Sailor Moon: The Minis
by Kaybugg1
Summary: Sailor Mini Moon and her friends and family are back! This time they must face an old villian from Kalenity's past who wishs to make Kalenity his bride. Along the way the minis make new friends and new enemies. There are new songs and new charactors.
1. A New Day

_The credits will be in the last chapter. I don't own Sailor Moon, Luck of the Irish, Monster High. I own mystery villain, Kalenity, Al, mini knights, minis except for rini, Alex, and the half-werewolfs. _

The Minis

Chapter 1

A New Day

Monday morning and as the sun rose Crystal Tokyo started waking up from it's long sleep. But not everyone was waking with the sun as a young woman walked through the halls of the Crystal Palace to a door with a paper sign on it. As soon as she opened the door she spoted a 3 layered bunk bed with a girl on top, a boy in the middle, and a boy at the end and all three were sleeping away. The woman smiled as she looked past the bunkbed and saw a white dresser, a bookself, a two doored closet, a tv sitting on a brown dresser, a computer desk with three laptops on it along with a printer and next to it were three bookbags with their owner's names on them and three sets of tennis shoes. "Aurora, Charlie, Berlyn, time to wake up and get ready for school." said the woman as she watched the three teens roll over in their sleep not wanting to wake up. "Come on you three, time to wake up or you'll all be late for school." said the woman causing the teen in the middle to open his blue eyes and look at the woman tiredly. "Mom, it's too early." said the teen as he got out of bed and climbed down the ladder revealing a pair of pink and blue pajama pants. "I know Charlie, I used to wake up at the same time when I was younger. You'll get used to it." said Queen Kalenity as Charlie put on a pair of dark blue jeans with light blue and light purple stars and a pink pocket on it, a light blue shirt with pink stars on it and black shoes with pink stars on them. By that time Aurora and Berlyn were getting dressed as well. Aurora in an orange shirt with the sun on it, a yellow skirt with red circles on it and dark red shoes while Berlyn wore a grey tee shirt, black jeans, black fingerless gloves and black shoes. Charlie smiled as he kissed his boyfriend good morning causing Aurora to roll her eyes and Kalenity smile as she walked out of the room shortly followed by a happy Berlyn and Charlie, and Aurora and straight to the kitchen where three bottles of blood were waiting along with a bowl of cereal for Berlyn. "Another day at Monster High." said Charlie as he grabbed one of the bottles and began to drink. "Got that right." said Aurora as she grabbed one as well and also began to drink. Kalenity rolled her eyes as she took the last one and also began to drink. "I for one can't wait to start another day of learning more about Earth." said Berlyn earning him shocked looks from Aurora and Charlie and a giggling Kalenity. Soon Alex dropped Charlie, Aurora, Berlyn, Naveen, Adam and Phillip off at the front doors of Monster High where their friends: Frankie Stein, Clawd and Clawdeen Wolf, Jackson Jekyll, Draculara, Lagoona Blue, Cleo De Nile, Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps, Gil Webber, and Abbey Bominable waited.

"About time you guys got here." said Clawd as he and the others walked into the school building. "Sorry, we would have been here earlier if Charlie and Berlyn hadn't decided to make out right at the table. Almost put me off of my breakfast." said Aurora as she faked gagged causing Charlie to run after her. The rest of the day was pretty much normal until 4th period when the gang arrived to their History Class to find a normie waiting for them. "Hello my name is Mr. Johnson and I will be your substatute Creature for History." said Mr. Johnson as he wrote his name on the board. "Now please open your books to the section about leprechauns please." said Mr. Johnson as he opened the book on his desk but before the class could do as they were told chains appeared wrapping around the chairs trapping the students. "Well, well, well, look at you Kyle all grown up." said a man as he appeared out of thin air. "Seamus, you're suppose to be trapped in the Shores of Lake Erie forever, how did you escape." asked Mr. Johnson in shock as he looked at the man who stood in front of him and the students. "Wouldn't you like to know Kyle, now hand over your coin or I will kill your students." said Seamus as a spear appeared in his hands. "You want a bet on that, let's show this nut what happens when you mess with the family of the Sun." said Aurora as Charlie nodded and they used their sonic scream on Seamus knocking him into the chalk board. "You little brats!" said Seamus as he picked up his spear and was about to throw it at Aurora when Kyle tackled him knocking the spear out of his hands again. Just as Seamus was about to attack Kyle Frankie managed to get her hand undone and free Aurora and Charlie who transformed into Sailor Mini Sun and Mini Sun Knight. As soon as Seamus saw them he knew he had to leave.

"I'll be back for your gold coin my boy and my revenge!" said Seamus as he disappeared causing the chains to disappear. "Power down." said Aurora and Charlie as they powered down and walked over to Mr. Johnson. "Mr. Johnson, what is going on and who was that nut?" Aurora asked. "That was Seamus, an old enemy of mine from when I was a teenager. You see my mother and grandfather are leprechauns and I am half leprechaun. Seamus stole any and all leprechaun's luck which is this." said Mr. Johnson as he untucked his gold coin from his shirt. "He stole my coin causing me, my parents, my friends and grandfather to go after him. In the end I challanged him to a basketball game which I won and he was trapped in the shores of Lake Erie forever, but now he's loose and more powerful then he was before." said Kyle sadly. "Don't worry Mr. Johnson, Charlie, our friends and I will help you defeat Seamus and find out who freed him." said Aurora as Charlie, Frankie, Jackson, Draculara, Clawdeen, Clawd, Gil, Lagoona, Cleo, Deuce, Ghoulia, and Abbey agreed with her. At the end of the day the gang along with Kyle left the school and went to the palace to let Kalenity know what was going on as she was one of the trainers of the minis along with the other queens. "So let me get this straight, a half leprechaun needs your help to stop another leprechaun from stealing Kyle Johnson's lucky coin which is the luck of his clan and seeking his revenge from being defeated the last time. Alright, be careful and be safe there is no telling who freed Seamus and gave him those powers. Be careful all of you." said Kalenity as they nodded and left the room to pack their bags so that they could head off to Kyle's home to team up with Kyle's wife Bonnie and their friend Russell who originally helped Kyle defeat Seamus when they were teens.

Soon they arrived at the Johnson home to find it in ruins. "Bonnie!" yelled Kyle as he ran out of the limo that the minis, M.H. gang and he were riding in and straight towards the ruins looking for his wife. "Come on everyone, let's help him look." said Rini as the minis and the M.H. gang nodded and went into the ruins looking for Bonnie Johnson. "Guys, I think I found something." said Aurora sadly causing everyone to run over to her. "Oh no." said Frankie sadly as the other M.H. students nodded sadly not knowing what else to do or say. "No! Bonnie." said Kyle with tears in his eyes as he colasped by his dying wife. "Kyle, is that you." said Bonnie weakly as she opened her eyes. "It's me, oh Bonnie, don't leave me please." said Kyle sadly. Aurora sighed sadly as she opened her watch and quickly called her mom. "Aurora, what's wrong?" Kalenity asked as she opened her watch. "Mom, Kyle's wife Bonnie is dying and we need you and Al to come here and for Al to turn her." said Aurora. "I'm on my way." said Kalenity as she ended the connection and did something she hadn't done since she was a teen.

"Exacute Ancient Beast Spirit Evolution!" yelled Kalenity as she digivolved in Ancient Kazemon after having Sir Al met her on the balcony of the Crystal Palace, picked him up knowing she was faster and flew as fast as she could straight to the minis, M.H. gang and Kyle. Thankfully it didn't take them long to arrive at the remains of the Johnson Home where she landed right next to the almost dead Bonnie Johnson and her husband the half leprechaun Kyle Johnson. "Power down." said AncientKazemon as she powered down back into Queen Kalenity. "Kyle, I'm a vampire as are Kalenity, Aurora and Charlie. I can turn her turning her into a vampire as well. But it is your choice." said Sir Al. as he looked at Kyle and Bonnie. "Please, save my wife." said Kyle as Bonnie agreed. "Alright." said Al as he vamped out and bit on to Bonnie's neck careful not to drink all of her blood just leaving enough to turn her. Then Al bit into his own wrist and put the bleeding wrist into Bonnie's wife and forced her to drink turning her into a vampire. "I will have to take her with me in order to teach her how to be a vampire. I promise I will bring her back." said Al as he picked up Bonnie and took her back to Crystal Tokyo. "Becareful all of you." said Kalenity as she flew back to the palace. After making sure Kyle was alright the gang left the remains of Kyle and Bonnie's house and went to Russell Halloway's house to find it the same way as Kyle and Bonnie's house. Luckly Russell wasn't at home when it happened and was shocked as he pulled into the drive way shortly after the gang arrived. "What in the world happened to my house?" asked Russell in shock.

"Seamus, he's back and he blew up your house and mine and tried to kill Bonnie." said Kyle. "Wait, Seamus as in the evil leprechaun that's suppose to be trapped in Lake Erie forever is freed. Who in the world freed him?" Russell asked after he was introduced to the minis and M.H. gang. "That's right and we don't know." said Kyle as the others agreed with him. "Alright then, i'm in. There is no way Seamus is going to get away with what he did to Bonnie." said Russell. "Thanks Russell, so do any of you know how to find him?" said and asked Kyle as he looked at Russell and then the minis. "What about your computer Marina, can't you use it to track Seamus's magic?" Rini asked her friend. "If he was a normal human, R.A.D., or Negaverse monster, yes I would be able too but a leprechaun, I can't." said Marina sadly. %It's okay Marina, we'll figure out something, let's think according to some books it is said that at the end of a rainbow is where you'll find a leprechaun's pot of gold. Well what if Flora used her rainbow arch attack to create a rainbow it could lead us straight to Seamus.% said Ghoulia. "That's brillient Ghoulia, think you can do it Flora." said Rini as she looked at Ghoulia and then Flora who nodded while Aurora told Kyle and Russell Ghoulia's idea. "I can try, not even our parents used their powers that way. Rainbow Power!" yelled Flora as she transformed into Sailor Mini Rainbow the half alien, half skellington, and half ragdoll mini scout. "Rainbow Arch Attack!" yelled Sailor Mini Rainbow as she attacked the sky causing a rainbow to appear. "Transform and follow that rainbow guys." said Rini as she, the minis, the M.H. gang, Kyle and Russell ran after the rainbow straight to the end where they couldn't believe their eyes. "A St. Patrick's Day festivial the day before St. Patrick's Day?" asked Sailor Mini Sun as she cocked her eyebrow. "Well I guess some people like to celebrate early. Since theres so much people let's split up in groups of two, who ever finds him first call the rest of us on your communicator. What ever you do don't let him see you until the others arrive, there is no telling how he is so becareful." said Sailor Mini Moon as the others nodded and the minis went with their brothers while Flora went with Ghoulia, Frankie went with Jaskson, Clawd with Clawdeen, Draculara with Kyle, Gil with Lagoona, Cleo with Ghoulia, Deuce with Russell, and Abbey with Shadow.

+Sun minis+

"I can not wait until tomorrow." said Sailor Mini Sun as she looked around one area of the festivial with Mini Sun Knight. "I know I can't wait to see Aunt Brena. I know she's been wanted to meet Berlyn since we told her all about him and because he's my boyfriend." said Mini Sun Knight as he kept his eyes pealed for Seamus. "I know she also wants to talk to D.J. but I don't know if he likes me like I like him." said Sailor Mini Sun. "Don't fret Aurora, just summon your courage and tell how you feel. I mean the worst thing that could happen is that he laughs at you and he would never do that." said Mini Sun Knight with a gleam in his eyes. "I don't know Charlie." said Sailor Mini Sun as they walked past a ton of stands selling St. Patrick's Day decorations, hats and glasses. "Come on Aurora, I know you can do it." said Mini Sun Knight causing Sailor Mini Sun to smile. Soon the group met up at a giant stage where a group of irish dancers were doing a step dance. Leading the dancers was the leprechaun that the gang was looking for. If they tried to attack Seamus then they would have a mob riot on their hands. "I have an idea, just follow my lead." said Sailor Mini Sun as she lead the minis and the M.H. Gang onto the stage and began to sing. (Aurora, main lyrics, (others)

Aurora: Ooh You give me the Chills!  
>Walking Down a Darkened Hallway(ooh)<br>Every Body Turns to look at you  
>It's not because you're different<br>It's just because you're so scary cool

A sinister style, Mystery with a smile  
>you're drop dead Gorgeous (drop dead gorgeous)<br>This school gives me the creeps  
>But when i'm with my peeps you can't ignore us!<br>(This is where the ghoul kids rule)

Monster, Monster High  
>Monster High<br>Monster Monster High  
>Come on Don't be Shy, Monster High<br>(The party Never Dies) 

Monster, Monster High  
>Monster High<br>Monster Monster High  
>Freaky Chic and Fly, Monster High<br>(Where Student Bodies Lie) 

Charlie: Ay Frankie's Got Me Fallin Apart  
>Draculaura Stealin My Heart<br>Clawdeen Wolf, you make me Howl at the moon  
>Lagonna You're the Finest fish in this Lagoon<br>Cleo De Nile you're so Begile even though you act so Vile!  
>And Duece has Stone Cold Style!<p>

These Are My Boo's, Skeleton Crew  
>A Little Strange but so are you!<br>Don't you wanna be a Monster too? 

Aurora: Oh, Freaky just got fabulous  
>Everybody wants a piece of you<br>Smile, Let's be realistic,  
>Most Characteristic, Most hip and horrific<p>

A sinister style, Mystery with a smile  
>you're drop dead Gorgeous (drop dead gorgeous)<br>This school gives me the creeps  
>But when i'm with my peeps you can't ignore us!<br>(This is where the ghoul kids rule)

Monster, Monster High  
>Monster High<br>Monster Monster High  
>Come on Don't be Shy, Monster High<br>(The party Never Dies)

Monster, Monster High  
>Monster High<br>Monster Monster High  
>Freaky Chic and Fly, Monster High<br>(Where Student Bodies Lie)

M-O-N-S-T-E-R  
>Monsters, Monsters, So Bizarre!<br>M-O-N-S-T-E-R  
>Monsters, Monsters Yes We Are!<p>

Monster, Monster High  
>Monster High<br>Monster Monster High  
>Come on Don't be Shy, Monster High<br>(The party Never Dies)

Monster, Monster High  
>Monster High<br>Monster Monster High  
>Freaky Chic and Fly, Monster High<br>(Where Student Bodies Lie)

We've got Spirits, Yes we do  
>We've got spirits, how 'bout you?<br>We've got Spirits, Yes we do  
>We've got spirits, how 'bout you?"<p>

When they finished singing everyone started clapping for the gang except for Seamus who tried to sneak away but was caught by three half-werewolfs who had gone to the festivial to pick up some things for their aunt's St. Patrick's Day Ball the next day along with their mother who knew what was going on. But before the gang could catch up to Alex, Naveen, Adam and Phillip Seamus's eyes widen as he screamed in terror as he disappeared shocking the gang as well as Alex, Naveen, Adam and Phillip. When they returned to the palace and told Kalenity what had happened she was shocked as well. 'I wonder who freed Seamus and then caused him to be so afraid.' thought Kalenity as Kyle and Russell were reunited with Bonnie.

+ The ruins of an old castle+

Meanwhile at an old castle a man with short red hair and blood red eyes wearing a dark purple suit, sitting on a thrown was glaring at Seamus who landed right in front of him. "I told you to do one thing and one thing only, find the book of dark spells and bring it to me and what did you do, oh that's right you went after a half leprechaun and was almost defeated by the minis. I should have let them destory you and yet i've decided to do it myself." said the man as he summoned a fireball in his hands and threw it at Seamus burning him to death. "Soon Kalenity, you will be mine." said the man as an image of Kalenity appeared on a crystal ball that sat in the middle of the room that had seen better days. The only light coming into the room was from the high windows taht were covered in grime. Besides the thrown and the crystal ball there wasn't anything else in the room except for human bones and the remains of Seamus. Next to the thrown was a dressmaker's dummy with a black gown with a low cut top with see though sleaves and a long blood red skirt. By the dress was a pair of black heals and above the dress was a black tiara with a blood red stone in the middle, a blood red ruby ring, black earrings and a black choker that looked like it had been made with a spider's web. "Soon Princess Kalenity, you will be mine just like you should have been mine during the fall of the Silver Mil. but instead you wanted to fight with Sir. Charles which sadly led to your death against Beryl's army at the hands of Zoicite. No matter now you are back and you will be my queen." said the man.


	2. The St Patrick's Day Ball

_Sorry it took so long. I don't own anything disney, House M.D., Sailor Moon, Monster High, Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, Thumbelina, Swan Princess, Anastacia, Transformers Animated, Transformers Rescue Bots, Winx Club, Yu-Gi-Oh, Quest for Camelot, Princess Diaries, Power Rangers, Pokemon, My Babysitter's a vampire, Tokyo Mew Mew, Generator Rex, Firebreather, Batman, Young Justice, Teen Titans, Legion of Superheroes, Batman Beyond, Digimon, Avenger: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow, Spectacular Spiderman, Totally Spies, Amazing Spiez, Martin Mystery, Angel, Buffy the vampire slayer, Forever Knight, Big Wolf on Campus,Nightmare before Christmas, Static Shock, Harry Potter, Dino Squad, Tutenstein, Leif Stormington(.com), Kim Possible, Hedward Horseman(.com), Transformers the movie, Code Lyoko, Phineas and Ferb._

Chapter 2

The St. Patrick's Day Ball

The next day Aurora, Charlie, and Berlyn were in their room getting ready for the ball that afternoon. Aurora sighed as she brushed her hair that reached her shoulders the same length as her mother's wearing a yellow gown. "You okay Aurora?" Charlie asked wearing a yellow tux as he walked over to their dresser to grab a brush to brush his own hair . "I'll be fine Charlie." said Aurora sadly. "Sis, don't worry i'm sure tonight you'll find your prince charming just like I found mine, you just have to look." said Charlie. "I don't know Charlie I thought I liked D.J. and I told him but he only sees me as a sister. I don't know if my prince charming is going to come tonight." said Aurora sadly as she finished putting her hair back in it's two pigtails and then slipped on a pair of yellow black shoes. "Charlie's right Aurora, I'm possitive that your prince charming is coming here tonight after all everyone from each of the kingdoms are coming plus some old friends of the scouts and knights are coming as well." said Berlyn wearing a black tux as he walked over to Aurora and Charlie and ruffled Charlie's hair causing the teen to pout. "Berlyn, I just brushed that." said Charlie as he tried to brush his hair again but was stopped by Berlyn who grabbed the brush and brushed his own hair smirking at Charlie causing Aurora to giggle.

Meanwhile Kalenity was in her and King Charles' room brushing her hair while watching Apollyn pace. "Alex, calm down you're going to put a hole in the carpet." said Kalenity as she turned to face her brother while finishing braiding her hair. "Kayla, how can I be calm. We haven't seen our old friends since before we became royalty and i'm nervous." said Alex. "Alex, there's nothing to be nervous about. These are our friends, relax Alex the only thing you should be worried about is watching Naveen, Adam, and Phillip on the dance floor dancing with all of the single princes." smirked Kalenity as she placed her tiara on her head and Alex's jaw dropped. "Is it too late for me to lock them in their room until they're 40?" Alex asked as he put on his crown as the oldest of the Damon siblings. All Kalenity did was laugh as they were escorted out of the room by their husbands who were also dressed up. Soon they arrived at the ball room which looked like it came straight out of beauty and the beast. As the guests began to arrive Kalenity, Makoto, and Minako began to sing.

Kalenity, Makoto, and Minako: Every single princess and prince on the planet

Prayed to be invited to the ball

Every Portia, Arthur, Merlin and Janet

Would come by coach or boat to be here

Most would swim the moat to be here

Just to be at this historic gala

Girls and guys would walk around or even crawl

Rumour is that at this joyous scene tonight

The princes and princesses will choose their future queens and kings tonight

Beauty and glamour and breeding unmatched

Princesses and princes on parade

Lovely, enthralling and all unattached

The hoi polloi and those well-bred agree

Each enjoy a royal pedigree

Born for success, each possesses a spark

Each a remarkable maid or guy

Boy oh boy these royal highnesses

All have pluses, they've no minuses

Gaze upon

Princesses and princes on parade

This is the likely occasion

When the heirs to the thrones picks a wife or a husband

This may be the day when Prince D.J. will say

"Where have you been all my life?"

Brilliant, beguilling, the smiling brigade

Princesses and princes on parade

Each the pride of his or her community

Each a golden opportuniy

Just the thought that crown Princes and princesses

Face their choice and their hysterical

Gaze upon

Heap praise upon

Princesses and princes on Parade!"

When Kalenity, Makoto, and Minako finished singing that sat down on their thrones and the royal annoucer who was an old friend of Kayla's walked into the ball room and blew her horn. "Annoucing their royal majesties Queen Bloom, King Sky and Princess Daphne of Sparks and Domino, Queen Stella, King Brandon and Princess Dawn of Solaria, Queen Flora, King Helia, Princess Lily, and Prince Terre of Linphea, Lady Musa, Sir Riven, and Lady Matlin of Melody, Queen Tecna, King Timmy and Princess Azul of Zenith, and Queen Aisha, King Nabu and Princess Marea of Andros." said Alexa as the Winx Club and their children and husbands walked into the ball room, each one wore their best outfit. "Annoucing Pharoah Atem, Pharoah Heba, Pharoah Yami, Pharoah Yugi, Prince Jaden, Princess Blair, Preist Seto, Sir Joey, Sir Jesse, Sir Mokuba, Lady Serenity, Lady Alexis, Sir Atticus, Sir Tristan, Sir Duke, Sir Ryou, Sir Bakura, Sir Zane, Sir Syrus, Sir Malik, Sir Marik, and Sir Chazz of Egypt." said Alex as C.P.'s brothers, their families and their friends walked into the ball room also wearing their best outfits. "Annoucing Sir Rachet, Lord Optimus, Lord Starscream, Sir Prowl, Sir Jazz, Sir Bulkhead, Sir Bumblebee, Sir Wasp, Sir Boulder, Sir Blades, Sir Heatwave, Sir Chase, Lady Sari, Lady Arcee, Sir Jack, Lady Miko, Sir Raf, Sir Charlie Burns, Lady Dani Burns, Sir Kade Burns, Sir Graham Burns and Sir Cody Burns of the fallen planet Cybertron and Earth." said Alex as the autobots and their allies walked into the ball room with the humans and Sari wearing their best outfits. "Annoucing King Cornelius, Queen Thumbelina, Princess Rose, and Sir Jacquimo of the fairies." said Alexa as Cornelius, Thumbelina and Rose rode into the room on Jacquimo's back. "Annoucing King Tarzan, Queen Jane, Prince Kerchek, Lady Terk and Sir Tantor of the Jungle plains of Africa." said Alexa as an uncomfortible Tarzan and Kerchek walked into the room followed by Jane, Terk and Tantor. The reason Tarzan nad Kerchek looked so uncomfortible was because Jane had them wear suits to the ball. "Annoucing Queen Odette, King Derek, Princess Swannette, Prince William, Sir Bromley, Sir Jean-Bob, Sir Speed, Sir Puffin, and Sir Whizzer of Swan Castle." said Alexa as Odette, Derek, Swannette, William, Bromley, Jean-Bob, and Speed walked into the ball room while Whizzer and Puffin flew in. "Annoucing Lady Kayley, Sir Garrett, Sir Devon and Sir Cornwall of Camelot." said Alex as Kayley, Garrett, Devon and Cornwall walked into the ball room. Kayley wore a white gown while Garrett wore a black suit.

"Annoucing Queen Amelia Migonette Thermopolis Renaldi Devereaux, King Nicholas Devereaux, and Princess Anna Devereaux of Genovia." said Alexa as Mia, Nicholas, and Anna walked into the ball room. "Annoucing Sir Jason, Sir Zack, Sir Billy, Lady Aisha, Sir Tommy, Lady Kimberly, Sir Danny, Lady Dani, Sir Trent, Sir Rocky, Sir Adam, Lady Sam, Sir T.J., Sir Carlos, Sir Ethan, Sir Jack, Lady Cassie, Lady Ashley, Sir Justin, Sir Leo, Sir Kai, Sir Damon, Lady Maya, Lady Kendrix, Sir Mike, Sir Chad, Sir Joel, Lady Kelsey, Lady Dana, Lady Jen, Sir Wes, Sir Eric, Sir Conner, Sir Sky, Sir Lucas, Sir Trip, Lady Katie, Sir Cole, Sir Merrick, Sir Danny, Sir Max, Lady Z, Sir Tucker, Lady Taylor, Lady Alyssa, Sir Dustin, Sir Blake, Sir Hunter, Sir Cam, Sir Kanoi, Lady Kayley, Sir Doggie, Lady Kat, Lady Madison, Sir Chip, Lady Vida, Sir Daggeron, Sir Mack, Sir Dax, Sir Will, Sir Tyzoon, Lady Ronny, Lady Rose, Lady Lily, Sir Theo, Sir Dom, Sir Phant, Sir Finn, Sir Swoop, Sir Scott, Sir Flynn, Lady Summer, Sir Gem, Lady Gemma, Sir Jayden, Sir Antonio, Sir Kevin, Sir Mike, Lady Mia and Lady Emily." said Alexa as the power rangers walked into the ball room dressed in their finest clothes. "Annoucing Sir Brock, Lady Misty, Lady May, Sir Max, Lady Dawn, Sir Cilan, Sir Axew, Lady Iris, and Sir Pansage." said Alexa as Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Callen, Iris, Axew, and Pansage walked into the ball room wearing their best outfits. "Annoucing Sir Tamaki, Sir Kyoya, Sir Hikaru, Sir Kaoru, Sir Mori, Sir Huni, and Lady Haruhi." said Alexa as Tamaki Souh, Kyoya Ootori-Souh, Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru, Hitachinn Mori Morinozuka, Huni Haninozuka and Haruhi Ootori-Souh walked into the room also dressed in their finest outfits. "Annoucing Sir Ethan, Sir Benny, Sir Rory, Lady Erica, Lady Sarah and Lady Jane of White Chapel." said Alexa as Ethan, Benny, Rory, Erica, Sarah and Jane walked into the ball room wearing their best outfits. "Annoucing Viveka, Viktor, Elsa and Frankie Stein, Jackson Jekyll, Dracula, Draculara, Sibella, Clawdeen, Clawd, Winnie, Gil, Lagoona, Cleo De Nile, Tanis De Nile, Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps, Abbey Bominable, Phantasma, Sir Freddie jones, Sir Shaggy Rogers, Lady Daphne Blake, Lady Velma Dinkley, Sir Scooby Doo, Lady Grimwood, and Sir Matches." said Alexa as the M.H. gang, their families, and the Scooby Doo gang plus Ms. Grimwood and Matches walked into the room dressed in their finest clothes.

"Annoucing Lady Bridget Verdant, Sir Sardon, Lady Annabelle Verdant, Lady Corina Bucksworth, Lady Renee Roberts, Lady Kikki Benjamin, Sir Tart, Lady Sara Benjamin, Sir Elliot Grant-Coolridge, Sir Wesley Coolridge the 3rd, and Lady Elise Grant-Coolridge." said Alex as Bridget, Sardon, Annabelle, Corina, Renee, Kikki, Tart, Sara, Elliot, Wesley, and Elise walked into the ball room each of the girls wearing gowns while the boys wore tuxes. "Annoucing King Simba, Queen Nala, Princess Kiara, Prince Kovu, Sir Timon, Sir Pumbaa, and Sir Rafiki of the Pride Lands." said Alexa as a human red headed, light brown eyed Simba walked into the ball room wearing a black suit with a red tie, a human blond, light blue eyed Nala walked wearing a light blue gown, a blond, light blue eyed human Kiara wearing a light violet gown, a raven haired human, green eyed Kovu wearing a black tux with a black tie, a red headed human, black eyed Timon wearing a black tux with a light purple tie, a raven headed human, black eyed Pumbaa wearing a black tux with a purple tie, and a grey haired, black eyed human Rafiki wearing a grey tux with a black tie and carring his staff walked into the ball room

"Annoucing King Belloc, Queen Margaret, Prince Duncan, Prince Kenny and Princess Annalese of the Kaiju." said Alexa as a human Belloc, Margaret, a human Duncan, Kenny and Annalese walked into the ball room. "Annoucing Lady Sora, Sir Izzy, Lady Mini, Sir Joe, Sir Cody, Lady Yolei, Lady Rika, Sir Ryo', Lady Jeri, Sir Kazu, Sir Kenta, Lady Ai, Sir Mako, Lady Yoshi, Lady Biyomon*, Sir Tentomon, Lady Palmon, Sir Gomamon, Sir Armadillomon, Sir Hawkmon, Lady Renamon, Sir Cyberdramon, Sir Leomon, Sir Gaurdmon, Sir MarineAngemon, Sir Impmon, Sir Calumon, Sir Bokomon, Sir Neemon, Sir Patamon*, Lady Lalamon, and Sir Falcomon of the Digital World." said Alexa as the other Digidestined and their Digimon walked into the ball room dressed in their best clothes.

"Annoucing Sir Bruce Wayne, Sir Leo Automan-Wayne, Sir Richard Automan-Wayne-Allen, Sir Wallace Allen, Lady Mary Automan-Wayne-Allen, Sir Damion Automan-Wayne, Sir Collin-Wilkes-Automan-Wayne-Hawkins, Lady Helena Automan-Wayne, Sir Terrence Automan-Wayne, Sir Rex Stewart, Sir Matthew Automan-Wayne, Sir Barry Allen, Lady Iris Allen, King Orin, Queen Mera, Prince Namor, Prince Reed, Prince Kaldur, Prince Garth Queen, Prince Roy Queen, Princess Pollyanna Queen, and Princess Marina* of Northern Alantis, Sir Oliver Queen, Lady Dinah Queen, Lady Artemis Queen, Sir J'onn J'onzz, Lady M'gann M'orzz, Sir John Stewart, Lady Shayera Stewart, Princess Diana* and Princess Barda of the Amazons, Sir Guy Gardner, Sir Hal Jordon, Sir Kai-Ro Jordon, Sir Kyle Rayner, Sir Virgil Hawkins, Sir Richard Automan-Wayne-Hawkins, Lady Maxine Automan-Wayne-Hawkins, Sir Billy Batson, Lady Zatanna Zatara, Sir James Gordon, Lady Barbra Gordon, Sir Alfred Pennyworth, Sir Micheal Carter, Sir Ted Kord-Carter, Sir Jamie Kord-Carter, Sir Jason Blood, Sir Jack Ryder, Sir Justin, Sir Vigilante, Queen Koriand'r of Tameran, Lady Raven Roth of Azarath, Sir James Logan, Sir Scott Summers-Logan, Lady Laura Summers-Logan, Sir Garfeild Summers-Logan, Lady Angela Roth-Summers-Logan, Sir Victor Stone, Lady Karen Breecher-Stone, Lady Susan Breecher-Stone, Sir Mas, and Sir Menos." said Alex as the Justice League, their children, Wolverine, Cyclops, X-23 and the Teen Titans and their children walked into the ball room. "Annoucing the Legion of Superheroes: Sir Lightning Lad, Lady Saturn Girl, Princess Phantom Girl, Sir Timberwolf, Lady Triplicate Girl, and Sir Bouncing Boy." said Alexa as the Legion of Superheroes minus Brainy walked into the ball room. "Annoucing Sir Jimmy Kudo-Kuroba-Hartwell, Sir Harley Hartwell, Sir Conan Kudo-Kuroba-Hartwell, Sir Kaito Kudo-Kuroba-Hakuba, Sir Sagaru Hakuba, Lady Mari Kudo-Kuroba-Hakuba, Sir Booker Kudo-Kuroba and Sir Toichi Kuroba." said Alexa as Jimmy, Harley, Conan(Harley and Jimmy's son), Kaito, Sagaru, Mari, Booker, and Toichi walked into the ball room. "Annoucing Sir Hank Pym, Lady Janet Van Dyne-Pym, Sir Pym, Prince Thor, Prince Loki, and Princess Torunn, Sir Bruce Banner, Sir Clint Barton, Sir Francis Barton, King T'Challa, Queen Ororo, and Prince Azari of Wakanda, Sir Charles Xavier-Lehnsherr, Sir Erik Lehnsherr, Sir Pietro Xavier-Lehnsherr, Lady Wanda Xavier-Lehnsherr, Sir Hank McCoy, Lady Jean Grey, Lady Rogue LeBeau, Sir Remy LeBeau, Lady Starla LeBeau, Lady Kitty Alvers, Sir Lance Alvers, Lady Mary Alvers, Sir Evan Daniels, Sir Alex Summers, Sir Forge, Sir Bobby Drake, Lady Angelica Drake, Lady Susan Storm, Sir Ben Grimm, Lady Alicia Grimm, Sir Sam Wilson, Lady Carol Danvers, Sir Steven Strange and Sir Norrin Radd." said Alexa as the X-Men, the Fantastic Four minus Reed and Johnny, Dr. Strange and the Squadies minus Tony and Steve walked or in Xaiver's case rolled into the ball room. "Annoucing King Milo Thatch, Queen Kida Thatch, Prince Kashe Thatch, Lady Audrey, Sir Mole, Sir Vinny, Sir Sweet, Lady Wilhelmina, Sir Cookie and Sir Preston Whitmore of Southern Atlantis." said Alexa as Milo, Kida, Kashe, Audrey, an uncomfortible Mole, Vinny, Dr. Sweet, Lady Wilhelmina, Cookie and Mr. Whitmore walked into the ball room. "Annoucing Lady Samantha, Sir Dean, Lady Alexandra, Sir David, Sir Jerry Lewis, Sir Lee Clark, Lady Megan Clark, Sir Marc Clark, Sir Tony Clark, Sir Cal Clark, Lady Karen Clark, Sir Martin Mystery, Sir Marvin, Lady Diana Lombard, Sir Java, Lady M.O.M., and Sir Billy." said Alexa as Sam who wore a green dress, Dean who wore a black tux, Alex who wore a yellow dress, David who wore a black tux, Jerry who wore a black tux, Lee who wore a red tux, Megan who wore a pink dress, Marc who wore a blue tux, Tony who wore a yellow tux, Cal who wore a black dress, Karen who wore a grey dress, Martin, Marvin, Billy, and Java who wore tuxes while Diana and M.O.M, wore light colored dresses walked into the ball room.

"Annoucing Sir Doyle, Sir Angel, Sir Spike, Sir Conner,Lady Buffy Summers, Sir Rupert Giles, Lady Willow Rosenberg, and Lady Cordela Chase." said Alexa as Doyle, Buffy, Giles, Willow and Cordela walked into the ball room. "Annoucing Sir Nick Knight, Lady Nat Knight, Genneral LaCroix, Sir Donald Schanke and Lady Lori Baxter." said Alexa as Schanke walked into the ball room wearing a black suit with a black tie and Lori walked into the ball room wearing a red dress. "Annoucing Queen Anastasia, King Dimitri, and Prince Nicholas." said Alex as Anastasia wearing her royal outfit, Dimitri wearing a black tux and Nicholas also wearing a black tux walked into the ball room. Alexa then smiled as the Royal Band began to play. "Annoucing their royal majesties, the kings and queens of the Silver Millenium, Queen Serenity and King Kallen of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Dawson and King Basil of the Earth Kingdom, Queen Saeko of the Mercury Kingdom, Queen Daisuke and King Kenji of the Mars Kingdom as well as their digimon Sir Veemon and Sir Wormmon, Queen Icarus and King Hercules of the Jupiter Kingdom and princes of the gods and goddesses and their digimon Sir Guilmon and Sir Terriormon, Queen Zhane, King Andros, and Princess Karone of The Venus Kingdom and KO-35, Queen Sally, King Jack, and Princess Shock of Halloween Town and the fallen Rainbow Kingdom, Queen Tohma, King Masaru, Princess Chika, Prince Ikuto, Sir Agumon*, Sir Gaomon, and Sir Falcomon, Sir Anthony, Sir Steven, Sir Kal-El, Sir Brainy, Sir Kon-El, Sir Timothy Automon-Wayne, Sir James and Lady Kara of the Sun Kingdom, Queen Clockwork and King Dan Phantom of the Pluto Kingdom and the gods of Time, Queen Clover and King Blane of the Uranus Kingdom, and King Triton of the Neptune Kingdom and God of the Sea ." said Alexa as the former kings and queens of the Silver Millenium walked into the ball room dressed just as they had during the Silver Millenium and took their seats in the front of the ball room. Then the band changed it's song and Alexa smiled again. "Annoucing their royal majesties, our kings, queens, princesses and princes of Crystal Tokyo and their families: Neo Queen Serenity, Neo King Edymion, Princess Rini, and Prince D.J. of the Moon and Earth Kingdoms, Queen Amia, King Greg, Princess Marina and Prince Ryo of the Mercury Kingdom, Queen Ravan, King Chad, Princess Raven and Prince Yuii of the Mars Kingdom, Queen Makoto, King Ken, Princess Loral and Prince Ben of the Jupiter Kingdom, Queen Minako, King Andrew, Princess Maggie, and Prince Motiki of KO-35 and the Venus Kingdom, Queen Kathean, King Fiore, Princess Flora and Prince Florin of Halloween Town and the fallen Rainbow Kingdom, Queen Apollyn, King Pete, Prince Naveen, Prince Adam, Prince Phillip, Queen Ryan, King Carter, Princess Odette, Princess Kaylee, Princess Kira, Princess Syd, Queen Merton, King Tommy, Prince Harry, Queen Kurt, King Warren, Princess Jasmine, Queen Peter, King Johnny, Princess Abby, Queen Jarrod, King Eddie, Prince Shaine, Queen Casey, King R.J., Prince Garrett*, Prince Tommy*, Queen Kalenity, King Charles, Prince Charlie, Prince Berlyn, Princess Aurora, Queen Nick, King Xander, Prince Derek and Prince Robin, Sir Satoshi, Sir Shigeru, Sir Pikachu, Lady Zoey, Sir Kish, and Lady Rose of the Sun Kingdom, Queen Setsuna, King Richard, Princess Tiffany, and Prince Richie of the Pluto Kingdom, Queen Micharu, Queen Haruka, Princess Melody, and Princess Aqua of the kingdoms of Uranus and Neptune, and Queen Hotaru, King Sammy, Princess Hailey, and Prince Shingo of the Saturn Kingdom." said Alexa as the Kings, Queens, Princes, Princesses, and their families walked into the ball room but before they could sit down black ink slithered into the room and turned into the villain Inque.


	3. Help from Jason and new friends

_Sorry it took so long. I don't own anything disney, House M.D., Sailor Moon, Monster High, Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, Thumbelina, Swan Princess, Anastacia, Transformers Animated, Transformers Rescue Bots, Winx Club, Yu-Gi-Oh, Quest for Camelot, Princess Diaries, Power Rangers, Pokemon, My Babysitter's a vampire, Tokyo Mew Mew, Generator Rex, Firebreather, Batman, Young Justice, Teen Titans, Legion of Superheroes, Batman Beyond, Digimon, Avenger: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow, Spectacular Spiderman, Totally Spies, Amazing Spiez, Martin Mystery, Angel, Buffy the vampire slayer, Forever Knight, Big Wolf on Campus,Nightmare before Christmas, Static Shock, Harry Potter, Dino Squad, Tutenstein, Leif Stormington(.com), Kim Possible, Hedward Horseman(.com), Transformers the movie, Code Lyoko, Phineas and Ferb._

Chapter 3  
>Help from Jason and new friends<p>

Aurora and Charlie sighed sadly as they ran from the Crystal Palace where Inque had trapped their friends and family in her inky black tenticules. "Charlie, where are we going?" Aurora asked as they ninja streaked to an old house a few blocks away from the palace. "First we're going to change into some of mom and Uncle Tommy's old clothes and then we are going to get Jason to help us." said Charlie as they walked into the old house and Aurora went to Kayla's old room while Charlie went to Tommy's old room. Soon Aurora was dressed in Kayla's old school uniform while Charlie was wearing a white tee shirt, jeans, tennis shoes and Tommy's old school jacket. "Charlie, how in the world are we going to get to Jason, he lives all the way in New Jersey and we're here in Tokyo?" Aurora asked and said. Charlie just rolled his eyes, opened his watch and pressed the tower symbol. "Rubberband Man here, hey Charlie what's going on. I thought you would be dressed up and dancing with Berlyn by now." said Rubberband Man. "Somethings happened, Inque and her allies attacked the palace and only Aurora and I were able to escape. We need you to teleport us to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey so that we can get Jason to help us." said Charlie. "Charlie, Jason refuses to have anything to do with the Justice League or his family or anyone apart of it after what happened to Tim or himself when your mother and father were teenagers." said Rubberband Man. "We'll have to try. I mean it couldn't have been that bad for Jason to cut all ties with his family and even change his name." said Charlie. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you both." said Rubberband Man as he zata beamed Aurora and Charlie a block a way from the hospital.

+Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital+

Dr. Lisa Cuddy was not happy as she marched to Dr. Gregory House's office and pulled open the door ripping it off it's hinges. "Dr. House, I don't know what you did, I don't want to now what you did, but you will go to my office where the rest of your team and Dr. Wilson is waiting and you will make nice with Prince Charlie and Princess Aurora right now." said Dr. Cuddy as she grabbed Dr. House by the ear knowing he would do as he was told and dragged him to her office. "Cuddy, let go, dang it Cuddy let go!" protested House as they arrived at Dr. Cuddy's office and he was planted on to one of the chairs in front of a giggling Aurora and Charlie while his team and Dr. Wilson watched in aww. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up you two little demons." muttered Dr. House. "Jason, we need your help." said Charlie as he looked at Dr. House or Jason Automan-Wayne. "Oh no, I walked out on that part of my life a long time a go. Now go back to Kayla and C.P. and leave me alone." said Jason shocking his team, Dr. Cuddy and Dr. Wilson. "Listen and listen now Jason, I don't care what happened to make you turn your back on your family but they need you now. Inque has our family and yours trapped in the palace and only Charlie and I were able to escape. We need your help so by Apollo you will help us." said Aurora as her eyes turned yellow and she bared her fangs at Jason shocking Dr. Wilson, Dr. Cuddy and House's team while making Charlie proud. "Inque, Terry's rogue? How in the world could she not only trap him but the rest of our family and yours as well as your guests?" Jason asked. "Um, what is going on and why do you keep call him Jason and how does he know you and your family?" Dr. Foreman asked as the rest of the ducklings, Dr. Cuddy and Dr. Wilson agreed with him as he looked between Jason, Aurora and Charlie. Jason sighed as he looked at his team, Dr. Cuddy, and Dr. Wilson.

"My real name is Jason Automan-Wayne. My real parents are Bruce Wayne and Leo Automan-Wayne. I am the 2nd child of 8 kids and we were all trained to fight along side our parents alter egos Batman and Bluejay of Gotham City. My older brother Dick worked with the Young Justice Team as Robin, I worked with our parents also as Robin, my little brother Tim worked with the Teen Titans as Robin, Helena my little sister was the Huntress, my little half brother Damian was also Robin while my adopted brother Richie was Gear also of the Teen Titans, and Terry became Batman when our parents retired. Matt is suppost to become Bluejay when he becomes the same age as Dick was when he began training. A year before the Great Sleep Tim and I were kidnapped by the Joker and turned into his sons. Joker J.R. and Punch was what he called us. Our parents, Kayla, C.P. and Conner found us in the old Arkham Asylum that was being torn down. If it wasn't for my dad and Conner getting breaking us out of the Joker's mind control then my parents, Conner, Kayla and C.P. would be dead. Tim shot the Joker killing him after the Joker tried to get him to shoot our dad. Afterwords I quit and moved here where I met Stacy and you know what happened after that. From what I found out after that Barbra our Batgirl quit and dad made the others stop being their alter egos and now you want me to be Robin again. No I'll take you both to the batcave and that is it." said Jason.

+Wayne Manor, Gotham City+

Jason grumbled as he, Aurora, Charlie, his team and Dr. Wilson walked to the study in Wayne Manor where the entrence to the batcave was. Not only did he have to show his team and Wilson his secret crush the batcave but he and they had to help Aurora and Charlie save their families from Inque and her allies the Jokerz. "So this is what you wore when you were a teen." said Dr. Wilson as he looked at the display cases where the old batsuit, Bluejay suit and robin suits were displayed while Aurora and Charlie were looking for Mr. Freeze's old freeze ray and Jason's team were looking around the cave in aww. "Yeah, as soon as we were 10 dad began to teach us how to fight any and all metahumans such as Mr. Freeze and Killer Croc. He even taught how to fight a rouge Superman, a rouge Brainy, a rouge Sailor Scout and a rouge Sailor Knight." said Jason as he walked over to the case that held his costume knowing he would have to wear it in order to save his family as well as Aurora and Charlie's family. "We found it." said Charlie as he and Aurora carried it over to Jason knowing he was the only one besides his family that knew how to work it. Jason nodded and handed it to Wilson and went to change into his old suit. "He's got the right idea Aurora. Mini Sun Knight Power!" yelled Charlie as he raised his wrist to the sky causing yellow lights to wrap around him transforming him into Mini Sun Knight. "Right, Sun Power!" yelled Aurora as she raised her transformation pen into the sky causing yellow mini suns to leave the transformation pen and wrap around her turning her into Sailor Mini Sun. Soon Robin, Sailor Mini Sun, Mini Sun Knight, Wilson who was wearing Leo's old costume, Foreman who was wearing Dick's old costume, Cameron who was wearing Batgirl's old costume and Chase who was wearing Tim's old costume arrived at the Crystal Palace thanks to Rubberman Band teleporting them.

+The Ballroom, Crystal Palace+

Inque was not happy when she discovered Aurora and Charlie missing and tried to get Kalenity to tell her where they were by squeezing the infomation out of her. "I will never tell you where they are. My children are safe and when they return they will defeat you." said Kalenity as she glared Inque. Inque snarled and was about to attack Kalenity when a ball of yellow energy hit her. "How dare you attack the Crystal Palace, I fight for love, I fight for Justice, I am Sailor Mini Sun and on behalf of the Sun Kingdom I'll punish you!" yelled Sailor Mini Sun as she, Mini Sun Knight, Robin, a new Bluejay, two new Robins and a new Batgirl ran into the Ball room shocking the Automan-Wayne Family and Kalenity and Charlies as well as Berlyn. "So there are more members of Batman's family. Well let's see if you little brats can fight as well as he can." said Inque as she began to attack Sailor Mini Sun, Mini Sun Knight and their friends. "Solar Whip Strike!" yelled Mini Sun Knight as he attacked Inque. "Sailor Mini Sun, you, Robin, Wonder Boy, Wallabee, Duckling and Wonder Girl free our parents and the others while I take care of Inque and show what exactly what we did to the Jokerz." said Mini Sun Knight as he dodged another one of Inque's attacks. "Becarefull big brother." said Sailor Mini Sun as she and the others ran over to the scouts, knights, minis and the rest and freed them. "I am very proud of you and Charlie, Aurora." said Kalenity as she rubbed her wrist and transformed along with the rest of the scouts, knights and minis as well as the rest of the heros in the ball room. Soon Inque was defeated and the ball room was cleaned up. Jason wanted to return to the hospital but Bruce and Leo stopped him and he, Wilson, Chase, Cameron, and Foreman stayed for the ball. Luckly Kalenity had an extra dress for Cameron and Bruce had some extra suits for Chase, Wilson and Foreman while Bruce had one of Jason's old suits. 

Soon the single princesses and princes began to dance and Aurora sighed as she watched everyone dance except for her. "Aurora, would you like to dance?" Ryo asked. "Sure Ryo." said Aurora as Ryo led Aurora onto the dance floor making Amia and Kalenity look at each other and smile. "Why don't you two put Aurora and Ryo in an arranged marrage?" Odette asked as she walked over to Kalenity and Amia. "An arranged marrage may have worked for you and Derek Odette but Aurora and Ryo would not agree plus it is the 22nd Century and it is now up to the children to find their true loves instead of us." said Kalenity as she watched Aurora dance with Ryo and Charlie dance with Berlyn.

+The castle ruins+

Atonis growled as he watched Inque get destoryed by Charlie. "She failed me and so she has payed with her life." said Atonis as he waved his hand over the crystal ball canceling the image. "The book of Dark Spells will be mine and so will Kalenity. First Seamus failed and then Inque and the Jokerz did as well. I do not take failing kindly. Bellatrix, you and Narcissa will go to the palace and get the book as well as Kalenity and bring them here. Fail and you both will be destoryed." said Atonis as Bellatrix and Narcissa bowed in front of him. Both Narcissa and Bellatrix wanted revenge for the destruction of their master Dumbledore and knew that Kalenity, Serenity, Makoto and Berlyn were the one responsible for his defeat and wanted them to pay. "We will not fail you master." said Narcissa as she and Bellatrix disappeared. "Soon my love you will be mine and mine alone." said Atonis as he made a picture of Kalenity appear in the crystal ball. Atonis smiled revealing sharp fangs as he looked at Kalenity dance with Charles during the ball. "Soon Kalenity you will dance with me while that pitiful knight is locked in the dungeons along with your little children and friends." said Atonis as he watched the crystal ball.

Meanwhile a T-Rex was on his way to the Crystal Palace for help against an old enemy of his and his team's as well as an enemy of the scouts and knights. He and his allies could not beat them on his own so he fled the battle he and his friends were fighting and traveled to Crystal Tokyo hopeing that the scouts and knights would help them. Unknown to the T-Rex the scouts and knights were now kings and queens and were retired. They now left the crimefighting to their children and only stepped in when they needed to. The T-Rex smiled as he arrived at the palace doors and colasped turning into a man with brown hair and dark eyes wearing a torn up green jacket, a white tee shirt and jeans.


	4. Go Dino Charles and Kalenity!

_Sorry it took so long. I don't own anything disney, House M.D., Sailor Moon, Monster High, Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, Thumbelina, Swan Princess, Anastacia, Transformers Animated, Transformers Rescue Bots, Winx Club, Yu-Gi-Oh, Quest for Camelot, Princess Diaries, Power Rangers, Pokemon, My Babysitter's a vampire, Tokyo Mew Mew, Generator Rex, Firebreather, Batman, Young Justice, Teen Titans, Legion of Superheroes, Batman Beyond, Digimon, Avenger: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow, Spectacular Spiderman, Totally Spies, Amazing Spiez, Martin Mystery, Angel, Buffy the vampire slayer, Forever Knight, Big Wolf on Campus,Nightmare before Christmas, Static Shock, Harry Potter, Dino Squad, Tutenstein, Leif Stormington(.com), Kim Possible, Hedward Horseman(.com), Transformers the movie, Code Lyoko, Phineas and Ferb._

Chapter 4  
>Go Dino Charles and Kalenity!<p>

The next morning the man woke up in a hospital bed to see two old friends of his looking at him worringly. "Max? Are you awake?" Kalenity asked the man as she noticed him open his eyes. "Kayla, C.P.? Is that you?" Max asked as he sat up. "It's us Max, how are you feeling?" C.P. asked as he handed Max a plastic cup of water which he drunk down greadily. "Thank you, i'm feeling fine now and I have come for you and Kayla. Veloci is back and he's teamed up with two women who was shooting colored lights with sticks in their hands. They came out of no where and attacked us. I was able to get away and come find help. I heard that you guys lived in the Crystal Palace in Crystal Tokyo and came here for your help." said Max. Kayla and C.P. looked at each other worringly. "Max, we can't go. C.P. and I are needed here. I am now known as Queen Kalenity of the Sun Kingdom and C.P. is now known as King Charles. Our Kingdom needs us but I know two people who can take our place. You see C.P. and I have two children now. Charlie Eric Ishida and Aurora Ariel Ishida. When they were born the symbol appeared on their chests. A pterodactyl on Charlie and a Triceratops on Aurora. When they were 7 Charles and I taught them the same things Ms. Moynihan taught us. Not even our new friends know about our secret." said Kalenity. "Then I think it is time for us to tell them." said Charles as he opened his watch and pressed the all button which let him call all of the scouts, knights, and minis at the same time. "What's up C.P.?" Serenity asked. "There is something Kayla and I have to tell you all which involves our new guest. When Kayla and I were 7 we lived in Kittery Point, Maine where we went to a conjoined school that taught elementary, middle and high school students. It was there we met Max who is our visitor, Caruso, Fiona, Roger and Buzz. The rest well, maybe this will help." said C.P. as he began to sing.

C.P.: I'm in, I'm in, In the Dino Squad

On a beautiful beach not far away

I went to visit for the day

Got covered with some gooey ooze

that changed my DNA

Now I try to act normal

Keep my cool

While other kids play after school, I turn into a prehistoric hero

I'm in, in the Dino Squad

I'm in, I'm in, I'm in, in the Dino Squad."

"Why didn't you ever tell us this?" Edymion asked. "Because Darien, it wasn't just our secret to tell. The only ones who knew the truth were myself, Ms. Moynihon our teacher and mentor who is one of the last living dinosaurs along with Victor Veloci, Max, Caruso, Fiona, Roger and Buzz and now all of you. When Aurora and Charlie were 7 Kayla and I taught them how to control their transformations and taught them the same lessons Ms. Moynihon taught us. Aurora and I can transform into Triceratops while Kayla and Charlie can transform into Pterodactyls, Max can turn into a T-Rex, Caruso can turn into a Stegosaurus, Fiona can turn into a Spinosaurous, Roger can turn into a Styracosaurus, Buzz can turn into a Pteranodon and Ms. Moynihon is a Velociraptor as is Veloci. Max has asked for Kayla's and my help to stop Veloci and two witches but since we are now Queen and King we have decided to send Aurora and Charlie in our places and since Berlyn would refuse to let Charlie go without him he will go as well." said Charles as the other Queens and Kings agreed and Charlie, Aurora and Berlyn went to pack their bags.

+Kittery Point, Maine, the old lighthouse+

Aurora, Charlie, and Berlyn couldn't believe their eyes as they looked around the beach where Kayla and C.P. had gotten their dino powers as well as Max, Caruso, Roger, and Buzz who were now their uncles and Fiona and Ms. Moynihan who were now their aunts. "This is so classic." said Aurora as she looked around the beach. "You're right sis, this place is beautiful." said Charlie as he closed his eyes and felt the wind wrap around him, heard the waves of the sea crash on the near by rocks and felt the sun shine on him. "Having fun little sun?" Berlyn asked as he wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist. "Yes, the weather is perfect." said Charlie as he moved away from Berlyn and walked to the Lighthouse where the rest of their new uncles and aunts were waiting. When they walked into the Lighthouse the first one to notice them was Ms. Moynihon who after being caught up on Kayla and C.P.'s life introduced Aurora, Charlie and Berlyn to Caruso, Fiona, Roger, and Buzz as well as telling them about Aurora, Charlie and Berlyn. "I can't believe Kayla and C.P. got together and had kids. I can still picture them as little 7 year olds afraid of the dark and Veloci's and Ms. Moynihon's dino forms." said Buzz causing Aurora, Charlie, and Berlyn to look at him in aww. They thought Kayla and C.P. were not afraid of anything. "I thought mom and dad were not afraid of anything when they were younger?" Charlie asked. "Of course they were afraid of things when they were younger it's just now that they are older they over came their childhood fears and now have new ones." said Ms. Moynihon. "Like what?" Aurora asked. "Seeing my children in danger." said a voice shocking the Dino Squad, Aurora, Charlie and Berlyn causing them to turn to the door and see Kayla wearing a light purple top, jeans and light purple flats and C.P. wearing a white teeshirt with a red symbol on it, jeans and black shoes. "Mom and Dad, what are you two doing here?" Charlie and Aurora asked. "C.P. and I found out that the two witches are Bellatrix and Narcissa Black who used to work for Dumbledore before he was killed. They know all of the spells Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Lucius know as well as some very dangerous ones. That is why C.P. and I have come to help and left Alex and Peter in charge of the Sun Kingdom." said Kayla.

Unfortuneitly Veloci chose that moment to attack the beach with a group of Saber-Toothed Tigers and Bellatrix and Narcissa causing Max, Fiona, Buzz, Roger, Caruso, Kayla, C.P., Aurora, Charlie and Berlyn to run out of the lighthouse and transform.

"Shadow Power!" yelled Berlyn as he pressed his watch causing the shadows around the cove to wrap around him turning him into Shadow.

"Go Dino!" yelled Max, Caruso, Buzz, Roger, Fiona, Kayla, C.P., Aurora and Charlie as they transformed into dinosaurs. Max transformed into a T-Rex, Caruso into a Stegosaurous, Buzz into a Pteranodon, Roger into a Styracosaurus, Fiona into a Spinosaurus, Kayla and Charlie into Pterodactyls and C.P. and Aurora into Triceratops. Shadow couldn't believe his eyes as he watched his boyfriend, Kayla, and Buzz fly in the skys as dinosaurs. "So the Pterodactyl and the Triceratops have returned and they brought their kids as well as a new friend well no matter soon you all will be destoryed and the world will belong to the dinosaurs once again." said Veloci as he transformed into his dinosaur form. ^Yeah, yeah, yeah, you said that when I was 7 and we stopped you then and we will stop now.^ said Kayla as she and Charlie flew around Veloci and kept him busy while Shadow and Ms. Moynihon chilled the Saber-Toothed Tigers that Roger, Fiona, Caruso, Aurora and Max knocked out leaving Buzz, and C.P. to take care of Bellatrix and Narcissa. ^Charles!^ yelled Kayla as she watched Narcissa launch the killing curse at her husband who was fighting Bellatrix while Buzz was suppose to be fight her but she knocked him out. Charles turned around just in time to see Kalenity take the killing curse that was met for him causing her to power down but not die shocking the two witches. "You can't kill someone who is already dead." said Kalenity as she put on her 'game face' shocking Max, Caruso, Buzz, Roger, Fiona, and Ms. Moynihon as well as Veloci "You're a vampire." said Narcissa in shock. "That's right and none of your spells will hurt me." said Kalenity as she waved her hand and a wave of water knocked their wands out of their hands and into Kalenity's which she then snapped in two. "Now tell me who are you three working for?" Kalenity asked as stalked over to the two witches while Charlie had powered down and following his mother's example stalked over to a powered down and beaten Veloci and bared his fangs. "Tell me or you both will be on the menu." said Kalenity as she grabbed Narcissa by the arm and twisted her so that her neck was bared. While Kalenity did that Charles powered down and did the same to a terrorfied Bellatrix. "His name is Atonis, he says he wants you and the book of Dark Spells." said a scared Narcissa. Before Kalenity could asked any more questions Narcissa, Bellatrix and Veloci disappeared screaming in terror as their eyes widen just as Seamus did.

+Crystal Palace, Tokyo, Japan+

After saying good-bye to the Dino Squad and returning to the castle Kalenity went to find the only one she knew had the answers to whp Atonis was and what the book of Dark Spells was. Luckly Kalenity found her adviser in the kitchen snacking on a tunafish, pepperoni, and chicken cheeseburger. "Hey Sunny, how are you doing?" Kalenity asked the 5 month pregnet adviser. "I'm fine Kayla, do you want some?" Sunny asked as he handed Kalenity some of the sandwich making her shake her head. "No thank you Sunny, you need all the strength you can get for your new kitten." said Kalenity as Sunny nodded and finished his snack. "So what's up Kalenity?" Sunny asked. "Well I was wondering if you knew what the book of Dark Spells were and who Atonis was?" Kalenity asked making Sunny's eyes widen. "You remember Atonis?" Sunny asked as he bit his lip worringly. "No, but now that I think about it he sounds familiar." said Kalenity trying to remember who Atonis was. "Atonis was one of your suiters. Tohma was against trying to put you in an arranged marrage but Masaru thought it would be a good idea and they compromised. You would only see three suiters and if you declined all three of them then you would get to choose anyone you wanted as a husband. So after you embaressed the first one by throwing him outside during the night and the second one by tossing him in the garden fountian the next night Prince Atonis appeared. He was from Earth and refused to answer to anything other then Prince Atonis. You tried everything to get rid of him and at the end of the week you told King Masaru that you wanted to choose your future husband yourself and refused Atonis. He did not take it lightly and last time I saw him was during the fall." said Sunny sadly as he looked like he was about to cry. "Oh Sunny, I remember that day. He came to me and gave me a choice, either come with him and be his queen or parish with my kingdom and I chose my kingdom." said Kalenity as she held her crying adviser who had turned into his cat form and cried in her arms.

+Castle Ruins+

Atonis was not happy as he sat on his throne and looked at the image in the crystal ball. He watched as Kalenity threatened Narcissa and then watched as she told the young queen everything. Atonis couldn't take anymore and snapped his fingers destorying Narcissa, Bellatrix and Veloci. "Oh Kalenity, if only you had taken my offer bakc then." said Atonis as he remembered the fall of the Silver Mil.

+The Fall of the Silver Mil.+

Dead bodies littered the ground as Queen Beryl's army faught Queen Serenity's soldiers as well as the soldiers of the neighboring planets. "Solar Flare Burst!" yelled Sailor Sun as she attacked more and more of Queen Beryl's army. Just as she was about to get attacked by Zoicite Atonis appeared between them in dark armor. "Prince Atonis, move!" yelled Sailor Sun. "Your kingdom is falling Princess, come with me and you will live and be my queen or stay here and parish with your kingdom." said Atonis as he held out his hand. "I will not go with you Atonis. This is my home and I will not abandon it." said Sailor Sun. "Very well." said Atonis as he disappeared and Zoicite smirked as she stabbed Sailor Sun right in the stomach killing her.

+Present Day, Crystal Tokyo, Kalenity and Charle's room+

Kalenity moaned in her sleep as she suffered through a nightmare. Her tossing and turning ended up waking Charles who looked at his wife worringly. 'What am I suppose to do?' thought Charles then remembered a song Kayla would sing when the kids had a nightmare and began to sing.

Charles: Dancing bears, Painted wings

Things I almost remember,

And a song, someone sings,

Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory.

Far away, long ago,

Glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart,

Used to know,

Things it yearns to remember.

And a song,

Someone sings,

Once upon a December.


	5. Aurora's true love and new uncle

_Sorry it took so long. I don't own anything disney, House M.D., Sailor Moon, Monster High, Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, Thumbelina, Swan Princess, Anastacia, Transformers Animated, Transformers Rescue Bots, Winx Club, Yu-Gi-Oh, Quest for Camelot, Princess Diaries, Power Rangers, Pokemon, My Babysitter's a vampire, Tokyo Mew Mew, Generator Rex, Firebreather, Batman, Young Justice, Teen Titans, Legion of Superheroes, Batman Beyond, Digimon, Avenger: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow, Spectacular Spiderman, Totally Spies, Amazing Spiez, Martin Mystery, Angel, Buffy the vampire slayer, Forever Knight, Big Wolf on Campus,Nightmare before Christmas, Static Shock, Harry Potter, Dino Squad, Tutenstein, Kim Possible, Hedward Horseman(.com), Transformers the movie, Code Lyoko, Phineas and Ferb._

Chapter 5  
>Aurora's true love and new uncle<p>

The Brooklyn Natural History Museum was closed one Saturday afternoon as it's director Professor Horace Behdety was getting ready for some very special guests. Cleo Carter and her cat Luxor were also there as Cleo now worked at the museam as the tour guide for the Tutankhansetamun exhibit and the main caretaker for it. Cleo loved her job and knew a secret that not even Behdety knew. Tutankhansetamun was brought back to life thanks to an accident that happened when Cleo was 12 years old. She was now 14 and was still dating Jake her long time boyfriend who after dating her for a year found out about Cleo's secret. At the moment she was dusting Tut's tomb waking him up. "Cleo, what is going on?" Tut asked as he opening the top of his tomb. "My pharoah, the inner queens of Crystal Tokyo and their children are coming to the museum this afternoon." said Luxor causing Tut's eyes to widen. "Princess Serenity, Princess Amia, Princess Ravan, Princess Makoto, Princess Minako, Princess Kathlean, and Princess Kalenity are alive. How can this be?" Tut asked. "How do you know their names Tut?" Cleo asked. "Because when I was still alive I had two older brothers Atem and Yami, they had fallen in love with two of the knights of the Sun Kingdom Sir Yugi and Sir Heba who were the older brothers of Sir Charles who was Princess Kalenity's loyal gaurd. Shortly after Atem and Yami were locked in the Millenium Items I became Pharoah for a short time until my death." said Tut as he told Cleo all about the fall. Before he could tell her and Luxor more they heard voices and Tut quickly hid back into his tomb. "And this is the exhibit of Pharoah Tutankhansetamun the 3rd pharoah of Ancient Egypt and the little brother of Pharoahs Atem and Heba." said Professor Behdety as he led the inner queens and their children into the room. "Your majesties I would like you to meet Cleo Carter the new head of the Tutankhansetamun exhibit." said Behdety as he introduced them to Cleo who curtseyed. "Ms. Carter, could you please tell us about the Tutankhansetamun exhibit please?" Queen Kalenity asked as Aurora, Charlie and Berlyn snuck off to find the book of Dark Magic. "According to Aunt Amy the book of Dark Magic should be in the Gods and Goddesses section of the museum." said Aurora as they snuck away from the group and straight to the section.

Just as Aurora walked into the room she ended up knocking over a teen with blond hair, brown eyes, wearing a yellow shirt, jeans, tennis shoes and a helmet that reminded Aurora of her Uncle Thor's helmet. "Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." said the teen as he help Aurora up off of the ground. "Oh no, it's my fault you see my brother, his boyfriend and I were on our way into the exhibit and should have been watching where we were going. I'm Aurora by the way and this is my brother Charlie and his boyfriend Berlyn." said Aurora as she introduced herself, Charlie and Berlyn to the mysterous teen. "My name is Styrk Thorson, it's a pleasure to meet you." said Styrk as he took Aurora's hand and kissed it making her blush.

Meanwhile Kalenity and the others were talking with not only Cleo but Tut as well after the inners regained their memories only after firing Behdety and making Dr. Roxanne Vanderwheele the new head of the museum. While Charles was catching up with his brother-in-law, Cleo was talking with Serenity and Luxor was talking with Sunny Kalenity heard the Security gaurd scream and went to check it out while Cleo told everyone else that he might have just been frighten by his shadow again. When Kalenity got to the front desk she found Walter Jacobs the security gaurd hiding under the desk while the tv was floating and a strange voice was laughing. Kalenity reconized the voice instantly and shook her head. "Uncle Loki, knock it off, you're scaring the living day lights out of the poor guy." whispered Kalenity causing the tv to land back in it's place and Walter to come out from his desk to find everything back to normal and Kalenity gone. Kalenity shook her head as she and Loki who had appeared hid in the Dinosaur exhibit. "Uncle Loki, what are you doing here?" Kalenity asked the Norse God. "I'm just here to drop off my and Thor's son and couldn't resist having some fun." said Loki. "Son? You and Uncle Thor have a son?" Kalenity asked curiously. "Yep, his name is Leif. A year older then Torunn and has been living on Mt. Olympus just about all of his life. Thor and I thought it would be a good idea for him to live on Earth to learn about humanity. Thor thought it would be a good idea for you and your family to watch him while the rest of us go on an off world mission." said Loki making Kalenity curious. "What kind of mission?" Kalenity asked. "Turns out there was more then just the infinity Sword and Gauntlet. Thantos is back and he is after an Infinity crown which has the power to give the person control over anything and anyone." said Loki. "Just becareful all of you. Charles and I would love to watch Leif." said Kalenity as Loki thanked her and disappeared. Kalenity rolled her eyes and went to rejoin Charles.

Meanwhile Aurora, Charlie, Berlyn and Styrk who decided to join them after finding out that Aurora and Charlie were Kayla and C.P.'s children, split up and went around the Gods and Goddesses Exhibit looking for the Book of Dark Magic. Since Charlie didn't trust Styrk with his sister yet it was decided that he would go with Styrk and Aurora would go with Berlyn causing Aurora to roll her eyes.

+With Charlie and Leif+

"So why are you wearing the same helmet as the former Norse Prince of gods Thor and Torunn?" Charlie asked as he and Styrk looked threw the display cases. "Because Thor and Loki are my parents and Torunn is my little sister." said Styrk causing Charlie's jaw to drop. "Where have you been all this time?" Charlie asked. "I've lived on Mt. Olympus with my grandfather Apollo, Mother and Father thought it would be a good idea to send me to live on Earth with my parents so that I may learn about humanity. But now Mother, Father and Torunn have a mission in space and sent me here to look for Kayla Ishida who is the granddaughter of Man of Iron and Captain America." said Leif. "I think you mean Iron Man and Captain America, they're my great-grandparents and it looks like you'll be staying with Aurora and I." said Charlie. Just as Styrk was about to say something he noticed Abomination and M.O.D.O.K. were looking around the displays as well. "Charlie, look!" whispered Styrk as he pointed out the two villians. "They must be looking for the book like we are, we have to keep them busy until Aurora and Berlyn can find the book." said Charlie as he rolled up his sleave revealing a morpher that looked like his mom's. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" yelled Charlie as he transformed into the Neo Blue Ninja Storm Ranger while Styrk took out his silver lightning rod. "And just what do you think you're doing M. ?" Charlie asked as he ninja streaked over to the villians. "Ah great if it isn't Kayla's little son Charlie. Well you're not getting the Book of Dark Magic, we are." said M.O.D.O.K. as a red beam of light left his red gem and almost hit Charlie but he dodged at the last second. "I so don't think so M. . Sonic Fin, Fire!" yelled Charlie as his sonic fin appeared in his hands and he fired it at M.O.D.O.K knocking him into a wall while Styrk and Abomination were fight or more like Abomination was trying to get his hands on Styrk who kept shocking him with lightning. Just as M.O.D.O.K. was about to try to attack Charlie again but found himself blasted back into the wall by a mad Kalenity who had arrived along with the rest of the inners scouts, minis, a now human Tut, Cleo, and Luxor. "Keep your hands off of my son." said Kalenity as she glared at M.O.D.O.K. and Abomination who knew they were in trouble and ran out of the museum or in M.O.D.O.K's case floated out of the museum.

"Are you two okay?" Kalenity asked Styrk and Charlie who had powered down. "We're fine mom, we can handled M. and Abomination." said Charlie. "He's right ma'am, we're both fine." said Styrk as he bowed in front of Kalenity making her smile. "You must be Leif, Thor 's oldest. It's a pleasure to meet you. Uncle Loki told me everything and since you will be staying with us you will be going to the same school as Aurora, Charlie and Berlyn." said Kalenity as Aurora walked over to Kalenity blushing and handing her a black book with blood red letters on it. "Leif's going to Monster High, really?" Aurora asked Kalenity who nodded making Aurora's face light up like a chirstmas tree. "What's Monster High?" Styrk asked.

+Monday Morning+

When Aurora, Charlie, Naveen, Adam, Phillip, Berlyn and Styrk got to Monster High Charlie ran over to his friends and caught them up on what was going on and who Styrk was. "Looks like Aurora has found her self a boyfriend." said Frankie causing Charlie to pale. "Aurora's too young to have a boyfriend." said Charlie. "Arn't you and Aurora the same age?" Deuce asked Charlie causing Charlie to blush. "So not the point." said Charlie causing the M.H. gang, Naveen, Adam and Phillip to laugh and Berlyn to roll his eyes at how protective his boyfriend was of his family. Just as Draculara was about to ask Charlie about what he thought of his new uncle she noticed a familiar vampire starting to flirt with Aurora. "Oh no it's Valentine." said Draculara causing the others to look behind Charlie. "Who's Valentine?" Charlie asked. "Valentine is my ex-boyfriend. He tried to break my heart to add it to his collection and was stopped by my friends." said Draculara. %Looks like he wants to break Aurora's heart now.% said Ghoulia causing Charlie's eyes to widen. "That's what he thinks." said Charlie as he marched right over to his sister and Valentine.

+With Valentine, Aurora and Leif+

Styrk growled as a vampire with black hair and bright red eyes walked over to Aurora and started flirting with her and right and front of him too. Styrk was so close to frying the vampire's tail it wasn't even funny. But he knew that if he did Aurora would not be happy with him and all he wanted was for her to be happy. "Oh Valentine, you're so romantic but you're not the guy i'm looking for. The guy i'm looking for has to be sweet, charming, kind and not use a fake southern accent." said Aurora causing Valentine's, Charlie's and Leif's jaws to drop. "Darling, I have no idea what you are talking about." said Valentine nervously. "I can smell a fake accent amile away and that accent is a total fake. Plus your smell totally gave you away." said Aurora pinching her nose causing Charlie and Styrk to giggle. Valentine growled and ran into the building. "Good one sis." said Charlie as he smiled. "Thanks Charlie, there was no way I was going to date that pompus peacock." said Aurora as she walked into the building with her friends and family.

All through out the day Valentine tried to get Aurora to like him but each and every time she rolled her eyes and either ignored Valentine or threw away his gifts. Finally in 4th period she couldn't take any more and cornered him before the 4th period bell rang. "Valentine, leave me along. I can't take it any more. I don't want you as a boyfriend, a friend maybe but not as a boyfriend. Someday you'll find your princess but it's not me." said Aurora. "So you won't be my love?" Valentine asked knowing after all the things he did Aurora was his last chance on finding his true love. "I'm sorry, Draculara told me of the things that you did and I know that that was not really the real you. If you act like the real you and not the fake you then I know you'll find your true love be it a girl or a guy." said Aurora. "How did you?" Valentine asked. "I didn't, you just proved my theory." said Aurora. "Just be your self. Let me start. My name is Aurora, what's yours?" said and asked Aurora as she curtsyed. "My name is Valentine and I like guys." said Valentine." said Valentine in his normal voice. "See, now was that so bad?" Aurora asked. Valentine smiled and shook his head. By the end of the day Valentine ended up making friends with Charlie, Berlyn, Leif, Naveen, Adam and Phillip as well as the M.H. gang after apologizing for almost ruining Draculara's sweet 1600 and trying to break her and Clawd up.

Meanwhile Atonis was unhappy as M.O.D.O.K. and Abomination were bowing in front of him and blaming each other for letting the book of Dark Magic get into the hands of the scouts. "Enough! Both of you are to blame for this mistake and both of you will pay!" yelled Atonis as he snapped his fingers and dark energy covered M.O.D.O.K. and Abomination destorying them before they could make another sound. "There has got to be someone among these idiots that can bring me the Book of Dark Magic and Kalenity." said Atonis as he rubbed his head trying to get rid of a headache that had formed when M.O.D.O.K. and Abomination had appeared and tryed to explain their failure. "Maybe I can help?" said Ra's Al Ghul as he walked over to Atonis. "I heard Batman killed you the last time the two of you faught." said Atonis. "The detective thought he killed me but like every true master mind I escaped." said Ra's Al Ghul. "Alright, I'll give you a chance, but if you fail i'll make your fights with Batman look like child's play. All you have to do is bring me the Book of Dark Magic and Kalenity." said Atonis as Ra's Al Ghul nodded. "Kalenity and the Book of Dark Magic will be yours soon enough." said Ra's Al Ghul.


	6. The MH Dance

_Sorry it took so long. I don't own anything disney, House M.D., Sailor Moon, Monster High, Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, Thumbelina, Swan Princess, Anastacia, Transformers Animated, Transformers Rescue Bots, Winx Club, Yu-Gi-Oh, Quest for Camelot, Princess Diaries, Power Rangers, Pokemon, My Babysitter's a vampire, Tokyo Mew Mew, Generator Rex, Firebreather, Batman, Young Justice, Teen Titans, Legion of Superheroes, Batman Beyond, Digimon, Avenger: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow, Spectacular Spiderman, Utlimate Spiderman, Totally Spies, Amazing Spiez, Martin Mystery, Angel, Buffy the vampire slayer, Forever Knight, Big Wolf on Campus,Nightmare before Christmas, Static Shock, Harry Potter, Dino Squad, Tutenstein, Kim Possible, Hedward Horseman(.com), Transformers the movie, Code Lyoko, Phineas and Ferb._

Chapter 6  
>Kim Possible and the M.H. Dance<p>

When Aurora, Charlie, Berlyn, Naveen, Adam, Phillip and the M.H. gang including Styrk and Valentine arrived at the Crystal Palace that after noon they found the castle under attack by a army of men and lead by a man with black hair with bits of white in it wearing a green cape, a green suit and a red tie. "Atonis must have sent them, we have to help the others." said Aurora as she transformed into Sailor Mini Sun. Charlie and Berlyn nodded and transformed into Mini Sun Knight and Shadow respectively. Naveen, Adam and Phillip also transformed into Mini Sun Wolf, Mini Light Knight and Light Wolf. With the help of the M.H. gang and Styrk they were able to get inside of the palace just in time to see the strange man fight Kalenity who had transformed into Eternal Sailor Sun. "Eternal Solar Blast Attack!" yelled Eternal Sailor Sun as a stream of yellow energy left her hands and attacked the strange man who laughed and caught it in his hands and threw it back at Eternal Sailor Sun who dodged the attack. "Eternal Solar Disc Attack!" yelled Eternal Sailor Sun as she attacked the man again who dodged the attack and laughed. Just as he was about to attack Eternal Sailor Sun he was shocking by lightning as a mad Styrk, Sailor Mini Sun, Mini Sun Knight, Mini Sun Wolf, Mini Light Knight, Light Wolf and the M.H. gang ran into the library where Eternal Sailor Sun and the man were fighting. "So your backup has appeared Kalenity then I think it is time for me to disappear." said the man as he disappeared into thin air. "Mom, are you okay?" Charlie and Aurora asked and they powered down and ran over to their mom. "I'm fine you two." said Kalenity as she powered down and hugged them. After Kalenity was intorduced to Valentine the scouts and knights held a meeting in the meeting room while the minis and M.H. gang were in the training room doing their homework.

"Charles, I don't think we should involve your cousins. After all I can take care of my self when I fight remember?" Kalenity said and asked her husband who had brought up his cousin Ron and his wife Kim when Serenity suggested finding someone to gaurd Kalenity from Ra's Al Ghul who was sent to kidnap her. "I know my Wind, I know it's just Ra's is too powerful and I'm afraid that he might end up kidnapping you and taking the book as well. That is why I can e-mail Wade and have Ron and Kim come here to protect not only you but the book as well." said Charles. "I guess you're right C.P." said Kalenity. Charles smiled knowing Kalenity wasn't mad at him when she called him by his past name and walked to the main computer and pulled up the Kim Possible website and began to type.

+Middleton, Possible-Stoppable home+

It had been years since Kim Possible and her sidekick now husband Ron Stoppable faught Dr. Drakken and Shego who had retired and was raising a family of their own the last time Wade Lode their friends and opperator of the Kim Possible website checked on them. Kim sighed as she practiced some of her old cheers in the backyard. Even though Dr. Drakken and Shego were no longer villians didn't mean that Kim was out of work. A lot of her other villians such as Gill who still scared Ron, Motor Ed and more. Just as she was about to walk into the house to get ready for her job at Global Justice she heard a familiar beeping sound and grabbed her communactor from the porch. "What's the sitch Wade?" said Kim. "You have a hit from C.P. turns out someone is after Kayla and a very dangerous book. He wants you and Ron to come to the palace and keep an eye on them both." said Wade. "No prob Wade, tell C.P. Ron and I are on the way, please and thank you." said Kim as the screen went black. She then walked into the house and called her husband Ron who now worked at the Bueno Nacho as the mananger. After picking up Ron, they booked the next flight to Crystal Tokyo where C.P. and Kayla were waiting.

+Crystal Tokyo Airport+

Aurora and Charlie couldn't wait to see their cousins Kim and Ron. "So what are your cousins like?" Deuce asked Charlie. "Well let's just say crime fighting runs in the family." said Charlie as he listened for his cousin's plane to land. "What Charlie means is that our cousins are Kim and Ron Stoppable of Middleton." said Aurora. Causing the M.H. gang's jaws to drop. They all knew who Kim Possible was and how she saved the world from aliens at her own graduation. Soon Kim and Ron arrived and they, Charlie, Aurora and the M.H. gang left the airport in Draculara's car and headed straight to the Crystal Palace where Kayla and C.P. waited.

+Crystal Tokyo+

As soon as they arrived Kalenity and Charles ran out of the palace and took turns hugging Kim and Ron. Then everyone headed inside and Kim, Ron and Rufus who had poped up from Ron's pocket were caught up on what was going on. "Well guys don't worry Ron and I will make sure that Atonis doesn't land a hand on Kayla and if he tries Ron and I will stop him." said Kim as Ron and Rufus agreed with her. "Thanks guys." said Kayla embrassingly. "No problem Kayla, what's family for." said Kim.

+Monster High, the next day+

Aurora and Charlie couldn't believe it. There was going to be a school dance and not just any ordinary school dance but a ghoul ask manster school dance and Aurora was nervous. "Just ask him." said Frankie as after Aurora told the M.H. gang minus Styrk her worries. "Yeah, the worst thing he could do is say no." said Draculara. Aurora took a deep breath and nodded at her friends. "You're all are right. I just have to summon my scout courge and go over to Styrk and ask him." said Aurora as she walked over to Styrk's locker where he was getting his binder for his next class. "Hi Styrk, can I ask you something?" Aurora asked. "Sure Aurora." said Styrk as he closed his locker. "Well you see, there's this big dance coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the dance I mean?" Aurora asked nervously. "Of course Aurora, it would be an honor to go to the dance with you." said Styrk then he kissed her cheak making her blush and then walked to his next class. "So did he say yes?" Cleo asked Aurora who was still touching her cheak. "Yeah" said Aurora happily. Aurora as pretty much on cloud 9 all though out her classes until their last class of the day History when Toralei Stripe tried to asked Styrk to the dance. "I'm sorry Toralei but Aurora already asked me to the dance." said Styrk causing Toralei to hiss as he took his seat next to Aurora who smiled. Toralei was so not happy and decided that if she couldn't have Styrk then no one could. All during history Toralei kept planning a way to destory Aurora and her little Aurora, Charlie, Berlyn, Naveen, Adam and Phillip returned to the Crystal Palace and headed straight to their rooms to plan what they were going to wear to the dance.

Kalenity was just about to head to Aurora, Charlie and Berlyn's room to ask them what was going on when Sir Al walked into the living room of the Sun suite. "Little one, there is a Headmistress Bloodgood here to see you." said Sir Al. "Thanks Al." said Kalenity as she walked out of the suite and straight to the main room wondering what Aurora, Charlie and Berlyn did this time. "It's nice to see you again Headmistress Bloodgood." said Kalenity as she walked into the main room and offered her guest some refreshments which she declined. "Queen Kalenity, this Friday is the School Dance and I am going to some of my best student's homes to ask their parents to volunteer at the dance so that I can have more chaperones to keep an eye on the students." said Headmistress Bloodgood. "Charles and I will gladly come to the dance. I guess that explains why Aurora, Charlie, Berlyn, Naveen, Adam and Phillip headed straight to their rooms as soon as they got home today." said Kalenity.

Two days later was the night of the dance and the first one to walk into the main room was Beryln wearing a grey long sleaved top with white cuffs, black pants with grey cuffs and white boots. Next was Charlie wearing a pink tank top with a blue star in the middle, a light blue jacket, pink pants with blue stars on them, and grey shoes making Berlyn's jaw drop. Just as Charlie sat down to wait for Aurora Sir Jethro walked into the room with Styrk who wore a blue long sleave shirt with silver buttons, blue pants with a golden belt, and golden boots with his helmet on his head and his hair tied in a ponytail. Finally Aurora walked into the main room wearing a spigetti strapped yellow dress that went to her knees, light red pantyhose, and yellow flats with her hair in it's usual braids. Styrk was speachless. "Are you boys ready to go?" Aurora asked as they nodded and then walked out of the palace and over to the yellow van where Kalenity and Charles dressed in their royal clothes were waiting. "You four look wonderful." said Kalenity as Aurora, Charlie, Styrk and Berlyn took their seats in the car. Soon Charles started the car and they were off to Monster High for the dance.

It didn't take them long to arrive or for Aurora, Charlie and their dates to find Naveen with Valentine, Adam with Heath Burns and Phillip by himself as well as Frankie with Holt, Draculara with Clawd, Cleo with Deuce, Lagoona with Gil, Clawdeen with Romulus and the rest of their friends by themselves. Things were going pretty good as Aurora, Charlie and their cousins tried to get Kalenity, Apolyn, Charles, and Pete to sing. "Alright, alright, we'll sing one song each." said Kalenity as Holt handed her, Charles, Apolyn and Pete microphones. As soon as Kalenity grasped her microphone she began to sing.  
>Kalenity: Living on the edge<p>

Fighting crime, spinning webs

Swinging from the highest ledge

He can leap above our heads

(ahhhh, ahhhh)

Villains on the rise and the city's victimized

Looking up with no surprise

Arriving in the speed of time

(ahhhh, ahhhh)

Spectacular Spectacular Spider-Man

Spectacular Spectacular Spider-Man

Spectacular Spectacular Spider-Man

Spectacular!

Crawling through the night

Facing evil with his might

He's a hero in our eyes

See the headlights every time

(ahhhhh, ahhhh)

Making villains fall webbing

rivals to a halt Racing up and down the walls

Bringing justice to us all

(ahhhh, ahhhhh)

Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man

Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man

Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man

Spectacular!

Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man

Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man"

When Kalenity finished singing Charles smiled and began to sing.

Charles: Life's just a game

We all wanna win

Keep your hand a secrets

Unleash the monsters within

Sometimes it's over

Before it's even begun

If someone else gets hurt

Then what have you really won

I'm always one card short

Always one day late

For once I'd like an ending

I can celebrate

Stacked the deck myself, so there's no one else to blame

I need just one more move

One final chance to prove...

I can win this game

Life's just a duel

That's how the world is made

But are we all players

Or are we being played

I'm always one card short

Always one day late

For once I'd like an ending

I can celebrate

Stacked the deck myself, so there's no one else to blame

I need one more move

One final chance to prove...

I can win this game

Is what happens next in your control

Are you doing what you want, or what you've been told

Do you choose the cards from your own hands

Or are we all just puppets in a master plan

One more move

One card short

One day late

Give me something

Something to celebrate

Stacked the deck myself, so there's no one else to blame

One more move, I'm gonna win this game

I'm gonna win this game

I'm gonna win this game

One more move, I'll win this game

Everybody celebrate."

When Charles finished singing Apolyn smiled and began to sing.

Apolyn: I used to own this town

Now it's all turned upside down

I wish I could figure out

Do you think it's just a phase i'm going through?

Just a phase I'm going though?"

When Apolyn finished singing Pete smiled and began to sing.

Pete: Make way for Prince Ali

Say hey, it's Prince Ali

Hey, clear the way in the old Bazaar

Hey you, let us through

It's a bright new star

Oh, come be the first on your block to meet his eye

Make way, here he comes

Ring bells, bang the drums

Oh, you gonna love this guy!

Prince Ali, fabulous he, Ali Ababwa

Genuflect, show some respect

Down on one knee

Now, try your best to stay calm

Brush up your Sunday salaam

Then come and meet his spectacular coterie

Prince Ali, mighty is he, Ali Ababwa

Strong as ten regular men, definitely

He faced the galloping hordes

A hundred bad guys with swords

Who sent those goons to their lords?

Why, Prince Ali

He's got seventy-five golden camels

Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three

When it comes to exotic-type mammals

Has he got a zoo?

I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie

Prince Ali, handsome is he, Ali Ababwa

That physique! How can I speak?

Weak at the knees

Well, get on out in that square

Adjust your veil and prepare

To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali

He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys

And to view them he charges no fee

He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies

They bow to his whim, love serving him

They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali

Prince Ali

Prince Ali, amorous he, Ali Ababwa

Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see

And that, good people, is why

He got dolled up and dropped by

With sixty elephants, llamas galore

With his bears and lions

A brass band and more

With his forty fakirs

His cooks, his bakers

His birds that warble on key

Make way for prince Ali."


	7. Scouts from the past and new friends

_Sorry it took so long. I don't own anything disney, House M.D., Sailor Moon, Monster High, Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, Thumbelina, Swan Princess, Anastacia, Transformers Animated, Transformers Rescue Bots, Winx Club, Yu-Gi-Oh, Quest for Camelot, Princess Diaries, Power Rangers, Pokemon, My Babysitter's a vampire, Tokyo Mew Mew, Generator Rex, Firebreather, Batman, Young Justice, Teen Titans, Legion of Superheroes, Batman Beyond, Digimon, Avenger: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow, Spectacular Spiderman, Utlimate Spiderman, Totally Spies, Amazing Spiez, Martin Mystery, Angel, Buffy the vampire slayer, Forever Knight, Big Wolf on Campus,Nightmare before Christmas, Static Shock, Harry Potter, Dino Squad, Tutenstein, Leif Stormington(.com), Kim Possible, Hedward Horseman(.com), Transformers the movie, Code Lyoko, Phineas and Ferb._

Chapter 7  
>Scouts from the past and new friends<p>

Just as Pete finished singing the gym doors were kicked open and Ra's Al Ghul walked in followed by a army of men carrying guns filled with wooden bullets, silver bullets, and more things that could hurt a manster or a ghoul. "Now Kalenity you will come with me or my men will kill everyone here starting with your little children." said Ra's as two of his men walked behind Aurora and Charlie and they each pointed a gun filled with silver bullets at their heads. "Wait, please don't hurt them." said Kalenity as she handed her mike to Charles and was about to walk over to Ra's when a head came out of no where and attacked the people behind Aurora and Charlie. "Leave them alone!" said the head in a german accent as a body walked though the crowd, picked up the head and reattached it to it's neck. Aurora, Charlie, Berlyn, Naveen, Adam, Phillip, Kalenity, Charles, Apollyn and Pete instantly transformed and were ready to fight but without the rest of the scouts, knights, and minis they were out numbered. Not even with the help of Leif, the rest of the M.H. Gang and the mysterous manster were they ever going to defeat Ra's and his army until a red arrow made of fire flew through the air and attacked the men along with a disc made of yellow energy making Eternal Sailor Sun, Eternal Sun Knight, Sun Wolf, Light Knight, Sailor Mini Sun, Mini Sun Knight, Mini Sun Wolf, Mini Light Knight, Light Wolf and Shadow look at the gym doors or what was left of the gym doors where the attacks came from to see younger versions of the Kings and Queens of Crystal Tokyo, Apollyn and Pete as well as Brainy and Superman.

Ra's growled as he knew he was out numbered and disappeared right into thin air along with his army. "Uncle Brainy, what is going on?" Kalenity asked after she, Charles, Apollyn, Pete, Aurora, Charlie, Berlyn, and the triplets powered down. "Atonis has teamed up with The Fatal Five, Legion of Super-Villains, Dr. Londo, Alexis, Drax, and has found away to bring Blight, Brainiac, Big Time, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Two-Face, Killer Croc, The Mad Hatter, The Peinguin, Bane, Brother Blood, and Mr. Freeze back to life as teamed up with Curar'e, Inque, Shriek, Spellbinder, Stalker, Willie Watt, Lex Luthor, Livewire, Metallo, Parasite, Toyman, Scarecrow, Sinestro, Leech, Replay, Blackfire, a young Mad Mod, Kitten, Fang, Killer Moth, Kid Wykkyd, Mumbo, Adonis, Gizmo, Mamoth, Klarion, Vandal Savage, Queen Bee, Ocean-Master, The Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Sportsmaster, Kobra, Black Manta, and more in order to capture you Kalenity so that is why Clark and I have brought your younger self and the younger selfs of the other scouts and knights to help the Minis defeat the same villians their parents faught." said Brainy while Aurora, Charlie, Berlyn, the triplets and the M.H. gang walked over to the strange manster that helped save them. "Thank you for saving us. My name is Aurora and this is my brother Charlie." said Aurora as she introduced Charlie, Berlyn, Leif and the M.H. gang as well as her self to the mysterous manster. "It's no problem. My name is Hedward Horseman and it was the least I could do." said Hedward. "If you don't mind my asking why would that normie and his army want to kidnap your mother?" Hedward asked Aurora. "That normie is called Ra's Al Ghul and he is no normie. He is immortal and has escaped death a bunch of times. At the moment he is working for a new enemy called Atonis who wants to marry my mother and rule the world with the Book of Dark Magic. We could really use your help against him during the final fight ya know." said Aurora as she took out a silver watch from her purse and held it out to Hedward who nodded, took the watch and put it on his wrist. "I will help you and your allies against Atonis but no more." said Hedward as Aurora and Charlie nodded.

Afterwords it didn't take long for Kalenity, Charles, Aurora, Charlie, Berlyn, Leif, Apollyn, Pete, the triplets, Clark, Brainy and the scouts and knights of the past as well as Alex and Peter to arrive at the Crystal Palace or for a meeting to be called or for Aurora, Charlie, Berlyn, Leif and the triplets to be sent to the training room where the rest of the minis were. "The minis will need more help then what they have in order defeat Atonis since he has teamed up with every single villian that I and my family have faught. I had no idea that Atonis would be so sick and twisted to bring the Joker and The Brain back to life just so he could get his hands on me." said Kalenity as she looked at her friends, family and younger self sadly. "Kalenity, the minis will defeat him and send the Joker and the rest of those vile demons back to Hades you just have to trust them and their allies." said Apollyn as he looked at Kalenity and then his younger self. "You're right Apollyn." said Kalenity as she looked at her brother.

Soon night fell and the past scouts, knights, Peter and Alex were split up and put in the same sleeping quarters as their future selfs and their families. "Hey mom, can we watch a movie?" Aurora asked Kalenity as she, Charlie, Berlyn, Kayla, and C.P. walked into the living room after Aurora and Kayla changed into some nightgowns and Charlie, Berlyn and C.P. changed into some P.J.s. "Well what movie do you want to watch Aurora?" Kalenity asked as she walked over to a large cabnet filled with dvds followed by Kayla and Aurora. "What about Hercules?" Aurora asked as she took out a dvd and looked at Charlie, Berlyn, C.P., Kayla and Charles who all nodded. "Alright Aurora." said Kalenity as she took the dvd and put it in the dvd player and pressed play after sitting down on the couch next to Charles while Kayla and C.P. sat on her left with Charlie and Berlyn next to them and Aurora next to Charles. As soon as the credits began to roll Kalenity had fallen asleep with her head in Charles's lap, Aurora was out like a light with her head on a sleeping Charle's shoulder while Charlie was sleeping in Berlyn's lap who was also asleep and Kayla and C.P. were sleeping as well with Kayla's head resting on C.P.'s shoulder.

The next morning the minis had their hands full packing their bags and getting their things together in order to move onto a brand new helicarrier. Not only were they going to live on it and train on it but they were going to use it to gather more allies against Atonis and the best part of all was that the Avengers were going to come with them as well as Johnny, Peter' and Peter''s new team. While Aurora, Charlie, and Berlyn were packing their things, Kayla and C.P. were being introduced to the M.H. gang who were also going with The Minis by Charles, Kalenity was in the library making sure the Book of Dark Magic was locked in a safe that would only open when Kalenity used her wind, water and sun powers on the lock. "Finally." said Kalenity as she closed the portrait hiding the safe and took a seat in one of the couches in the library and began to catch up on her reading. Just as she was about to start chapter 2 of The Hound of the Baskervilles she heard footsteps and knew someone had walked into the library. "Little one, Optimus Prime is here to see you." said Sir Al. "Thanks Al." said Kalenity as she put her bookmark in the book and walked out of the library and out of the palace to see Optimus Prime waiting for her outside. "Hey Optimus, what's going on?" Kalenity asked her old friend. "After what happened during the St. Patrick's Day Ball Agent Fowler found out that not only did the remaining decepticons join Atonis but so did M.E.C.H. and our human enemies such as Headmaster and Powel that is why the Rescue Bots, the Burns Family, Sam, Ironhide, his mate Agent Lennox and Bumblebee will be going with the minis to gather more allies and defeat Atonis." said Optimus as a familiar yellow car, firetruck, police car, and bulldozer pulled up to the palace along with a non-familiar truck while a helicopter landed right next to Optimus and a man walked out of the truck, walked over to Kalenity and bowed introducing himself as Will Lennox causing Kalenity to look at him curiously. 

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Lennox. If I may, how did you end up meeting Optimus?" Kalenity asked. Lennox just smiled and told her exactly how he met Optimus and his family. "Ay-ay-ai and you weren't scared to find a bunch of alien robots at your base?" Kalenity asked. "No ma'am, it seemed normal at the time especially when little Leo was born and my men and I had to help protect him and his parents from M.E.C.H." said Agent Lennox earning him a growl from the autobots and Kalenity. Soon Kalenity was introduced to a handicapped Sam Automan who was the adopted son of Bumblebee and Wasp and the minis and M.H. gang meet their new allies and left the Crystal Palace to find more allies in their fight against Atonis and his allies their first stop an old childhood friend of Kalenity, Charles, Casen and Bowen's.

+Dark Ruins+

Atonis growled as he glared at Ra's. "You said you would bring Kalenity to me and yet you failed. Give me one good reason why I should finish what Batman started and destory you." said Atonis as he looked Ra's straight in the eyes. "My king, I had Kalenity in my grasp until Superman and Brainaic 5 stopped me along with a monster but next time she will be yours." said Ra's. "Very well but this is your last chance and failing is not an option. The minis have left the Crystal Palace in order to find more allies to stop me from taking what I want. That is why when the minis arrive at their next stop Brother Blood will be there waiting for them with a new ally of mine named XANA. Let me down and you both will be destoryed." said Atonis as Brother Blood and a robot bowed. 'Soon Kalenity you will be mine.' thought Atonis as he sat on his thrown and looked at his crystal ball which showed Kalenity waving good bye to Aurora, Charlie and Berlyn next to Charles.

+Helicarrier+

The minis, M.H. Gang and the Originals were in aww as they were given a tour of the helicarrier by Tony Rogers-Stark aka Iron Man who for once was not wearing his armor. "This is totally fangtastic." said Draculara as they arrived back at the main deck. "It sure is and the best part of all is that we get to travel the world and meet new mansters and ghouls." said Frankie as the other ghouls, minis and original scouts agreed with her causing Jackson to sigh as he was standing with Charlie, Valentine and the rest of the mini knights and original knights. "What's wrong Jackson?" Charlie asked his friend. "Frankie and I decided to just be friends since she has fallen head over heals for Holt." said Jackson. "Aw Jackson, it'll be okay. After all there are plenty of ghouls and normie girls out there." said Naveen but Jackson just shook his head and Charlie's eyes widen. "You don't want a ghoul or a normie girl do you?" Charlie whispered in Jackson's ear causing him to nod. "It's nothing to be a shamed of Jackson, love is love no matter what. So your princess is actually a prince charming so what, you just have to find him and tell him how you feel." said Charlie as Jackson nodded and then blushed. "Charlie, what kind of manster or normie would want me. I'm not full normie and i'm not full R.A.D." said Jackson. "I would." said Valentine as he walked over to Jackson shocking the other members of the M.H. gang. "No you wouldn't. You are just saying that." said Jackson. "No i'm not darling. So you're half normie and half R.A.D. big deal. I think that makes you special not different." said Valentine causing Jackson to blush. "Valentine's right. You shouldn't sell your self short Jackson. So you're a halfa. So what? You are just another R.A.D. just different." said Aurora. "Really?" Jackson asked. "Really." said his friends. "So now that that is taken care of Jackson would you let me date you?" Valentine asked the normie. "Really?" Jackson asked the vampire. "Really." said Valentine. "Alright." said Jackson as Valentine smiled and kissed him on the lips making poor Jackson's face match Raven's uniform. As soon as they broke apart Jackson's cousin and one of the newest members of the M.H. gang Heath Burns walked over to Valentine and lit his hand on fire. "If you do anything to hurt my cousin then you will be burned to ash." said Heath as he pushed his fist in front of Valentine's face. "Heath!" said a embaressed Jackson as Kayla and Charlie used their water powers to put Heath out. "What, i'm sure Holt will have something to say as well and since he's not here I decided to take his place for a bit." said a wet Heath causing Jackson to moan and look at Aurora, Charlie and the rest of the M.H. gang. "Next time Holt appears could you guys make sure that Holt doesn't do anything to frighten Valentine off please?" asked Jackson as his friends nodded.


	8. Code: Old Friend

Chapter 8  
>Code: Old Friend<p>

When Kayla, C.P., Casey, and Nick were 5 years old they were best friends with Aelita Hopper a pink hair young girl who lived with her father. One day Kayla, C.P., Casey and Nick recieved some bad news from their parents. Aelita was gone and she wasn't coming back. Her father Francis Hopper told Thomas and Marcus Damon, and Matt and Tai Ishida that Aleita had died and so they had told their children. Unknown to her old friends Aleita had been trapped without her memory of her past life in a supercompter world called Lyoko until she was found by Jeremy Belponis and he and his friends Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern and William Dunbar helped her regain her memories and return to Earth as a human as well as defeating a villian by the name of X.A.N.A. who wanted to control the world. After X.A.N.A.'s defeat the supercomputer was shut down and after graduating from the school Jeremy and Aelita got married along with Yumi and William and Odd and Ulrich and they all became teachers at the school when some of the teachers retired.

At the moment the helicarrier landed a block away from Kadic Academy in Sceaux, Paris, France and Aurora, Charlie and the inner minis walked out of the helicarrier. "So Rini, why are we here in Paris, France?" Aurora asked the pink haired scout. "Remember the stories Kalenity would tell us about her, Charles, Casen's and Bowen's friend Aleita Hopper? Well I had Grandfather Sherlock do some research and he found out that Aleita Hopper was still alive and it was his idea that we come to Paris, France to ask her and her friends to help us. Turns out they did some weird things when they were kids. But he doesn't know what." said Rini. "Aleita Hopper? She's been dead for years Rini. How in the world do you and Uncle Sherlock think she is still alive?" Aurora asked. "According to Masaru and Tohma all her father said was that Aleita was dead. He didn't say how she died or where she was buryed and he didn't even let her friends say good-bye so that has to mean that she's still alive plus Grandfather Sherlock found a wedding annoucment in the newspaper for Paris, France for a Mr and Mrs. Jeremy Belponis that had a picture of an older Aleita and a blond man wearing glasses." said Rini as she and the inner minis walked through the doors and walked straight to the first classroom they could find which was a math class being taught by Jeremy Belponis who was shocked to find the princesses and princes of Crystal Tokyo, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Rainbow/Halloween Town and the Sun Kingdoms walking into his math classroom. "Can I help you, your majestys?" Jeremy asked the princesses and princes as his students looked at the group in shock. "Is there some where privite we can talk Mr. Belponis?" Rini asked the man who nodded and after assigning his class some work to do Jeremy led the inner minis to the teacher's lounge which was empty this time of day. "Mr. Beleponis when you and your friends were kids you saved the world from an evil virus named X.A.N.A. well I have some bad news for you. My friends and I believe that a new villian of ours named Atonis has returned X.A.N.A. to life once more." said D.J. causing Jeremy to pale.

"That's impossible. My friends and I were just kids then and even if it was possible X.A.N.A. is gone and he is never coming back." said Jeremy as he was about to leave but was stopped by Charlie and Aurora. "Please Mr. Beleponis, we know for a fact that when you and your friends were kids you all saved the day every day and even messed with time it's self in order to help the world. We are asking you as the leader of your group to help us defeat X.A.N.A. and Atonis in order to save the world again." said Aurora. Jeremy sighed as he looked at the inner minis he knew that what they were telling him had to be true or they wouldn't have come to him and his friends for help. "Alright, stay here and i'll go and get my friends." said Jeremy as he walked out of the teacher's lounge, grabbed his friends and headed back to the teacher's lounge where they were introduced to the minis. "You kids have got to be wrong. No one can bring X.A.N.A. back." said Odd as he held Kiwi the 2nd the puppy that his husband Ulrich had gotten him after Kiwi the 1st died of old age. "Sorry to tell you guys this but we're not." said Charlie. Aleita just shook her head as she tried to understand all of this new infomation she was just told. Her best friends from preschool were still alive and now had kids of their own not to mention that fact that they were now royalty and that their kids now needed her and her friend's help against a man who wants Kayla to marry him even though she is already married. "We'll help." said Aleita earning her shocked looks from her husband and friends and grateful looks from the inner minis. "Aleita?" Jeremy asked his wife curiously. "Jeremy, before I was sent into Lyoko I had 4 friends: Kayla Damon and her brothers Casey and Nick and C.P. Ishida. We were the best of friends. In fact Kayla, C.P., Casey and Nick were my only friends at the time because of the way I look. Pink hair wasn't exactly normal at the time." said Aleita remembering how she met Kayla, C.P., Casey and Nick. "Alright Aleita, we'll help them." said Jeremy earning him a hug and a kiss from his pink hair wife. "Thank you all so much." said Rini as they left the teacher's lounge and while Aleita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and William went to pack their things the inner minis and Jeremy went to the Headmaster's office to tell him why Jeremy, Aleita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and William wouldn't be working for awhile unfortunetly they found trouble instead. Ra's Al Ghul and a robot with X.A.N.A's symbol on it had appeared right in front of the inner minis and Jeremy from out of thin air. "Well, well, well if it isn't the inner brats and Jeremy Belponis the leader of the Lyoko brats, my am I having a lucky day I get to destory not only the Lyoko brats but the inner brats as well." said Ra's Al Ghul causing Aurora and Charlie to bare their fangs at him and the robot shocking Jeremy.

"There is no way you both are going to land a finger on either of us. Moon Prism Power!" yelled Rini as she transformed into Sailor Mini Moon as D.J. took out his rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mini Mask.

"Mercury Power!" yelled Marina.

"Mini Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Ryo.

"Mars Power!" yelled Raven.

"Mini Mars Knight Power!" yelled Yuii.

"Jupiter Power!" yelled Loral.

"Mini Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ben.

"Venus Power!" yelled Maggie.

"Mini Venus Knight Power!" yelled Motiki.

"Rainbow Power!" yelled Flora.

"Sun Power!" yelled Aurora.

"Mini Sun Knight Power!" yelled Charlie.

"On behalf of Crystal Tokyo, we'll punish you both." said Sailor Mini Moon as she and the minis pointed at Ra's Al Ghul and the X.A.N.A. robot. Ra's just smirked and attacked Sailor Mini Moon who dodged while the X.A.N.A. robot summon some very strange creatures who tried to attack Jeremy but was stopped by the rest of the inner minis. "What are these things?" Sailor Mini Mars asked as she backflipped over one of the smaller looking things. "Those things are called Hornets and the only way to destory them is to hit the eye on it's forehead." said Jeremy as he grabed one of the sissors from the desk and threw it at the hornet hitting it in the eye destorying it. The other minis nodded and followed Jeremy's instructions destroying the Hornets while Sailor Mini Moon had her hands full fighting Ra's Al Ghul. "Give up little moon, you and your friends will be destory and Atonis will have Kalenity rather you like it or not." said Ra's as he tried to shoot Sailor Mini Moon again who jumped over the bullets and landed right behind Ra's who turned around and tried to shoot her again but she dodged and was about to take off her tiara in order to throw it at Ra's when a hand fan flew threw the air and knocked the gun right out of Ra's Al Ghul's hand and then flew back to it's owner which was Yumi who had ran into the room followed by Odd, Ulrich, William and Aleita. Ra's Al Ghul knew he was out numbered and was about to be defeat especially since the other inner minis destoryed X.A.N.A. with a combination of their attacks. "It's your turn now Ghul." said Sailor Mini Sun as she took off her tiara and was about to do her mother's old attack when he glared at her and disappeared but not before snapping his fingers making Sailor Mini Sun and Mini Sun Knight disappear as well. "Aurora! Charlie!" yelled the inner minis as their friends disappeared.

After checking the whole school for their missing friends the inner minis and the Lyoko gang left the school and went to the helicarrier where Rini was the one to break the sad news to Tony, Steve, Kayla, C.P., Berlyn, and Leif. "Missing? Rini, what do you mean that Aurora and Charlie are missing?" a worried Kayla asked the pink haired princess. "Just like I said Kayla, Ra's Al Ghul snapped his fingers and he disappeared along with Aurora and Charlie." said Rini. "You don't think Atonis has them do you?" Tony asked Rini who shook her head. "No, Atonis would have sent one of his lackeys to make a deal with Kalenity and she would have called us to make a rescue mission but she hasn't so Atonis doesn't have Aurora and Charlie." said Rini. "Then where are they?" Steve asked. "I don't know." said Rini.

+Dark Ruins+

Atonis growled at Ra's Al Ghul as he appeared. "Give me one good reason why I should save Batman the trouble and destory you right now." said Atonis as he glared at Ra's. "My king, I got rid of Aurora and Charlie." said Ra's Al Ghul. "You did what!" yelled Atonis as he glared at Ra's Al Ghul. If looks could kill Ra's would have been 12 feet under. "I sent them away my king to a place that no one could follow." said Ra's Al Ghul. Atonis growled and with a snap of his fingers Ra's Al Ghul was destoryed in a ball of fire. "Let that be a lesson to all of you. Do not fail me and do not do anything to Kalenity or her offspring without my permison." said Atonis as his allies agreed.


	9. Robin Hood and the Demigods

Chapter 9  
>Robin Hood, Little John, Aurora and Charlie<p>

Just as Robin Hood and Little John escaped the Sheriff of Nottingham and his gaurds in a tree they found two preteen cats. "Hello there, who might you two be?" Robin asked the two cats. One had on an outfit that looked like Robin's own. A green shirt, pants, pixie like shoes and a green hat while the girl wore a yellow gown with yellow flat shoes. "My name is Charlie and this is my sister Aurora." said Charlie as he introduced himself and his sister. "Well hello Charlie and Aurora, my name is Robin Hood and this is my best buddy Little John." said Robin as he introduced himself and Little John. Little John was abit curious about Aurora and Charlie thinking they were spies for Prince John until they proved they were loyal to King Richard by helping him and Robin trick Prince John by disguising themselves as fortune tellers and help them give money to the poor such as Mrs. Rabbit and her kids. Of course Aurora and Charlie were shocked that the Sheriff would take a little kid's birthday present that his whole family had saved up for him and helped Robin cheer the little kid up. Soon an Archery Contest was held and Robin snuck in as a Stork while Little John, Aurora and Charlie were disguised as visiting dukes and dutchess from a far off land. Of course Sir Hiss kept his eye out for Robin Hood causing Charlie, Alan A Dale and Frair Tuck to keep an eye on him and put him in an ale barrel when he found out the stork was really Robin Hood. Of course Robin ended up winning the contest but was captured when he went to get his prize.

"Robin!" yelled Aurora and Charlie after Prince John sentenced Robin Hood to death. Maid Marian tried to get Prince John to spare Robin Hood but he refused saying Robin was a traitor to the crown. "Traitor to the crown? King Richard is the real king. Long Live King Richard!" yelled Robin Hood as everyone yelled with him. Of course Little John was able to make Prince John let Robin go but threatening him with a sword but the Sheriff of Nothingham caught him which started the gaurds and the villagers to fight when the sheriff tried to attack Little John. During the battle Robin proposed to Maid Marian causing Aurora and Charlie to roll their eyes as they helped fight the gaurds. As Robin, Maid Marian, Lady Cluck, Charlie, Aurora, and Little John tried to leave Prince John tried to have Aurora and Lady Cluck arrested which proved to be a mistake when they led the gaurds on a wild goose chase and fled through the forest. As Robin and Maid Marian fled through the forest the day turned to night and Robin led Marian to a beautiful area where a lake sat. There he gave her a ring made of a lily flower. The two were madly in love as he led her to his and Little John's secret home where their friends waited. "Long live Robin Hood and Maid Marian!" yelled the gang as Robin and Marian walked into the clearing and Little John began to sing causing everyone to dance.

Little John: Oh the world will sing of an English King

A thousand years from now,

And not because he passed some laws

Or had that lofty brow.

While bonny good King Richard leads

The great crusade he's on,

We'll all have to slave away

For that good-for-nothin' John!

Incredible as he is inept,

Whenever the history books are kept,

They'll call him the phony king of England.

A pox on the phony king of England!

(Aurora and Charlie laughed as Frair Tuck and one of the villagers put on a puppet show with Prince John and Sir Hiss in it.)

He sits alone on a giant throne,

Pretendin' he's the king,

A little tyke who's rather like

A puppet on a string,

And he throws an angry tantrum

if he cannot have his way...

And then he calls for Mum,

while he's suckin' his thumb.

You see, he doesn't want to play.

Too late to be known as John the First,

He's sure to be known as John the worst,

A pox on that phony king of England!

Lay that country on me, babe!

(As the music played everyone danced including Aurora and Charlie.)

Little John: "Yeah! While he taxes us to pieces

And he robs us of our bread,

King Richard's crown keeps slippin' down

Around that pointed head,

Ah! But while there is a merry man

in Robin's wily pack,

We'll find a way to make him pay

And steal our money back.

A minute before he knows we're there...

Ol' Rob'll snatch his underwear.

The breezy and uneasy king of England,

The snivellin', grovellin',

Measly, weasely,

Blabberin', jabberin',

Gibberin', jabberin',

Blunderin', plunderin',

Wheelin', dealin',

Prince John, that phony king of England."

Everyone had a great time and were singing the song the next day, but Prince John found out about the song and made the town pay by arresting anyone who couldn't pay their taxes after he tripled the them. Soon everyone in Nottingham was arrested including Aurora and Charlie who had been captured when they tried to stop the sheriff from arrest the rabbit family. As it began to rain Charlie sighed as he began to sing in the dungeon.

Charlie: Every town

Has its ups and downs

Sometimes ups

Outnumber the downs

But not in Nottingham

I'm inclined to believe

If we wern't so down, we'd up and leave

We'd up and fly if we had wings for flying

Can't you see the tears we're crying?

Can't there be some happiness for me?

Not in Nottingham

(The only ones not arrested was Friar Tuck and his friends Saxton and his wife who gave  
>Friar Tuck their last farthing for the poor box which was taken by the Sheriff of Nottingham causing Friar Tuck to snap and attack the Sheriff causing him to be arrested and taken to the dungeons)<p>

Charlie: Every town

Has its ups and downs

Sometimes ups

Outnumber the downs

But not in Nottingham.

As it rained Prince John was in a foul mood. He wasn't even happy that Frair Tuck was in jail. So he hatched a plan. This time he decided to hang Friar Tuck in order to bring out Robin Hood and Little John. Robin was shocked as found out that they were going to hang Frair Tuck when he snuck into the town square in his blind man disguise while the sheriff and his two gaurds were putting up the hanging neuse. So he thought of a plan of his own. He and Little John were going to have a jail break that night in order to free Friar Tuck and the others. But the palace was packing to the brim with gaurds so Robin and Little John had to knock out one of the gaurds so that Robin could disguise himself as the gaurd in order to let Little John into the dungeons. Of course Robin had to get the sheriff to sleep and decided to sing him a lullaby that Aurora and Charlie had taught him that night after they first met.

Robin Hood: Dancing bears, Painted wings

Things I almost remember,

And a song, someone sings,

Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory.

Far away, long ago,

Glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart,

Used to know,

Things it yearns to remember.

And a song,

Someone sings,

Once upon a December."

Just as Robin got Little John into the dungeon one of the gaurds flipped out and while Little John freed everyone Robin went to get the gold. "Thank the gods." said Aurora as she and Charlie were freed. "Little John, there is something that Charlie and I have to show you." said Aurora as she and Charlie transformed into Sailor Mini Sun and Mini Sun Knight. "Aurora and I will explain later right now we have to help Robin." said Mini Sun Knight as everyone was collecting the gold that Robin was sending to them through a pulley between Prince John's room and the dungeon. Unfortunitly Sir Hiss woke up and ending up waking Prince John who alerted the gaurds on what was going on causing Sailor Mini Sun and Mini Sun Knight to help Robin and the others escape. "Why don't you dodos you pick on someone your own size, Solar Whip Strike!" yelled Mini Sun Knight as he attacked the gaurds when they tried to stop everyone as they were leaving but one of the little rabbits had fallen off of the cart that Little John was pulling the villagers on causing Mini Sun Knight and Robin to go back for him and after giving the baby back to her mom they found themselves trapped in the castle and had to fight the gaurds and the Sheriff who set the castle on fire trying to kill Mini Sun Knight and Robin. But Charlie and Robin who had climbed the tallest town in order to escape the fire and the gaurds had no choice but to jump off of it and right into the moat while Prince John's gaurds were shooting arrows at them. As soon as they fell into the moat the only Mini Sun Knight's mask and Robin's hat began to float to the surface making Aurora and Little John think Charlie and Robin were dead until they resurfaced and squirted Aurora and Little John with water making them smile. Prince John was not happy when he saw them still alive and even more unhappy when Robin, Little John, Aurora and Charlie smiled. "A Pox on the phony King of England!" yelled Aurora, Charlie, Robin and Little John. Soon things were back to normal again when King Richard returned and set things right by punishing Prince John and his allies as well as letting Robin Hood and Maid Marian get married. Of course Auroraa and Charlie told Robin, Marian and Little John everything before the wedding. As Robin Hood and Maid Marian left for their honeymoon with Little John and Skippy the bunny Clockwork the god of time appeared to take Aurora and Charlie home. After saying goodbye to their friends Aurora and Charlie left with Clockwork and returned to their own time and old selves.

"Clockwork how did you find us?" Aurora asked the God of Time as they appeared in the helicarrier where Aurora and Charlie were hugged by their worried friends, boyfriends and family. "Quite simple Aurora, when the other gods and godesses saw what happened I remembered a similiar thing happened to Kalenity so I searched though the timelines until I found you both and went to bring you both home myself." said Clockwork as he switched between his adult, child and old man forms. "Thank you so much Clockwork." said Steve as Tony, Kayla, Stryk, and Berlyn checked Aurora and Charlie, who were still wearing the same outfits that they wore when they met Robin Hood except Charlie was wearing pants, for injuries. "It was no problem Steven after all Aurora and Charlie have a hard fight ahead of them and fighting with Robin Hood and Little John has taught them a few new tricks to try against Atonis and his army." said Clockwork before he disappeared worring Steve. 'I just hope Aurora, Charlie and their friends have what it takes to defeat him.' thought Steve as he went over to Aurora and Charlie in order to save them from their worried family members and boyfriends.

+Dark Ruins+

Atonis growled as he watched Aurora and Charlie reunite with their friends and family. "It is a good thing that I destoryed that fool for not following orders or I would have to destory him now." said Atonis as he snapped his fingers and the image disappeared. "There has got to be someone strong enough to defeat the minis and bring Kalenity to me." Atonis thought aloud. "My King what about the Fatal Five. Surely they would be able to defeat the minis and bring Kalenity here?" suggested the Emerald Emperess as she walked over to Atonis followed by the rest of the Fatal Five: Mano, Persuader, Tharok, and Validus. "Very well Emerald Emperess, you and the rest of the Fatal Five may go after the minis first and then only after you defeat the minis can you go after Kalenity." said Atonis as the Fatal Five bowed.


	10. Fight as one

Chapter 10  
>Fight as one<p>

For the rest of the day and the next Styrk and Berlyn refused to let Aurora and Charlie out of their sights. Both were afraid that Aurora and Charlie would disappear again if they took their eyes off of them. Finally Aurora had had enough and blasted Styrk right into a wall with the wind. "Styrk, I am not going anywhere without you and the others so please calm down." said Aurora as she hugged her boyfriend. "Alright Aurora." said Styrk as he hugged her back. Meanwhile Charlie had also had enough of Berlyn following him and told him the same thing Aurora told Styrk. "Alright Charlie, it's just that I was so afraid that I had lost you." said Berlyn as he hugged Charlie tightly. "Oh Berlyn don't worry like I said I'm not going anywhere and you will be stuck with me forever." said Charlie as he kissed Berlyn causing him to smile into the kiss and kiss the young prince back. Suddenly a cry filled the air causing them to break apart and follow it straight to a heartbroken Deuce who was staring sadly at his cellphone. "Deuce what's wrong?" Frankie asked as she and the other members of the M.H. gang as well as the past scouts and knights and the rest of the minis ran over to him. "It's Cleo, she broke up with me." said Deuce with tears in his eyes as he showed the others the text that Cleo had sent him after she returned to Egypt after Aurora and Charlie had gone missing. "Oh Deuce. I'm so sorry." said Charlie as the others agreed with him. "It's alright. I thought she was the one but I guess she wasn't." said Deuce sadly. Just as Jackson was about to say something to cheer up his friend a teen in a wheelchair rolled into the hallway. "There you guys are. Iron Man and the others are looking everywhere for you guys." said the teen as he hearded the group to the main room where Iron Man and the others were waiting. "The Fatal Five have escaped their prison and are after revenge against the Legion of Superheroes." said Brainy. "So we'll all just go to New Metropolis and stop them along with the rest of the Legion of Superheroes." said Aurora as her friends agreed with her. Brainy smiled and shook his head. "I'm afraid I'll have to stay here." said Brainy as Clark wrapped his arms around his green skined husband's waist. "Why? You and Uncle Clark have faced the Fatal Five before and won, why don't you want to fight them now?" Charlie asked. "Because it would be too dangerous for my and Clark's future child." said Brainy smiling as he looked up at Clark who's eyes had widen. "You're? you're? you're?" asked a stunned Clark who was too shocked to form a sentance. "Uncle Brainy that's great!" said Aurora as everyone agreed with her causing Clark to snap out of it, let go of Brainy, pick him up and spin him around. "Clark, put me down!" said a happy Brainy.

Soon the helicarrier arrived at New Metropolis and the minis, M.H. gang and Superman got off of the helicarrier and headed straight to the Legion of Superheroes headquarters where the Legion of Superheroes were glad to see them again. "I can't believe that Brainy is going to have another baby!" squealed Saturn Girl after Superman told the team his and Brainy's good news. Superman just smiled at his old friend's antics. "Saturn Girl, I know this is good news but we have to focus on how to stop the Fatal Five." said Lightning Lad as his wife nodded. "Who's the Fatal Five?" Frankie asked as the other members of the M.H. gang nodded. "The Fatal Five are the worst criminals to ever come to New Metropolis. Mano, Persuader, Tharok, Validus, and their leader Emerald Emperess are the Fatal Five. They were stopped once before and the first time they broke out of prison Brainy, Saturn Girl, and Bouncing Boy went to the past to get Superman to help us since we were out numbered but they returned with a teenaged Clark Rogers-Stark who was still getting used to his powers. With his help we were able to defeat the Fatal Five and others that tried to defeat us. Soon he returned to his time after falling in love with Brainy. Years later Brainy brought him to our time again for his help. This Clark was older and had someone with him. A six year old Kayla Sarah Damon. We had needed Clark's help against Imperiex and his army and later against Brainiac who had gotten control over Brainy. After we had thought Clark was killed and Brainiac was trying to kill us little Kayla walked over to Brainiac and proved she was the niece of Superman." said Lightning Lad as he remembered the fight between the legion and Brainiac.

+Years ago when Kayla was 6 after Clark's defeat+

Brainiac had beat the hivemind and was about to destory the legion who had just sent Superman's body into the sun when a 6 year old Kayla walked over to him with a scrowl on her little face. "You're not Brainy and that's not nice so leave him now!" said Kayla with her little hands on her hips causing Brainiac 1.0 to laugh. "How are you going to stop me. Not even the mighty Superman could stop me. What makes you think you can little girl." said Brainiac. "I'm not going to fight you. You are not real. You're not going to hurt me. You're only a memory that has taken over Brainy and hurt our friends including my uncle Clark. I know Brainy can fight you and you know why, cause he's the bravest and strongest man I know besides my parents and Uncle Clark of course." said Kayla as she stood there staring at Brainiac. "Let's test your little theory, shall we?" Brainiac asked as he was about to shoot Kayla when something prevented him from attacking the 6 year old.

+Present Day+

"Clark had found someway to merge with Brainy and bring him back to us while destorying Brainiac 1.0 for good. Brainy of course was so ashamed of what he did under Brainiac's control that he tried to run off until he was stopped by not only Clark who wanted to marry him but Kayla as well. Kayla and Clark were thankfully able to talk some sense into him and a few weeks later Clark and Brainy were married and Brainy went to the past with Clark and Kayla." said Lightning Lad. "Mom never told us any of this." said Charlie as he and Aurora were shocked at the brave and stupid thing their mother did when she was 6. "She didn't tell anyone about that day because we all made a pack not to tell anyone because everytime someone would bring that day up around Brainy he would get sad and lock himself away in his lab or in our bedroom." said Superman. Just as the M.H. gang and the minis were about to make the same promise the alarms went off causing Triplicite Girl to run to the monitors followed by the rest of the Legion, the minis and the M.H. gang. "It's the Fatal Five, they're attacking the Superman Museum." said Triplicite Girl causing the legion, the minis and the M.H. Gang to run or fly in some cases out of the headquarters and straight to the museum where the Fatal Five was attacking everything in sight.

The Superman museum was a total disaster area as the Fatal Five destoryed everything in their sights and harmed any innocent people they saw. Just as Emerald Emperess was about to kill a little girl a yellow whip flew through the air and attacked her giant eye. "Leave the kid alone Emerald Emperess." said Mini Sun Knight as he, the rest of the minis, the M.H. gang and the Legion flew into the museum. "Well, well, well, Atonis was right Kayla had kids, well then let's see if you and your little sister is a strong as she is." said Emerald Emperess as she tried to use her eye to control Mini Sun Knight and Sailor Mini Sun like she did the legion when Superman was a teen. Remembering what their Uncle Clark had once told them Sailor Mini Sun and Mini Sun Knight refused to look into the eye and both aimed their attacks at it.

"Solar Flare Burst!" yelled Sailor Mini Sun as she backflipped over a beam of green light coming from the eye and hit it.

"Solar Whip Strike!" yelled Mini Sun Knight as he used his whip to strike the eye at the same time Sailor Mini Sun's attack hit it causing it to be destoryed. "You little brats, let's see how you two would like a little trip." said Emerald Emperess as she started to chant in latin and Aurora and Charlie started to glow. Just before they disappeared Styrk and Berlyn ran over to their true loves and grabbed them disappearing along with them. Before Superman to make Emerald Emperess tell him where she sent Aurora, Styrk, Charlie and Berlyn, she and the rest of the beaten Fatal Five disappeared. Superman was not happy as he banged on the floor worried about his great niece and great nephiew as well as their boyfriends. "There has to be someone who can find them." said Lightning Lad. "There is. Styrk's mother Loki, the god of mischief. If anyone can find them it's him." said Superman as he led the group back the the helicarrier with the bad news. When they returned to the helicarrier they found not a group of mad avengers but a very angry man wearing some very weird armor and had short black hair with a weird helmet on his head. "Where. Is. Styrk?" the man asked the group. "Uncle Loki, calm down. It's not their fault that Charlie, Berlyn, Aurora and Styrk are missing. It's Atonis's fault. I'm sure we will find them soon." said Kayla as she walked over to her upset uncle. "You are right little Kalenity and when we do find them Atonis will wish he never messed with the son of the god of mischief." said Loki with a feral look in his eyes.

+Dark Ruins+

Atonis growled as he glared at the Fatal Five. I gave you 5 one mission and one mission only. Defeat the minis and their allies and bring me Kalenity. At one point did I SAY TO SEND KALENITY'S CHILDREN AND THEIR LITTLE BOYFRIENDS TO A FAR OFF PLACE!" said Atonis as he closed his eyes and waved his hand in front of the Fatal Five causing a wave of fire to appear and destory them. "Thanks to those 5 idots I now have two more gods after me. Oh why am I surrounded by idots." moaned Atonis as was summoned his crystal ball and saw Iron Man telling Kalenity what was going on. "Soon my beloved you will be mine and you shall bare my children after I have destoryed your little kids and husband as well as the rest of Crystal Tokyo." said Atonis as he waved his hand and the crystal ball returned to it's shelf.

+Crystal Palace+

Kalenity couldn't believe it. Aurora, Charlie, Berlyn and Styrk were missing and not even Clockwork could find them. As soon as Tony told her that Aurora, Charlie, Berlyn and Styrk were missing she instantly called Clockwork who had already knew what was going on and couldn't help them for he couldn't not find them in the timestream causing Kalenity to burst into tears. After thanking Clockwork for his help Kalenity walked out of the palace and straight to the one place that she always went to when she was sad. The ruins of Crossroads High School where she first met Serena all those years ago. Kalenity sighed as she walked through the ruins and straight to an old classroom that once was the classroom of Ms. Haruna before she was killed and then Alex's classroom. "Oh Aurora, oh Charlie please be safe." said Kalenity as she sat on down on the hard ground and began to cry. "Kalenity, Oh mon petit enfant, sèche tes yeux et dites-moi ce qui ne va pas." said Nick as he stepped out of the shadows and walked over to his crying childe and held her. "Oh Nick, pas même Clockwork peut les trouver. Je suis tellement peur que Atonis a finalement détruit mes enfants ainsi que leurs amours vrais." said Kalenity as blood tears leaked down her cheaks. "Oh s'il vous plaît Kayla ne pleure pas. Tout le monde est dong de leur mieux pour les trouver. Thomas a même appelé moi et LaCroix pour vous aider. Alors s'il vous plaît ne pleure pas. Avec Lacroix et moi-même ainsi que Nat, Schanke, Sherlock Holmes et John Watson-Holmes à leur recherche Aurora, Charlie, Berlyn et Styrk sont aussi bons que l'on trouve." said Nick causing Kalenity to smile alittle. Nick knew Kalenity was still upset so he decided to do something he hadn't done since Kalenity was first turned all those years ago. Nick began to sing as he held Kalenity.

Nick: Venez arrêter tes pleurs

Il va bien se passer

Il suffit de prendre ma main

Tenez serré

Je vais vous protéger

De tout autour de vous

Je serai là

Ne pleure pas

Pour un si petit

Vous semblez si fort

Mes bras vous maintenez

Gardez-vous sûr et chaleureux

Ce lien entre nous

Ne peut pas être rompu

Je serai ici ne pleure pas

Parce que vous serez dans mon coeur

Oui, vous serez dans mon coeur

A partir de ce jour

Maintenant et pour toujours plus

Vous serez dans mon coeur

Peu importe ce qu'ils disent

Vous serez ici dans mon coeur

toujours

Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils comprendre

la façon dont nous nous sentons

Ils n'ont tout simplement pas confiance

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas expliquer

Je sais que nous sommes différents

Mais au fond de nous

Nous ne sommes pas si différents à tous les

Et vous serez dans mon coeur

Oui, vous serez dans mon coeur

A partir de ce jour

Maintenant et pour toujours plus

Vous serez dans mon coeur

Peu importe ce qu'ils disent

Vous serez ici dans mon coeur

toujours

Ne pas les écouter

Parce que ce que savent-ils?

Nous avons besoin les uns des autres

Pour avoir, à tenir

Ils vont voir dans le temps

je sais

Et le destin vous appelle

Vous devez être forts

Je ne peux pas être avec vous

Mais vous avez à tenir

Ils vont voir dans le temps

je sais

Nous allons leur montrer ensemble

Parce que vous serez dans mon coeur

Croyez-moi, vous serez dans mon coeur

Je serai là à partir de ce jour

Maintenant et pour toujours plus

Oooo, vous serez dans mon coeur

Vous serez ici dans mon coeur

Peu importe ce qu'ils disent

Je serai avec vous

Vous serez ici dans mon coeur

Je serai là toujours

toujours

Je serai avec vous

Je serai là pour vous toujours

Toujours et toujours

Il suffit de regarder par dessus votre épaule

Il suffit de regarder par dessus votre épaule

Il suffit de regarder par dessus votre épaule

Je serai là toujours.

When Nick finished singing Kalenity had fallen asleep in his arms causing Nick to carry her back to the Crystal Palace where her worried family waited.


	11. Phineas, Ferb, Aurora and Charlie

Chapter 11  
>Phineas, Ferb, Aurora and Charlie<p>

Like Jump City Danville had a group of heroes protecting it from the forces of evil. They were The Improbables. Multi-man the leader, Tech the second in command, Light Girl, Force, HanumanMan, Quickette, Arrow and Agent P or Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet Rai, Candace Flynn, Jeremy Johnson and Perry the Platypus. Thanks to one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions when they were kids and Jeremy and Candace were teens they were each given superpowers. Phineas had the power to multiply, Ferb was half robot but still looked human, Isabella had the power over light, Buford had superstrength, Baljeet could transform into a blue monkey that could grow large or small, Candace had the power of superspeed, Jeremy was a marksman and never missed a target with his super arrows and Perry could change between his platypus form and a human form. The only three people who knew the truth of their powers were Major Monogram, Carl, and Dr. Doofensmirtz who the group now lived with after Linda and Lawrence Flynn-Fletcher were murdered along with the Garcia-Shapiros, the Van Stomms, the Rais, and the Johnsons. Perry and Heinz now took care of Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet while Candace and Jeremy took care of themselves. At the moment the Improbables were facing one of their greatest villians Peter the Panda who was now half human and half panda thanks to the invention. He blamed the Improbables especially Multi-man for ruining his life that fateful day. At the moment Peter* was fighting Multi-man while the rest of the Improbables were fighting Peter*'s army of robot pandas. "Give up Peter*, you and your army are busted!" said Multi-man as he and his four copies surrounded Peter*. "That's what you think Multi-Man." said Peter* as he snapped his fingers and two of his robots floated over to him each carrying a teen. One had red hair and the other had blond hair to his shoulders and wore a silver helmet on his head. The Improbables reconized them instantly as the intendeds of Prince Charlie and Princess Aurora of the Sun Kingdom. "Let them go Peter*!" yelled Multi-Man as he glared at the vile half panda. "I really don't think so Multi-Man." laughed Peter* as he and his robots escaped along with Styrk and Berlyn. The Improbables couldn't believe it as they headed back to their home at D.I. or the Doofensmirtz Incorparated building. As they arrived to the top floor they each took of their domino masks and let them fall to the floor shocking Doof who had watched the kids come in from the kitchen followed by Perry who had let his fedora land on the floor as well. "What's with the long faces?" Doof asked the gang. "Peter* has Berlyn and Styrk of the Sun Kingdom and there is nothing we can do to save them. If we try Peter* will destory them." said Phineas as he sighed and colasped on the couch followed by Ferb and the rest of the teens while Candace and Jeremy continued to stand. "That is not good, do you think that Queen Kalenity knows that they are here?" Doof asked aloud causing the team to look at him.

Perry's eyes widen as he looked at his boyfriend. "If she did, she would have been here by now or she would have sent the minis to take care of Peter*." said Perry as he picked up his fedora and walked to the tv in the living room where a red light scanned his fedora and Major Monogram appeared on the tv. "Hello Agent P, what's wrong?" Major Monogram asked. "Major Monogram, I need to talk to Queen Kalenity and King Charles right away." said Perry causing Major Monogram to raise an eyebrow. "Why do you want to talk to Queen Kalenity and King Charles?" Major Monogram asked. "Peter* has Prince Styrk and future Prince Berlyn. The others and I couldn't save them without them getting hurt. If Queen Kalenity knew they were here she would have sent the minis here in order to save them and they are not here." said Perry causing Major Monogram to nod. "Alright Agent P i'll contact Queen Kalenity and let you and the others speak to her." said Major Monogram as the screen went black for a few seconds and then a man appeared on the screen. "My name is Sunny, Kalenity's adviser, can I help you?" the man with long blond hair and brown hair wearing a yellow long sleaved top, a necklace with the sun symbol on it and dark yellow pants asked in a british accent. "Hello Sunny, my name is Perry Flynn or Agent P of the Improbables of Danville." said Perry as he told Sunny what had happened when they were fighting Peter*. "When you were fighting did you see Aurora and Charlie? They are missing as well. If Peter* has Leif and Berlyn then he might have Aurora and Charlie as well." said Sunny as he looked at the team. "I don't think he does. Peter* tends to gloat when things are going his way. Like before when he showed us Prince Styrk and future Prince Berlyn, he was smirking when he showed us them and knew we couldn't do anything about it. By the way i'm Phineas Flynn of Multi-man." said Phineas. "Then if he does not have Aurora and Charlie then where are they?" Sunny asked the group who shrugged.

"We're right here Sunny." said a teen with blond hair in pigtails wearing a pink top and short purple skirt with black flats as she and another teen with brown hair wearing a tee shirt with a dragon on it, jeans and tennis shoes walked into the room. "Aurora, Charlie, thank Apollo that you both are safe." said Sunny as he smiled as everyone else bowed or in Isabella's case curtsyed. "Kalenity and Charles are going to be so glad that the two of you are safe." said Sunny. "We're not out of the woods yet Sunny, Styrk and Berlyn are still in the clutches of that mad man and there is no telling what he is doing to them at this very moment." said Aurora. "Don't worry Princess Aurora, my friends and I will help you and Prince Charlie save your boyfriends." said Phineas as he introduced himself as his friends and family to Aurora and Charlie. "It's nice to meet all of you and thank you all for helping us rescue our boyfriends. You can call us Aurora and Charlie, ya now." said Aurora smiling. Phineas and the others nodded as he and the rest of the Improbables put back on their masks.

+Peter*'s hideout*

Peter* smirked as he just finished his newest invention, a pill that would turn the person who swallowed it completely evil and under his control. He decided to test it out on Styrk and Berlyn who were chained to the stone wall in front of his lab and trying to get free. "You two arn't going anywhere." said Peter* as he walked over to Leif and Berlyn smirking as he forced them both to take the pills turning them both evil and putting them under his control.

+Doofensmirtz Building+

Since none of the Improbables knew where Peter*'s hideout was Aurora suggested that Ferb could use her watch to trace Berlyn and Leif's watches in order to find them. As Ferb was traceing the watches with his built in computer a woman with pink hair and pink eyes wearing a pink gown and pink flat shoes appeared from out of thin air along with a man wearing a yellow helmet with long horns and the weirdest outfit any of the Improbables had ever seen. Aurora and Charlie smiled as they hugged the man and the woman. "Uncle Loki, Tina, what are you both doing here?" Charlie asked the two causing them both to sigh sadly. "Aurora, Charlie, sweethearts, something's happened. Peter* forced Styrk and Berlyn to take a pill that has turned them evil and put them under his control. There is no cure and there is no way to save them except for using the crystal which would kill you both." said Tina as Aurora and Charlie began to cry for their true loves as Tina held Charlie and Loki held Aurora. "There has got to be something we can do. We can't just let Prince Styrk and future Prince Berlyn be evil." said Isabella as the others agreed with her. "Heinz, didn't you once make a turn everything evil-inator?" Perry asked Heinz who nodded and lead the group to his lab where there was bunch of broken machines including the Turn Everything Evil-Inator. "Loki, can't you use your magic to turn that machine into a smaller gun that could turn Styrk and Berlyn back to normal?" Tina asked Loki as she was holding a sleeping Charlie having caught on to Perry's plan. "Alright, but someone has to hold Aurora." said Loki as Perry nodded and took Aurora out of his hands. Loki smirked and snapped his fingers causing the machine to change into a ray gun. "There you go. One good ray." said Loki as Aurora and Charlie began to wake up. As soon as they woke up Perry told them the plan. Aurora and Charlie nodded and transformed into their ranger forms as Tech found Berlyn and Styrk.


	12. Peter's defeat and Inuyasha

Chapter 12  
>Peter*'s defeat and Inuyasha<p>

+Peter*'s hideout+

"This is where they are." said Tech as he unattached himself from Aurora's communcator. "Sonic Fin.." yelled Charlie.

"Hawk Blaster.." yelled Aurora as she and Charlie aimed their weapons at the door.

"Fire!" yelled Aurora and Charlie as they attacked the door. "Light Blast Strike!" yelled Light Girl as she launched a ball of light at the door while Arrow shot 3 exploding arrows at it at the same time Aurora and Charlie attacked destorying the door revealing Leif and Berlyn. "Leif, Berlyn, we don't want to fight you." said Aurora as Charlie agreed with her worried about his boyfriend. "Too bad we want to fight you." said Leif as he began to attack Aurora and Berlyn began to attack Charlie. "Berlyn please snap out of it. It's me Charlie, your boyfriend." said Charlie as he backflipped away from Berlyn who was throwing shadow balls at him. As Aurora and Charlie were distracting Leif and Berlyn and the Improbables were fighting Peter*'s robot army Loki appeared with the Good Ray to turn his son and Berlyn back to normal. After making sure not to hit Aurora Loki managed to hit Leif causing him to glow and turn back to normal. "Leif?" Aurora asked the demigod who's eyes widen. "Aurora." whispered Leif as he hugged her causing both her and Loki to smile. Loki then pointed the ray at Berlyn and careful not to hit Charlie blasted Berlyn turning him back to normal as well. "Berlyn?" Charlie asked as he slowly walked over to his boyfriend. "Oh Charlie." said Berlyn as he hugged his boyfriend. After Aurora and Leif broke apart as well as Charlie and Berlyn they and the Improbables ran into the hideout to find Peter* the panda dead and his body in the hands of a man with long black hair wearing a strange mask and the weirdest outfit any of them had ever seen. "Who and what are you?" Charlie asked the strange being. "I am Naraku." said the being as he disappeared right in thin air.

When the gang returned to the Doofensmirtz building they saw a helicarrier above it and the king and queen of the Sun in front of the building. "Mom! Dad!" yelled Aurora and Charlie as they took turns hugging Kalenity and Charlies. "Aurora, Charlie thank the gods that you both are safe." said Kalenity as they broke apart and Kalenity looked at the Improbables smiling. "So you're the famous Improbables that helped Aurora and Charlie save Berlyn and Leif. Thank you, all of you. I have bad news for you all, our enemy Atonis has teamed up with every villian he could find and that has left us outnumbered. We need all of you to help us stop him and his allies." said Kalenity as the Improbables agreed and followed her into the building and onto the helicarrier followed by Aurora, Charlie, Charles, Berlyn and Leif. When they arrived in the helicarrier Aurora looked Charles worringly. "Dad, who's Naraku?" Aurora asked causing Charles' eyes to widen. "Aurora, sweetheart, where did you hear that name?" Charles asked causing Kalenity, Charlie, Leif and Berlyn to look at him curiously. "The guy who killed Peter* the panda said his name is Naraku and then he just disappeared." said Aurora as Charlie described what he looked like. Charles sighed sadly and looked at his family. "The school year after I was turned and before I started Crossroads my family and I lived next door to an old shrine. It was called the Sunset Shrine. It was beautiful and had a secret. The old owners had a daughter named Kagome who could travel to the past thanks to her family's well. There she met a half demon named Inuyasha, a young fox demon named Shippo, a monk named Miroku, a demon hunter named Sango, her cat demon Kirara, and Koga a wolf demon. Together they fight against an evil demon named Naraku who wanted a jewel named the Jewel of Four Souls. Finally after fighting Naraku and defeating him they completed the jewel which was smashed by Kagome when she first met Inuyasha, and were betrayed by Kagome who trapped Inuyasha to same tree he was trapped to by Kikyo who Kagome was in a past life. Lady Kaede who was Kikyo's sister was able to send Kagome back to her time and was able to send Shippo, Koga, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Sesshomaru who is Inuyasha's half brother, his demon henchman Jaken and his girlfriend Rin into a deep sleep from which they would only awaken when Inuyasha was. Like I said the spring after I was turned my family and I lived next door to Sunset Shrine and I started to have dreams of a man with long white hair telling me to free his son from a tree. I didn't understand what he was saying until the owners of the shrine let my parents and I tour it and I saw a man with white hair and dog ears pined to a tree with arrows on it and 8 statues standing around it. So I did what anyone would do. I walked over to the tree and tried to pull out the arrows but was stopped by an older woman who told me her name was Kagome and tryed to stop me from free him by attacking me. I faught back the best I could without using my vampire strength until she pulled out her bow and arrows and tried to shoot me. " said Charles.

+Flashback+

C.P. dodged another one of Kagome's arrows as he ran as fast as he could straight to the tree where the strange man was pinned. 'I hope you're good.' thought C.P. as he ran straight to the first arrow and pulled freeing it and started on the second one when an arrow wizzed past his head. Taking a deep breath C.P. quickly removed all of the arrows pinning the man in place waking him up as well as turning the statues back into their real forms shocking C.P.

+Present Day+

"Right after I woke them up Inuyasha and his friends and brother were able to take care of Kagome and break the spell she had over her brother and mom. I was really shocked after Inuyasha had told me the reason he was pinned to the tree and how he and his friends and family were glad that Kagome was in the underworld where she belonged. If there is anyone that can help you kids defeat Naruku it's Inuyasha and his friends." said Charles causing Aurora, Charlie, Leif and Berlyn to roll their eyes at the kids remark. "I know someone who could help you teens and Inuyasha and his friends as well. His name is Jason Blood and he can turn into the demon Etrigan." said Kalenity causing Aurora, Charlie, and Berlyn's eyes to widen and Leif to look at her and Charles curiously. "He's Etrigan! But he seems so normal." said Charlie in shock causing Kalenity to giggle. "My dear son. Looks can be deceving remember. I'll call Uncle Jason and have him meet you and the rest of the minis at Sunset Shrine." said Kalenity as Charlie, Aurora, Leif and Berlyn nodded after Leif was told who Jason Blood/Etrigan was and went to get the rest of the minis while Kalenity opened her watch and was about to press the E symbol to call her uncle when she heard giggling and started to groan. "Klarion, why do you have to pick now to visit." said Kalenity as a boy dressed in a tux with a cat or what looked like a cat around his neck. "Why not now, after all you're always saying that that the minis need as much help as they can get against Atonis and what's more powerful then a Chaos Lord." said Klarion as his familiar Teekl purred. "Alright Klarion you and Teekl can help but you'll have to work with Uncle Jason and a half demon named Inuyasha and his friends as well." said Kalenity as Klarion and Treekl agreed. "Thanks you two." said Kalenity as she pressed the E symbol calling Jason Blood while Klarion and Treekl disappeared.

The next day the minis found themselves outside of Sunset Shrine with Klarion, Teekl and a man wearing a light brown jacket, a black turtle neck, black pants and black shoes with red hair with a white stripe in the middle of it. "So this is Sunset Shrine, it doesn't look special." scoffed Klarion earning him a smack upside the head from the red headed man. "Klarion, you of all people or creatures should know that some things are not as they appear." said the man. "You're right Uncle Jason." said Klarion as they walked up the stairs of the old shrine to find a woman sweeping the steps. "Excuse me, my friends and I are looking for Inuyasha, is he here?" Charlie asked as he walked over to the woman. "Yes, he's inside, may I help you?" the woman asked. "Well you see my friends and I need Inuyasha and his friends help against an old enemy of their's called Naruku who was brought back to life thanks to our enemy Atonis." said Charlie causing the woman's eyes to widen and making her drop her broom. "Please come in." said the woman as she led the minis, Jason and Klarion into the shrine and straight into the living room where a man with white hair with white dog ears on his head was helping a man with black hair in a short ponytail wrap his hand in prayer beads causing the woman's eyes to widen even more. "He really is back." said the woman causing the two men to look at her, the minis, Jason, Klarion, and Teekl.


	13. Drax and more allies

Chapter 13  
>Drax and more allies<p>

"He is Sango." said the ponytailed man as the woman now known as Sango sighed sadly as she remembered the pain that Naruku put her through. "Wait, you're Sango, that means you're Miroku, and you're Inuyasha, it's nice to meet all of you. I'm Charlie and this is my sister Aurora and we are the children of C.P. Ishida." said Charlie as he introduced himself, Aurora and their friends to Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. "We know who you all are." said Inuyasha as he finished Miroku's hand and then walked to the back room to call his mate and brother knowing he would need their help against Naruku. "Sorry about him it just with Naruku's return memories of our past as returned as well as they're not all good." said Sango sadly thinking about her brother as well as her father and fellow demon hunters who lost their lives thanks to Naruku. "It's okay our dad told us all about Naruku and that's why we want all of you to help us defeat him." said Charlie as Aurora, the minis, Jason, Treekl and Klarion nodded. "Good, because Naruku is dangerous." said a man with long black hair in a ponytail as he walked into the room followed by a man with long white hair and weird markings on his face, a woman with black hair in a half ponytail with a strange looking cat with two tails in her arms and a man with a fluffy tail and fox ears. "Hi i'm Rin." said the woman as more introductions were made. After the Inu gang packed their things they left the temple followed by the minis, Jason, and Klarion and found Drax and Kanna waiting for them. "Well, well, well, looks like Kayla has been busy since I was away." said Drax as he glared at Aurora and Charlie who instantly transformed into Sailor Mini Sun and Mini Sun Knight. "Kanna, take care of the others while I deal with Kayla's children." said Drax as Kanna nodded and began to attack the Inu gang, Jason who had turned into Etrigan and Klarion while Drax began to attack Sailor Mini Sun and Mini Sun Knight.

"Drax, you don't want to do this." said Sailor Mini Sun as she and Mini Sun Knight dodged his heat vison. "You have no idea what I want to do little sun." said Drax as he flew over to Sailor Mini Sun, grabbed her by the arm and flew her into the sky and was about to throw her into the ground when she grabbed his shoulder. "Listen, my mom told me about your family and how they are. You don't have to follow in their footsteps. You're free of them and even if they ever try to come after you then they will have to face me." said Sailor Mini Sun as Kazemon flew next to Drax with a smile on his face. "And me as well. Afterall it wasn't your fault you did all of those things. It was your family that controled your actions before and now that you're free of them you can turn over a new leaf." said Kazemon as Sailor Mini Sun nodded. "You both really think I can do that?" Drax asked Kazemon and Sailor Mini Sun causing them both to nod. "And I'm sure our mom would think the same thing when she finds out that it wasn't really you back then." said Kazemon. "Oh really, then mind explaining to me who it was back then?" said Ancient Kazemon as she flew in front of Drax, Kazemon and Sailor Mini Sun. "Mom." gulped Kazemon and Sailor Mini Sun while Drax's eyes widen. "Well?" said Ancient Kazemon as Sailor Mini Sun and Kazemon gulped and explained their theory. "Alright, when we get back to the helicarrier i'll have Iron Man scan him and if you two are right then i'll talk to Uncle Superman and Uncle Brainy about adopting him but if you two are wrong then he will be sent back to the Phantom Zone." said Ancient Kazemon as Kazemon, Sailor Mini Sun and Drax nodded fixed his grip on Sailor Mini Sun's arm and the three of them flew to the helicarrier. As soon as they arrived Aurora, Charlie and Kalenity powered down and Kalenity took Drax to Iron Man who after an hour of scaning and removing all of General Zod's influence had told Kalenity that Drax was now able to make his own choices but after all that has happened to him Drax had to be deaged. "How old is he?" Kalenity asked Tony as he led her to his lab which he had left in order to get her. "He'a about 14 now and has no memory of his past. Which means he doesn't remember his time in the Phantom Zone, fighting Superman and the Legion or fighting you." said Tony as he and Kalenity walked into the lab where a very scared 14 year old Drax was sitting on one of the lab tables dressed in a white teeshirt, and black pants. "Drax, do you remember me telling you about my granddaughter Kalenity?" Tony asked Drax who nodded shyly.

"Well Drax, I would like you to meet my granddaughter Kalenity." said Tony as Kalenity slowly walked over to Drax. "Hello Drax, it's nice to meet you." said Kalenity softly to the scared 14 year old. "Hi, do you know where my parent's are?" Drax squeaked and asked causing Kalenity and Tony to look at each other. "I'm about to go and call them right now. Appairently when an evil villian by the name of Kanna attacked us she had some how taken you from your parents. Luckly my kids Aurora and Charlie as well as their friends were able to destory her and save you." said Kalenity as she kissed Drax on the forehead and then walked out of the lab and straight to the training room where Clark, Conner, Tim and Lara were training while Brainy watched. "Uncle Clark, can I talk to you and Uncle Brainy?" Kalenity said as she looked up knowing Clark would hear her. "Sure." said Clark as he flew over to Kalenity and Brainy. As soon as he landed Kalenity told Clark and Brainy about Drax's return, Aurora and Charlie's theory and how he was deaged and able to make his own choices. She then told them her idea. "I don't know Kalenity. After all the things he put the Legion, Brainy, you and myself though I don't know if I can forgive him just like that and take him in." said Clark. "Like I said he doesn't remember anything about his past. He can have a fresh start and since you are the only kryptonian left it's up to you to teach him how to use his powers for good and not for evil. He needs a family." said Kalenity as she looked at Clark, Brainy, Conner, Tim and Lara. "You're right Kalenity, Drax needs us." said Brainy as he walked out of the trainning room and straight to Tony's lab followed by Clark, Conner, Tim and Lara.

+New Gotham City, that night+

Terry Automan-Wayne glared at himself in the full length mirror in his room as he pulled at the black tie around his neck. Tonight Wayne Interprises was hosting a gala in honor of Bruce and Leo taking back control of the company from Paxton Powers who had gotten control from his father Derek Powers also known as Blight who was defeated by Terry as the Neo Batman. "Terry, stop messing with your tie." said Leo as he walked into his second youngest's bedroom. "Aw come on mom, please let me stay home. I have to find out why the Jokerz wanted that tech." said Terry as pulled at his tie causing Leo to lightly smack him on the hand. "The Jokerz can wait one night. Now you are going to go, you are going to smile and you are going to have a great time. After all Dick, Wally, Jason, James Tim, Conner, Helena, Damion, Colin, Peter, Alex, the triplets, Kalenity, Charles, Aurora, Leif, Charlie, Berlyn, Max, and Rex are going to be there as well." said Leo causing Terry to blush and smile at the mention of Rex's name. Soon they arrived at the party which was soon crashed by some unexpected party guests.

+Gala+

"Jokerz, why did it have to be Jokerz." said Terry as he, Max, Rex, Aurora, Charlie, the triplets, Leif and Berlyn went to go change after sneaking away from the crowd. While they were changing Bruce found himself in front of an old enemy, the Joker. Not even Terry could stop him as he robbed the party. While Terry and the others saved the lives of the party guests the Joker and his goons got away. Terry, Max, Rex, Aurora, Charlie, the trips, Leif and Berlyn had a ton of questions and no one would answer them not even Barbra who had become the police cheif of New Gotham. Bruce even tried to make Terry hang up his suit and Kalenity tried to get Aurora, Charlie, the triplets, Leif and Berlyn to stop fighting crime. "But why?" Terry asked Bruce. "Because Leo and I had no right to make you and your siblings do this." said Bruce. Even though they protested the minis handed over their uniforms and transfomation items and refused to talk to their parents. Of course things went from bad to worse when the gang were attacked at a party. While they were fighting the Jokerz Bruce, Leo, Kalenity and Charles were fighting the real thing.

+Party+

"Why is it that every time we go some where there is Jokerz." said Aurora as she and her friends faught the Jokerz while making sure no one would get hurt. "What a party." said Charlie sarcasticly as he and Terry flooded the dance floor with one of the giant lava lamps. Unfortunitly Max got hurt and had to go to the hospital and Terry tried to call home but Bruce didn't answer the gang head to Wayne Manor to find the Bat Cave a mess and Bruce, Leo, Kalenity and Charles affected by Joker Venom. "Mom, dad!" yelled Aurora, Charlie and Terry as they ran to their parents. Luckly Bruce had made some anti-venom which Rex, Leif and Berlyn injected them with. Soon Barbra was called and after putting them to bed Charlie and Terry glared at Barbra. "What is going on?" Charlie asked. "You've got to tell us." said Terry while the others nodded. So Barbra sighed sadly and told the story about how Jason and Tim had gone on patrol and never came back.

+past+

After Tim and Jason had gone missing the titans, Kayla, C.P., Barbra, Bruce and Leo looked for them night after night. For three weeks there was nothing until they were given a lead that told them to go to the old Arkham building where the Joker and Harley Quinn had Tim and Jason but they had been brainwashed and beaten until they were Joker Jr and Punch. While C.P., Barbra, and Leo hid Kayla and Bruce were tied up and were forced to see what the Joker had done to Tim and Jason. "By the gods." said Sailor Sun as she and Batman broke free of their binds and chased after Joker while Barbra, Leo and C.P. tried to get through to Tim and Jason. As Kayla and Bruce chased the Joker they found themselves in the old theator and were forced to watch how the Joker beat Jason and Tim and how he found out their idenities. "So Batman's just a little boy in a playsuit crying for mommy and daddy and Sailor Sun's just a little girl playing dress up. It'd be funny if it wasn't so pathetic, huh i'll laugh anyway." said the Joker as he began to laugh causing Batman and Sailor Sun to jump through the glass wall and punch him in the face at the same time. While they were dealing with the Joker Barbra had found her self against Harley outside of the building. As they faught Harley tripped and fell. Barbra tried to help her but was too late. After Harley fell off of the building Barbra rejoined Leo, and C.P. who then found Kayla and Bruce fighting the Joker. The Joker ended up getting the upper hand and handed a gun to Tim who threw it away and pushed the Joker into one of the tubes causing it to smash pouring water all of him and making him back up into some power lines causing him to die while Tim and Jason laughed and cried the whole time.

+Present+

"We never told anyone what happened that night." said Barbra. "That's why Jason left and refused to come back." said Aurora remembering how she and Charlie tried to get Jason to help them. "Now Atonis has brought him back to life and it's up to us to defeat him." said Terry as Rex, Aurora, Charlie, the triplets, Leif and Berlyn nodded. "You all need to becareful. The Joker is not like one of your usual villians. He is dangerous and knows all of our identities. He will stop at nothing to see us be destoryed. So please becareful." said Barbra as Terry, Rex, Aurora, Leif, Charlie, Berlyn, and the triplets nodded.


	14. The Joker's defeat

Chapter 14  
>The Joker's defeat<p>

Terry kicked and kicked the trainning dummy in the now repaired Bat Cave as he took his anger out on it. "Woah, take it easy. I think it's dead now." said Charlie as he went to check on his cousin. "Charlie." growled Terry in his batman voice making Charlie giggle. "Terry, that doesn't scare me remember." said Charlie smiling. Terry just growled and started punching at the trainning dummy until Charlie grabbed his hands. "Terry, what's wrong?" Charlie asked as Terry tried to free his hands. Terry stopped fighting and sighed. "I'm scared Charlie. You heard what he did to Jason and Tim and saw what he did to our parents. I don't know if I can face him on my own." said Terry knowing since he was the new Batman that the Joker would want to face him and him alone. "Terry, you're not going to fight that sicko alone. Aurora, the triplets, Leif, Berlyn, and I are going to help you as well as Max and Rex." said Charlie as his eyes turned yellow as he thought about that evil clown. "Thanks Charlie, so what brings you down here anyway?" Terry asked as Charlie finally let him go. "They woke up. Mom and Dad needed some blood but other wize their okay." said Charlie as Terry's eyes widen and he and Charlie left the Bat Cave and headed upstairs where they found Kalenity, Charles, Bruce and Leo sitting on the love seat with Ace the dog lying in Bruce's lap while Aurora, the triplets, Leif, Berlyn, Rex and a fully healed Max were standing next to them. Terry smiled as he hugged Leo and Bruce causing the two to smile as well. "Since the Joker has come back Bruce, Leo, Charles and I have decided to give you each something to help you all defeat him." said Kalenity as she handed Charlie as deck of Duel Monster cards. "Mom, this is your deck." said Charlie in shock as Charles handed Aurora his causing her to be speachless. Kalenity nodded and then sighed.

"As you both know Charlies, myself and your uncles Yami, Yugi, Heba and Atem can summon the monsters from the cards to help us against our enemies. You both have that power as well." said Kalenity as she looked at Aurora and Charlie. "Terry as you and your brothers and sister know all of you are half human and half autobot. When you and your brothers were born Bruce and I had Rachet lock your weapons and alt forms until you turned 16. But since the Joker has returned I have asked Rachet to give me a way to unlock your weapons and altmode." said Leo as he turned into his autobot form, took what looked like a gun out of his pants pocket and injected it into Terry's arm causing him to turn into his autobot form which looked like his mom's which was like Optimus's but a bit smaller and with a mix of Optimus's paint and Starscream's paint. Rex was speachless. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. "This is so sway!" said Terry as he looked at his new body. While Leo was showing Terry how to use his new swords which were like Prowl's Kalenity smiled as she walked over to her three nephiews while Charles walked over to Leif and Berlyn and Bruce walked over to Max. "Naveen as the oldest of the triplets Peter as asked me to give you this." said Kalenity as she handed Naveen as small dagger with a small golden hand on it. Naveen's eyes widen as he reconized the dagger. It had belonged to his ancestor Aladdin who then gave it to his first born son Alton who passed it to his son and the pattern continued up to him. "Dad's dagger." said Naveen as he held the dagger carefully. "Adam, Phillip, this is a very special gift that Alex and Peter are trusting you both with." said Kalenity as she whistled and one of the rugs flew off of the floor and over to Adam and Phillip. "Carpet!" yelled Adam and Phillip as Carpet flew around them.

Charles smiled at Adam and Phillip's reactions and then he looked at Leif and Berlyn. Before Charles could say something to Leif Loki appeared with a familiar looking suit of armor at least to Kalenity. "This armor was given to your father by Odin so that he may fight Hercules before Thor remembered his past." said Loki as he snapped his fingers and the armor appeared on Leif. "Why did Odin want dad to fight Hercules?" Leif asked Loki. "I do not know. I wasn't there but Kalenity was." said Loki as he and Leif as well as the others looked at her. "Alright, it was during the super hero squad's search for the infinity gems, I was 14 at the time and was back to my old codename of Tweety. We all lived on the old helicarrier except for Uncle Steve or Captain America who lived at the jail where they kept all of the villians from Villianville." said Kalenity.

+Flashback Kayla age 14+

Tweety yawned as she watched Thor try to cut the ribbon of the new safety playground for little kids. Just as he cut the ribbon an old man appeared causing the kids to run away and Tweety to run towards Thor. "Uncle Thor, what's going on?" Tweety asked. "It's alright Tweety, this is my father Odin king of Asgaurd." said Thor as he looked at Tweety and then Odin. "Thor it is time for you to prove you are my son and heir of Asgaurd. You must prove that you are powerful with your hammer." said Odin as he looked at Thor causing Tweety to look at him curiously. "I will do anything father." said Thor. "Very well you must kill Hercules the god of my enemy Zeus of Olympus." said Odin causing Tweety's eyes to widen. "You can't be serious. Hercules is a hero and I am not going to just sit back and watch you try to make Uncle Thor do something so evil." said Tweety as she glared at Odin. "Father why do you want me to kill Hercules?" Thor asked as he put his hand on Tweety's shoulder to help her calm down. "Do not question me Thor." said Odin as he snapped his fingers and new armor appeared on Thor and then he disappeared. "Uncle Thor, you're not really going to kill Hercules right?" Tweety asked as she looked at him with big brown eyes. "Of course not Tweety but with Father I may not have a choice." said Thor.

+Present+

"We then left the park and returned to the hellicarrier where we told Uncle Tony or Iron Man what was going on. He told Uncle Thor that since he didn't want to kill Hercules then he didn't have to and that he would always be apart of our family if anything happened between him and Odin. When Odin returned at the end of the day with news on Hercules Thor told him that he refused. Odin was not happy and tried to take his anger out on Thor but was stopped by the rest of us. Before he left Odin disowned Thor and he was banned from Asgaurd. Uncle Thor as heartbroken but Uncle Tony kept his promise and Uncle Thor remained an Uncle for me and by brothers." said Kalenity. Loki smiled as Leif asked him a bunch of questions over the armor while Charles walked over to Berlyn with an old sword in his hands. "Berlyn, this sword belonged to my Ancestor Captain Will Turner-Sparrow of the Flying Dutchman. With this he faught and defeated any and all enemies that came his way. He faught side by side with his husband the famous Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl against Davy Jones his self and won. This sword has been past down my family for generations and now as a future member of my family I am giving it to you." said Charles as he handed the sword to Berlyn causing his eyes to widen. "You're giving this to me?" Berlyn asked in shock as a proud Charlie walked over to him. "Yes, I have seen you protect Charlie with your life day after day just as I did with Kalenity before my dad gave the sword to me. That proves to me that you are worthy for the sword." said Charles as Kalenity walked over to him as told Berlyn and the others the tale of how Captain Jack Sparrow met Will Turner all those centeries ago.

Soon night fell and while Aurora, Charlie, the triplets, Berlyn, Leif, Terry, Max who now had her dad's old suit with Backpack on her back and Rex who now had a green lanturn ring like his dad were out on patrol Charles found himself on the cliffs looking out onto the sea. "Charles, are you okay?" Kalenity asked as she walked over to her husband. "I'm fine just thinking." said Charles as he didn't take his eyes off of the water. "You know if you want you could talk to me about it." said Kalenity causing Charles to sigh. "Do you remember the day that my dad gave me the sword?" Charles asked causing Kalenity to smile. "Of course, it was the day you saved me from my almost sire." said Kalenity as she remembered the day that her almost sire Alan tried to make her his bride. If it wasn't for C.P. and Nick then he would have succeeded. "I remember when we returned to my house Matt was waiting with the sword and the same story you told the the others." said Kalenity. "I remember you were scared when Matt gave you the sword." said Kalenity as she walked over to Charles and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I wasn't scared Kalenity I was nervous. That sword has been in my family for generations and out of all of my brothers I was given it. It was a big responsibility for me at the time besides saving the world from evil and making sure my girlfriend stayed out of trouble." said Charles causing Kalenity to roll her eyes.

Meanwhile the group managed to track the Jokerz to an old abandoned candy factory where they found the Joker who was working on a trap for Kalenity but instead captured the gang instead. "Well, well, well, what am I going to do with these fakes. I have a batfake, a scout fake, a knight fake, a hawk fake, a static fake, a Thor fake, 3 werefakes and two other fakes. Maybe I should put you all out of my misery with a good laugh." said the Joker as he grabbed a gun(think the one from return of the Joker flashback) and pointed at Mini Sun Knight who was tied up just like the others. Just as the Joker fired Shadow manged to free himself with the sword and jumped in the middle of the attack getting shot right in the heart. "BERLYN!" yelled Mini Sun Knight as he broke free of the holy chains pinning him in place and ran straight to his fallen boyfriend. "Berlyn, please don't leave me." Mini Sun Knight begged Berlyn who had powered down. "Looks like I don't have a choice. I love you with all my heart." said Berlyn weakly as he took his last breath and died causing Mini Sun Knight to scream in greif. The others were heartbroken for Mini Sun Knight as they all cried except fot the Joker who started to laugh causing Mini Sun Knight to stand up and turn to face him growling the whole time. "I have promised to never kill anyone in my life. I now brake my promise in order TO SEND YOU TO THE UNDERWORLD WHERE YOU BELONG." said Charlie as he powered down and grabbed the sword that his father had given Berlyn. "I AM CHARLIE ERIC ISHIDA, PRINCE OF THE SUN KINGDOM, SON OF KALENITY AND CHARLES OF THE SUN KINGDOM AND GRANDCHILDE OF ANGELIUS AND WILLIAM THE BLOODY AS WELL AS NICKOLAS AND I WILL KILL YOU!" yelled a fully vamped Charlie as he rammed the sword through the Joker's body before he could even blink killing him once again. As the Joker's body touched the ground Charlie unvamped and went back to his dead boyfriend while Terry managed to free himself and the others and then with a broken heart called Kalenity and Charles while Charlie began to sing.

Charlie: Deep in my soul,

Love so strong,

It takes control.

Now we both know,

The secrets bared,

The feelings show.

Driven far apart,

I make a wish,

On a shooting star.

There will come a day,

Somewhere far away,

In your arms I'll stay,

My only love.

Even though you're gone,

Love will still live on,

The feeling is so strong,

My only love,

My only love.

There will come a day,

Somewhere far away,

In your arms I'll stay,

My only love.

You've reached the deepest part,

Of the secret in my heart,

I've known it from the start,

My only love.

There will come a day,

Somewhere far away,

In your arms I'll stay,

My only love.

You've reached the deepest part,

Of the secret in my heart,

I've known it from the start,

My only love,

My only love."

As Charlie sang heartbrokenly he felt apair of arms pick him up and hold him as he began to cry. All Kalenity could do was rock her poor son in order to help him calm down.


	15. Jack, Will, Ned, and Berlyn

Chapter 15  
>Jack, Will, Ned and Berlyn<p>

When Charlie had finally woke up after crying himself to sleep in his mother's arms he found himself in his and Berlyn's room on the hellicarrier and tried not to start crying again as he walked out of the room and straight to the main room where he found Kalenity, Charles, Aurora, Leif, the avengers, the gang from the past, Sam, the bits, and his friends from MH along with a manster he didn't know and the one thing that almost made him start crying again. Berlyn's body was layed on a couch looking like he was just asleep and dead. "Charlie I know someone who can bring the dead back to life." said Kalenity causing Charle's eyes to widen. "Really Momma?" Charlie asked with hope in his eyes. "Yes, his name is Ned and he can bring the dead back to life with just one touch for a minute and one minute only or someone else close by must take the person's place in death. Ned's gift however does not work on vampires." said Kalenity as she told the group how she and the others met Ned and his friends the year before the great sleep. "Then what are we waiting for let's go!" yelled Charlie as he ran over to the main door of the room and was about to transform and fly out of the hellicarrier when Charles put a hand on his shoulder. "Hold your horses Charlie, you and the others are going to need some help to get to where Ned lives that is why we are heading to Port Royal where my ancestors first met each other." said Charles. "Dad, why do our ancestors have to help us?" Charlie asked. "Because when Berlyn died his soul went to the Flying Dutchman to be ferryed to the Underworld as do all souls except for the souls of the gods and their love ones who souls are taken directly there." said Charles.

Soon the hellicarrier arrived at Port Royal where Kalenity and Charlie transformed into Ancient Kazemon and Kazemon and flew Charles and Aurora to the docks while Leif, Iron Man and Captain America followed them. As soon as they landed on the docks Kalenity and Charlie powered down while Charles took out an old recorder from his suit pocket and began to play a haunting melody. When Charles stopped playing the sea started to toss and turn as two boats appeared. One with the name THE BLACK PEARL on the side and the other THE FLYING DUTCHMAN. When the boats docked a man left the BLACK PEARL and another left the FLYING DUTCHMAN and walked over to Charles. "C.P. Ishida, is that you? The last time Will and I saw you was when you were 16 and your father had given you Will's old sword for protecting your sweetheart Kayla Damon." said a man with long black hair in the most weirdest style Charlie had ever seen as the man shook Charle's hand. "It's good to see the both of you again as well it's been years since I was called C.P. my name now is King Charles and Kayla is now my wife Queen Kalenity and we are the rulers of the Sun Kingdom and these are our children Aurora and Charlie as well as Aurora's boyfriend Leif Stormingtom and Kalenity's grandparents Captain America and Iron Man." said Charles as he did the introductions and caught Will and Jack as well as their crew up on everything. While Charles was talking to both of the crews Charlie's eyes widen as he saw who was on THE FLYING DUTCHMAN. "BERLYN!" yelled Charlie as he looked at his true love who smiled as soon as he saw Charlie. "CHARLIE! OH AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU!" yelled Berlyn making his boyfriend smile. "So you're the famous Charlie the new arrival has been calling for." said Will as he walked over to Charlie causing him to blush. "Mr. Turner-Sparrow, that's my boyfriend and my true love please don't take him away from me." said Charlie with blood red tears in his eyes. "First call me Will and second I'm not going to take him away from you. According to Kalenity there is a man who can return the dead back to life and that is where I am taking him." said Will causing Charlie to smile and hug him telling him thank you over and over again. "HERE THAT BERLYN, YOU ARE GOING TO BE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE SOON. MOM HAS A PLAN!" yelled Charlie causing Berlyn to smile. "I NEVER DOUBTED KAYLA FOR A MINUTE AND I NEVER DOUBTED YOU EITHER MY LOVE!" yelled Berlyn causing Charlie to blush again.

+The Pie Hole II, California.+

It had been years since Ned the Pie Maker and his girlfriend turned wife Charlotte 'Chuck' Charles as well as their friend Emmerson Codd and his daughter Penny moved to California where Ned and Chuck had a child also named Ned who was born a vampire thanks to Chuck and had also inherited his father's gift of bringing the dead back to life for only a minute. Ned, Chuck, Emmerson and Penny weren't the only ones to move to California so did Chuck's mother Lily, her Aunt Vivian, and Ned's half brothers Maurice and Ralston. At the moment Ned and his friends Moze, Cookie and his boyfriend Billy Loomer were working at the Pie Hole II along with Ned's parents when two men, a teenage boy, a teenage girl and a woman walked into the resteraunt causing Ned' who was behind the counter to drop the pie in his hands. "Hello Ned." said the woman as she walked over to the counter. "Hello Kayla, it's been along time." said Ned' as he began to clean up his mess. "It's been too long. Ned' my friends and I have come for your help." said Kalenity as she introduced Will, Jack, Charlie and Aurora to Ned' Chuck, Ned, Emmerson, Penny, Moze, Cookie and Billy and caught them up on what was going on and why they needed Ned''s help. "You do know what happens if I keep him alive longer then a minute, right?" Ned' asked. "I remember, that is why a prisoner from the dungeons will be taking Berlyn's place in death." said Kalenity as Ned' nodded and after shuting down the shop followed Kalenity outside and straight to the hellicarrier where a man who was skinny as a twig and wore nothing but prison clothes was chained up by Sir Garrett and Lady Kayley and a body was layed on the ground next to him. "Don't worry Ned' Garrett and Kayley are vampires like me." said Kalenity as she noticed the worried look on Ned''s face. Ned' nodded and walked over to Berlyn's dead body and touched it causing Berlyn to come back to life. "Berlyn!" yelled Charlie as he ran over to his boyfriend and kissed him right on the lips. Berlyn smiled as he kissed Charlie back. One minute after Berlyn and Charlie began to kiss Vernon Dursley gasped in pain and died. After Berlyn was brought back to life Ned', Chuck, Ned, Emmerson, Penny, Moze, Cookie, Billy, Will and Jack went to the hellicarrier after Jack and Will left their second in commands in charge of their ships knowing that the minis would need all the help they could get against Atonis.

+Dark Ruins+

Atonis growled as he watched Charlie and Berlyn reunite. "If the Joker wasn't already dead I would kill him myself. What part of don't hurt Kalenity's children without my say so does anyone not understand be it mortal or emotionally such as hurting their boyfriends!" yelled Atonis as he rubbed his forehead. "You idots are giving me suh a headache with your constent failing." said Atonis. "Prehaps King Atonis you should send someone with more brains to deal with Kalenity and her little friends." said a woman with black hair and black eyes as she walked over to Atonis wearing a short green dress, black stockings, and black heals. "What a wonderful idea Crysta i'm sure you would love to see your old friend again." said Atonis with a smirk. "Yes my king." said Crysta as she curtsyed. "Crysta why don't you take Katete with you so that you may both reunite with Kalenity." said Atonis as a woman with brown and black hair to her shoulders and wearing a short red dress with black stockings and black heals as she walked out of the shadows and over to Crysta. "It will be an honor my king." said Katete as she curtsyed and then she and Crysta disappeared. "Soon Kalenity soon." said Atonis as he looked at Kalenity's image in his crystal ball and then at the outfit in front of his thrown. "You will be my bride and this time I will not take no for an answer." said Atonis smirking.

+Hellicarrier, nighttime+

Kalenity streached as she walked into her and Charle's bedroom after checking on Aurora, Leif, Charlie, Berlyn, Kayla and C.P. who were all asleep in the entertainment room after watching Disney's Robin Hood and found Charles going though an old photo album. "Going through memories Charles?" Kalenity asked. "Yeah, just thinking about our past. Remember when we first became power rangers?" Charles asked as he found a pic of him, Kalenity, Dustin, Blake, Hunter, Cam, and Sensei after they defeated Lothor the first time. "I remember, Dustin was the only one who knew what was going on while me and you were shocked and couldn't believe it." said Kalenity as she took a look in the album and found an old pic of her, Casey, Nick, C.P., and their old classmates from America. "I remember them. Alexa now lives here, Dave's dead and I don't know what happened to Crysta and Kate." said Kalenity. "I remember those two used to drive the both of us insane with their music." said Charles. "Us? you only had 2 classes with those two nuts I had all four classes with them and in every single one of those classes all they wanted to talk about was the Jonas brother. Oi!" said Kalenity as she layed down on the bed after moving the album. Charles chuckled and then fell asleep causing Kalenity to roll her eyes and then follow her husband into dream land.

The next morning Kalenity found her younger self in the training room streaching her wings in her scout form. "Good morning Kayla!" yelled Kalenity startling her past self causing her to land on the ground in shock. "Good morning your majesty." said Kayla as she curtsyed causing Kalenity to roll her eyes. "Kayla, you don't need to do that after all i'm you just older remember?" said Kalenity with a chuckle. "Sorry, I keep forgeting that you're me. " said Kayla as she powered down revealing a blue teeshirt, jeans and flat black shoes. "So what are you doing up this early in the morning on a weekend? If I recall correctly the only way I would wake up early on the weekends was when Wolverine would drag me and Kurt out of bed for Danger Room sessions." said Kalenity earning her a scared look from her past self. "Please tell me that you don't have a Danger Room here?" Kayla asked Kalenity with puppy dog eyes. "Don't worry the only Danger Room is at the X-Manor and Aurora, Charlie, Berlyn and Leif hate it as much as we do." said Kalenity causing Kayla to sigh in relef. "That's a relef and to answer your question I had a nightmare about two old friends of ours but the strange thing was that we were at the Sun Palace on the Sun during the Silver Mil and Crysta was wearing a short green dress while Katete was wearing a short red dress and they were attacking me with dark magic. I don't understand was it a memory or a nightmare?" Kayla asked. Kalenity sighed as she looked at her past self and remembered more about the Silver Mil. and her enemies. "It was a memory. Crysta and Katete were our enemies." said Kalenity causing Kayla's eyes to widen as she remembered more of her past.


	16. Meet the Great Mouse Detective

Chapter 16  
>Meet the Great Mouse Detective and his family<p>

While Kayla and Kalenity were talking the minis, the M.H. gang, and the neo avengers were in the entertainment room celabrating Berlyn's return. Just as Charlie has turned on his radio and his favorite band Big Time Rush started to play Jackson started shaking and he turned into Holt Hyde. "Let's get this party pumping!" yelled Holt as he turned up the volume on the radio and then headed straight to Valentine but was stopped by Aurora and Charlie who remembered their promise to Jackson. "Uh Holt, what are you doing?" Charlie asked as Holt tried to get past him and Aurora. "I am trying to get to that very fine vampire over there." said Holt as he pointed at Valentine who was talking to Draculara. Charlie and Aurora looked at each other in shock. "You like Valentine?" Charlie asked Holt who nodded. "More then like Charlie, he's my prince and i'm going to snag him." said Holt as he escaped them and walked over to Valentine and before the vampire could do anything pulled him into a very heated kiss. "Well it looks like we won't have to watch out for Valentine and Holt anymore." said Charlie as he summoned a ball of water and threw it at Holt and Valentine breaking them apart before things got too much. "CHARLIE!" yelled a drenched Valentine and Holt causing Charlie to giggle and run as they began to chase him. Just as Valentine and Holt were about to catch him Charlie and Aurora who was shaking her head at her brother's antics disappeared in a black light. "AURORA! CHARLIE!" yelled Leif and Berlyn as James went to get Kalenity, Charles, Kayla, and C.P. and tell them what happened.

+Mousedom, England, outside of 221b Bakerstreet+

Basil of Bakerstreet and his partner Dr. David Q Dawson or just Dawson to his friends were just coming home after helping a young woman find her missing husband when they came across to young mice passed out in the middle of the street so being the good men that they were picked the young ones up and carried them into their flat and waited for them to wake up not knowing that they were about to enter another mystery of which they had never seen before. As he and Dawson watched the two young mice sleep he noticed that they shared the same facial structure and the same height. "Dawson, what can you tell me about our young guests?" Basil asked causing Dawson to look at the two closely. "Well they look related and abit older then our old friend Olivia." said Dawson as the two young mice began to wake up. The first of the young mice to say something was the boy who had brown hair, light brown fir, a light blue teeshirt, jeans and tennis shoes. "Where are we?" the boy asked as he looked around. "221B Baker Street my dear boy, my name is Basil and this is my husband Dawson. May I ask where did you come from for I believe that your clothes seem to be from Japan what with the weird symbol on your shirt and on the necklace around your neck and around the young lady's neck and shirt as well." said Basil causing the boy's eyes to widen. "Um my name is Charlie and this is my sister Aurora, you're right we are from Japan, Crystal Tokyo to be exact and we need your help to get back home." said Charlie.

+Crystal Tokyo, Crystal Palace+

Kalenity and Kayla were growling as they paced the entertainment room where Aurora and Charlie disappear 10 minutes ago and Berlyn and Leif disappeared 5 minutes ago. "Kayla, Kalenity, calm down, we will find them." said Charles as he tried to calm his wife and her past self down but they wouldn't listen and continued pacing. "Kayla, Aurora, Charlie, Leif et Berlyn sont en sécurité avec Apollo veiller sur eux jusqu'à ce que nous pouvons obtenir pour eux." said C.P. in french as he walked over Kayla and wrapped his arms around her causing her to stop pacing and look at him worringly as his future self did the same to Kalenity causing her to do the same as Kayla. "CP, je suis inquiet de ce grand-père, si Apollo ne peut pas les voir, si ce sont dans les griffes Atonis en ce moment?" said Kayla also in french as her future self agreed with her. "Si Aurora, Charlie, Berlyn et Leif étaient dans les griffes de Atonis que de les en sachant qu'ils seraient rend fou ou fou alors il est déjà et trouver un moyen de revenir à nous juste un peu de foi en eux ça va?" Charles asked the two causing the two of them to nod.

+Dark Ruins+

Atonis smirked at his new ally Ratigan who was now in human form and alive. "So with Kalenity and her little friends busy with trying to find Aurora, Charlie, Leif and Berlyn no one will notice you sneaking into the palace and grabbing my book. Once you have it bring it to me and do not get caught or I will make your last death look like a walk in the park compared to what I'll do to you." said Atonis as he turned Ratigan back into a rat and sent him to the Crystal Palace to steal the Book of Dark Magic. "Soon my dear sweet Kalenity you will be mine and then no one will stand in my way." said Atonis as he watched both Kalenity's in his crystal ball.

+Mousedom, England, 221B Baker Street+

Basil and Dawson looked at Aurora and Charlie curiously. "How did the two of you get here when you both live in Crystal Tokyo?" Basil asked as he remembered there was no footprints or indentions where he and Dawson found Aurora and Charlie causing the two of them to look at each other. "Devrions-nous leur dire?" Aurora asked Charlie in french causing him to bit his lip. "Je pense que nous devrions, après tout, nous allons avoir besoin d'aide pour rentrer chez eux et ils me rappellent de l'oncle Basile et l'oncle Dawson. Donc, nous allons leur dire." said Charlie also in french causing Aurora to nod. But before Charlie and Aurora could say anything the door opened and a mouse who was the same height and fur as Basil and the same eyes as Dawson walked into the room after putting his scarf and hat on the coat rack. "Hello mom and dad, I see we have another case." said the mouse. "That's right Johnathan I would like you to meet Aurora and Charlie our new clients. They need out help to get back to Crystal Tokyo and they were just about to tell us how they got here after they spoke to each other in french." said Basil as Johnathan took a seat next to his parents. "A millina ago there was a kingdom on the moon.." began Charlie as he and Aurora took turns telled Basil, Dawson and Johnathan everything. When they finished their tale Basil, Dawson and Johnathan bowed causing Aurora and Charlie to roll their eyes. "You don't have to bow after all you three are going to help us get home, right?" Charlie said and asked Basil, Dawson and Johnathan. "Of course!" said Basil as he and Johnathan ran to their rooms to pack their bags and Dawson to follow them at a steady pace. Soon their bags were packed and Aurora and Charlie had a good idea on who they could go to for help to let their parents know that they were alive. Soon Basil, Dawson, Johnathan, Aurora, and Charlie found themselves in the human police station thanks to Toby. "So who are we looking for?" Dawson asked Aurora and Charlie as they ran around the station looking for someone. "Her name is Beth Lestrade-Holmes and is the police chief here." said Charlie as he and Aurora heard a very familiar voice causing them to run towards it and straight to Beth who was shocked to see two mice that looked just like Aurora and Charlie.

+Nighttime, Crystal Tokyo, Crystal Palace+

Kalenity and Kayla couldn't believe their eyes as they and Charles and C.P. saw two mice that looked like Aurora and Charlie stand next to Beth Lestrade-Holmes and three mice that reminded them of Sherlock, John and Darien on the video phone in the police station in England. "Aurora? Charlie?" Kalenity and Kayla asked as Charles and C.P. were speachless. "It's really us. Aurora and I think that Atonis may have done this to us." said Charlie causing Kalenity's and Kayla's eyes to widen. "Charles, C.P., go make sure that the box with the Book of Dark Magic is still in the library." said Kalenity causing the two to nod and run out of the Communacations room and straight to the library. 10 minutes later C.P. and Charles returned with a rat in Charle's hand trying to get free. "Ratigan!" yelled Basil and Dawson causing the other's eyes to widen. "You're alive, how?" Kalenity asked the evil rat. But before he could answer he disappeared into thin air screaming knowing he had failed his mission. After making sure Aurora and Charlie were alright and were heading back to Crystal Tokyo Kalenity, Kayla, Charles and C.P. headed to bed hoping that Berlyn and Leif were alright.

+Kalenity's dream+

Kalenity laughed as her cousin Daniel attempted to shoot an arrow at the target just as Charles had showed him how. "Ha, Ha, Ha." said Daniel angerly as he tried again but mananged to almost hit Charles. "Having some trouble little one?" a man with long white hair and ice blue eyes wearing golden armor much like Charle's as he walked over to Daniel. "A little." said Daniel blushing as the man helped him hold the bow. "Now use your mouth as an anchor and pull back just alittle bit." said the man as he helped Daniel by placing his hands on Daniel's. "Now?" Daniel asked the man who nodded causing Daniel to let go and make a perfect bull's eye. "Way to go Daniel and thank you Vladimir." said Kalenity as the man let go of Daniel. "It was not problem Princess." said Vladimir as he kissed Daniel's hand and then left the garden while Daniel was still blushing. "Daniel, are you okay?" Kalenity asked. "I think i'm in love." said Daniel as he blinked and looked at Kalenity who was smiling.

+Nighttime, Crystal Tokyo+

Kalenity gasped as she woke up from her strange dream. "What? How?" whispered Kalenity as she snuck out of bed careful not to wake Charles and after slipping on a robe walked out of the bedroom and straight to the lab where a familiar portal layed. After the rise of Crystal Tokyo Danny had a Ghost Portal installed in the palace and at his parent's house in Reefside so that he could continue to fight the ghosts that were coming into the human world. After saying a passwork that only worked for the Sun Family Kalenity transformed into Kazemon and flew into the portal and straight to Clockwork's tower for some answers.

+Dark Ruins+

Atonis growled as the only thing that was left of Ratigan was his bones after Atonis burned him alive after he failed. Then Atonis smiled at Crysta and Katete who was curtsyed in front of two glass coffins. Atonis smirked as he got off of his throne and walked over to the the glass coffin on the right. Inside as a sleeping Berlyn making him smirk all the more. "Hello my son and welcome home. Your mother failed to return you to our side but I will not and soon you will do what you were suppose to do. Destroy Kalenity's little kingdom and bring her to me." said Atonis as the coffin began to glow black.(Remember when Beryl brainwashed Darien in season 1 well that's the same coffin that Atonis is using on Berlyn.)

+Clockwork's Tower+

Clockwork sighed as he watched Atonis brainwash Berlyn and Leif from his time portal. "Things will work out for the best." said Dan as he floated over to his mate and shut off the portal. Just as the portal shut off Kazemon flew into the room and straight to Dan and Clockwork. "Clockwork, is more memories that i have to remember?" Kazemon asked the ancient ghost. "You've remembered something haven't you Kalenity?" Clockwork asked her causing her to nod. "I dreamed that me, Charles, Daniel and Vlad were on the Sun during the Silver Mil and instead of fighting each other Vlad was helping Danny with archery. Did I have a nightmare or a memory?" Kalenity asked Clockwork who sighed. "You remembered abit of your past Kalenity. Starting tonight each time you sleep you will remember more about the Silver Mil and your allies from then." said Clockwork as he switched from child to adult to old man. "But Clockwork, Vlad's evil. He killed the Fentons remember?" said Kalenity. "Kalenity, remember when Queen Beryl turned Edymion evil well the Observents did the same thing to Vlad after he remembered his past on the Moon Kingdom after he was turned into a halfa." said Dan causing Kazemon's eyes to widen.


	17. Remember!

Chapter 17  
>Remember!<p>

The next day Beth arrived at the Crystal Palace with Basil, Dawson, Johnathan, Aurora and Charlie and thanks to Sirius and Remus Aurora and Charlie were turned back into humans but Sirius kinda goofed and ended up turned Basil, Dawson and Johnathan into humans as well. They didn't mind too much and Basil and Sherlock got along great as they both were the greatest detectives of their time and they both loved to perform experiments which drove John and David crazy and cause Johnathan, Endymion and Darien to roll their eyes at their parent's antics. Just as Aurora and Charlie were about to ask their mother where Berlyn and Styrk were Lady Cassandra ran into the room looking very upset. Cassandra hadn't changed much since she first met Lita and the others except she now wore a dark purple dress that went down to her knees, black flat shoes and kept her hair in it's old style. "Lady Cassandra, what's wrong?" Kalenity asked. "I had a vision. Berlyn and Styrk have turned evil and only the minis and their allies can save them. I saw the minis team up with new allies from New York, Hogwarts, Alfea, and more places where their parents had never been before as well as team up with new decendents and old friends of their parents in order to return Styrk and Berlyn to the side of good and defeat Atonis. I also saw Kalenity with 12 figures I couldn't see and the minis teaming up with 4 of them." said Cassandra.

So the hellicarrier flew to New York where the Neo X-Men, the Neo Fantastic Four, and Shane Long-Spudinski lived. The Neo X-Men were the children of the original X-Men. First there was the leader Laura Summers-Logan or Badger after one of her dad's old aliases. Laura had the same powers as her father and the same quick thinking as her mother. Then there was Wanda and Pietro who were now teenagers and apart of the team as Scarlet Witch with her magic and Quicksilver with his superspeed. Azara or Storming the daughter of Ororo and T'Challa with the same powers as her mother, Danny' or Nightangel the son of Kurt and Warren, he looked just like Kurt but had white wings on his back like Warren and had telaportation and flight as well as Warren's eyes. Alexis or Angelina looked just like Warren including the wings and had blue fur as well with Kurt's eyes. Then there was Rocky or Eddy Alvers the son of Kitty and Lance with the same powers as his father while his twin sister Lisa Alvers or Ghost has the same powers as Kitty. Starla LeBeau took after her parents Remy and Rouge with her accent and her powers which were the same as her parent's powers. Last but not least were Howie and Melody McCoy the twins of Hank and Jean. While Lisa took after her father with her looks and strength Howie was more like his mother letting him move things with his mind and read the minds of others. Along with the Neo X-Men was the Neo Fantastic 4. The children of the orignal Fantastic Four. Their leader Sam Richards took after his mother with the ability to streach any part of his body while his sister Athena took after their father with the ability to talk to fish and swim in the sea with out needing air. Then there was Kate and Leo Damon-Storm or Lady Torch and Spiderboy. Kate was a regular fireball just like her dad and loved to flame on while Leo was a wallcrawler just like his mom and loved to swing around New York. Then there was Rosette Grimm or Miss Thing who took after her father in looks but had her mother's calm nature and like her mother was born blind but that didn't stop her from saving the day with her friends and last but not least was Ellete Storm or Invisa with the same powers as her mother Sue Storm who died after Ellete was born leaving her to be raised by her uncles Johnny and Peter.

Then there was the Neo Avengers James Rogers-Stark or Iron America who had all of Steve's abilities and even had a miniture sheild just like his father's as well as an arch reactor in his chest just like his mother's because of an old enemy attack when James was 5. Next was Torunn the daugher of Thor and Loki who had a magical sword gifted to her at birth and could change into anything like her mother, then there was Black Storm or Azari the son of Storm and Black Panther who had the same abilities as his father as well as his mother's power over electicity. Next was Henry Pym Jr or Wasplet the son of Wasp and Ant Man with the powers of flight, energy projection, size change, and enhance strength, Francis Coulson-Barton or Eagleeye was the team's sharp shooter like his father and he could also change into anything like his mother and grandmother. Leif helped out the team from time to time and mostly took after his father with his powers and then there was the youngest member of the team Timmy Banner at age 10 also known as Hulklet who had the same powers as the Hulk his adoptive father. When Timmy's parents who were members of the Hulk Busters tried to recreate the accident that gave Bruce his powers but something went wrong and they were killed while their 5 year old son became the Hulklet. When the rest of the Hulk Busters found out they tried to kill the 5 year old but were stopped by the Avengers who were called by Nick Fury when he heard about the accident. Since little Timmy had no where to go Bruce took him in and raised him as his own.

+Avengers Manor, New York+

It didn't take long for the hellicarrier to get to New York or for the minis to arrive at the Avengers Manor where Pepper Potts, the AI J.A.R.V.I.S. and the Neo Avengers lived. There was just one problem. Aurora and Charlie refused to say a word until Leif and Berlyn were returned to them causing the other minis and their parents past and present to worry about them. Rini sighed sadly as she pressed the doorbell of the manor causing the front door to open revealing James who took one look at Aurora and Charlie's long faces and told everyone to come to the main room while he called a meeting. Soon the neo-avengers arrived in the main room along with Pepper and Rini caught them up on what was going on. Torunn and Francis were mad and started to pace the room while James hugged his great niece and nephiew as they started to cry again. "We'll find Leif and Berlyn and stop Atonis." said James as everyone agreed with him.

+The Hellicarrier, Kalenity and Charle's room+

With her memories of the past slowly returning Kalenity knew that the minis would need more help against Atonis and his army. So she had Kayla meet her in her and Charle's room where she told Kayla her plan on getting more help for the minis. At first Kayla thought her future self had lost her mind for thinking about using the Solar Crystal but she knew that there was no other way. So Kayla and Kalenity closed their eyes and summoned the Solar Crystal causing Kayla's princess gown to appear. 'Solar Crystal hear our plea!' thought Kalenity and Kayla as 12 golden lights left the crystals and started to form 5 men, 2 aliens, and 4 woman causing Kalenity's and Kayla's worlds to turn black.

+Hospital Wing+

The first one to wake up of the sleeping duo was Kalenity who felt like there were lead weights on her eyelids as she opened her eyes to find a mad Charles and C.P. as well as a mad Thomas and Ratchet who was holding his favorite wrench and had a look on his face that Kalenity did not like. Just as Kalenity began to sit up Kayla began to wake up as well and as soon as she saw Charles, C.P., Thomas and Ratchet she knew she was in trouble. "KAYLA SARAH DAMON, WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING USING THE SOLAR CRYSTAL TO BRING BACK TO LIFE 9 DEAD PEOPLE AND 3 DEAD ALIENS. YOU COULD HAVE KILLED BOTH OF YOU. YOU BOTH HAVE BEEN OUT FOR TWO WEEKS! DO YOU BOTH KNOW HOW WORRIED WE ALL WERE.!" yelled Thomas causing Kalenity and Kayla to look at him sadly. "Sorry momma, but we had to do it. The minis need all the help they can get plus I know Kevin missed his mentor, Virgil missed his mom, Bruce and Peter missed their parents and Uncle Clark even thought he didn't remember them must have missed his parents so that is why I brought them back as well as Jedite, Zoycite and Malachite. The reason they are back is because more of my memories are returning. I remember that they and Neflite were father's most trusted gaurds and my and my brother's best friends. Malachite even taught Charles how to handle and fight with a sword." said Kalenity as her husband's eyes widen as he, C.P. and Kayla remembered as well. "I remember as well. Jedite was the same age as me and Kalenity while the others were the same age as Apollyn. Malachite taught me how to handle a sword, Neflite taught me how to handle a bow, Zoycite taught Kalenity how to handle both and Jedite taught me how to them together against my foe as Zoycite taught Kalenity the same thing. I remember every morning as the others and I trained Kalenity would run past the training feild in nothing but her dressing gown from Zoycite who always helped her dress in the morning because Zoycite always tried to make Kalenity wear a corset." said Charles making Kalenity and Kayla blush while the others laughed including Ratchet after he looked up what a corset was on the internet.

After making sure Kalenity and Kayla had recovered their strength Charles and C.P. led them to the main room where they found Pete, Peter, and Bruce talking with an older couple that reminded her of them. The man had grey hair, grey mustache, and black eyes while the woman had red hair and black eyes and wore the same clothes they died in. Virgil and Richie smiling as they and an african american woman with brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing the same outfit were talking to Kevin, Ben, Rook, Angel, Ken, Devlin, Nellie, Cooper, Gwen, Nina, Grandpa Max, Grandma Verdona, and an alien while Clark and Brainy were talking to a man with black hair and black eyes that remind Kayla and Kalenity of their uncle Clark only older and a woman with black hair and blue eyes and both of them were wearing the most weirdest outfits that Kayla and Kalenity had ever seen, then standing next to Serena, Serenity, Naru and Nephrite were two men and a woman. The two men wore a black tux with a different colored sash and the sun symbol where their heart was while the woman wore a yellow dress with the sun symbol where her heart was with a different colored sash. They were King Masaru's most trusted gaurds. Malachite with a orange sash, Zoycite with a blue sash in the dress, and Jedite with red sash.

Kevin, Rook and Ben were the first ones to notice them causing Kevin to run over to Kayla and Kalenity and hugged them with tears in his eyes followed by Bruce, Peter, Clark, and Virgil with tears in their eyes as well. "Kayla, Kalenity, thank you both so much." said Kevin as Kalenity and Kayla met Kwarrel, Pierce, Martha and Thomas Wayne, Jean Hawkins, and Jor-El and Lara-El. After introductions a man wearing a lab coat appeared out of thin air and looked around the room. "Have I met all of you before? It's so hard to keep up with people that you have met when you travel through time." said the man causing Kalenity, Kayla, Ben, Gwen and Kevin to roll their eyes. "We have met before Professor Paradox." said Kalenity with a smile. "Very good. Now the reason that I have come here is because Atonis has found out about the Shen Gong Wu and believes that one of them would be able to bring Kalenity to him and force her to be his bride." said Paradox causing Kalenity, Charles, Kayla and C.P. to pale. "Of course there is someone who could help defeat Jack Spicer and Wuya who has regained her body once again and their allies." said Paradox as he looked Kalenity in the eyes causing her eye's to widen as she shook her head. "No way Professor, there is no way I am going to free him. He is still under the spell that the observents put on him and he will attack me. I can't." said Kalenity. "Kalenity, Kayla, you both have been remembering more of your past for as reason." said Paradox as Clockwork appeared and handed Kalenity the thermos that held Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius or Sir Vladimir the head of King Thomas and Queen Kimberlina's knights from the Silver Mil. During that time King Thomas and Queen Kimberlina lived on Altar and were apart of King Zordon's court before the fall and they were killed and Zordon was trapped by Rita. Kalenity sighed as she looked at the thermos and opened it releasing Vlad who as soon as he was freed tried to attack Kayla but was stopped by Big Chill who froze him all the way to his neck. Just as Vlad was about to faze out of it Kalenity and Kayla began to sing an old song.

Kalenity and Kayla: Dancing bears, Painted wings

Things I almost remember,

And a song, someone sings,

Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory.

Far away, long ago,

Glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart,

Used to know,

Things it yearns to remember.

And a song,

Someone sings,

Once upon a December."


	18. Gong Yi Tanpi!

Chapter 18  
>Gong Yi Tanpi!<p>

The next day the minis found themselves outside a small temple along with Vladimair, Daniel, Danielle who was know the same age as the minis, Kalenity who wore a red dress with a slit and a black sash, white pants underneith with black flats with black ribbons around her legs to her knees, and had her hair out of it's braids and into a ponytail over her shoulder, and Charles who wore a red long sleaved shirt with a black sash, white pants, white socks and black flat shoes. As they walked towards the temple they could hear people fighting and two very familiar voices causing Aurora and Charlie to take off running towards the noise with Kalenity and the others right behind them. When they arrived at the back of the temple they found Berlyn wearing the same outfit he wore when he first met Charlie fighting with a man with black hair to his shoulders and wearing a blue long sleaved shirt with white sleave cuffs and blue pants while Leif who was wearing Neflite's old uniform was fighting a man with yellow skin, no hair and he was wearing the same outfit as Charles. Aurora smiled as she ran straight to Leif while Charlie did the same straight to Berlyn but as soon as the siblings got in front of their true loves they noticed that Berlyn and Leif's eyes were pitch black meaning they were brainwashed. "Berlyn?" Charlie asked sadly but the teen refused to answer him and instead tried to attack him as Leif tried to do the same to Aurora. "Charlie, they're brainwashed. We have to remind them that we are their true loves." said Aurora as she backflipped away from Leif as Charlie did the same away from Berlyn. Charlie nodded and smiled. "I have an idea." said Charlie as he walked over to Berlyn and with out taking his eyes away from Berlyn's own began to sing.

Charlie: Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast."

When he finished singing Charlie noticed that Berlyn was holding his head in pain and his eyes were flashing between black and green. "Come on Berlyn fight it." said Charlie as he gently took Berlyn's hands into his own, bent forward and kissed Berlyn on the lips causing the teen's eyes to turn green once more breaking Atonis's spell. "Good idea." said Aurora as she walked over to Leif and with out taking her eyes off of him began to sing.

Aurora: When I get to know him

And find more things to say

One day I will reach him

There has to be a way

Everyone needs someone

He must need someone, too!

When I get to know him better

Here's what I will do

I'll read him stories

From picture books

All filled with wonder

Magic worlds where the impossible

Becomes the everyday

We'll find a mountain-top

And some moon-beams to sit under

I'll lead, because I know the way!

So much to discover

I do it all the time

I could live inside bright pages

Where the words all rhyme

We will slay the dragons

I'll still follow him around

And he'll smile

Yes, he'll smile

As his dreams leave the ground!

Stories and stories

About mermaids, kings and sunken treasure

Magic worlds where the impossible

Becomes the everyday

I know a tiny place

Just a dot,

Too small to measure

I'll lead him there, I know the way!

Stories about heroes

Who overcame

Their deepest sorrows

They'll put hope into his heart again

To cherish everyday

He'll find a better world

And the strength to face tomorrow

I'm sure that when he knows the way

He'll want to stay."

When she finished singing she noticed that Leif was clutching his head in pain and that his eyes were flashing back and forth between black and his natural color. "Leif, you are the son of Loki and Thor, you are my true love." said Aurora as she gently took Leif's hands into her own and then leaned forward and kissed Leif causing his eyes to return to their natural color once more breaking Atonis's spell. As the two couples kissed Kalenity and Charles looked on happily. They had never been so proud of Aurora and Charlie then they were at the moment. All too soon the couples broke apart and everyone was led inside where the minis were caught up on what the Shen Gong Wu was, who Grand Master Dashi was, who Master Fung was and how Kayla and C.P. met Omi Young the warrior of water, Clay Bailey the warrior of Earth, Kimiko Pedrosa the warrior of fire and Raimundo Pedrosa the warrior of the wind. The minis even met Fiona Young the neo dragon of water and the daughter of Omi and Chase with her mother's skin and eyes and her father's hair in a ponytail, Blaze Pedrosa with his mother's hair and father's eyes, the neo dragon of fire and Raiana Pedrosa with her father's hair and mother's eyes, the neo dragon of the wind and Clarissa Bailey who had the same hair color as Clay with green eyes and her father's old cowboy hat. After introductions Kalenity told her and Charles' old friends the real reason they were there. "Kayla, you really think this Atonis or any of his lackeys can get though us in order to get to the Shen Gong Wu?" Omi asked causing Kalenity to blush. "I know you and the others have faced Wuya, an evil Chase Young and others but Atonis's allies are more powerful then they are or were. Atonis's allies will murder you in cold blood to get what they want or worse they will make you wish they murdered you." said Kalenity with a hard look in her eyes as she remembered why she and her mother left the Fantastic Six. "Kayla, we'll help you and the minis defeat Atonis." said Chase as the others agreed with him and Omi headed straight to the vault to get the Shen Gong Yu. "Really?" Kalenity asked trying to calm down. "Really, after all once a Xiaolin Monk always a Xiaolin Munk." said Kimiko causing Kalenity and Charles to smile.

+Dark Ruins+

Atonis growled as he watched Charlie and Aurora turn Berlyn and Leif back to normal. "There has got to be someone to defeat those brats." said Atonis as he looked around his home. "Prehaps I can help." said a creature as he walked out of the shadows followed by a taller creature. "Argost, you'll defeat the mini brats? You couldn't even defeat Kalenity when she was a child as well as Zak Saturday her cousin." said Atonis. "This time I know I can defeat the Saturdays and Kayla as well as their kids." said Argost. "Very well but just to make sure one of my most trusted vampires will be going with you." said Atonis as a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes walked into the room wearing a short black dress and black heels. "Bella Swan, my dear you will be going with Argost and his partner Munya to destory the minis who have been a thorn in my side for too long." said Atonis. "As you wish master." said Bella.


	19. Saturdays, Cullens, and a Wicca

Chapter 19  
>Saturdays, Cullens and a wicca.<p>

+Hellicarrier, nighttime+

Kalenity gasped as she woke up from her nightmare and after making sure she didn't wake up her husband put on her light pink and blue robe and headed to the kitchen where she found Apollyn, Alex, and Kayla who had looked like she had a nightmare as well. "Apollyn, Alex, Kayla, what are the three of you doing up?" Kalenity asked as she sat down at the table where the others were sitting. "Nightmare." said Kayla softly as Alex and Apollyn nodded as well. "I dreamed about the day that you and mom quit the Fantastic Six." said Apollyn as Alex and Kayla agreed with him. "You guys arn't the only ones who dreamed about that day." said Kalenity sadly. "You both are alive now. That's what counts and HE is defeated and will not bother us again." said Apollyn as he and Alex dragged Kalenity and Kayla out of their chairs and into the living room where they placed the queen and princess of the sun onto the two couches that were side by side and began to sing together.

Apollyn and Alex: Come stop your crying

it will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you

from all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small

you seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

keep you safe and

warm

This bond between us

can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

Nick: Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my

heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they

say

You'll be here

in my heart always

Why can't they

understand the way we

feel

they just don't trust

What they can't explain

I know we're different

but

Deep inside us

we're not that

different at all

And you'll be in my

heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

from this day on

now and forever more

Don't listen to them

what do they know

we need each other

To have to hold

They'll see in

time

I know

when destiny calls you

you must be strong

I may not be with

you gotta hold on

They'll see in time

I know

we'll show them

together

cause you'll be in my heart

believe me, you'll be in

my heart

I'll be there from this

day on

Now and forever know

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

I'll be with you

you'll be here in my

heart

I'll be there

always, always

I'll be with you

I'll be there for

you always

always and always

Just look over your shoulder

just look over your shoulder

just look over your shoulder

i'll be there, always."

When Alex and Apollyn finished singing they noticed Kayla and Kalenity were out like a light and after laying a blanket over them decided to return to their rooms to rejoin their husbands in slumberland. Morning came quickly after that and so did two calls for help from Kalenity's cousin Zak and Charle's sire Angel. "Zak, what do you mean Argost and his little henchman is back?" Kalenity asked her cousin over the videophone trying not to lose her temper while Charles was talking to his sire over the other videophone in the gym. "Just as I said. Argost attacked our home and tried to kill me again. Luckly my parents, Fisk, Komodo, Uncle Doyle and Zon were visiting us at the time." said a now 21 year old Zak who was now about the same height as his mom and had his hair in a low ponytail and wore a uniform similar to his mother's. "Was anyone hurt?" Kalenity asked worringly. "No, but Ariel won't stop asking a ton of questions about my and my family's past with Argost." said Zak causing Kalenity to chuckle. "Well she does act like you did when you were her age Zak. Always getting into things she shouldn't, always asking a ton of questions." said Kalenity as she remembered hanging out with her cousin and his family when she was a kid. "Aw come on Kayla, I wasn't that bad." said Zak causing Kalenity to roll her eyes. "I'm afraid you were Zak." said a now 21 year old Ulraj as he joined his husband on the video phone. "Hello Ulraj, it's good to see you again." said Kalenity. "It's good to see you as well Kalenity." said Ulraj. Ulraj had more mussles then he did as a child and now resembled his late father more then he did as a child as well. "Kalenity, we could really use your help against Argost, what do you say? Will you help us?" Ulraj asked causing Kalenity to nod but before she could answer a mad looking Charles walked into the room.

"You all will have to come to Forks, Washington in order for us to team up against Argost as well as Bella Swan an enemy of Carlisle Cullen and his coven." said Charles causing Kalenity to look at his curiously and Ulraj and Zak to nod, thank them and then end their call. "Charles, who is Carlisle Cullen?" Kalenity asked. "Carlisle was turned before Angelus was turned into Angel. He has the gift of compassion and only drinks animal blood like the rest of his family. His mate and wife Esme, who has the gift of love, their daughter Emily has Carlisle's compassion as well as his eyes with her mother's hair, their adopted children Edward with the ability to read minds, Rosalie with the gift of beauty, Rosalie's mate Emmett who is stronger then a normal vampire, Rosalie and Jasper's daughter Julie who is also stronger then a normal vampire and has her mother's gift of beauty with her mother's hair and father's eyes, Alice with the ability to see into the future, Alice's mate Jasper who has the ability to change a person's aura, Alice and Jasper's daughter Nellie with the ability to see into the future and change a person's aura with her father's hair and mother's eyes and last but not least is Edward's mate Jacob who is a shifter and can shift into a wolf and their daughter Grace who is also a vampire but can also shift into a wolf like her mother. Angel told me that they need our help as well against an old enemy of theirs named Bella Swan who was once the daughter of the sheriff of the town Charlie Swan until she fell in love with Edward who didn't return her feelings causing her to find out what he and his family was and was captured by the Volturi and turned by their leader Aro who was then almost killed by her as she escaped and no one knew where she was until now." said Charles. "Alright, we'll meet up with the Saturdays in Forks and then find the Cullens." said Kalenity as she went to gather the minis an let them in on the plan while Charles called Carlisle to let him know the plan as well.

The next day the minis found themselves in Forks, Washington with Kalenity, Charles and the Saturdays which was Doc and his wife Drew, Drew's brother Doyle, Doc and Drew's sons and daughter Zak, Fisk, Zon and Komodo as well as Zak's husband Ulraj and their daughter Ariel Drew Saturday who had Zak's salt and pepper hair color in a short ponytail, Ulraj's red eyes and wore a suit similiar to Zak's but more like Drew's. She even had her own weapon which she called the mini claw because it was just like Zak's own weapon including a claw from the Tsul 'Kalu. At the moment the minis, Saturdays, Kalenity and Charles had just arrived at the Cullen home when they heard fighting and a familiar voice atleast to the Saturdays and Kalenity causing the Saturdays to run or in Zon's case fly straight to the battle while Kalenity rolled up the sleave of her light blue long sleaved shirt. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" yelled Kalenity as she morphed into her ranger form. "Power of Water!" yelled Kalenity as she ninja streaked straight in the front of Argost where Doc, Drew, Zak, Ulraj and Doyle had their weapons pointed at the evil being. "Greetings and bienvenue Saturdays and Kayla or should I say Kalenity. Yes Atonis has been ever so kind as to not only bring me and Munya back to life and give me back the power of Kur but to also tell us what you and little Zak have been up to since our defeat at the hands of you and Zak. Let me see you marrying C.P. Ishida a childhood friend or as he is now Charles and Zak marrying the little king of Kumari Kandam and having a daughter the same age as your own son and daughter." said Argost causing Kalenity to growl. "Stay away from them Argost or i'll rip you to shreds and your little helper too." growled Kalenity as she pointed her sonic fin at Argost. "Now, now, now Kalenity you know as well as I that a power ranger can't kill." said Argost as he wagged his finger in her face causing her to growl some more. "I'm not just a power ranger Argost and you are not human." said Kalenity as she and Argost began to fight while the Saturdays faught Munya.

Kalenity backflipped away from Argost as he tried to attack her with his bugs which she knew could kill her. "Try this on for size Argost." said Kalenity as she removed her helmet and used her sonic scream to blast him into a near by tree. As Kalenity and Argost faught Charlie and the other minis had joined the Cullens and introductions were made. "Your mom is mad." said Grace the daughter of Edward and Jacob. "No kidding, I've never seen my mom this mad before." said Charlie worringly as he watched Kalenity fight Argost on her own. "Relax, Kalenity will be fine. She just has a bad history with Argost and now she's ticked that Atonis brought him back to life." said Doc as he and the other members of the Saturday family joined the minis, Charles and the Cullens after they destoryed Munya. "Why is she so mad at this Argost guy?" Ariel asked as the minis, the Cullens and their kids looked at Doc the same time she did. "Because Argost killed me along with my grandparents but unlike my mom's parents I was lucky enough to return to life and Kayla was forced to watch the whole thing thanks to Munya." said Zak causing the minis, Ariel, Charles, the Cullens and their children's eyes to widen. Soon Argost was defeated and Bella who had watched the whole thing from the shadows disappeared into thin air to let Atonis know while Kalenity powered down and walked over to her husband and the others.

After Kalenity introduced herself to the Cullens and their children everyone was lead inside and once they were sitting down Kalenity asked the Cullens for their help against Atonis and his army. "We'll be happy to help after all we're family." said Carlisle earning a smile from Kalenity and Charles. After the Cullens packed their things they and the Saturdays were taken to the hellicarrier and each were given their own rooms while the minis introduced their new friends to the M.H. gang and their other new member Andy Beast who was Frankie's boyfriend who she had met over Spring Break. As soon as everyone met back in the main room Kalenity, Aurora, Charlie, Alex, Apollyn, Alex, and Kayla reconized a woman with short brown hair wearing a gypsie outfit talking to Thomas and instantly ran over to her and wrapped her in a group hug with a shout of Aunt Brenna. "Well if it isn't my darling nieces and nephiews." said the wicca as she hugged them back. "Aunt Brenna what are you doing here?" Kalenity asked as they broke away. "Well Thomas called me and caught me up on everything that was going on so I flew straight here to help you all against Atonis." said Brenna. "Thank you so much." said Kalenity smiling.

+The next morning+

The next day arrived quickly and so did a surprise for the minis. "Tigers, they have all been turned into tigers." said Aurora as she look around the main room which was filled with tigers and then at the minis who looked like they were about to faint. "There has got to be something we can do in order to turn them back." said James worringly as he looked at his mom who was now a gold and red tiger while his dad was a red and white tiger with a white tip on his tail as they layed next to Thomas now a light blue tiger and Marcus who was a light orange tiger. "Prehaps it's a spell like what happened when we were turned into swans." said Marina as she took out her mini Mercury Computer to scan Kalenity who was a yellow and brown tiger as she layed next to Charles who was a yellow tiger. "According to the mini Mercury Computer there is a spell on Kalenity as well as the others. Other then that there isn't much else that the computer could find." said Marina as her computer disappeared. "Well if there is anyone who could tell us what spell this is it's Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus." said Aurora. "Are you sure they can help us, arn't they busy at Hogwarts?" D.J. asked. "We have no choice D.J., if we don't do something our parents may be stuck like this forever." said Aurora as the others agreed with her. "Well then what are we waiting for? let's go!" said Grace as she, the Cullen kids and Ariel started to head to the main door of the helicarrier. "Not so fast. The minis and I will go while the rest of you will stay here and keep an eye on our parents. Without their powers they wouldn't be able to fight against Atonis or his allies in case they attack." said Charlie as the others nodded as did the tigers while the minis transformed and teleported straight to Hogwarts hoping that their uncles could help them.


	20. New Enemies!

Chapter 20  
>New Enemies!<p>

+Hogwarts, Hospital Wing+

Madam Poppy Pomfrey sighed sadly as she wrapped an unconcious Harry Dingle-Damon's tail in bandages while his worried parents watched from the side. Just as Madam Pomfrey finished and was putting her supplies away the minis appeared right in the hospital wing on the other side of Harry's bed shocking Madam Pomfrey, Tommy and Merton. "Uncle Tommy, Uncle Merton, what's going on?" Aurora asked after she and Charlie caught them and Madam Ponfrey up on what was going on and why they were there. "Someone attacked Harry and almost killed him. Luckly Conner heard him screaming and attacked a man with blond hair and the most weirdest robes either of us had ever seen. Conner, the man and a short man dressed in green and wearing a small green hat are in Uncle Severus's office along with Angel and Spike. The man in green wants Conner in jail for what he did and refuses to do anything to the man who hurt Harry." said Tommy as he and Merton looked like they were about to cry. Aurora, Charlie, Naveen, Adam and Phillip growled and marched straight out of the hospital wing with a worried Leif, Berlyn, Yuii, Ben and Motiki right behind them and straight to the headmaster's office. As soon as they got to the stone snake gaurding the entrence Aurora and Charlie bared their fangs making the snake move and let them up a staircase which Aurora and Charlie ninjastreaked up and straight to the man in green and the man in the funny robes. Aurora pinned the man in green to the wall while Charlie did the same to the man in the funny robes causing Angel, Spike, Conner and Severus's eyes to widen, the triplets to growl at the wizards pinned to the wall and Leif, Berlyn, and the triplet's boyfriends to roll their eyes at the sight. "Give my sister and I one reason why we shouldn't snap your necks for what you did to Harry and what shortie is trying to do to Conner." growled Charlie his eyes a dark yellow same as his sister's eyes. "You, you, you're vampires!" shreaked the man in the funny robes as the man in green started shaking. "You can't kill me, I'm the minster of magic." wimpered the man in green or Minster Fudge. "Oh really, well guess what I can or at least I can throw you into the dungeon for you see I am Prince Charlie Eric Ishida of the Sun Kingdom of Crystal Tokyo and your little friend attacked another prince. Prince Harry Merton Dingle-Damon of the Sun Kingdom as well." said Charlie as he squeezed his fist just a little tighter making the man in the funny robes squeak again. "Charlie, Aurora, that's enough." said Angel as he walked over to the two vamps and up a hand on their shoulders. "Yes sir." said a now calm brown eyed Aurora and blue eyed Charlie as they dropped the two men and then walked over to their boyfriends.

"Now, since you Lockhart attacked Harry then I believe that since Kalenity isn't here then it is up to Charlie to decided your punishment and your as well Fudge for ordering Lockhart to attack Harry and trying to get between him and his mate Conner." said Severus after he read Fudge and Lockhart's minds. "Well then, I know my mother would want the two of you in the dungeon for the deeds you both have done and so you both shall be." said Charlie as he looked at Leif who nodded. "MOM!" yelled Leif causing Loki to appear and while smirking at Fudge and Lockhart he grabbed them by their shirt collars and then disappeared leaving Angel, Spike, Conner and Severus looking at Aurora, Charlie, Leif, Berlyn, the triplets and the triplet's boyfriends curiously. "Aurora, Charlie, what are you both and Leif, Berlyn, the triplets and the minis doing here?" Severus asked after they left the headmaster's office and was heading straight to the hospital wing to check on Harry. Charlie sighed and caught Severus, Angel, Spike and Conner up on everything that was going on including Kalenity and Charles being turned into tigers. "Well I hate to say it but there isn't anything I can do. From what you both told me it sounds like a dark spell was put on them but it doesn't sound like one of our kind of spells." said Severus causing the minis to look at him worringly. "There has to be something we can do?" Aurora asked worringly but before Severus could answer the doors to the hospital wing blew opened revealing 4 men in leather. "Who are you four?" Rini asked as she took out her broach just in case as the mini girls did the same with their wands while the mini guys had their hands over their watches while Leif had his silver lightning rod in his hands ready to fight. "We are the Wizards of the Black Circle and we're here for Kalenity's little children." said the red head of the group causing Berlyn and Leif to growl. "Shadow Power!" yelled Berlyn as he transformed into Shadow but before Shadow and Leif could fight the Wizards of the Black Circle Kazemon and Agunimon stepped in between them. "You want us, you got us, Hurricane Wave!" yelled Kazemon as he attacked the red head leaving his sister to handle the other three. "My turn little fairy." said the red head as he absorbed the attack and then blasted Kazemon who dodged causing Shadow to growl. "Dark Blast Attack!" yelled Shadow as he attacked the red head but he just laughed and absorbed the attack as well.

Agunimon, Leif, Kazemon and Shadow were no match for the strange group of men who after beating them causing Aurora, Charlie and Berlyn to power down disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. As soon as the men left Aurora, Charlie, Leif and Berlyn were checked for injuries by Tommy and Merton as well as Angel and Spike who then healed them thanks to Madam Promfrey's potions. "Uncle Tommy, Uncle Merton, Grandsire Angel, Grandsire Spike, what are we going do to? Those four are more powerful then we are and I don't know if we can beat them." said Charlie worringly as the other minis nodded and looked at Tommy, Merton, Angel and Spike as well. "There is nothing you minis should be worried about. I know you all will defeat those wizards, return the others back to normal and defeat Atonis, you just have to believe in your selves and remember what the scouts and knights taught you all." said Tommy as he looked at his niece, nephiews and their friends and boyfriends. "Tommy's right we just have to remember what our parents taught us and we'll beat anyone that tries to stop us." said Rini as the other minis nodded. "So first things first, we have to find out who those wizards are and why they are after Aurora and Charlie, Marina can you search your mother's old files for some infomation on those strange wizards?" Rini asked Marina who nodded and took out her mini mercury computer and began to search for any info on those wizards while the others were catching a worried Sirius, Remus, 15 year old Bill, Charlie, Percy and 14 year old Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Draco up on what was going on while the others helped keep watch over Harry. "I found them, according to mom's files they are called the Wizards of the Black Circle. First there is their leader Ogron who is the one that Charlie faught. As we saw he can absorb any attack and become stronger. Any injury he gets makes him more powerful. Then there is Anagan with the power of superspeed, Gantlos with the power of seismic and sound waves, and last but not least is Duman who can shapeshift into any human or animal. According to mom's files they tried to take Roxy's powers and had trapped the fairys of Earth who were then freed by the Winx and the Wizards of the Black Circle were defeated and were frozen solid and fell into a ravine. I know only one man that could bring them back to life." said Marina as the others nodded knowing who she was talking about. "Great, Atonis has more allies and powerful ones at that." groaned D.J. "D.J., relax we will defeat him and I know just the group that can help us." said Rini as she put a hand on her brother's shoulder causing D.J. and the other minis to smile.

After saying their goodbyes the minis transformed back into their scout and knight forms and teleported straight to Alfea school for fairys where the children of the Winx Club now went. First there was Daphne the princess of Domino and Eraklyon with blond hair like her father Sky and cyan eyes like her mother Bloom. Daphne was the new Fairy of the Dragon Flame and her fairy form looked just like her mom's first fairy form right down to the wings. Daph as her friends called her was the new leader of their group called Neo Winx after their mother's old group. Next was Dawn the princess of Solaria with brown hair like her father Brandon and light brown eyes like her mother Stella. Dawn tends to act like Stella at times by flirting with cute boys and being worried about what she looks like. As the new Fairy of the Shining Sun Dawn has the same outfit as her mom's first fairy form straight down to the wings and has her mother's old ring which she uses just as her mother did before her. Next is Terre the princess of Linphea with black hair like her father Helia and green eyes like her mother Flora. Terre loves nature and loves to sketch which makes her the perfect new Fairy of Nature which gives her the same outfit her mother wore in her first fairy form straight down to her wings. Matlin was the new Fairy of Music with her father's magenta hair and her mother's deep blue eyes and her mother's love of music. As the new Fairy of Music Matlin wore her mother's first fairy form straight down to the wings and headsets. Azul the new Fairy of Technology had light brown-orange hair like her father Timmy and teal eyes like her mother Tecna. Azul's fairy form was just like her mother's first fairy form straight down to the wings. Azul loves anything to do with computers and technology. Next was Marea the princess of Andros and the new Fairy of Waves with the same hair color as her father Nabu and her mother Aisha's cerulean eyes. Marea's fairy form was just like her mother's first fairy form straight down to the wings. Marea loved to work out just like her mom and could speak just as many languages as Aisha can and can control Mophix as well and last but not least was Princess Anna the New Fairy of Animals who's fairy form looked just like her mother Roxy's first fairy form. Anna had light blue eyes and the same dark pink hair with violet tips as her mother. Anna loves anything to do with animals and always has her dog Art the daughter of Artu with her. Of course along with the Neo Winx were the Neo Specialists the brothers of the Neo Winx. First there was the leader of the Neo Specialists Buddy the prince of Domino and Eraklyon with red hair and blue eyes and Daphne's twin brother. Buddy weilded the longsword and phantosheild just like his dad and trained at Red Fountian just like his father did before him along with his friends. Next is Radian the prince of Solaria with blond hair and brown eyes and Dawn's twin brother. Radian like his father weilds a green phantomblade and tends to flirt with other fairys much Dawn's embaressment. Next was Arbre the prince of Linphea and Terre's twin brother. He had honey brown hair with blond bangs and blue eyes, he keeps his hair in the same style as his dad Helia and also loves to draw and protect nature like his mom and sister. Arbre weilds the Laser String Glove like his father Helia. Muse was Matlin's twin brother with blackish blue hair in the same style as his dad's hair and violet eyes and his the weilder of the purple phantoblade. Tec is Azul's twin brother with magenta hair and hazel eyes and wears glasses like his dad Timmy. Tec weilds the laser gun. Tec loves technology and loves to invent things from time to time like Timmy. Bahari the prince of Andros with dark brown hair and light purple eyes he is Marea's twin brother and weilds a magic staff like his father Nabu. And last but not least is Prince James Anna's twin brother and the weilder of the red rapier. James has brown hair and violet eyes. James loves animals as much as his sister and mother and is always seen with his dog Lucky.

+Dark Ruins+

Atonis growled as The Wizards of the Black Circle appeared before him. "What part of don't do anything to Kalenity and her family without my permisson do any of you understand and what did you idots do! You turned her and her little allies into tigers and Apollyn's past self into a wolf. You four are lucky that I still need you four for my plan. Fail me and you four will wish you stayed dead." growled Atonis as the four nodded and then disappeared. "My plan will not fail and when it is done then Kalenity will be mine and so will Serenity's kingdom." smirked Atonis causing the villians around him to cheer. The Wizards of the Black Circle just smirked and disappeared in a puff of black smoke to Alfea not knowing that the minis were on their way there as well in order to find Bloom and the other memebers of the Winx Club hoping they would be able to break the spell on Kalenity, Charles and their allies.


	21. Fairies, mermaids, and more

Chapter 21  
>Fairys, mermaids and more<p>

The minis landed in Alfea to find Headmisstress Faragonda and the other teachers cleaning up the remains of Alfea while the neo Winx were standing in front of 7 statures with tears in their eyes. "Daph, what happen?" Aurora asked as she and the others powered down and ran over to the Neo Winx. "The Wizards of the Black Circle happened. They turned our moms into statues and they were too powerful for us." said Daphne sadly. "Don't worry Daph, I'm sure there has to be away to turn them back to normal." said Aurora as she hugged her cousin. "Thanks Aurora, so what are you all doing here? Shouldn't you guys be at school?" Daphne asked causing the minis to sigh and D.J. to catch the Neo Winx up on everything that was happening. Daphne looked at her friends as thet each nodded and then she looked at her cousins and their friends. "We'll help you all against Atonis but we have to see if our dads and brothers are okay." said Daphne as the minis nodded and Dawn took off a very familiar ring off of her finger causing it to turn into a staff. "Next stop Red Fountain." said Dawn as she opened a portal and the gang went through it and teleported straight to Red Fountain where 7 teenage boys were fighting against 7 men. "Dad!" yelled the Neo Winx as they ran straight to their respective fathers causing them to drop their weapons or in Helia's case take off his glove and hug them. "Daph, what's wrong?" Sky asked as he held Daphne. "And where's your mothers?" Brandon asked causing the girls to start to cry. "The Wizards of the Black Circle are back and they turned our mothers into statures and Kalenity, Charles, the past selves of the kings and queens, the Legion of Superheroes, the Avengers, the Neo Avengers, the Saturdays, the Cullens, the Autobots, the Neo Teen Titans and the Neo Young Justice team into tigers while Apollyn and Alex was turned into a wolf." said Azul as she looked into Timmy's eyes worringly causing Timmy to look at Sky who nodded and was about to tell the minis his choice when the Wizards of the Black Circle appeared and before the Neo Winx, Specialists, Neo Specialists and minis could do anything the wizards formed a circle and started chanting in latin causing the minis to glow and transform into fish. As soon as the spell was complete the wizards disappeared and Morea used her morphix to create a bowl to put the minis in while Bahari filled it with water so they wouldn't dry out. As soon as they were ready Dawn used her mother's old scepter to teleport them to the hellicarrier where they were greeted by a now human Kalenity and Charles who were turned back to humans as well as the others thanks to Pete and Genie. "Sky, where are Bloom and the Winx as well as the minis?" Kalenity asked as Sky sighed sadly and he carefully took the bowl from Morea's hands, handed it to Kalenity and then caught her up on what happened causing her eyes to widen and making her almost drop the bowl.

"Sky, please tell me you're joking." Kalenity asked nervously but Sky just shook his head. "How are we going to turn them back?" Amia asked as Kalenity had called the other kings and queens using the video phone on the hellicarrier. "There is one way to turn them back. King Triton is the only one I know who has the right kind of magic to turn them back." said Genie as he held the bowl with the minis inside. "He's still alive?" Kayla asked Genie as she, C.P. and Charles were in the room as well. "Yep, he, his other daughters, adopted son, sons and daughter in law and other grandchildren as well as the rest of his kingdom are in a great sleep until his decendent is able to wake them just as Flora and Florin woke up Ariel, Eric and Melody." said Genie. "Genie, could you take us to Ariel and Eric's castle and turn us into mermaids?" Serenity asked as the other queens and scouts nodded. "The knights, other kings and I will stay on land to keep an eyes on the minis until they return." said Edymion as Genie nodded and snapped his fingers causing the queens, kings, scouts and knights to disappear and reappear in front of Ariel and Eric's castle where they and Melody were playing in the ocean. Ariel, Eric and Melody were shocked as Serenity caught them up on what was going on and how they needed King Triton's help to turn the minis back to normal. "Ariel please, you and Melody are the only ones who can lead us to Alantica." said Kathlean looked at her ancestors worringly. "Of course we'll help you all. If it wasn't for Flora and Florin we would all still be asleep." said Ariel as Eric got out of the water and the scouts and queens stepped into the water after kissing their true loves goodbye. Genie smiled as he transformed the queens, scouts, Melody and Ariel into mermaids. Melody and Ariel looked just the same as they did all of those years ago except Melody's seashell bra now matched her tail. The kings and knights had never seen such a beautiful sight as their true loves as mermaids. Serena and Serenity had prue white tails with white seashell bras and pearls in their hair around their buns, Amy and Amia had blue tails with light blue seashell bras and light blue pearl headbands, Raye and Ravan had red tails with purple sea shell bras and had their hair in their regular style, Lita and Makoto had green tails with pink seashell bras and their ponytails held by pearls, Mina and Minako had orange tails with orange shells and had pearl headbands as well, Kath and Kathlean had rainbow tails with patchwork seashell bras and had pearl hair clips in their hair, Kayla and Kalenity had yellow tails with yellow seashell bras and had pearls in their braids as well, Michelle and Micharu had dark green tails with dark green seashell bras, Trista and Setsuna had black tails with black seashell bras and had pearls around their hairbuns and last but not least was Hotaru and her future self with purple tails and purple seashell bras.  
>"Becareful." said Edymion as the queens, scouts, Ariel and Melody dived into the water and after a little swimming lesson swam straight to the gates of Alantica where they found trouble in the form of Ursala's sister Morgana. Melody was shaking as she saw her old enemy as she swam behind her mom. "We'll handle Morgana, the rest of you go and wake up King Triton." said Kathlean as she and Kath transformed into their scouts forms as the others nodded and while Kath and Kathlean were fighting Morgana the other scouts, queens, Ariel and Melody swam straight to the throne room where King Triton and his most trusted adviser Sabastian slept. "All we have to do now is wait for Kath and Kathlean." said Serenity as the others nodded<p>

+Kath, and Kathlean v.s. Morgana+

"Eternal Rainbow Power!" yelled Kath and Kathlean as they each transformed into Eternal Sailor Rainbow. "Ha, you two think you can defeat me!" laughed Morgana as she tried to use her black triton to encase Kath and Kathlean in blocks of ice but they both dodged and tried to attack Morgana. "Eternal Rainbow Arch Blast!" yelled Kath and Kathlean as they attacked Morgana at the same time blasting her to bits destorying her once and for all. Afterwords Kath and Kathlean powered down and swam into the throne room where the others waited. "How are we going to wake them up?" Kathlean asked as Kath agreed with her. "Flora and Florin sang one of my old songs to wake me, Eric and Melody up so if you both do the same then maybe it would wake the rest of my family up as well." suggested Ariel as Kath and Kathlean nodded and began to sing.(Kath)  
>Kathlean: The seaweed is always greener<p>

In somebody else's lake

You dream about going up there

But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you

Right here on the ocean floor

Such wonderful things surround you

What more is you looking for?

Under the sea

Under the sea

Darlin' it's better

Down where it's wetter

Take it from me

Up on the shore they work all day

Out in the sun, they slave away

While we devotin'

Full time to floatin'

Under the sea

Down here all the fish is happy

As off through the waves they roll

The fish on the land ain't happy

They're sad 'cause they're in the bowl

But fish in the bowl is lucky

They in for a worser fate

One day when the boss gets hungry

Guess who's gon' be on the plate (Oh no!)

Under the sea

Under the sea

Nobody beats us

Fry us and eat us

In fricassee

We what the land folks loves to cook

Under the sea, we off the hook

We got no troubles

Life is the bubbles

Under the sea, under the sea

Since life is sweet here

We got the beat here naturally

Even the sturgeon an' the ray

They get the urge an' start to play

We got the spirit

You got to hear it

Under the sea

The newt play the flute

The carp play the harp

The plaice play the bass

And they're soundin' sharp

The bass play the brass

The chub play the tub

The fluke is the duke of soul (Yeah)

The ray, he can play

The lings on the strings

The trout rockin' out

The blackfish, she sings

The smelt and the sprat

They know where it's at

An' oh that blowfish blow!

Under the sea (Under the sea)

Under the sea (Under the sea)

When the sardine

Begin the beguine

It's music to me

What do they got? A lot of sand

We got a hot crustacean band

Each little clam here

Know how to jam here

Under the sea

Each little slug here

Cuttin' a rug here

Under the sea

Each little snail here

Know how to wail here

That's why it's hotter

Under the water

Yeah we in luck here

Down in the muck here

Under the sea."

When Kath and Kathlean finished singing not only were the queens and scouts clapping but so were Ariel, Melody, King Triton, Sabastian, Attina and her husband Alan and their teenage daughters Alisha and Abby, Alana and her husband Ned and their teenage daughter Diana, Adella and her husband Kelp and their teenage daughter Aqua, Aquata and her husband Adam and their teenage daughter Diana, Arista and her husband Ice and their teenage children Coral and Sky, Andrina and her husband Shane and their daughter Kiara, Urchin and his wife Gabriella and their daughter Rose as well as Tip, Dash, Ollie, Flounder, and his children as well as the merpeople of Alantica making Kath and Kathlean blush as they caught King Triton and his family up on what was going on and why they needed his help to turn the minis back to normal. King Triton agreed wholeheartedly and just as they were about to return to the surface an older mermaid swam into the room with long white hair, an indigo seashell bra, a blue tail, a gold tiara on her head and a purple necklace making King Triton's eyes widen as he swam over to the woman and looked at her curiously. "It's really me my dear." said the woman as she began to sing a familiar melody.

The mermaid: Oh the waves roll low

and the waves roll high

and so it goes

Under the bright blue endless sky

Waves try to measure

the days that we treasure

so wave hello

and wave goodbye"

King Triton, Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina had tears in their eyes as they swam over to Queen Athena and hugged her like she was going to disappear. Ariel couldn't believe it as Attina let go of her mother and dragged Ariel and Urchin over to the queen. "Ariel, Urchin, this is our mother. Ariel you were only a little guppie when she died and Urchin since you are apart of this family then she your mother as well." said Attina as King Triton caught the others up on who Queen Athena was causing Serenity and Serena to looked at Kalenity and Kayla who were looking guilty. "We wanted to thank King Triton for turning our children back into humans so Kayla and I remembered where Queen Athena's garden was and went there to bring her back to life in order to thank him." said Kalenity as King Triton and his daughters as well as Urchin thanked both her and Kayla and then after catching Queen Athena up on everything everyone headed to the surface where the knights, kings, Eric and the minis turned fish waited.


	22. Human again and more problems

Chapter 22  
>Human again and more problems<p>

While the queens, scouts, Ariel and Melody were under the sea the kings, knights, Amara and Eric were on land along with the minis turned fish. After what felt like hours one by one the queens and scouts returned to the surface along with Ariel, Melody, and King Triton. As soon as the kings, knights, and Eric saw them they bowed causing the queens, scouts, Ariel and Melody to roll their eyes and King Triton to chuckle as Charles poured the minis into the ocean. Instantly King Triton used his mighty trident to turn the minis back into humans causing the queens, kings, scouts and knights to sigh in relief. Soon the minis, Kalenity, Charles, the scouts and knights returned to the hellicarrier while the others returned to the Crystal Palace after thanking and saying good bye to King Triton, Ariel, Eric and Melody. After they returned to the hellicarrier the minis were shocked to see Alexis trying to get Danny's attention who at the moment was staring at Grace who was talking with James about his arch reactor. "You know cousin dearest it's rude to stare." said Charlie as he threw a small water ball at Danny causing him to take his eyes off of Grace and glare at his cousin. "I wasn't staring, I,, was,, thinking." said Danny causing Aurora, Charlie and Alexis to roll their eyes. "Uh huh, your were thinking about something all right and that something was Grace Cullen." said Alexis as she playfully batted her eyelashes. Before Danny could say anything else Kalenity walked into the gym followed by a man with brown hair and wearing a blue, white and red teeshirt with jeans and tennis shoes and glasses. "Will!" yelled Aurora, Charlie, Naveen, Adam, Phillip, Kate, Danny, Alexis, and Benji as they ran towards the man and hugged him. "Aurora, Charlie, Naveen, Adam, Phillip, Kate, Danny, Alexis and Benji, it's so good to see you all again." said Will as they let go of him after he hugged them back. "Minis, Will has come for your help." said Kalenity causing the minis to look at the hero. "Giant robots are attacking the school and no matter what anyone does the robots keep defeating us. Not even Warren and Lizzie can make a dent in them. They even defeated Ron Wilson." said Will. "What kind of robots are they?" Marina asked curiously. "They sound like Sentinels to me." said Laura causing Will to pale as Marina pulled up the Sentinel page on her mini computer and showed it to him.

"That's what's attacking the school and they were being led by the same man in the photo." said Will causing Kalenity's eyes to widen. "That's Robert Kelly the former senetor of New York. During the first few months of Crystal Tokyo he tried to protest the new era of peace by attacking the city with the sentinels. We along with the X-Men and the Avengers stopped him and Serenity and I removed him from being senetor and put Alex Summers in his place. I have a feeling that Atonis is behind this but I don't know why. Small Lady, I want the Neo X-Men and the Neo Avengers to go with you all to Sky High. The sentinels are dangerous." said Kalenity as the Neo X-Men, Neo Avengers and the minis nodded. "Why don't we go as well? After all if those sentinals are as dangerous as you say then the minis would need all the help they can get." suggested Emily causing Kalenity to look at Carlisle and Esme who nodded as well as Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, and Edward. "All gang let's suit up!" yelled Laura as the Neo X-Men nodded and ran to their rooms to suit up as did the Neo Avengers and the Neo Fantastic Four who was coming as well while the minis transformed instantly into their scout forms while the Cullen kids made sure they had their charmed jewelery on. Once the Neo Avengers, Neo X-Men and Neo Fantastic Four returned Will who had his suit on which looked like a mix between his mom's suit and his dad's suit led the Hellicarrier to Sky High where the minis, Neo Avengers, Neo X-Men, Neo Fantastic Four and the Cullen Kids looked at Iron America who nodded and said the same line his mother once said along time a go. "Let's Hero Up!" yelled Iron America as he led the attack against the sentinals while Sailor Mini Sun and Mini Sun Knight went after Robert Kelly. "KELLY!" yelled Sailor Mini Sun and Mini Sun Knight as they saw the man sitting on top one of the sentinals. "Solar Whip Strike!" yelled Charlie as he attacked the robot causing it to get a lock on him. "Mutant idenified. Charlie Ishida son of Tweety Kayla Damon-Ishida." said the robot as it began to attack Charlie causing him to dodge. "Sailor Mini Sun together!" yelled Mini Sun Knight as he took his sister's hand and took a deep breath at the same time she did and at the same time they let it out in a large sonic scream which blasted all of the sentinals at the same time destorying them. Once all of the sentinals were destoryed and Kelly was knocked out Aurora and Charlie were forced to power down and then passed out after using their sonic scream for so long.

When Aurora and Charlie finally woke up they found themselves back on the hellicarrier where not only were a worried Charles, Leif and Berlyn were waiting for them but so were Will, Warren, Diana, Lizzie, Layla, Ethan, Rose, Fauna, Magenta, Zach, Rebecca, and Julie. "Dad? Where's mom" Charlie asked causing Charles to sigh sadly. "When you two fainted Kalenity turned into Kazemon and flew out to Sky High to check on you both when Katete an old friend of your mother's and mine appeared and said some spell causing her to disappear. Setsuna, Clockwork and Professer Paradox are doing all they can to find her." said Charles causing Aurora and Charlie to look at him worringly. "We do know one thing. Attonis doesn't have her but we don't know for how long." said Will.

+Centeries ago+

Kalenity goaned as she opened her eyes and looked around the strange room she was in. "Where am I?" Kalenity asked as a boy wearing the strangest outfit with brown hair, green eyes and freakles came into the room. "You are in my house, hi my name is Hiccup the son of Cheif Stock the leader of our home. Welcome to Berk, I uh found you outside the village and brought you back here so what is your name?" the boy asked her. "My name is Kally, thank you for bringing me here and what happened to my clothes." said Kally as she noticed she was wearing a viking outfit made out of fur and leather. "You mean the weird things you were wearing? I had to throw them away they were too ripped to save." said Hiccup as a mountain of a man walked into the room causing Kalenity's eyes to widen. "I see you are awake. My name is Stock the Vast and I am the leader of this tribe don't you know it's dangerous to be outside of the village while those dangerous dragons are still on the loose?" Stock asked causing Kalenity to look at him curiously. "I didn't know there were any dragons here. Where I come from there isn't any." said Kalenity. "Well there are here. Since you seam to be about the same age as Hiccup you will be going with him to Dragon Training to learn how to fight dragons as well as working with him at the Blacksmith shop." said Stock as he left the room before Kalenity or Hiccup could say anything. "You heard my dad, come on Gobber is waiting." said Hiccup as he led Kalenity out of the room and out of the hut straight to a small blacksmith hut where a man who looked like he had seen better days was hammering hot metal. "Ah Hiccup ready to get started and who's this young girl, your girlfriend perhaps?" the man asked causing Hiccup to blush and Kalenity to shake her head. "No sir, my name is Kally and I'm am not from this village so Cheif Stock has kindly taken me into his home as long as I work for you sir and go to Dragon Training classes with Hiccup." said Kally.

"A little thing like you thinks you can make swords? Well let's see what you can do." said Gobber as he led Kally and Hiccup to the back where Kally proved that she was stronger then she looked as she created 10 arrows and a bow as well and then shot all ten arrows into a near by tree. Hiccup and Gobber were shocked. No woman or girl in the village was able to do that. "By Odin, who taught you how to do that?" Gobber asked as Hiccup was still to shocked to speak. "My mom, all of my brothers and I were taught how to make our own arrows and bows." said Kally proudly. "Why didn't your dad teach you and your brothers and how many brothers do you have?" Hiccup asked. "Well I have,, well let's see there's Alex, Carter, Tommy, Kurt, Peter, Eddie, Casey and Nick so that's 8 brothers and the reason dad didn't teach us is because he was busy handling things in our village since it was his job as the leader, oops." said Kally nervously. "Wait, your dad is the leader of your village that makes you a princess." said Hiccup as he and Gobber bowed causing Kally to roll her eyes. "Actually i'm the new village leader of my tribe since after my dad steped down I was put in charge with my husband Charles. In my village it's the girls who are aloud to become the village leaders and not the guys." said Kally causing the two to bow even more. "Enough, please stop bowing. Only the two of you know my secret. Please keep it that way and treat me like any other woman." said Kally as Hiccup and Gobber nodded.

Soon it was time for the Dragon Trainning Class and none of the other viking kids liked Kally very much except for Hiccup who was her first and only friend in the village. "Do we really have to fight a dragon?" Kally whispered to Hiccup who nodded nervously causing her to gulp and clutch her bow which she had tied one of her ribbons to for good luck causing her to take her braids out of her hair and wear her other ribbon around her wrist. "Alright Kally since you're new here why don't you show us what you can do against a dragon." said Gobber as he pushed her into the ring where a tied up purple and yellow dragon waited.

Kalenity knew she couldn't fight and kill the poor dragon especially when he looked at her with his sad black eyes. "Easy there i'm not going to hurt you." said Kally as she slowly walked over to the dragon's chains and began to sing as she summoned the solar sword and used it to free the dragon.

Kally: I know you're scared

And I know what you've been through

Look in my eyes, can you see i'm frighten too

So let's take one step at a time

I won't give up

That's one thing I swear will be true

For it's said by the wize keep you're eyes on the prize

And i've got my eyes on you

It's hard to trust

When you've been misunderstood

But starting now we'll be treated like we should

So let's take this ride till it's through

I won't give up

That's one thing I swear will be true

And I won't give in

I'm stronger then they ever knew

Don't try to run

Cause I'll just be there when you do

For it's said by the wise keep you're eyes on the prize

And I've got my eyes on you." said Kally as she freed the dragon. "What in Odin's name are you doing girl!" yelled Stock as Kally was petting the dragon who had started to purr while Kally winked at Hiccup who didn't know what to think. "I am doing what I know in my heart is right. I know some of the dragons are dangerous but others like this one arn't. Just as there are good humans and bad there are good dragons and bad." said Kally as Stock glared at her. "GET YOUR DRAGON AND LEAVE!" yelled the man as Kally nodded and led the dragon out of the ring and was about to leave the area when she heard Hiccup running after her. "Shouldn't you be with your tribe?" Kally asked the teen who shook his head. "You're not the only one who made a friend with the dragons." said Hiccup as he led Kally outside of the village and over to a clearing where a black dragon waited. "Kally meet Toothless, Toothless this is Kally and her friend. It's thanks to them that we are leaving Berk." said Hiccup as Toothless took one look at Kally and hugged her making her smile and hug her back. "Oh Night, I thought I would never see you again." said Kally as they broke away leaving her with tears in her eyes. "It's alright Kally, I'm here now." said Toothless or Night as the sun set turning him into a human with jet black hair, green eyes and a black teeshirt, black pants and no shoes shocking Hiccup. "Hiccup, meet my cousin Night Lokison, the son of Loki the god of Trickery and deceit and Thor the norse god of Thunder. Night is under a curse. A dragon by day and a human by night until he falls in love with his true love and earns their love in return. It was Odin who put the spell on him during the fall of the Silver Millinium. I saw him do it before I was killed. I never thought I would see him again after I regained my memories." said Kalenity as she caught Night up on everything that had happened to her and then told Hiccup and her dragon which she named Wind everything starting with the Silver Mil and ending with how she ended up in Berk.

"Then how are you going to get home?" Hiccup asked as Kalenity's eyes widen as she noticed Professor Paradox standing behind him. "Oh you'll see as soon as you turn around." said Kally causing Hiccup to turn around and notice the strange man. "Hiccup meet Professor Paradox. Professor Paradox is going to take me home. Of course you, Night and Wind are coming as well." said Kalenity as she looked at the professor who nodded. "Alright then everyone stand near me." said Professor Paradox as the group disappeared and reappeared in the main room of the hellicarrier where Kalenity was instantly hugged by her parents, husband and kids.


	23. The Abyss of Evil is open once more

Chapter 23  
>The Abyss of Evil is opened once more<p>

Atonis goaned as another one of his plans was foiled by the minis and their families. "There has to be some way to stop the minis." goaned Atonis as he rubbed his forehead trying to get rid of the headache that was starting to form. "What about The Abyss of Evil? It contains every single enemy of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm including Kalenity have ever faced including Luthor their sensei's own brother who has a bone to pick with the ninjas." said Two Face as he fliped his coin and walked over to Atonis and then bowed still flipping his coin. "Very well Two Face, you, Crysta, and Bane will go to the Abyss of Evil and free them at once." said Atonis as Two Face, Crysta and Bane nodded and disappeared.

Meanwhile Kalenity was in the trainning room with Charles teaching Charlie and Aurora how to become one with their ninja powers like Sensei Watanabe had taught them all those years ago when Kalenity and Charles felt their old Wind Ninja pendents light up. "Aurora, Charlie, why don't the two of you go and see what Uncle Tony and Uncle Steve are up too?" said Kalenity as she pushed her children out of the training room and then by passed the code to the door locking it so that they couldn't come back in. As soon as the door was locked Kalenity opened her watch and pressed the Wind symbol making an asian man appear. "Cam, what's the emergency?" Kalenity asked worringly remembering the last time the pendents were used and how she was forced to fight her own niece. "The Abyss of Evil has been opened. Lothor is back and my father had joined my mother." said Cam with tears in his eyes causing Kalenity to put her hand over her mouth as she bit back a sob as her eyes filled with tears as did Charles's own eyes. "We'll be at Ninja Opps right a way." said Charles as he closed the watch and held Kalenity as she cried over the death of their mentor. When Kalenity and Charles finally stopped crying they wiped their eyes and then after unlocking the door heading straight to the hellicarrier's main controls where Kalenity set the hellicarrier course to the Wind Ninja Academy. After making sure the hellicarrier was on the correct path Kalenity called a meeting and while trying not to cry filled her family and friends in on why they were going to her and Charle's old academy. When she finished Kayla was clinging to C.P. as they cried as did the others who had all met Sensei except for Hiccup, Night, Drax and the M.H. gang who had never met him. After the others had finally calmed down they had arrived at the Wind Ninja Academy where Kalenity wearing a black knee length gown with short sleaves with black heels, Kayla wearing a black gown with straps and black flats, Charles wearing a black suit, C.P. wearing a black suit, Charlie wearing a black suit, Berlyn wearing a black suit, Aurora wearing a black gown with short sleaves and black flats and Leif wearing his helmet and a black suit jumped out of the hellicarrier, landed safely on the ground thanks to Charles and C.P. and then headed into the academy where they noticed everyone was also dressed in black in honor of Sensei.

As they walked towards Ninja Opps where the old Ninja Team waiting Kalenity, Kayla, Charles and C.P. remembered all the good times and the lessons that Sensei Wantanbe taught them. Finally they arrived and Kalenity and Kayla ran straight to Cam and wrapped him in a hug while Charles caught the others up on why there was a mini Kalenity and a mini Charles running around. "Kalenity, Charles, with Lothor and his army back the Ninja Storm rangers are once again needed but with Cam and Hunter now running the Wind Academy, Dustin and I now running the Thunder Academy and you and Charles running the Sun Kingdom it is up to our children to take our places as the Ninja Storm Power Rangers." said Blake causing Aurora, Charlie, Emily Brooks-Bradley, Emma Brooks-Bradley, Miko Watanabe-Bradley and Kanoi Watanabe-Bradley to look at him in shock. "Dad, you were a power ranger?" Miko asked causing Hunter to nod. "We were but it is time for a new generation to battle Lothor, Aurora graceful as the wind, you are the new Red Wind Ranger." said Charles as he handed his daughter his old morpher. "Charlie, swift as the sea, you are the new Blue Wind Ranger." said Kalenity as she handed her son her old morpher. "Emma, strong as the Earth, you are the new Yellow Wind Ranger." said Dustin as he handed his daughter his old morpher. "Emily, fast as lightning, you are the new Navy Thunder Ranger." said Blake as he handed his daughter his old morpher. "Kanoi, brave as thunder, you are the new Crimson Thunder Ranger." said Hunter as he handed Kanoi his old morpher and finally Cam with tears in his eyes took off his older morpher and held it in his hands. "Miko, this pendent has been past down from my mother to myself and now to you. You are the new Green Samurai Ranger." said Cam as he handed the pendant to his daughter.

Soon Sensei was buryed and the former Ninja Storm Rangers began to train their children as well as Leif and Berlyn so that they would be able to fight Lothor and his army. The day after the funeral Lothor sent his army through the city having them destory everything in sight. With their parent's permission Aurora, Charlie, Emma, Emily, Kanoi, and Miko ninjastreaked out of Ninja Opps and straight to the city where Lothor was along with his generals and nieces destorying building and terrorizing the people. "Stop right there Lothor!" yelled Aurora as she and the others stood inbetween him, his army and the rest of the town. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the children of my enemies the power rangers. What was my nephiew too scared to fight his own uncle." taunted Lothor earning a growl from Aurora, Charlie, Kanoi and Miko. "You once faught our parents Lothor and now you're going to fight us." said Aurora as she, Charlie and Emma took the same stance their parents once took in order to morph. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" yelled Aurora, Charlie and Emma. "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" yelled Emily and Kanoi. "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" yelled Miko as they morphed as a team. "Power of Air!" yelled Aurora as she glared at Lothor. "Power of Earth!" yelled Emma. "Power of Water!" yelled Charlie. "Navy Thunder!" yelled Emily. "Crimson Thunder!" yelled Kanoi. "Samurai Power!" yelled Miko. "Neo Power Rangers!" yelled Aurora, Emma, Charlie, Emily, Kanoi and Miko. But before they could do anything Lothor smirked as he shot a beam of light at them causing them to disappear shocking the original Ninja Storm Rangers who were watching everything at Ninja Opps.

+Wind Ninja Academy years ago+

12 year old Kayla Damon rolled her eyes as she watched her best friends 12 year old Dustin Brooks and C.P. Ishida ague about who's fault it was for being late for their ninja training for what felt like the 100th time. 12 year old Cam just rubbed his forehead while Sensei was also rubbing his forehead and 12 year old Hunter and Blake were trying to ignore them. Just as Sensei was about to tell them to stop a bright light filled the room and 6 teens landed right in the middle of the room shocking the rangers and Sensei. "That Lothor, if I ever get my hands on him i'll,,, ah uh oh." said the teenage Red Ninja Storm ranger as she noticed the orginal Ninja Storm Power Rangers and Sensei. "Who are you all?" Sensei asked as C.P., Dustin, Kayla, Hunter, Blake, and Cam made sure to keep one eye on the teens and another eye on Sensei. The Red Air teen looked at her friends who nodded and then she looked at Sensei and took off her helmet revealing blond hair tied in pigtails and brown eyes as the other teens did the same. The Yellow Earth teen had blond hair and the same eyes as Blake. The Blue Water teen had brown hair with blue eyes. The Crimson Thunder teen had blond hair and the same eyes as Cam, the Navy Thunder teen had black hair and the same eyes as Dustin and the Samurai teen had black hair and the same colored eyes as Hunter shocking the preteens and Sensei. "My name is Aurora Ariel, this is my brother Charlie Eric and our friends: Emma, Emily, Kanoi, and Miko and I think you can kinda figure out who our parents are. We are from the future and it's thanks to Lothor that we were sent to this time." said Aurora as she, Charlie and their friends powered down. "Lothor is still around in the future?" Sensei asked Aurora who started to tug on her braid nervously. "Well he was defeated in this time and then defeated again when you all are teens but now he's back and it's up to us to defeat him." said Aurora. "So we defeat him? YES!" shouted Dustin as he started hopping up and down causing Kayla to bop him upside the head. "He comes back twice Earth boy." said Kayla as she rolled her eyes and Aurora, Charlie, Emma, and Emily to laugh.

The next couple of days past by in a fury of monster attacks made by Lothor which were stopped by the power rangers while the teens had stayed behind with a happy CyberCam who was thrilled to find out that Kayla and C.P., Dustin and Blake, and Cam and Hunter would have families of their own in the future and Sensei who was teaching the teens everything he had taught and were teaching the Wind and Thunder rangers. At the moment Miko and Kanoi were sitting on the grass near the waterfall torn between telling their grandfather about his fate or not meddling and seeing him die again thanks to Lothor. As they were thinking Sensei and Cam walked out of the waterfall and took a seat next to Kanoi and Miko. "Is there something the matter Miko?" Cam asked as he looked Miko in the eyes. "Nothing, it's just I wish we could stop Lothor from doing something in our time that kills someone but according to our mom he is happy with his wife. Should we really stop Lothor or let what happens happen." Miko asked as she looked at the grass with tears in her eyes. "Miko, Kanoi, I do not know how wise Cameron is in the future but I do know now that somethings are ment to happen and you musn't change them. Who ever Lothor has killed is watching over his family in the future and continues to live on in his family as well." said Sensei as patted Miko on the leg and then did the same to Kanoi and walked back into the waterfall. "My father's right. Who ever died in your time now lives on in his familie's memories just as my mother lives on in mine." said Cam as he hugged Kanoi and Miko and then followed Sensei back into Ninja Opps leaving Kanoi and Miko with alot to think about. Miko was the first to break the silence as she looked at her brother. "Mom's right, Grandfather's spirit lives on in our memories and he's happy with Grandmother Miko." said Miko as she hugged Kanoi who hugged his sister back with tears in his eyes.

Soon the sun began to set and the rangers, teens, and Sensei had decided to head to the beach for a little R & R while Sensei stayed in Cam's pocket of course. But as soon as they got to the beach they noticed what looked like a man with pale green skin, white hair that looked like it was on fire, pointed light green ears, wearing a black and white suit with a DP in the middle of the shirt, a white cape with black underlining and white boots standing on the beach waiting for something or someone. Kayla's eyes widen as she gasped in fright and stood in front of the teens with a determained look in her eyes and was about to use her sonic scream on the man when Aurora and Charlie blocked her. "Aurora, Charlie, move, do you two know who that is?" Kayla asked as she tried to get past her future kids. "Yeah, he's Dan a good guy in our time but not so much in this time." said Aurora and Charlie joined the rest of the teens next to Dan. "You don't trust me and I understand but in time you will." said Dan as he and the teens returned to the future.

+Hellicarrier, Gym+

While Dan was getting the Neo Ninja Storm Rangers Apollyn, Alex, Carter, Sky, Tommy, Peter, Eddie, Kurt, Kalenity, Kayla, Casey and Nick stood in front of the Winx turned statues and each took a deep breath for what they were about to do. "Ready?" Alex asked causing the others to nod and form a circle around the Winx. "Apollyn, oldest son of Tohma and Masaru and oldest grandson of Apollo call upon the Solar Crystal!" yelled Apollyn as the solar crystal appeared over the winx and he held Alex's hand. "Solar Crystal..." began Alex as he took hold of Carter's hand. "Here.." said Carter as he took Sky's hand. "Our Plea.." said Sky as he took Tommy's hand. "Remove this evil.." said Tommy as he took Peter's hand. "Curse on our..." said Peter as he took Eddie's hand. "Friends.." said Eddie as he took Kurt's hand. " And Family.." said Kurt as he took Kalenity's hand. "And help.." said Kalenity as she took Kayla's hand. "Us save them.." said Kayla as she took Casey's hand. "From Atonis's.." said Casey as he took Nick's hand. "Evil!" said Nick as he took Apollyn's hand. "SOLAR CRYSTAL HEAR OUR PLEA!" yelled the Damon kids as a yellow light left the crystal enter their bodies causing them each to glow and then enter the Winx freeing them from their prison. As soon as the light show stopped one by one Apollyn, Alex, Carter, Sky, Tommy, Peter, Eddie, Kurt, Kalenity, Kayla, Casey and Nick fainted shocking the Winx.

+Hospital Wing, Hellicarrier+

To say Tohma was mad would be an understatement. He was furious that all of his children would be so foolish as to use the Solar Crystal to free the Winx from the evil spell without having Masaru and himself help them. Now they were each in a deep sleep for only Apollo knows how long and nothing seemed to wake them up. Pete, Peter, Ryan, Bloom, Merton, Johnny, Jarred, Warren, Charles, C.P., R.J., and Xander had refused to leave the hospital wing until their true loves awoke leaving Naveen, Adam, Phillip, Kaylee, Kira, Odette, Daphne, Buddy, a now awake and weak Harry who was teleported to the hellicarrier as soon as he was able to move, Benji, Kate, Milo, Danny, Alexis, Aurora, Charlie, Garrett, Tommy, Derek and Robin to worry not only for the Damon kids but for Pete, Peter, Ryan, Bloom, Merton, Johhny, Jarred, Warren, Charles, C.P., R.J., and Xander as well as they had refused to eat, drink or sleep until the Damon kids awoke.


	24. More help from new allies

Chapter 24  
>More help from new allies<p>

~A long time ago a brave trainor named Ash Ishida freed a Lucario from a sacred staff that once belonged to Sir Aaron a knight who used a special gift called Aura to give his life energy to the Tree of Beginning in order to save it and his home from distruction. Lucario had no choice but to do the same when the Tree of Beginning was once again in danger. Ash tried his best to help Lucario for he too had the gift of Aura. With Ash's help the Tree of Beginning was again brought back to full health. With his destiny complete Lucario left his home and started traveling with Ash and his friends Pikachu, Brock, May and her little brother Max as well as Ash's boyfriend Gary Oak and his Umbreon. Two weeks into their journey Ash and Pikachu receaved some wonderful news and shared it with their friends. Brock, Lucario, May, Max, Umbreon and the rest of their pokemon were thrilled for Ash and Pikachu but Gary wasn't and broke up with Ash braking his heart. Gary then left the group and Umbreon who stayed with Ash and his friends. As the months past May and Max went to travel with another trainor while Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Umbreon and Lucario were joined by Dawn who became a pokemon clothes designer and left the group months later as did Brock who became a pokemon doctor leaving Ash, Pikachu, Umbreon and Lucario with two new trainors Iris and her pokemon Axew and Cilan and his pokemon Pansage. As they traveled Ash and Lucario started to fall in love with each other and were wed during the summer before the rise of Crystal Tokyo. Years after the rise Anna Ishida began her journey to become a Pokemon Master like her mother Ash along with her friends Donna and Reggie the twins of Brock and Misty. Donna had short brown hair in a half ponytail, green eyes and wore a yellow tanktop, jean short and tennis shoes while her brother Reggie had red hair, onix eyes and wore a red shirt, a light blue vest, light brown jeans, tennis shoes and had like his father flirted with everyone Officer Jenny and Nurse Jenny he saw and was able to tell them apart while Anna had long blue hair tied on a red ribbon, brown eyes, a dark blue shirt with sleaves to her elbows, black finger less gloves, a blue skirt to her knees and black tennis shoes. Anna like her mother had her own pikachu named Elsa who was the daughter of Pikachu and Umbreon and like her mother stayed out of her pokeball and love to drink ketchup. At the moment the travelers were at Vermillion City where Anna was getting her 3rd badge by battling Lt. Sarge and his Raichu.

Unknown to the battlers, or Donna and Reggie a group of teens walked into the building and began watching the battle. "Alright Elsa another thundershock and we can beat them." yelled Anna as Elsa nodded and shocked Raichu who launched a thunderbolt of his own which collided with Elsa's causing smoke to fill the room. Once the smoke cleared Raichu was on the ground knocked out and Elsa was catching her breath. "Raichu is unable to battle, Elsa is the winner and the challanger Anna from Pallet Town wins." said the judge as Lt. Sarge sent Raichu back into his pokeball and then walked over to Anna who was hugging Elsa. "Here is the Thunder Badge kid. Ya know you remind me of another trainor that didn't give up until I was beaten. Ash Ishida was one tough kid." said Lt. Sarge as he handed Anna the badge making her eyes light up as he mentoned her mother's name. "Wow, you battled my mom? Really?" Anna asked as she put her new badge in her badge case and her friends and the other teens walked over to them. "Who's your mom? I might remember her?" Lt. Sarge asked curiously. "Ash Ishida and Pikachu is Elsa's mom." said Anna smiling making Lt. Sarge look at her and Elsa in shock. "Well that explains why your determainess reminded me of Ash and how your pikachu reminded me of Ash's own. I wonder what happened to his little friends especially those two girls that traveled with him." Sarge told and asked Anna. "Well Donna and Reggie are Aunt Misty and Uncle Brock's kids and Uncle C.P. and Aunt Kayla are now King Charles and Queen Kalenity with kids of their own." said Anna shocking Sarge as a brown haired boy and a blond girl walked over to Anna smiling. "Aurora and Charlie Ishida at your service." said Aurora and Charlie after they each hugged their cousin.

Meanwhile on the hellicarrier Sunny sighed sadly as he watched Tohma and Saoko from the shadows in his cat form, check on Apolyn, Alex, Carter, Sky, Tommy, Peter, Eddie, Kurt, Kalenity, Kayla, Casey and Nick all of whom were still unconcious from using the solar crystal.'There has to be something I can do. I feel so useless.' thought Sunny as he padded over to Kalenity and Kayla and remembered how he first met her after the fall of the Silver Mil. "There might be something you can do." said a voice making Sunny jump and turn around to see Tina smiling sadly at the Damon kids and then looked down at Sunny. "Kayla and her siblings are locked within their own minds thanks to Ogron's trap in the spell. He knew Kayla and her siblings would do anything to free Bloom and her friends including using the Solar Crystal. Only a few people can get through to them. Professor Xavier-Lehnsherr, Saturn Girl, Jean Grey, J'onn J'onzz, M'gann M'orzz, Raven Summers-Logan, Gwen Daniels, and Brainy Barker of the Dog Star Patrol." said Tina making Sunny's eyes widen as he thought of an idea. He knew that Saturn Girl and Gwen was on the hellcarrier but the others wern't so he decided to go on his own mission to get the professor, Jean, J'onn, M'gann, Raven, and Brainy and their teams and bring them onto the hellicarrier so that the mind readers could bring the Damon kids out of their sleep. "Sunny, Kayla and her siblings would not be happy if you or your unborn child got hurt trying to save them." said Tina as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Kayla would do anything she could if she was in my place and I was in hers." said Sunny as he put his hands on his tummy where his unborn child layed. "I have no choice Kayla and her siblings are like my own kittens, I would do anything for them." said Sunny as Tina followed him out of the hospital wing and into his room where he went to change into yellow pants, a dark yellow shirt and yellow boots.

"Sunny, are you sure about this?" Tina asked worringly as she watched him tie his long hair into a low ponytail much like Alex's. "I'm sure." said Sunny determainly. "Alright I know I am not going to be able to change your mind so I am going with you." said Tina as she snapped her fingers and her dress changed into a pink long sleaved shirt, pink pants with white stockings, black shoes, and her hair changed into a messy ponytail. "Shouldn't you stay here?" Sunny asked changed back into his cat form. "Nope, if you go I go." said Tina as she followed Sunny out of the bed room and straight to the main door of the hellicarrier after telling Captain America where they were going and as soon as it opened Tina grabbed Sunny and flew out the door and into New Metropolis where some old allies of his lived.

Meanwhile the minis were in Pallet Town catching Anna, Ash, Lucario, Donna, Reggie, Misty, Brock, Clara, Tracy, Daisy, Isabella, Cilan, Iris, Julie, Dawn, Paul, Rose, May, Drew and Max as well as their pokemon up on what was going and why they needed Lucario's help. "Please Uncle Lucario we don't know what to do." said Charlie worringly. "I don't know what I can do to help but I'll try and i'm sure Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracy, Daisy, Cilan, Iris, Dawn, Paul, May, Drew, Max and their pokemon would help as well." said Lucario as the original trainers and their pokemon agreed as well. "Thank you all so much." said Aurora with happy tears in her eyes as she and Charlie hugged Ash and Lucario. After they broke away everyone started hearing explosions coming from Professor Oak's lab and ran out of Ash and Lucario's house to find a giant machine with a bright red R on it attacking the lab and on top of the machine was someone Ash had never wanted to see again. Someone that haunted his nightmares. That someone was Giovanni. Ash started shaking as he saw who was leading the attack. "Minis tranform!" yelled Rini as she transfromed in Sailor Mini Moon and D.J. transformed into Mini Tuxedo Mask.

"Mercury Power!" yelled Marina.

"Mini Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Ryo.

"Mars Power!" yelled Raven.

"Mini Mars Knight Power!" yelled Yuii.

"Jupiter Power!" yelled Loral.

"Mini Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ben.

"Venus Power!" yelled Maggie.

"Mini Venus Knight Power!" yelled Motiki.

"Rainbow Power!" yelled Flora.

"Sun Power!" yelled Aurora.

"Mini Sun Knight Power!" yelled Charlie.

"Uranus Power!" yelled Melody.

"Neptune Power!" yelled Aqua.

"Pluto Power!" yelled Tiffany.

"Mini Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richie.

"Saturn Power!" yelled Hailey.

"Mini Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Shingo.

"Mini Power!" yelled the minis as they ran straight to Professor Oak's lab along with Lucario, Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracy, Daisy, May, Drew, Max, Dawn, Paul, Iris, Cilan and their kids ready to fight Giovanni just as Serenity, Amia, Kalenity, Edymion, Greg, Charles, Misty, Brock and Pikachu did years before.

+New Metropolis+

The first place Tina and Sunny headed to was the home of Kevin Whitney and his wife Andrea, their daughter Ivy as well as Clark's dog Krypto a white lab that had all of the same powers as his master, Brainy's dog Colu which was a green beagle that had all of the same powers as his master and their daughter Calla who had all of her dad's powers and as well as Streaky a orange cat that had the same powers as Krypto, Isis who belonged to Cat Woman and tended to travel between New Gotham and New Metropolis and their son Dash who had the same powers as his dad. Calla and Dash were heros just like Krypto, Colu and Streaky and went by the names Superpup and Super Kitten. After walking around New Metropolis for awhile Tina and Sunny arrived at the Whitney home and Tina rang the door bell. "Can I help you?" Kevin asked as he answered the door and looked at Tina and Sunny curiously. "Hello, my name is Tina Imaginary and this is my friend Sunny. We're looking for Kevin Whitney?" said Tina making Kevin's eyes widen at the familiar names. "Sunny? What are you doing here and where's Kayla?" Kevin asked the yellow cat who sighed sadly and looked like he was about to cry. Kevin looked at Tina and Sunny worringly and invited them inside where Tina caught him up on everything that was going on while Sunny had gone to the backyard and did the same to Krypto, Colu, Calla, Streaky, Isis and Dash all of whom were in Krypto's hideout under his doghouse. "Sunny, i'm sorry about what happened to Kayla and her siblings and we'll do anything we can to help free them from the spell." said Krypto as Colu, Calla, Streaky, Isis, and Dash agreed as well. "Thank you all so much." said Sunny as he began to cry happily causing Colu and Isis to try to calm him down. "It's will be alright with Bathound, his family, the Dog Star Patrol and Stars helping us Kayla and her siblings will be awake in no time." said Colu as he patted Sunny on the back causing the cat's eyes to widen. "Stars is going to kill me." said Sunny as he hid his head under his paws. "Oh Sunny, Stars won't be that mad. He knows that you see Kayla and her siblings as your own kittens and would do anything for them." said Isis as she put her paw on Sunny's shoulder. "You're right and Stars will only get upset because he cares for me and our family." said Sunny as he calmed down. "Exactly." said Streaky as Krypto called the Dog Star Patrol on his communacator and Isis called Bathound and his family on hers.

+The Minis+

Giovanni laughed as his robot attacked Professor Oak's lab and the pokemon in it. As the pokemon, the minis and the trainors except for Ash faught back Giovanni jumped down from the robot and ran straight towards Ash who gulpped as soon as he saw the evil man head towards him. 'I can do this. I am not eleven anymore and my friends and family are counting on me to face my fears.' thought Ash as he glared at Giovanni who stopped right in front of him. "Well, well, well if it isn't little Ash Ishida all grown up." sneered Giovanni causing Ash growl at him. "Heard you had a daughter Ashy boy. I wonder if she would be a better test subject then you were." taunted Giovanni causing Ash's eyes to widen as his growling intensified. "You will not lay a hand on my daughter. Thunder Bolt!" yelled Ash as electricity formed all around his body and then released it self at Giovanni who laughed as he dodged the attack.


	25. Ash, Sunny and Tina fight

Chapter 25  
>Ash, Sunny and Tina fight for what is right<p>

"You really think you can defeat me Ashy Boy? Hidden Power!" yelled Giovanni as a black ball of energy appeared in his hand and then he threw it as Ash who backflipped over the attack. "You will never hurt me again! Whirl Pool!" yelled Ash as he raised his hands into the air making a whirl pool appear and then threw it at Giovanni who rolled away from the attack. "Flame Thrower!" yelled Giovanni as he turned the palms of his hands face up facing Ash causing a large line of fire to leave his palms and head straight towards Ash. "Water Gun!" yelled Ash as he turned the palms of his hands towards the attack causing a stream of water to leave his hands and hit the fire causing steam to fill he air as the two trainor's powers faught against each other. Finally Ash's attack proved it was stronger as not only did it put out Giovanni's attack but it also blasted him into Professor Oak's lab. "Ice Beam!" yelled Ash as he quickly switched attacks before Giovanni could get up and froze him. Panting heavingly Ash turned away from Giovanni and sighed sadly at the damage he and his machine did.

+Metropolis+

After the calls were made the Dog Star Patrol was the first ones to arrive. The Dog Star Patrol was a group of dogs and one cat that protected the Earth and Solar System from danger. Brainy Barker the leader with her telepathic and telekinetic powers she is as powerful as Professor Xavior and is a afghan hound, next is Mammoth Mutt a pink chihuahua with the ability to inflat herself into the size of a giant beachball, Bull Dog a english bull dog who's bull like horns were sharp enough to take on any enemy, Paw Pooch the scent hound with his eight legs he can even catch up with the Flash at his top speed, Tail Tarrier a miniature schnauzer with the ability to stretch his tail and use it as a lasso to catch any villian, next was Tusky Husky a siberian husky who's long front tooth could drill through anything, Hot Dog a dachshund who could generate fire from his body and breath fire and last but not least was Stars who was the only cat of the Dog Star Patrol. Stars a cat with black fur and yellow stars all around his body except for his head where a star sat on his forehead just like Sunny's sun symbol sat on his own.

"Sunny, what in the Solar System are you doing here? You should be back on the hellicarrier safe and sound and waiting for our new little one to be born." said Stars as he walked over to Sunny who sighed sadly and began to cry. "Oh Sunny don't cry." said Stars as he wrapped his paws around Sunny's shoulders and held him trying to get him to calm down and tell him what was wrong. "It's Kalenity and her siblings, they used the Solar Crystal to free Bloom and her friends the Winx from stone but the Wizards of the Black Circle cursed them and now Kalenity and her siblings along with her past self won't wake up." said Sunny inbetween sobs. "But Brainy Barker could help. Kalenity, Kayla and their siblings are trapped within their minds and only those who could read minds could free them." said Tina. "Then I will help. Kalenity and her friends have helped us in the past and now we can return the favor." said Brainy Barker causing Sunny and Tina to smile. But before Sunny and Tina could thank the Dog Stars the ground started shaking as a ship landed in Kevin's backyard causing him, Andrea and Ivy to come running out of the house to see what in the world was going on. The door of the ship soon opened and Mechanikat and Delilah who was now half robot and half cat walked out of the ship followed by their daughter Mechanikitten who's kitten half looked just like her mother's but she had her father's eyes and was Superpup and Super Kitten's archnemesis. "Sunny go back inside now!" yelled Stars as Sunny's eyes widen at the sight of the villians and then ran straight back to the dog house but was stopped by a giant wolf who transformed into Duman. "Going some where cat and where's Kalenity?" snarled Duman who was blocking the dog house. "Duman!" hissed Sunny as he changed into his human form.

"Sunny!" yelled Tina as she ran past Krypto, Streaky and Stars who were fighting Mechanikat and straight to Sunny. "I'll be fine Tina, this villian is going to pay for hurting Kalenity and her siblings." said Sunny as he pulled out his favorite weapon a dark yellow crossbow and aimed it at Duman. "You're going to pay for hurting Kalenity Duman." said Sunny as he fired but Duman dodged and transformed into a large beast and tried to attack Sunny but was stopped by a pink sheild. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Duman." said Tina as she summoned a ball of pink light and threw it at Duman who dodged it as well and tried to strike her but was shot in the eye by and enraged Sunny. "I will not have you hurting anymore members of my family." said Sunny as he shot Duman each time that he spoke. Duman didn't even have a chance as Sunny shot an arrow in his head and his heart destorying him. "Don't ever mess with my family again." hissed Sunny. Tina just shook her head. 'Note to self never get Sunny that mad.' thought Tina as she followed Sunny who ran straight to his husband who had just rearrested Mechanikat while Robodelilah was unconcious thanks to the Dog Star Patrol and Mechanikitten was just beaten by Superpup and Super Kitten again. After sending the villians back to jail and after being scolded by Stars, the Dog Star Patrol, Krypto and his family, the Whitney family, and Ace and his family who had arrived late after having to deal with Two-Face's tiger Two-Tone who like his owner was disfigured on one side and tended to make his decisions based on his own coin which was just like his owners, had headed to the hellicarrier while Sunny and Tina headed to Xavier's School for the Gifted to get the Professor's help.

+Dark Ruins+

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't destory you three here and now." hissed Atonis as he glared at the remaining members of the Wizards of the Black Circle. "Master there is no is escuse for what we did but we have found out that Kalenity was turned evil in the past and that her evil self was as blood thursty as you are. There may be away to bring Dark Kalenity back to life once more." said Ogron as he bowed along with the other remaining members. "Is this true Lothor?" Atonis hissed to his main scientist Lex Luthor who stood in the crowd and then walked over to his master's chair. "It is according to the villians that Bala brought back to life before. If I could get a lock of Kalenity's hair I could bring Dark Kalenity back to life and you would have your queen." said Luthor making Atonis smirk. "Very well then. Chameleon, you will sneak aboard the hellicarrier and bring me back a lock of Kalenity's hair while Lothor will get the machine ready for the process. Soon I will have Kalenity by my side as my queen." said Atonis causing all of the villians in the room to cheer.

+New York City+

New York hadn't changed much in the years since Crystal Tokyo rose. There were still mutants and there were still mutant haters. And of course there was still Xaiver's School for the Gifted which was the place that Sunny and Tina found themselves at that afternoon.

"This place sure hasn't changed has it Sunny." said Tina as she looked around the school that her friend once attended in order to learn how to use her sonic scream. "No it hasn't." said Sunny as he looked at the protesters who were stationed in front of the gates. Tina just rolled her eyes. "Wasn't one of Kayla's new laws about protesters and mutants?" Tina asked as she and Sunny walked straight to the mob. "Yep and I was there when Kalenity told the people of New York what would happen if anyone was caught breaking that rule." said Sunny as he marched over to the leader of the mob a now grown up and defroged Victor Brown who hadn't changed since his high school days. "And just what do you think you are doing Mr. Brown?" Tina asked as she made her royal gaurd outfit appear and then walked over to the mob. "Those freaks should be destoryed. They don't belong here. Everything was just fine until those brats took over. Now New York has gone to the freaks, well I'm not going to just sit around and let them get away with this." said Victor as the mob agreed with him. "So let me see if I understand, you all are breaking one of Queen Kalenity's most treasured laws and expect to get away with it?" Tina asked as she put her hands on her hips. "Yeah and what are you going to do about it." taunted Victor as he turned around and came face to face with an irate Tina. "Well Victor Brown I see your years as a frog didn't teach you that you have to treat others the way you want to be treated so I believe that life in the dungeon should teach you and your little friends that lesson instead." said Tina as she snapped her fingers causing the mob and Victor to disappear.

Soon the duo headed inside the school to find the place busy with new students and a frazzled Jean Mccoy and Kitty Alvers trying to give the new students their papers for their classes and room numbers. "Yikes, this place is packed." said Sunny as he looked around at the chatting students who weren't even listening to Scott Summers-Logan who was trying to help the girls. "I've an idea." said Tina as she told Sunny to plug his ears and then took a deep breath. "QUIET! NOW BOYS ON ONE SIDE OF THE ROOM IN A STRAIGHT LINE AND GIRLS ON THE OTHER IN A STRAIGHT LINE. NO PUSHING OR SHUFFING. EITHER MRS. MCCOY, MRS. ALVERS OR MR. SUMMERS-LOGAN WILL GET TO YOU. NOW MOVE IT!" yelled Tina causing the new students to jump and do exactly what she said while Jean, Kitty and Scott walked over to the lines. After making sure each of the new mutants had their papers and were headed to their new rooms Jean, Kitty and Scott thanked Tina for her help. "But who are you and please don't tell me you're a new student?" Jean asked Tina tiredly while Kitty and Scott looked at Sunny curiously. "My name is Tina Imaginary." said Tina as she curtsyed causing Scott's, Jean's and Kitty's eyes to widen. "Pink hair, red eyes, wears pink clothing, you're Kayla's imaginary friend Tina arn't you?" Scott asked curiously. "Yep, after the rise of Crystal Tokyo Kayla made it so that everyone could see me and not just her. Now I am one of her most trusted royal gaurds. But that is not the reason Sunny and I are here. Kayla and her siblings are in a deep sleep and need a group of powerful mindreaders to save them. That means Sunny and I have come here to ask you Jean for your help as well as the help of Professor Xavier." said Tina making Jean's eyes widen.


	26. Martians, Metas, and reawakenings

Chapter 26  
>Martians, Metas and reawakenings<p>

+The Hall of Justice, Washington D.C.+

The Hall of Justice was the main headquarters of the Neo Justice League and the Neo Team who are the children of not only the Justice League but the Team as well and the Teen Titans. First was the sons of Batman and Bluejay, teenager Terry Automan-Wayne the neo Batman and then little kid Matt Automan-Wayne the neo Robin, then there was Mary Automan-Wayne-Allen or Hummingbird of the Neo Team the daughter of Dick Automan-Wayne-West the first Robin and Wally Allen aka Kid Flash. Mary had long black hair in a braid, green eyes, loved to wear black and yellow and was just as fast as her grandpa Barry, Uncle Bart, and Dad. Then there was Lara "Lara-El" Automan-Wayne-Dox-Rogers-Stark or Lara Rogers-Stark or Superteen of the Neo Team the daughter of Tim Automan-Wayne-Dox-Rogers-Stark the third Robin and Conner "Kon-El" Dox-Rogers-Stark aka Superboy. Then there was Tommy Wilkes-Hawkins-Automan-Wayne the new Red Robin who had the same powers as his mom and the son of Colin Wilkes-Hawkins-Automan-Wayne or Technol of the Neo Titans who had the same powers as Static Shock with the brains of Gear and Damian Automan-Wayne the 4th Robin. Lily 'Lily'ahm' Harper aka Waterlily of the Neo Team the daughter of Roy Harper the 2nd aka Red Arrow and Kaldur'ahm. Lily had the same powers of her dad and could shoot an arrow just like her mom and Aunt Artemis. Then there was the twins Johnna 'Johnna'gaan' or Lagoon Girl of the Neo Team who look like her mom but had the same powers as her dad and Alice 'Alice M'orzz or Miss Martian of the Neo Team who also looked like her mom but had red eyes and her mom's powers. Susan Stone or Cyberbee of the Neo Titans the daughter of Bumblebee Karen Stone and Cyborg Victor Stone who was born with the same problems as her father causing Cyborg to make artificial skin for her to hid her machine parts. Then there was Annalese Harper or Aquaarrow of the Neo Titans the daughter of Roy Harper the 1st Speedy and Garth Aqualad. Annalese was the team's shooter and could hit any target with her water bow and water arrows. Next was Kai-Ro Jordon the neo green lantern of Earth and the Neo Justice League and the adopted son of Hal and Carol who was given to Hal and Carol to raise by the Guardians. Princess Barda of the Neo Justice League the adopted daughter of Wonder Woman with the same powers and lasso of Wonder Woman. Next was Rex Stewart of the Neo Justice League the son of green lantern John Stewart and Hawkwoman. Next was the daughter of Aquaman, Marina or Aquagirl of the Neo Justice League. Then there's teenage Jamie Kord-Carter or Kid Beetle of the Neo Team the son of Blue Beetle Ted Kord-Carter and Booster Gold Michael Carter, Maxine 'Max' Hawkins or Shockete of the Neo Teen Titans and last but not least on the Neo Teen Titans is Angela Summers-Logan or Beastgirl. Angela had green skin, purple hair like her mom's, green eyes, a purple gem in the middle of her forehead like her mom's and had both her parent's powers as well as being a vegeterion like her dad.

At the moment Tina and Sunny found themselves face to face with Alexis Luthor the daughter of Lex Lothor who was just as smart and evil as her father, who was attacking the Hall of Justice with the Deedees, Poison Oak the daughter of Poison Ivy, Questina the daughter of the Riddler, Sparks the daughter of Livewire, and Metalla the daughter of Metallo. Of course with Terry, Max, and Rex on the hellicarrier the children of the supervillians were still out matched and were defeated thanks to not only the Neo Titans, and the Neo Team but their parents as well. After sending the villians to jail the groups headed into the building and straight into the meeting room where Tina and Sunny caught the teams up on what was going on and why they needed Megan and J'onn's help. "Of course we'll help Queen Kalenity." said J'onn as Megan nodded and the others agreed as well. "Thank you all so much." said Tina and Sunny as they thanked the teams. So they all left the Hall of Justice and headed straight to the hospital wing of the hellicarrier where the other mindreaders waited. But before the mindreaders could do anything Tina walked over to Pete, Peter, Ryan, Bloom, Merton, Johnny, Jarred, Warren, Charles, C.P., R.J., and Xander who still hadn't left their beloved's sides and put her hands on her hips. "PETE, PETER, RYAN, BLOOM, MERTON, JOHNNY, JARRED, WARREN, CHARLES, C.P., R.J., AND XANDER GET UP RIGHT NOW, ALEX, APOLLYN, CARTER, SKY, TOMMY, PETER*, EDDIE, KURT, KALENITY, KAYLA AND CASEY ARE GOING TO WAKE UP TODAY AND WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK THEY ARE GOING TO SAY WHEN THEY FIND YOU ALL LIKE THIS?" Tina shouted causing Pete's, Peter's, Ryan's, Bloom's, Merton's, Johnny's, Jarred's, Warren's, Charle's, C.P.'s, R.J.'s, and Xander's eyes to widen and as quickly as they could Pete, Peter, Ryan, Bloom, Merton, Johnny, Jarred, Warren, Charles, C.P., R.J., and Xander ran out of the room in fear(even though they would deny it) of Tina's waith as well as the waiths of their true loves.

One by one Professor Xavier-Lehnsherr, Jean, Brainy Barker, J'onn, Megan, Raven, Gwen, Lucaro and Saturn Girl entered the Damon sibling's minds to free them from the curse. Thomas, Marcus, Gaomon, Agumon and Gaomon and Agumon's children watched worringly as did Nick and Nat who now lived in Crystal Tokyo along with LaCroix and Schanke. Finally after 5 hours Professor Xavier-Lehnsherr, Jean, Brainy Barker, J'onn, Megan, Raven, Gwen, Lucaro, and Saturn Girl left the Damon sibling's minds and began to stretch. "Well?" Thomas asked Professor Xavier-Lehnsherr who just smiled. "They will wake up in an hour. Right now they are fighting off the last remains of the curse." said Professor Xaiver-Lehnsherr making Thomas, Marcus, the digimon, Nick, Nat, Schanke and though he would deny it LaCroix sigh in relef. True to the professor's word an hour later one by one the Damon siblings woke up and were promptly scolded by Thomas and Marcus for using the Solar Crystal with out back up from them. "We had no choice. There was no other way to save Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Flora, Musa, Aisha and Roxy." said Apollyn as he and his siblings stretched. "Apollyn's right. We couldn't just sit there and do nothing. If anyone should get in trouble it's me. It was my idea to use the crystal. When the boys and my past self found out my plan they knew that if I did it alone that I would die so we all did it together." said Kalenity as she tugged on her pigtail. "Kalenity, you and your brothers as well as Kayla and Alex are not allowed to use the crystal without your father's and my permisson and only if we are there to use it with you and your brothers." said Thomas as he looked Kalenity straight in the eyes. "Yes sir." said the Damon siblings as they looked at their parents sadly.

The next day Kalenity found Night moping in the gym. "Night, are you alright?" Kalenity asked as she walked into the gym. Night just shoot his head and layed his head on his paws. "Well what's wrong?" Kalenity asked as she sat down next to her cousin. Night jsut sighed and shook his head. "Night, I want to help you but I don't know what to do unless, i'll be right back." said Kalenity as she got off the floor and ran straight to the trainning room where the Winx Club were trainning their daughters. "Hey Roxy, can I borrow you for a second. I need your help with my cousin Night." said Kalenity as she looked up at the fairy of Animals who was flying along with her daughter. "Of course Kalenity but I think this will be great training for Anna." said Roxy as Anna flew over to her mom. "Are you sure mom? I've never made an animal talk before." said Anna nervously. "Anna, I believe in you and you should believe in yourself." said Roxy as she put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Alright, I'll try." said Anna earning a smile from Kalenity and Roxy. It didn't take them long to return to the gym and found not only Night but Hiccup as well. After Hiccup has arrived to Kalenity's time the first thing she did was repay his generosity by giving him new clothes in order to better fit in with the new time era so now he was wearing a long sleaved brown shirt with a low colar, a pair of black pants with pockets and brown boots that went up to his knees. "Hello Hiccup, what brings you to the gym?" Kalenity asked as she, Roxy and Anna walked over to him and Night. "I noticed that T- I mean Night was acting upset so I came in here to see if he was alright." said Hiccup. "I noticed it too so that is why Roxy and Anna is here. Anna can use her powers to let Night speak in his dragon form." said Kalenity as she put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder earning her a growl from Night. Kalenity just looked at him curiously and took her hand off of Hiccup's shoulder. 'I wonder.' thought Kalenity as Anna walked over to Night and put used her fairy magic to make him talk. "Well let's see if it worked. Night, are you alright?" Kalenity asked curiously causing the dragon to sigh again and look from Kalenity to Hiccup and then back to Kalenity. "I, I, I may have found my true love. But he'll never see me as anything but..a monster." said Night as he sighed sadly and fled the gym. Kalenity thanked Anna and Roxy for their help and then headed after her wayword cousin leaving Hiccup confused.

Kalenity sighed as she ran after Night who was running like he was being chased by vikings. "Night!, Please stop and let me talk to you." said Kalenity as she ran after her cousin. She continued to follow Night all the way to his room which looked like a hurricane hit it with papers and clothes everywhere along with blankets thrown every where and claw marks on the walls and on his bed. Night growled softly as he layed on his bed and covered his head with his paws. "Night, what in the Sun Kingdom makes you think you're a monster? Is it because of Odin's curse? Night, you found your true love all you have to do now is tell him." said Kalenity which earned her a moan from her cousin. "Night, how about when the sunsets you tell him how you feel." said Kalenity earning a sad moan and a head shake from Night. "Or I could do what you did to me and Charles during the Silver Mil. when he refused to tell me what he felt about me." said Kalenity with as smirk causing Night to look up at her with a look that said 'you wouldn't'. "You do remember that you locked me and Charles in a closet and refused to let us out until we kissed and if you don't tell him that is exactly what I will do to the two of you." said Kalenity smiling as she looked Night right in the eye. Night sighed and knew what he had to do so he got off of his bed and then headed back to the gym hoping that Hiccup was still there. 'I hope your spell gets broken cuz.' thought Kalenity as she headed to the kitchen for some blood since she was still thursty from her long sleep.

As Night returned to the gym the sun outside started to set turning him back into his human form. As soon as he was human Night found Hiccup had left the gym and learned from Roxy that Hiccup had gone to the library so Night thanked Roxy and then headed straight to the library where his true love was talking with Kayla who had just bookmarked her book which was another Sherlock Holmes book. "What am I to do?" Hiccup asked worringly as he put his head in his hands. Kayla sighed as she heard Night come into the library but Hiccup didn't so Kayla decided to give him some advice and then if that didn't work she was going to lock them both in the library. "Hiccup, this isn't the time of the vikings anymore. This is the 30th century where people are able to be with their true loves." said Kayla as she folded her hands under her head. "Now I think I will leave you two alone." said Kayla as she quickly got up from her chair and ninjastreaked out of the library and closed the door. "Hey JARVIS, could you lock the door and keep it locked till sunrise." asked Kayla as she smirked at the door. "Another matchmaking attempt Miss. Kayla?" a british voice asked from the walls. "Yep, hopefully i'm right and the spell will be broken tonight." said Kayla as she hugged her mystery book to her chest. "Things will work out for the best Miss. Kayla." said JARVIS earning a small smile from Kayla. "Thanks JARVIS." said Kayla as she smiled and then headed to her room for bed.


	27. A fake Knight and a true prince

Chapter 27

A fake knight and a true prince

+Kayla's dream+

"Hello? anyone here?" Kayla asked as she walked around a throne room in her nightgown. "Hello Sun child." said a familiar voice causing Kayla to turn around and gasp at who she was seeing. "Pariah Dark? How did you escape the coffin of forever sleep? No matter I am going to put you back in." said Kayla as she was about to use her sonic scream but was stopped by the Fright Knight who grabbed her wrists with one hand and covered her mouth with the other causing her to try to escape. "Calm yourself Sun child, Fright and I have not escaped our prisons. At the moment we are astro projecting to you in order to reveal your true memories of the past in hopes that our son and our selves will be free." said Pariah causing Kayla to look at him curiously. "Don't worry Sun child, I will not hurt you." said Pariah as he walked over to Kayla and touched her forehead making her sun symbol appear and her eyes glow yellow as her memories from the Silver Mil. fixed themselves.

+Kayla's memory+

Kalenity laughed as her cousin Daniel attempted to shoot an arrow at the target just as Charles had showed him how. "Ha, Ha, Ha." said Daniel angerly as he tried again but mananged to almost hit Charles. "Having some trouble little one?" a teen with short white hair and glowing green eyes wearing grey, green and black armor with a glowing green crown on his head as he walked over to Daniel. "A little." said Daniel blushing as the teen helped him hold the bow. "Now use your mouth as an anchor and pull back just alittle bit." said the teen as he helped Daniel by placing his hands on Daniel's. "Now?" Daniel asked the teen who nodded causing Daniel to let go and make a perfect bull's eye. "Way to go Daniel and thank you Prince Phanto,." said Kalenity as the man let go of Daniel. "It was not problem Princess Kalenity." said Phantom as he kissed Daniel's hand and then left the garden while Daniel was still blushing. "Daniel, are you okay?" Kalenity asked. "I think i'm in love." said Daniel as he blinked and looked at Kalenity who was smiling.

+Kayla's dream+

When Kayla's memories had finally been fixed the young vampire growled causing Fright to let go of her. "Just wait until I get my hands on that two faced demon. I'll send him to straight to Hades for messing with my memories." growled Kayla. "Calm down young Kalenity, first things first you must travel to Clockwork's tower and return his and Dan's memories." said Pariah as Fright walked over to his husband. "What do I have to do?" Kayla asked with a determained look in her eyes. "Your future self and you must sing. Only the Sun Queen's song can return their memories." said Pariah as Kayla started waking up. "But what's the Sun Queen's song?" Kayla asked but it was too late as she woke up before Pariah could tell her.

+Kayla's bedroom+

Kayla woke up instantly and looked around her room knowing she didn't have time to waste. After changing into a yellow teeshirt, a yellow shirt and black flat shoes Kayla ninjastreaked to Kalenity and Charle's room and sighed. "JARVIS, please override the lock on Kalenity and Charles's door it's an emergency." said Kayla. "Alright Miss. Kayla, do you need the others as well?" JARVIS asked as the door opened revealing a dark room. "No thank you, I just need my future self." said Kayla as she walked into the room and over to her future self who was sleeping peacefully. 'Let's hope this works.' thought Kayla as took a deep breath and began to sing.

Kayla: Dancing bears, Painted wings

Things I almost remember,

And a song, someone sings,

Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory.

Far away, long ago,

Glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart,

Used to know,

Things it yearns to remember.

And a song,

Someone sings,

Once upon a December."

As Kayla sang her sun symbol glowed and a bright yellow light left her forehead and hit Charles and Kalenity who were waking up and restored their memories. As soon as Kayla finished singing the light disappeared and Kalenity and Charles started growling. "Kayla, how did you remember?" Kalenity asked as she changed into her gown in the bathroom while Charles was putting on a bathrobe. As soon as Kalenity and Charles returned to their bedroom Kayla told them all about her dream. "I can't believe that fruitloop did that. He not only messed with our memories but our friend's and familie's memories as well." growled Kalenity as she stepped out of the bathroom with Charles right behind her. "I think that after we restore Clockwork's and Dan's memories and free King Pariah and Fright that we should tell Queen Kimberlina and King Thomas what Vlad has done." said Kayla as Kalenity and Charles nodded knowing that once Tommy finds out what happened Vlad Masters will find out what happens when you mess with the power rangers and their families. After making sure that JARVIS knew to let the others know where they were going Kalenity and Kayla headed to the Crystal Palace, into the Ghost Portal and straight to Clockwork's tower where he and Dan were sleeping peacefully. "Ready Kayla?" Kalenity whispered as they snuck into Clockwork and Dan's room and stood at the end of their bed. "Ready." said Kayla as she and Kalenity took a deep breath and began to sing at the same time.

Kalenity and Kayla: Dancing bears, Painted wings

Things I almost remember,

And a song, someone sings,

Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory.

Far away, long ago,

Glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart,

Used to know,

Things it yearns to remember.

And a song,

Someone sings,

Once upon a December."

As Kayla and Kalenity sang their sun symbols glowed and a bright yellow light left their foreheads and hit Clockwork and Dan who were waking up thanks to the music and restored their memories or atleast that's what Kalenity and Kayla thought but in reality they were really freeing Clockwork and Dan from Vlad's control which he was able to take control of them thanks to the broken pieces of Freakshow's crystal ball staff. "Thank you Kalenity and Kayla for freeing us." said Clockwork as Dan flew into one of the time portals to get rid of his anger before he did something he would regret. "Freeing you from what Clockwork?" Kalenity asked curiously. "Somehow Vlad Plasmius snuck into my tower and implanted a piece of Freakshow's staff into my and Dan's heads making us think that he and Danny were together during the Silver Mil." said Clockwork as Dan returned and then wrapped his arms around Clockwork's waist. "That's terrible. After we leave here Kalenity and I are going to free King Pariah and Fright Knight and then go to Reefside where we are going to teach the king of all fruitloops what happens when you mess with the power rangers." growled Kalenity as she bared her fangs as did Kayla. After leaving Clockwork's tower Kayla and Kalenity in their digimon forms Kazemon and AncientKazemon flew to the remains of the once mighty palace of King Pariah Dark, Fright Knight and their son Prince Phantom. "This is it. King Pariah's keep the home of Fright Knight and the Ghost King. Legend has it that after King Pariah and Fright Knight died and ended up here without their son they went insane and a group of ancient ghosts trapped Fright Knight inside a pumpkin and King Pariah inside the sarcophagus of forever sleep after taking away his crown of fire and the ring of rage. With both evil trembled at his wake and now both are in the hands of Plasmius." said Kalenity as she led her past self into the building and straight into the throne room.

"This place seems so much warmer since the last time I was here." said Kayla as she looked around the room. "I know." said Kalenity as she walked over to the sarcophagus of forever sleep while Kayla walked over to the pumpkin. "Ready?" Kalenity asked Kayla who nodded as she put both hands on the sword and pulled freeing it from the pumpkin which causing the room to shake as a familiar ghost flew out of the pumpkin. "The Fright Knight lives!" yelled Fright as Kalenity closed her eyes and transformed into Sailor Eternal Sun. "Eternal Solar Blast Attack!" yelled Kalenity as she blasted the sarcophagus freeing Pariah Dark. "Thank you Kalenity and Kayla." said Pariah as Fright flew over to him and thanked them as well. "It was no problem King Pariah. But now we have to hurry to Angel Grove before Vlad forces Danny to marry him." said Kayla causing Kalenity to pale. "They are suppose to get married today." said Kalenity worringly.


	28. Plasmius, Power Rangers and weddings

Chapter 28

Plasmius, Power Rangers and a wedding

+Angel Grove, The remains of the Command Center+

Zordon smiled as he looked at Vlad and Danny. "Now who ever objects to this marrage, please speak now or forever hold you peace." said Zordon as he, Vlad who was wearing a black suit, and Danny who was wearing a white gown looked around. Just as Zordon was about to start the vows a blue ball of energy hit Vlad. "We object!" yelled the two blue Ninja Storm rangers as they ran over to Zordon."Kayla, Kalenity, what is going on?" Danny asked as he glared at his cousins. "Danny, this is for your own good." said Kalenity as she took off her helmet and began to sing while Kayla held Vlad back.

Kalenity:

Dancing bears, Painted wings

Things I almost remember,

And a song, someone sings,

Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory.

Far away, long ago,

Glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart,

Used to know,

Things it yearns to remember.

And a song,

Someone sings,

Once upon a December."

As Kalenity sang her sun symbol glowed brightly as beams of yellow light hit Danny, his daughter Dani, Tommy, Kimberly, Trent, Conner, the other MMPR rangers, Zordon, the other Dino Thunder rangers. "No! You little brats!" yelled Vlad as he attacked Kayla who dodged it. "Yes, Danny will never be yours you crazied up fruitloop! Sonic Fin, fire!" yelled Kayla as she used her weapon to blast Vlad into some of the ruins. Just as Vlad was about to get up he came face to face with a very familiar dagger held by the very first green ranger Tommy Oliver. "You brainwashed us and almost married my son. You killed the people who took him in after he was kidnapped when he was a baby. Give me one reason why I shouldn't do to you what my team and I have done to our enemies in the past." said Tommy as he glared at Vlad through his viser. Zordon sighed as he walked over to the mad green ranger. "Tommy, if you kill him then you will be just like him and just like Rita and Zedd." said Zordon causing Tommy to sigh. "You're right Zordon." said Tommy as he look between his mentor and Vlad. "Then what are we going to do with him then?" said Trent as he glared at the man who could have hurt his brother. "I may have an idea." said Clockwork as he appeared with a beat up thermos. "Thanks Clockwork." smirked Danny as he took the thermos and trapped Vlad inside. As soon as Clockwork disappeared with the thermos Danny started to glow white and green as he switched between his human form and his phantom form. Finally a bright light filled the area blinding the rangers, Zordon and Alpha and then disappeared revealing both Danny and Phantom causing the group's eyes to widen.

"Prince Phantom?" Kalenity asked curiously as she snapped out of the trance she was in. "It's me Princess or should I say Queen Kalenity." said the white haired green eyed man causing Kalenity to squeal as she ran over to Phantom and hugged him. "Oh, Prince Phantom it's been so long. How did you end up trapped in Danny's body?" Queen Kalenity asked curiously as the other rangers, Zordon and Alpha walked over to them. "During the final battle against Beryl I was fighting against Vladimair when two observents started chanting in latin and it felt like they were setting me on fire. The next thing I knew I was standing in front of Hades the lord of the dead who told me it wasn't my time and that he had found away for me to return to life and had caught me up on everything that had happened after the battle. He then told me that my true love was dieing and that the only way to save him was to merege with him until his memories of the past returned as well as the memories of our friends and family." said Prince Phantom as he wrapped his arms around Danny who smiled shyly. "Um Aunt Kalenity, how did you know Prince Phantom in the Silver Mil.? Kira asked curiously as Conner, Ethan, and Trent agreed with her. "Well during the Silver Mil. my father tried to put me in an arranged marriage and promise me that if I didn't like the three suiters he chose for me then I could chose my own. King Pariah was one of my father's good friends so he thought King Pariah's son Prince Phantom might be a good first match for me but when I found out I started pulling pranks on him and even threw him outside during the night." said Kalenity as she and Kayla started to giggle as they remembered what they put the three suitors though. "Unknown to our fathers I had already found my true love in Kalenity's cousin Prince Daniel who had returned my feelings and when we told our parents that King Masaru just shook his head and told Kalenity that she still had two more to chose from." said Phantom. "And we all know how that turned out." said Danny happily as he turned in Prince Phantom's arms and kissed him on the cheek causing the white haired adult to blush.

"You know, since all of you are already here Daniel and I could get married here and then do a formal wedding in the Ghost Zone." said Phantom causing Danny to smile as he kissed Phantom on the lips. "Really?" Danny asked curiously after they broke for air. "Really." said Phantom as he let go of Danny. A few minutes later Zordon smiled as he pronounced Danny and Phantom wedded husbands causing the rangers and Alpha to cheer and Kimberly to wipe a tear from her eyes.

Meanwhile another wedding was taking place but this one was as vile as it's bride and groom for Atonis had finally returned Dark Kalenity back to life and was now making her his bride. "Hear me and hear me well. Dark Kalenity is now my bride and together we shall destory Crystal Tokyo once and for all!" yelled Atonis who was wearing a long colared and long sleaved shirt that had onix gems on the colar, a red vest and black pants with back boots with red gems while Dark Kalenity had a red spiderweb long sleaved top with a black long skirt, black heals and around her neck was a silver necklace with as red gem which matched the ring on her finger and black veil that looked like it was made out of spider's web, was standing next to him with an evil smirk on her face. "First Lothor and Bane shall go to an old house in Salem, Massachusetts, there they will find a old black book with a closed eye on it. Bring it to me before midnight tomorrow." said Atonis as Bane and Lothor walked over to him and bowed. "Yes sire." said the two before they disappeared.

Meanwhile in the Brairwood an old book opened to a new page that revealed a black cat, and an adult man leading a team of teens in multicolored uniforms against three witches. The first one to notice that the book had opened was Derek Damon-Bly who was the son of Nick and Xander Damon-Bly. Derek, his brother Robin along with their friends: Chris and Graham Thorn the sons of Vida and Chip Thorn and Liander and Lianna Rocca the son and daughter of Maddie and Daggeron had grown up hearing all about the Xenotome and how the last time it had opened their parents had to team up with every ranger and hero on the planet in order to defeat Bala. "Mom! Dad!" yelled Derek as he ran past the book and straight to Nick and Xander who were helping Robin, Chris, Graham, Liander and Lianna with their flying lessons. "Whoa, calm down down Derek and tell us nice and slow what has gotten you so upset?" Nick asked as he hopped off of his broom and put his hand on his worried son's shoulder. "The Xenotome is open once more." said Derek causing Nick and Xander to pale.


	29. Power Rangers the next generation

Chapter 29

Power Rangers the next generation

+Juice Bar, Angel Grove+

The Juice Bar hadn't changed much in the future. Rocky and Adam still owned it but now a few changes had come such as an Ultra-Recyclo Vegtarian menu for those who didn't eat meat in honor of their daughter Sam who now worked there along with Tucker, Eric and Rose Cranston-Scott the twin children of Billy and Jason, and Trina and Elliot Taylor the twins of Trini and Zack. At the moment the Juice Bar was closed so that the rangers could celebrate the wedding of Danny and Prince Phantom. "Oh Danny, I can't believe you and Phantom are finally married." said Sam smiling as she hugged her friend. "Yeah, I can't believe it either." said Danny happily as he watched Phantom chat with an now teenage Justin Stewart. Soon it was time for the couple's first dance but just as Zordon was about to annouce it three witches appeared out of thin air. "I'm sorry, but we're closed at the moment." said Adam as he and Rocky walked over to the witches who just smirked. The oldest witch Winnie just smirked. "

Converterentur ad lapis." said Winnie as she snapped her fingers turning Rocky and Adam into stone. "MOM! DAD!" yelled Sam as the others cried out Rocky and Adam's names. Before Tommy could question the evil witches he and the other senor power rangers were turned to stone leaving Danny, Dani, Phantom, Sam, Tucker, Eric, Rose, Trina and Elliot untouched. "That's just a little message from Atonis." cackled Winnie before she disappeared along with her sisters canceling the silent bodybind Danny, Dani, Phantom, Tucker, Eric, Rose, Trent, Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trina and Elliot were under.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked as she looked sadly at the stone figures of her parents. "Panicing will not help for one thing and for another I believe these will help." said Alpha as he came from the backroom with a familiar box. "Danny, Trent, Rose, Eric, Trina, Elliot, Tucker, Conner, Kira, and Ethan, inside this box are the morphers of the original power rangers along with the morphers of the Dino Thunder Rangers." said Alpha as he put the box down on the counter and opened it revealing the Dino Morphers, the Power Coins and the black Astro Morpher. "Our morphers." said Conner as he, Kira, and Ethan took the red, yellow and blue Dino Morphers but the Black and White morphers were no where in sight. "Eric Cranston-Scott, you have been chosen to become the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger just as your father was before you." said Alpha as the morpher appeared around Eric's waist transforming him into the Neo Tyrannosaurus ranger. "Rose Cranston-Scott, you have been chosen to become the Blue Triceratops Ranger and Blue Wolf Ninjette Ranger just as your mother was before you." said Alpha as the morpher appeared around Rose's waist transforming her into the Neo Triceratops ranger. "Elliot Taylor, you have been chosen to become the Yellow Sabortooth Tiger Ranger and Yellow Bear Ninjette Ranger just as your mother was before you." said Alpha as the morpher appeared around Elliot's waist transforming him into the Neo Sabortooth Tiger ranger. "Trina Taylor, you have been chosen to become the Black Mastodon Ranger just as your father was before you." said Alpha as the morpher appeared around Trina's waist transforming her into the Neo Mastodon Ranger. "Celeste Park-DeSantos, you have been chosen to become the Red Ape Ninjette Ranger just as your father was before you." said Alpha as the morpher appeared around Celeste's waist transforming her into the Neo Ape Ranger. "Sam Park-DeSantos, you have been chosen to become the Black Frog Ninjette Ranger." said Alpha as the morpher appeared around Sam's waist transforming her into the Neo Frog Ninjette Ranger. "Danny Hart-Oliver-Phantom, you have been chosen to become the Green Dragonzord Ranger and the White Falcon Ninjette Ranger just as your father was before you." said Alpha as the morpher appeared around Danny's waist transforming him into the Neo Dragonzord Ranger. "Trent Hart-Oliver, you have been chosen to become the Pink Pteradactyl Ranger and the Pink Crane Ninjette Ranger just as your mother was before you." said Alpha as the morpher appeared around Trent's waist transforming him into the Neo Pteradactyl Ranger. "Tucker Vallerte-Johnson, you have been chosen to become the Black In Space Ranger just as your mother was before you." said Alpha

"And finally Dani Hart-Oliver-Phantom, you have been chosen to become the White Tigerzord Ranger just as your grandfather was before you." said Alpha as the morpher appeared around Dani's waist transforming her into the Neo White Tiger Ranger. Alpha then told them the three rules of being a power ranger: Never use your power for personal gain, Never escalate a battle unless Atonis forces you to and finally keep your identity secret no one may know all of you are power rangers unless they are power rangers past, present or future." said Alpha as the Neo Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and the Dino Rangers along with Phantom agreed. Soon the Neo Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Dino Thunder Rangers along with Phantom headed to the Helicarrier after making sure that the orginals, Kayla, Kalenity and Zordon were out of plain sight and that the Juice Bar was locked up. But when they got to the helicarrier the only ones still fighting were the Neo X-Men, the Autobots, the Neo Ninja Storm Rangers, Sunshine and Sunbeam along with a now human Night.

"Mini Sonic fin, Fire!" yelled Charlie as he tried to attack Winnie but failed. "That's enough sisters." said Winnie as she and the other witches disappeared causing Charlie to growl as he banged his fists on the ground and powered down along with Aurora, Kanoi, Miko, Emma and Emily. "Charlie, Aurora?" Danny asked as he walked over to his 2nd cousin after powering down along with the Neo MMPR Rangers and the Dino Thunder Rangers. "Danny? Phantom? What? How? Where's my mom and Kayla?" Aurora asked causing Danny to sigh and catch them up on what was going on. "This is unbelieveable. Neo Queen Serenity may be in danger so we need to go to the Crystal Palace right away." said Aurora as she looked at her friends and family. "You're right Aurora, Uncle JARVIS could you take control of the helicarrier and set a course to Crystal Tokyo?" Charlie asked as the autobots started moving the statues to the hospital wing. "Right away Mr. Charlie." said JARVIS as the helicarrier heading straight to the Crystal Place as fast as it could but they were too late. The only ones who were not statues were the mini scouts and mini knights along with a strange black cat who turned out to be Sir Tim with more bad news. "So let me get this straight, you were once known as Thackery Binx a teen from the 17th Century who was turned into a immortal cat by three witches after you failed to save your sister Emily who is now Sarah. You then waited years gaurding their house until a teen by the name of Max Dennison lit a black flame candle freeing the witches and then with his help along with the help of his sister, his friend and a zombie the witches were defeated and you were able to pass on but then you and your sister were reborn as Tim and Sarah McGee and now since the witches are back you are stuck being an immortal cat again. Did I get that right?" D.J. asked as Tim nodded.

"Yes, but we will need more help to stop the witches since they are more powerful now then they were then." said Tim who now spoke with an accent. "But what about Florin, according your story they could kill him." said a worried Flora. "They won't make the potion until they have gathered more children plus Florin being what he is would be able to break through Sarah's spell and find some way to get back to you." said Tim as Flora nodded. "Well then what are we waiting for, first we are going to get some help and then we are going to teach some witches a lesson they'll never forget." said Danny' growling as he was about to bamf out of the palace. "Hold it Danny', first things first, we have to gather the other ranger teams or if not them then their children because if i'm right then the witches have already attacked the other ranger teams just as they attacked the MMPR team." said Charlie as Danny' nodded and then took one last look at the statues that were now in the Crystal Tokyo Hospital Wing being watched over by Ratchet while Genie who had been called by Pete to try to protect the palace was heading onto the helicarrier. "Danny' we'll save them, I promise." said Alexis as she took her brother's hand into her own and then led him into the helicarrier where the others were waiting. There first stop was KO-35 where the former In Space rangers now lived.

Meanwhile on KO-35 a new group of rangers were being lead by Andros and Zhane against Bane, Lothor, and Livewire. Tiffany Vallerte-Johnson growled as she dodged Bane's atempts to grab her. "Stand still." growled Bane as he tried once again to grab Tiffany who shook her head as she dodged the killer. "I really don't think so." said Tiffany as flipped over the brute but Bane was quicker and grabbed her leg as was about to snap it in two when a blue beam of light flew throught the air and hit Bane in the back making him let go of Tiffany. "Who's there!" yelled Bane as he looked around.

"Neo Dragonzord Ranger!" yelled a familiar looking green ranger as she ran over to Tiffany followed by other familiar looking rangers.

"Neo Mastodon Ranger!" yelled a familiar looking black ranger as she stopped next to the green ranger.

"Neo Pteradactyl Ranger!" yelled a familiar looking pink ranger as he stopped next to the black ranger.

"Neo Triceratops Ranger!" yelled a familiar looking blue ranger as she stopped next to the pink ranger.

"Neo Sabortooth Tiger Ranger!" yelled a familiar looking yellow ranger as he stopped next to the blue ranger.

"Neo Tyrannosaurus Ranger!" yelled a familiar looking red ranger as he stopped next to the yellow ranger.

"Neo White Tiger Ranger!" yelled a familiar looking white ranger as she stopped next to the red ranger.

"Neo Ninjette, The Ape!" yelled a female voice in a familiar red outfit as she stopped next to the white ranger.

"The Frog!" yelled a female voice in a familiar black outfit as she stopped next to the red ninjette ranger.

"Neo Power Black!" yelled a familiar looking black ranger as he stood next to the black ninjette ranger.

"Power of Wind!" yelled a familiar looking red ranger as she stood next to the black in space ranger.

"Power of Water!" yelled a familiar looking blue ranger as he stood next to the red ninja storm ranger.

"Power of Earth!" yelled a familiar looking yellow ranger as she stood next to the blue ninja storm ranger.

"Crimson Thunder!" yelled a familiar looking crimson ranger as he stood next to the yellow ninja storm ranger.

"Navy Thunder!" yelled a familiar looking navy ranger as she stood next to the crimson ninja storm ranger.

"Samurai Power!" yelled a familiar looking samurai ranger as she stood next to the navy ninja storm ranger.

"Tyranno!" yelled a familiar looking red ranger as he stood next to the samurai ninja storm ranger.

"Tricera!" yelled a familiar looking blue ranger as he stood next to the red dino thunder ranger.

"Ptera!" yelled a familiar looking yellow ranger as she stood next to the blue dino thunder ranger.

"NEO POWER RANGER!" yelled the Neo Power Rangers and Dino Rangers while Phantom just smirked from his spot next to the Neo Green Dragonzord ranger.

"And we're the mini scouts and mini knights: Sailor Mini Moon!" yelled Rini as she and the minis stood next to the rangers.

"Sailor Mini Mars!" yelled Raven.

"Sailor Mini Jupiter!" yelled Loral.

"Sailor Mini Venus!" yelled Maggie.

"Sailor Mini Rainbow!" yelled Flora.

"Sailor Mini Uranus!" yelled Melody.

"Sailor Mini Neptune!" yelled Aqua.

"Sailor Mini Pluto!" yelled Tiffany.

"Sailor Mini Saturn!" yelled Hailey.

"Tuxedo Mini Mask!" yelled D.J.

"Mini Mercury Knight!" yelled Ryo.

"Mini Mars Knight!" yelled Yuii.

"Mini Jupiter Knight!" yelled Ben.

"Mini Venus Knight!" yelled Andrew.

"Mini Pluto Knight!" yelled Richie.

"Mini Saturn Knight!" yelled Shingo.

"Mini Power!" yelled the minis as they stood next to the Neo Rangers, the Dino Thunder team, and Phantom ready to fight.


	30. New allies and new powers

Chapter 30

New Allies and new powers

"Give up now or we'll make you!" yelled Sailor Mini Moon as she glared at the villians along with the rest of the Neo scouts, knights, power rangers, Night, the Neo X-Men, Phantom, Andros and Zhane. The villians knew they were out numbered and returned to Atonis. The minis then powered down causing Andros's and Zhane's eyes to widen in shock. "Maggie, Motiki? What is going on?" Andros asked causing Maggie to sigh sadly and catch Andros, Zhane and the Neo Space Rangers except for Tucker up on what was going on and what happened to their parents. "They were all turned into statues, Sir Tim is a cat and you have to find the orginal person who lit the black flame candle before midnight on Halloween or Florin and all of the kids of Crystal Tokyo will die, is that right?" Andros asked causing the group to nod. "Alright then, we're in. After all no one hurts my family and gets away with it." said Zhane as Andros agreed with him. "The first thing we have to do is check on the rangers on Mirinoi just to make sure that they haven't been turned to stone as well." said Andros as he and Zhane led the minis and Phantom to DECA which the mini scouts, mini knights, Danny and Phantom reconized instantly. "It sure hasn't changed much." said Aurora to Charlie as she looked around the ship as they flew to Mirinoi. But Charlie just sighed sadly. "You're still worried about Berlyn arn't you." said a voice causing Charlie to turn a round and come face to face with Night. "Yeah, I mean I should have protected him better or I should have kept my eyes and ears opened for attacks like my mom taught me but I didn't and now my true love is a statue along with my parents and my parent's past selves." said Charlie sadly. "It is not your fault Charlie and it is not mine for not protecting Hiccup better but the only ones who are at fault here are the witches and Atonis who will soon pay for their crimes." said Night as he put a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

+Lightspeed Base+

Donny Lee the son of Kelsey and Chad dodged Dark Kalenity's dark sword as she tried to kill him. "Lady, you need to take a chill pill with the sword." said Donny as he flipped over the sword and got ready to morph. "Lightspeed Rescue!" yelled Donny as he morphed into the Neo Blue Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. "Neo Rescue Ready!" yelled Donny as he took out his own weapon and began to fight anew with Dark Kalenity. Dark Kalenity proved to be too much for Donny and after knocking his weapon away she tore off his helment and was a bout to bite him when she was knocked away from him by Mini Sun Knight who's eyes were dark yellow and his fangs were poking out of his lips. "Leave him alone. If you want a fight, you got it." growled Charlie as he powered down revealing his dad's old Wind Acadamy uniform but with the Water Symbol on it instead of the Air Symbol. "Alright little boy, let's see what you got." said Dark Kalenity as she kicked at Charlie but he quickly grabbed her leg and threw her in to a wall. Dark Kalenity growled as she got up and ran towards Charlie with the dark sword pointed at his heart but he jumped over her and kicked her in the back causing her to hit another wall. Dark Kalenity snarled as she turned back around, ran towards Charlie and pinned him to the ground but Charlie had other ideas as he pulled up his legs and kicked the evil vampire right off of him and on to the ground. "You and Atonis will never win as long as I am around." said Charlie as he took the dark sword and stuck it into Dark Kalenity's heart turning her into ash and causing the dark sword to be destoryed as well.

"Charlie, are you alright?" Donny asked as he powered down just in time to catch a tired Charlie who smiled and then fainted in Donny's arms causing him to sigh and carry Charlie straight to the med bay where the other minis, Night and Phantom had just arrived along with Kayley, Odette, Rebecca, Gina and Joey. "What happened to Charlie?" Phantom asked as Donny gently layed him down on one of the beds. Donny just sighed and told everyone what had just happened causing Aurora's eyes to widen and the others to pale. "My brother faught Dark Kalenity who is as powerful as our mom AND YOU LET HIM! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" yelled Aurora waking Charlie as she glared at Donny who held up his hand in surrender. "Aurora, there was nothing I could do. Those two were fighting faster then I could even blink. All I could do was watch and hope that Charlie would win." said Donny as he put down his arms causing Aurora to sigh sadly and then looked at her friends and family sadly causing Rini to sigh and know it was time. "Aqua, Melody, Tiffany, Richie, Hailey and Shingo I want you 6 to gather the rest of the mini rangers and bring them straight to the Hellicarrier while Marina, Ryo, Raven, Phillip and Yuii, will go to Duel Acadamy to gather Jaden and the Neo Duelests and bring them to the hellicarrier as well, Loral, Naveen, Ben, Maggie and Motiki will go to Ouran to get the Neo Hero Club, Night, Phantom, and the Neo MMPRs will go to the Mew Cafe and get the Neo Mew Mews while the In Space Rangers will go to New York to gather any allies they have there and the Neo X-Men will go to Middleton to get Anna Stoppable and then go to Whitechapel to get Cameron, Vanessa and Samantha, the rest of the neo rangers will get the hellicarrier and DECA ready for our new allies and Adam as well as the Lightspeed Ranger will go to Beika to get Molly, Conan, Doyle and Rose, while Charlie, Flora, Aurora, D.J., Tim and I will go to Salam to get the Dennisons as well as save Florin." said Rini as the others nodded but before they could leave Sunny ran into the room with 10 familiar transformation rods and one familiar transformation broach as well as a new rose and 10 new transformation watches. "Rini, D.J., Marina, Ryo, Raven, Yuii, Loral, Ben, Maggie, Motiki, Flora, Aurora, Charlie, Tiffany, Richie, Aqua, Melody, Hailey and Shingo, your powers will be weak against Atonis so that is why I am giving you these. All the girls have to say is their planet Star Power, Rini you have to say Moon Crystal Power and the boys except for D.J have to say their planet Star Knight Power." said Sunny as the mini scouts and knights nodded and the group slit up and heading off to their own missions leaving Sunny to grab the Earth Crystal Rod, the mini Earth Star Rod, the Earth Watch and the mini Earth Star Watch and then send them back to his spacepocket. 'I hope the new scouts and knights are ready.' thought Sunny as he turned into his human form and headed back to the hellicarrier where he knew 4 more survivors waited.

+The Helicarrier+

As soon as Sunny landed in the helicarrier he headed straight to the hospital wing where Ratchet was monitoring the statues of Kalenity and Charles while the people Sunny was looking for was watching sadly. "Molly, Neflite, Carina and Rigel, there is something you 4 must know. There is one more scout, she is the sister of Edymion and Deibu and was killed on her first mission as Sailor Earth during the fall. Her name was Princess Naru and she is you Molly." said Sunny as he used his own personal mind meld to return Molly's memories of being Sailor Earth in the past and regaining her memories before the final battle with Beryl and then dieing again along with her true love Neflite as well as being reborn again thanks to Serena but did not regain her memories until now. "Why didn't Luna return my memories like she did the other scouts and knights?" Molly asked first thing after she regained her memories. "She didn't remember and neither did the others. Queen Serenity wanted you, Kathlean, Kalenity, Neflite, Fiore and Charles to be our last hope if something were to happen to the other scouts but trouble soon came that Serena, the scouts, Darien and the knights couldn't handle so Kath and Fiore were called causing Clover to wake from her long sleep and then more trouble came that required some special help so Kayla and C.P. were called causing me to wake up as well. Now the minis are in trouble and it is up to you four to help them. Molly this is your Eternal Transformation Rod. Just say Earth Eternal Power to transform." said Sunny as he nudged the pen over to Molly who took it into her hands. "Neflite, you have no only protected Princess Kalenity and her family with your live but you have also protected Princess Naru now Queen Naru as well that is why you are now Earth Knight. All you have to say is Eternal Earth Knight Power in order to transform." said Sunny as he nudged the watch over to Neflite who nodded as he put the watch around his wrist. "Carina and Rigel, with this transformation rod and this transformation watch the both of you are to take your places as Sailor Mini Earth and Mini Earth Knight. Carina you are to say Earth Star Power and Rigel you are to say Earth Star Knight Power." said Sunny as he nudged the two items over to Carina and Rigel causing them both to nod and take the items. Sunny then gave them each a communacator and then had one of the neo rangers teleport them onto DECA where they soon got things ready for the final battle against Atonis. As Sunny was helping clean out one of the bedrooms he sighed sadly and looked at the ceiling. 'May the gods and goddesses help the minis in this fight.' thought Sunny as he made the two beds and then headed to the next room.

+Salam+

Max Dennison sighed as he lit a white candle and then placed it on the grave of the one teen that changed his life years before. "Hello Binx, it's been awhile huh. Things are still quiet with the witches gone. Dani still visits Billy and I still make sure that no one enters the Sanderson house. I even bought it from the town and made sure that all of the children in the town as well as the teenagers stayed away from it. I miss you every day Thackery." said Max as he blew out the candle and then began his trek out of the graveyard. "I missed you as well Max." said a voice causing Max to turn around dropping his candle and come face to face with a familiar cat. "Thackery?" Max asked in shock. "It's me although I go by Tim McGee now or you could continue to call me Thackery or Binx." said Tim smiling causing Max to faint and Aurora, Charlie, Rini, D.J., and Flora to roll their eyes as they came out from the shadows. "Charlie, could you please help me wake Max?" Tim asked Charlie who nodded and doused Max with his water powers. Max groaned as he sat up and looked at and amused Tim, Rini, D.J., Aurora, Charlie and Flora. "Thackery Binx, you are really alive arn't you?" Max asked as Tim nodded as he walked over to Max. "Max, when I died and was reunited with Emily we were both reborn as Tim and Sarah McGee. Sarah has no memories of our past but I do and from what I just heard you have certainly changed from that teenager who didn't believe in magic and who had stupidly lit the black flame candle." said Tim causing Max to blush and Rini, D.J., Flora, Aurora and Charlie to laugh.


	31. Gathering Allies: Saving Florin

**Credits will be revealed at the end of the story.**

Chapter 31

Gathering Allies: Saving Florin

The streets of Salam were packed as trick or treaters headed this way and that ringing doorbells and knocking on doors for candy but Tim, Rini, D.J., Flora, Aurora, Charlie and Max had no time to trick or treat as they ran straight to the Sanderson House where they had hoped that the Sandersons were along with Florin but when they got there the Sanderson sisters were gone along with their book causing Flora to scream in agony as she changed into her halfa form. "Max, Sir Tim, is there anywhere they would take Florin?" Rini asked as Aurora, Charlie and D.J. consoled their friend. "I'm not really sure, one of the places they went to last time was the town hall and then Billy's grave and since we didn't see them at the graveyard then they means they must have taken him to the Town Hall." said Tim as Flora, D.J., Aurora and Charlie rejoined them. "Then what are we waiting for." said Aurora as she took out her new wand. Rini, D.J., Charlie and Flora nodded as they got ready to transform.

"Moon Crystal Power!" yelled Rini.

"Rainbow Star Power!" yelled Flora.

"Sun Star Power!" yelled Aurora.

D.J. then raised a rose in the air while Charlie uncovered his watch.

"Mini Sun Knight Star Power!" yelled Charlie as he transformed into his new form.

"Mini Scouts!" yelled Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Mini Rainbow, Sailor Mini Sun, Tuxedo Mini Mask and Mini Sun Knight.

The group then ran as fast as they could straight to the Town Hall hoping to get there before the witches could cast any spells but when they got there the adults were dancing under the same evil spell they were caught under all those years ago while up on the stage the Sanderson sisters had Florin tied to a chair and were trying to force him to drink their potion that would let them drink his life energy. "Take your nasty hands off of my brother!" growled Sailor Mini Rainbow as she ran straight to the stage while the others followed her but was stopped by Mary Sanderson. "I'll deal with this fashion reject while the rest of you go save Florin." said Sailor Mini Sun as the others nodded and Mini Sun Knight warned his sister to becareful. Mary just cackled as she launched an attack on Sailor Mini Sun but she jumped over the attack just in time. "Kidnapping kids for your own wicked needs stops now! Solar Winds Charge!" yelled Sailor Mini Sun as she thrusted her hands to the ceiling as golden winds wrapped around her and then she pointed her hands palms up at Mary causing the energy to unwrap from her body and hit Mary destorying her once and for all. After Mary was destoryed Sailor Mini Sun ran to find her brother who was facing Sarah Sanderson. "Don't you want to come into my garden?" Sarah sang causing Mini Sun Knight to growl as he bared his fangs. "Don't think so witch. You have caused my family enough pain. Solar Whip Burn!" yelled Mini Sun Knight as he attacked Sarah with his whip which started glowing with yellow energy and as soon as it hit Sarah she was turned to dust. "Nice work bro." said Sailor Mini Sun as she ran over to Mini Sun Knight. "Back at'cha sis." said Mini Sun Knight as they ran over to their friends who had their hands full fighting the last and most dangerous sister Winnie. "That is it. Moon Tiara Magic!" yelled Sailor Mini Moon as she tried to attack Winnie but her tiara didn't work. "My tiara." said Sailor Mini Moon in shock as her brother and friends tried fight Winnie. "Do not dispair princess. I have a gift for you." said a familiar voice as Helios appeared out of thin air. "Helios, what are you doing here?" Sailor Mini Moon asked as the fighting kept going. "My Rini, I have a gift that can help you defeat not only Winnie Sanderson but Atonis as well." said Helios as a familiar wand appeared in his hands.

"The Moon Scepter! I thought it was lost forever." said Sailor Mini Moon as she remembered the stories her father told her about it. Helios just smiled as he handed the rod to Rini. "Neo King Edymion left it with me and told me to give to you when the time was right and now is the right time." said Helios as he turned back into his other form after kissing Rini on the cheek and then flew off leaving a smiling Sailor Mini Moon behind ready to face Winnie. "It is time for you to pay for your foul deeds. Moon Scepter Elimination!" yelled Sailor Mini Moon as she used her new wand to destory Winnie and end the Sanderson Sisters once and for all. As soon as Winnie was destoryed the spells that they had placed were destoryed not only freeing Florin but the town's people, Sir Tim and the mini's families and friends as well. "Thank you so much for you're help Max." said Tim as he stretched after returning to his human form while the minis powered down in the old graveyard. Max blushed as he studdered at the sight. "It was no problem at all Binx. I.." was all Max could say before his lips were covered by Tim's. At first Max was shocked but then he gave as good as he got and all too soon they had to break for air. "Wow Binx." said Max in shock as Tim smiled. "Way to go McKitty." said a familiar voice causing Rini, D.J., Flora, Florin, Aurora, Charlie, Tim and Max to turn to the main gate of the graveyard to find Tony, Gibbs, Kalenity, Charles, Kathlean, Fiore, Serenity and Edymion smiling. "MOM! DAD!" yelled Rini, D.J., Flora, Florin, Aurora and Charlie as they ran over and hugged their respective parents while Tim smiled and hugged Gibbs and Tony after he and Max had followed the minis. "Oh thank the gods you all are alright." said Serenity as she and Edymion hugged Rini and D.J. "Serenity's right. You could have been killed as a cat Tim." said Gibbs as he hugged Tim causing the man to smile and hug him back. "Jethro's right. You maybe immortal but you can still be killed." said Tony seriously as he hugged the man as well.

The group then returned to DECA and the adults were filled in on what the Minis's plans were and were reintroduced to Eternal Sailor Earth as well as Earth Knight, Sailor Mini Earth and Mini Earth Knight or Queen Naru, King Neflite, Princess Carina and Prince Rigel who had agreed to help the minis while Naru and Neflite helped the queens and kings. The minis weren't the only ones who were given upgrades as Kalenity took Berlyn and Styrk to the Simu Deck where Loki was waiting. "Berlyn, just as Charlie as grown into new powers, you have as well. This watch is called the Shadow Star watch. To transform you must say Shadow Star Power and a new weapon will be yours called the Shadow Bow. It's arrows will never run out and they are powered by the shadow. Your attack is called Shadow Arrow Strike." said Kalenity as she handed the new watch and weapon to Berlyn who nodded and thanked her. "Styrk, you my son are powerful as a demigod but you are not powerful enough to stop Atonis that is why I will unlock all of your godly powers." said Loki as he snapped his fingers and Styrk started to glow white and then as quick as the light appeared it disappeared leaving Styrk breathless for a while. "That was powerful." said Styrk in shock. "Are you alright?" Loki asked as he walked over to his son. "I'm fine mom just abit tired." said Styrk as he colasped and fell unconscious. "Styrk! What just happened?" Berlyn asked as Loki snapped his fingers causing him and his son to disappear leaving Kalenity to explain what just happened. "At the moment Styrk is coming into his powers and getting used to them in his sleep so that way he wouldn't accidentally hurt any of us especially Aurora so that is why he is learning to control them through his dreams." said Kalenity as Berlyn nodded.

+The Duel Academy+

A month after the fateful duel between the Lights and Darks which would decided if the Darks would cross into the afterlife or stay here in modern day Seto Kiba and Maximillion Pegasus created a school for teens who wanted to learn how to duel called The Duel Academy which Mokuba Kiba started going to as well as Serenity Wheeler and a now revived Noah Kiba and then years after the rise of Crystal Tokyo the next generation started going there as well. First was Prince Jaden Ishida the son of Pharoahs Yami and Yugi who just his mother Yugi could see the spirits of the cards and believed in the heart of the cards as well as control shadow magic like his father Yami. After him was Blair Ishida the only daughter of Pharoahs Atem and Heba who had her mom Heba's sweet temper with her dad Atem's determained spirit. Next was Jesse Wheeler-Kiba the son of Seto and Joey Wheeler-Kiba who like his Ma Joey stood up for his friends and boyfriend Jaden when they found themselves in trouble and could also see a card spirit. Jesse was very protective of his cousins and boyfriend just as his Pa Seto was protective of Mokuba when they were teens. Atticus and Alexis Wheeler-Kiba the oldest son and only daughter of Serenity and Mokuba Wheeler-Kiba. Both Atticus and Alexis could also see duel spirits and both could control shadow magic just like their dad Mokuba. Then there was Alena Devlin-Taylor the only daughter of Tristan and Duke Devlin-Taylor who loved to duel and play her mama Duke's game of Dungeon Dice Monsters. Alena could also use shadow magic and had her papa Tristan's temper. Zane and his little brother Syrus Elna the children of Bakura and Ryo Elna were also part of the group. Zane with the same temper as his dad Bakura and sweet Syrus with the same temperment of his mom Ryo rounded out the group along with Chazz Ishtar the only son of Marik and Malik Ishtar with his dad Marik's temperment and his mom Malik's determaination he was a force to deal with. Jaden, Jesse, Blair, Atticus, Alexis, Alena, Zane, Syrus, and Chazz could also see duel spirits and control shadow magic just as their parents could before them. With their own decks they were tough to beat and were the toughest duelers at the school. Now their skills would be put to the test against a new enemy and an old enemy of their parents.


	32. Gathering Allies: Dueling and Hero Club

Chapter 32

Gathering Allies: Dueling and Hero Club

+The Duel Academy+

Jaden Ishida and his boyfriend Jesse Wheeler-Kiba as well as their friends Atticus, Alexis, Alena, Blair, Zane, Syrus, Chazz, Chumley Huffington, Tyranno Hassleberry and their head of house Professor Banner stood in front of their dorm which was named after one of the three Egyption God cards. The reason they were standing in front of the dorm was to stop a bulldozer from knocking it down thanks to their headmaster Dr. Crowler who wanted to tear down the dorm and expel the group as well as fire the teacher. Dr. Crowler had no idea that Jaden and Blair were related to the famous Kings of Games/Pharoahs of Egypt and had tryed every thing to get rid of them but he was thwarted each and every time. "This is the last time I am telling you brats to move out of the way!" yelled Dr. Crowler as he yelled out the window of the bulldozer and then started to drive towards them. "We're not moving!" yelled Jaden who was about to call on his grandmother the Dark Magician for help when he saw something that caused his eyes to widen. "Stop right there you monster, I call upon the power of Mars, Fireballs! Charge! Mars Fire bird Strike!" yelled a familiar voice as a bird made out of pure fire came out of no where and attacked the bulldozer causing Dr. Crowler to run out of it in fear. "Come out you slackers! You'll pay for that!" yelled Crowler earning him laughter from the near by trees. "I don't think we will. Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" yelled another voice as the bulldozer was covered in prue ice. "Leave them alone now Crowler!" growled another voice as three men walked out of the trees shocking the group and causing Crowler to gulp. "Father! What are you doing here?" Jaden asked happily as he ran over to his father while Zane, Syrus and Chazz did the same to Marik and Bakura causing Crowler to turn pale as a ghost. "Marina, Raven, Ryo, Yuii and Naveen came to get my help and asked for the help of my children as well so we came here to pick you all up and turns out they weren't the only ones who needed help." said Yami as he looked at his son and nieces and nephiews and then growled the last part at Crowler while Bakura and Marik looked likt they wanted to torture Crowler for trying to hurt their kids.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let Bakura and Marik torture you." growled Yami as Bakura and Marik gave Crowler a look that said that they would make it as painful as possible. "My Pharoah I had no idea that that slacker was your son." said Crowler as he bowed not knowing that he was making Yami even more madder by calling his son that name. "It should not matter if he was or wasn't my son. You should have treated him and his fellow students better. Seth gave you the job to teach these students the ways of dueling and you failed. You are now fired and no under arrest for threatening the prince and princess of Egypt as well as their friends." said Yami causing Crowler to pale even more and Bakura and Marik to smirk as they each grabbed Crowler by the arms and dragged him threw the woods plotting out loud ways of torturing Crowler who was screaming the whole way. "They really love their job." said Naveen as he jumped down from the treetops followed by Marina, Ryo, Raven and Yuii. "What's going on Father?" Jaden asked worringly as he looked at Yami who sighed sadly. "Kalenity has asked for our help against Atonis who has revived Dark Kalenity an evil version of Kalenity. The others and I have agreed to let you all help The minis in the fight." said Yami as the GX kids nodded and headed into the dorm to pack their things. But just as Professor Banner was about to join them he was stopped by Yami. "Pharoah Yami?" Professor Banner asked curiously as he bowed. "You can rise Professor. I have heard good things about you from Jaden and the others and Seth and I have agreed to let you become the new headmaster of The Duel Academy. "Me? The new headmaster? I'll do it. After all someone has to make sure there will be no more bullying." said Professor Banner causing Yami to smile. Soon the kids had returned to the front of the dorm packed and ready for their next adventure causing Yami to smile even more thinking about how Jaden reminded him of himself and Yugi.

A few months after Bala's defeat The famous Ouran Host Club almost lost it's leader Tamaki thanks to his grandmother who disapproved of his boyfriend Kyoya and their soon to be adopted daughter Haruhi. The woman even tried to force Tamaki to marry a woman named Eclair but was stopped by Matt Murdock a lawyer from New York and Kayla who Haruhi had called with tears in her eyes saying she didn't want to lose any more of her family members. Matt was able to get Tamaki's grandmother and Eclair to leave and filed a restraining order against them but Tamaki's grandmother did win one thing. Two days after she and Eclair left Ouran Tamaki recieved the worst news he had ever heard. His mother had died thanks to his own grandmother. He was crushed and would have gone to Paris for revenge if it wasn't for the Host Club and the scouts and knights stopping him. Months later the Host Club graduated from Ouran but still remained the Hero Club the new protectors of their town with their base at Tamaki's mansion. Time soon came for them to settle down with families of their own and a new group of heroes came onto the scene. First there was the leader Fleur Ootori-Suoh and her sister Marie or Maree and Breeze the twin daughters of their Pere Tamaki and Mere Kyoya. Fleur was a mini Tamaki with the same powers as her Pere and also the leader to the Neo Host Club which now served the teen boys of Ouran just as the original Host Club served girls. Her sister Marie however was a mini Kyoya with her Mere's powers and temper. Next was Kaoru's daughters Tsuki and Taiyo who were raised by both Kaoru and Hikaru who they call mama for Kaoru and papa for Hikaru. Tsuki and Taiyo were the new devil twins of the group and were also Hikari and Kori of the Neo Hero Club. Hikari with the power of Ice and Kori with the power of invisibility just like their parents. Next was Kush Morinozuka the daughter of Mori who was the silent type like her father and was also Elasa with the same powers as her father Mori. Rose Huninozuka was next with her stuffed animal Buni who she and her Daddy Huni claimed was the daughter of Usa-Chan. Rose was also known as Hayai of the Neo Hero Club with the same powers as her Daddy and last but not least was Tsuyoi Ootori-Suoh the only boy of the Neo Hosts and the son of Haruhi also known as Yurei with the same powers as his Mom Haruhi.

At the moment the Neo Hero Club had just finished their nightly patrol and were heading home when a ball of fire almost hit Maree and would have if it wasn't for Hayai grabbing her and running her out of the way. "Who's there!" yelled Breeze who was not happy that her sister was almost fried. "We are known as the Lobelia Girls, the archenemies of the Host Club and as the leader of the Lobelia Girls Benio, I will have my revenge against them by destorying their precious children including the son of that no good Haruhi who refused to leave those horrible boys." said Benio as she stepped out of the shadows wearing a black tank top with black tight pants and black long heals. "Incase you can't tell you're out numbered!" growled Maree as she and Hayai ran over to their friends and took a fighting stance ready to take down Benio. "Count again." smirked Benio as an army of

sentinels walked out of the shadows out numbering the Neo Hero Club. With a snap of Benio's fingers the sentinels began to attack the Neo Heros one by one. Suddenly just as one of the sentinels were about to blast

Hikari and Kori they began to hear a familiar voice. "In the name of Jupiter! I call upon the forces of love and nature to banish this evil robot! Jupiter Thunder Dragon! yelled the voice as a giant dragon made out of lightning appeared out of no where and attacked half of the sentinels while the heard another voice appear. "Venus! Metor! Shower! yelled the other voice as light orange energy appeared around the other sentinels destorying them as well. "I'd leave now if I was you!" yelled Mini Light Knight as he, Sailor Mini Jupiter, Sailor Mini Venus, Mini Jupiter Knight, and Mini Venus Knight jumped in front of Benio and were ready to fight but Benio just laughed and summoned a giant ball of fire in her hands. "If I am going to be destoryed then I am taking you all with me!" screamed Benio but just before she could throw the fireball a shadow wrapped around it destorying it and then wrapped around Benio and rose her to the sky. "DO NOT EVER THREATEN OUR CHILDREN!" growled Air as he and the other members of the Hero Club plus Eternal Sailor Jupiter, Eternal Sailor Venus, and Sun Wolf walked out of the shadows not at all happy. Then Air put his hand into a fist and squeezed it destorying Benio for good.


	33. Gathering Allies: Mew Mews and New York

**I own Shane, Randy, Andy and Alison**

Chapter 33

Gathering Allies: Mew Mews and New York

After the rise of Crystal Tokyo the scouts and knights wern't the only ones who started to have families. The Mew Mews did as well. First there was Kiara Ishida the daughter of Zoey and Kish who was half alien and half human but the only way someone could tell that she wasn't human was her hair which was the same shade as her dad's own hair. Other then that she looked just like her mother and was best friends with Celia Verdant, Molly Bucksworth, Nellie Roberts, Mimi Benjamin, and James Grant-Coolridge as well as her cousins. Next was Celia Bucksworth the daughter of Bridget and Sardon and was half alien and half human just like Kiara only she had her father's hair and her mom's eyes. Next was Molly Bucksworth the only daughter of Corina and has her mother's eyes and light brown hair with blue highlights and like her mom she loves to dance as well as watch her mom dance as well. Nellie Roberts with her light purple and light blue hair was the daughter of Renee Roberts and the tallest of the group and also loved to dance wanting to be just like her mom. Mimi Benjaminm the daughter of Kikki and Tarb had her daddy's hair and her mommy's eyes as well as being the shortest member of the group but don't let her cute looks fool you, she knew how to fight and could take down people twice her size. And last but not least was James Grant-Coolridge the son of Elliot who he called Mom and Wesley who he called Dad. James had brown hair with aqua blue eyes and since he was a newborn had the same problem his mom has. He also has the ability to turn into a kitten for 10 minutes. Any longer and he would be stuck as a cat forever. There was just one thing that Kiara, Celia, Molly, Nellie, Mimi and James did not know and that was that their parents were apart of Project Mew and that Zoey, Bridget, Corina, Renee and Kikki were the Mew Mews or that Kish, Sardon and Tarb were once their enemies until the day that Night, Phantom and the Neo Mighty Morphin Power Rangers came for their help.

"Welcome to the Mew Mew Cafe, i'm Kiara and i'll be your waitress." said Kiara as the front door of the cafe opened revealing Night who was now wearing a black top with black pants and black boots, Phantom and the neo MMPRS. "Yes, my name is Danny Hart-Oliver-Phantom and yes you can. You see my friends and I are looking for Zoey Ishida, is she here?" Danny asked as Kiara nodded and then led the group to the backroom after asking why they needed to see her mom. "You'll find out as soon as we see your mom hatchling." said Night smiling as they arrived at the backroom where Kiara knocked on the door. "Mom! There are some people to see you!" yelled Kiara causing the door to open revealing Zoey and her husband Kish. "Kiara, how many times have your mother and I told you not to yell in the cafe." scolded Kish causing Kiara to look down at her black shoes. "Sorry dad." said Kiara. "It's alright, why don't you go and serve more customers." said Zoey as Kiara nodded and left them along. "Hello Zoey, it's been awhile." said Danny smiling. "It's good to see you as well Danny but I don't think this is a friendly visit." said Zoey causing Danny to sigh and catch Zoey, Kish, the mew mews who were also in the room and the other aliens up on what was going on and why their kids were needed. Zoey sighed sadly as did the other mew mews and aliens. "We never told the kids who we once were because we wanted them to have a normal life but now I don't think we have a choice in the matter anymore." said Renee sadly. "Renee's right. We have to tell them and give them their items." said Kikki sadly. "I'll go get them." said Corina as she left the lab and shortly returned with Kiara, Celia, Molly, Nellie, Mimi and James. "Children, we have something to tell you." said Zoey as she began to tell the kids just who the famous Mew Mews were and why they were needed once again but this time it had to be their children.

"Why are you guys telling us this now?" Kiara asked the question that was on her and her friend's minds as she looked at her parents. "Because the Mew Mews are needed once again but Corina, Renee, Bridget, Kikki and I are retired along with Kish, Sardon, Tarb, Elliot and Wesley and as much as we don't like it, it is up to you six to take our places as the Neo Mew Mews." said Zoey as she handed Kiara a very familiar pendent. "This was once my pendent that I used to transform into my mew mew form which helped me use my powers from the DNA a Iriomote Wildcat that was infused in me when I was a teen and now you will as well have the same abilites as the Iriomote Wildcat because you have the same DNA inside your self. To transform you have to say Power Pendent Mew-tamorphosis and then you'll be Neo Mew Strawberry." said Zoey as she handed her daughter her old pendent. Kiara just stared in awe at the pendent in her hands. "Celia, this pendent once let me turn into my mew allowing me to use my powers that were given to me thanks to the DNA of a Finless Porpoise that I was infused with as a teenager. Celia you also have the same DNA and can also use those powers with this pendent. To transform all you have to say is the same thing Zoey's says." said Corina as she handed her daughter her old pendent. "Nellie, my pendent is now yours to use as you use the powers of the Blue Lorikeet because you like myself have the DNA of a Blue Lorikeet and as with Zoey and Celia all you have to say is Power Pendent Mew-tamorphosis." said Bridget as she gave her daughter her old pendent. "Nellie, like me your DNA is shared with the Grey Wolf who's powers you are able to use thanks to this pendent with the phase Power Pendent Mew-tamorphosis." said Renee as she handed her daughter her old pendent. "Mimi, with this pendent I was able to use the powers of the Golden Lion Tamarin because like the others my DNA was merged with the DNA of the Golden Lion Tamarin. Now it's your turn, the phase to transform is also Power Pendent Mew-tamorphosis." said Kikki as she handed her old pendent to her daughter. "James, like me you are able to turn into a black cat for 10 minutes and are able to fight with these." said Elliot as he handed his son a sword with three red jems on the hilt.

"This is so cool!" said Dani as she walked over to the Neo Mew Mews to make some new friends but just as she was about to introduce herself when her and her parent's ghost sense went off. "What was that?" Zoey asked Danny curiously as he sighed. "That was our ghost sense, it happens when a ghost is nearby. It's like our danger sense." said Danny as he took out his morpher while Dani went ghost, Phantom and Night took a stance and the other Neo MMPRs took out their morphers as well while Night and the Mew Mews looked around for anything different. Suddenly Elliot's computer started to glow as a familiar ghost's face appeared on the screen causing every piece of technology to float in the room and form a giant robot that looked like one of Danny's enemies. "I Technus, master of all technology will now take over this,,Ghost Child, what are you doing here and why is Prince Phantom here?" Technus asked Danny before he bowed in front of Phantom. "It's a long story Sir Nicolai but I can say is that Danny has recovered his memories and we shall be wed in the Ghost Realm as soon as Atonis is taken care of." said Phantom causing Technus or Sir Nicolai to smile. "Phantom, what's going on and why is that ghost calling you a prince?" Zoey asked curiously. "It's along story but basicly my parents are the king and queen of the Ghost Zone where all kinds of ghosts live. My father is King Pariah Dark while my mother is the spirit of Halloween the Fright Knight. They ruled their kingdom fairly in life and in death until the Observents brainwashed them shortly after they died and brainwashed everyone that knew them including Kalenity and Charles." said Phantom as he told everyone about his family who was now related to Danny and Dani.

Meanwhile in New York a teenage dragon was flying threw the air making sure there was no creature or mutant in trouble. 'Another boring day.' thought the light red dragon with red spike shaped hair with green highlights, a yellow underbelly and black claws as he landed on one of the rooftops. "Might as well head back to Granpa's shop." said the dragon as he took off from the roof and headed to Canal Street Electronics where his mentor and mother the original American Dragon Jake Long-Spudinski waited. As soon as the dragon landed on the roof of the store light blue energy swirled around his body changing it into a teenage boy with spiky red hair with green highlights, black eyes, wearing a red jacket that once belonged to his mother, blue jeans and black tennis shoes. "Man, patrol was so boring." said the teen as he walked into the shop. "A boring patrol is a safe patrol Shane." said Jake from the front desk. "Aw but mom I want some action! You know just like the adventures you, dad, and Aunt Trixie went on you three were my age." said Shane as he walked into the backroom followed by Jake who had just closed the shop for the afternoon. "Shane, back then it was dangerous to be the American Dragon. Do you know how much danger your dad, myself and Trixie got our selves into?" Jake asked his son as they sat down on one of the couches that was also occupied by Jake's husband Arthur. "Do you mean the danger you put us in Jake. Relax, now that all the major baddies such as Huntswoman is taken care off there is no need to worry about Shane getting hurt or worse when he goes on patrol." said Arthur causing Jake to sigh as he moved closer to his husband while Shane just rolled his eyes and grabbed his helmet and skateboard. "Bye guys, i'll be back by 8." said Shane as he headed back out the door to go to the skate park where his pals Alison Wilkins, and Randy and Andy Oracle. Alison Wilkins was the daughter of Trixie and Kyle Wilkins with black hair, black eyes and wears a purple and blue shirt with baggy green pants and tennis shoes while Randy and Andy were the sons of Kara and Sara respectivly. Randy had short red hair with black streaks and wore all black with black fingernail polish. Like his mother Randy had good visions of the future but was goth so he really didn't like the good things that he sees unlike his cousin Andy who loved bright colors and had red hair with blond streaks and wore a short sleaved light blue shirt, light purple pants and white tennis shoes and saw bad visions of the future. Thanks to the bad visions in his head he tends to be happy all the time like his mother. Of course they and their parents were the only ones who knew Shane's family secret except for the Kings and Queens of Crystal Tokyo. Shane was almost at the skate park when a beam of green light flew through the air and almost hit him.

"Dude or dudette, so not cool." said Shane as he looked up just in time to see a woman on a nearby rooftop wearing what appeared to be an old huntsclan uniform but that was impossible because the Huntsclan has been dead for years. "Alright lady you asked for it." said Shane as he looked around making sure no one was around to see what he was about to do. "Dragon up!" yelled Shane as he transformed into his dragon form and then flew over to the roof where the woman was still there this time she had pulled out a tall staff with a glowing green gem on top and pointed it at Shane. "I shall have my revenge on the American Dragon by killing his only son." smirked the woman as she took off her mask revealing the scarred face of Rose who Shane was told was defeated when his parents and aunt were teens.


	34. Gathering Allies: New York and Middleton

**Shellby says I only own The Minis such as Anna Stoppable, Alan Load, Jr., Shane Long, Andy, Randy, Alison, Ricky Drakken and The Neo X-Men with Stan Lee owning Wanda and Pietro and Disney owning Kim Possible**

Chapter 34

Gathering Allies: New York and Middleton

"You! You are suppose to be defeated!" said Shane in shock. 'I can't defeat her on my own. I'm not that powerful yet.' thought Shane as he dodged a green light. "You can thank Atonis for that brat." said Rose as she put back on her mask and began to jump from roof top to roof top after Shane who was flying away from her straight to his great grandfather's shop. 'This is so not good.' thought Shane as he tried to dodge another green light but it ended up hitting him in the back causing him to crash in the street. "Dang, that hurt!" yelled Shane as he got up from the concrete. "Give up Dragon brat?" Rose chuckled as she pointed her weapon at Shane. "No way!" yelled Shane as he powered down and ran as fast as he could straight into Canal Street Electronics and then after bolting the shop door ran up the stairs and straight into his mother. "Shane, back from the skate park already?" Jake asked curiously. "Mom, I take back ever wanted some action on patrol, Rose is back and she's after me!" yelled Shane as the front door was blasted in revealing Rose. "Come out, come out where ever you are dragon brat!" yelled Rose causing Jake to growl. "DRAGON UP!" yelled Jake as he transformed into his dragon form not happy that his son was being threatened. "Rose, if you want to fight then you can fight me but leave my son out of this." said Jake worrying Shane. "I am not letting you do this alone. Dragon up!" said and yelled Shane as he looked at his mom. "Two dragons for the price of one, this must be my lucky day." smirked Rose as she was about to fire at Jake and Shane when a yo-yo flew threw the air and wrapped around Rose's staff and then tugged it away from her and straight into Arthur's hands. "Do Not Threaten My Family." growled Arthur as he snapped Rose's staff over his knee breaking it in two. "My staff!" yelled Rose as she began to disappear. "Wow dad, how did you learn to do that?" Shane asked in shock as he and Jake powered down. "It was just a little something I learned when I was younger. Why don't you head to the skate park since it isn't too late." said Arthur causing Shane to smile, hug his parents and then head out the door. Once Shane was out the door Jake sighed and looked at his husband worringly. "Arthur, i'm worried. Kalenity told me that this new villian named Atonis can bring to life any of the villains that we faced as teens such as The Huntsman or even The Dark Dragon. Shane and his friends are no match for them." said Jake worringly. "Jake, I seem to recall you were the same age as Shane is when you faught the Dark Dragon and the Huntsclan so relax i'm sure with his friends to help him Shane will be able to defeat anything that comes his way." said Arthur as he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist. "I hope your right Arthur, I hope your right." said Jake nervously.

+The Skate Park+

"I'm here!" yelled Shane as he skated over to his friends who were waiting for him by one of the rails. "Sorry, i'm late had a little trouble." said Shane as he rubbed the back of his neck after stopping in front of his friends. Andy just giggled while Randy and Alison sighed. "Don't worry about Shanie, Andy and Randy told me what happened after they saw it." said Alison causing Shane to sigh and Randy and Andy to gasp. "Another vision?" Shane asked the two causing them to nod. "_Atonis is gathering his forces. They are powerful and totally scary_." said Andy worringly as he bit his lip. "_But The Minis are gathering their friends as well and soon the final battle between good and evil shall come_." said Randy as he looked worringly at Andy. "Okay so the minis as in Rini, D.J. and their friends have to fight against Atonis in order to save the world but what does that have to do with us?" Shane asked curiously. "It's has to do with you and your friends because as the future American Dragon it is your job to protect any and all creatures of America and if Atonis wins then he will destory everything including the creatures of America." said Zhane as he, Andros and the other In Space Rangers walked over to Shane and his friends. "Queen Zhane, King Andros, I don't know if we can fight as well as our parents." said Shane worringly as Randy just smirked after reciving another vision. "Don't worry Shane, let's just say that you will be able to fight just as well as your mom against Atonis and his allies." said Randy smirking. "Alright, well then I guess we can try I mean if my parents and Aunt Trixie can fight villains like the Dark Dragon as teens then we can help the minis." said a determained Shane. "Well then we better let your parents know." said Andros smiling as the group heading to Canal Street Electronics where unknown to them Minako and Andrew were already talking to Jake, Arthur, Trixie, Kyle, Kara and Sara about The Minis and why they needed Shane and his friend's help. "I am sure Shane and his friends would love to help but Shane is still trying to master his powers." said Jake worringly as he sat down on the couch with Arthur causing Minako to sigh.

+Middleton+

While Kim and Ron Stoppable were in Crystal Tokyo their daughter Anna Stoppable was in Middleton High School waiting for the bell to ring so she could go home. ~Come on, come on.~ thought Anna as she stared at the clock hoping it would ring. "Stoppable, quit daydreaming and pay attention!" yelled her teacher Mr. Barkin who was the same teacher that taught her parents and Aunt Monique. "Yes sir." said Anna as she took her eyes off the clock and listened to Mr. Barkin go on and on about what life was like before the rise of Crystal Tokyo. Finally the clock rang and Anna grabbed her things and bolted out the classroom door. "Finally." said Anna as she grabbed her backpack out her locker and then waited for her best friend since pre-k to meet her. "Anna, help me!" yelled an african american teen with black hair and black eyes as he ran from a tall football player with brown hair slicked back and pale blue eyes with light brown skin. "Leave Alan alone Jr." said Anna as she moved to stand between her friend and his tomentor. "Oh and who's going to make me?" Jr. asked as he glared at Anna. "Jr. you may not like the rules but you have to listen to them and they say no bullying and I've told you this everyday this year so leave Alan alone." said Anna as she glared at Jr who grumbled. "Fine, i'll leave your little boyfriend alone today Stoppable." said Jr. as he walked away from the two denying they were boyfriend and girlfriend. "The nerve of him so Bueno Nacho?" Anna asked as she and Alan left the school and began to walk home. "Of course just let me tell my dad where I am going." said Alan as he pulled out his communacator which looked like Kim's old one and pressed the enter button causing the screen to change to his dad's office where Wade was working on some new gadgets. "Hey dad, what'cha working on?" Alan asked causing Wade to almost drop his screwdriver and look up from his work. "Nothing much just some new gadgets so how was school you two?" Wade asked causing Alan and Anna to blush. "Nothing much dad, just Jr. being a brat." said Alan as he and Anna tried to get rid of their blushes. "I see. So let me guess you and Anna are heading to the Bueno Nacho and you decided to let me know so that your mom doesn't worry. Am I right?" Wade asked causing Alan and Anna to roll their eyes. "Dad, were you spying on me again?" Alan asked a now bashful Wade. "Ah, gotta go. See ya when you get home." said Wade as the screen went black causing Alan to sigh.

But as soon as Alan and Anna arrived at the Bueno Nacho they found giant robots attacking the resturaunt. "Anna we have a problem." said Alan in shock as they hid behind the nacho sign. "Any ideas Anna?" Alan asked making sure they were out of the robots's sight. "I might have something." said Anna as she dug into her backpack and pulled out the blowdrier grappling hook. "If I can get you to the top of one of the robots think you can hack it so that we can use it to destory the others?" Anna asked her friend who nodded. "Then let's do it." said Anna as she aimed her weapon at one of the robots, grabbed Alan and then fired at the robot while it's back was turned and while making sure none of the other robots saw them climbed onto it's back and clung to it's shoulder. "Now." said Anna as Alan nodded and attached a cord from his communactor to the robot and then quickly hacked it. "We're in Anna." said Alan as he began to control the robot making it attack the other ones until the only one left was it. "Nice job Alan." said Anna as they jumped off the robot after Alan made it selfdestruct. "Thanks Anna. But I think Bueno Nacho is totaled." said Alan causing Anna to shake her head sadly. "Dad is not going to be happy about this. According to him that's where he and mom got engaged. I wonder who sent those robots to attack in the first place?" Anna asked as she looked around the wreakage. "I don't know. Maybe it was Ricky trying to get you to go out with him again?" Alan asked as he looked around before. "No this isn't Ricky's style plus he's still in lock up with his parents Shego and Dr. D." said Anna as she rolled her eyes at Alan's idea. "Anna Stoppable and Alan Load?" a voice asked causing the two teens to turn around and see a group of weird looking teens. "That's us. Can we help you?" Anna asked the girl who had called her and Alan.

"Yep, my name is Wanda Xaiver-Lehnsherr and this is my brother Pietro and these are our friends: Alexis Damon-Xavier-Lehnsherr, her brother Danny, Eddy Alvers and his sister Lisa, Howie McCoy and his sister Melody, Laura Summers-Logan and last but not least Starla LeBeau. The reason we are here is because we believe that those robots or as we know them

sentinels were after you two because of who your parents are: the famous Kim and Ron Stoppable as well as the famous Monique and Wade Load. The person who sent them is named Atonis and he wants to rule the world and has turned our parents to stone. The only people left to stop him is us and the other minis which is the princesses and princes of Crystal Tokyo. If Atonis is not stopped then he will destory everything that the Kings and Queens of Crystal Tokyo have worked so hard to create plus it wasn't only are parents that were turned to stone." said Wanda as she looked to her brother to continue. "Kim and Ron Stoppable were sent to Crystal Tokyo to gaurd Queen Kalenity or Kayla Ishida from Atonis but they were turned to stone by three of Atonis's witches who are now dust. The minis are traveling the world gathering their allies for help and we came to get you two so are you in or out?" Pietro asked as he ran circles around Anna and Alan who then looked at each other and then at the Neo X-Men. "We're in." said Anna smiling causing the others to smile as well. But just as they were about to leave the wreckage and head to Anna's grandparent's house to tell them what was going on when they heard a very familiar cry. "Not the Bueno Nacho!" yelled a familiar voice causing Anna, Alan and the Neo X-Men to turn and see Kim and Ron Stoppable as well as the original X-Men. The Neo X-Men couldn't believe it as they ran to hug their parents while Anna did the same to Kim and Ron. As soon as the teens broke away from their parents Wanda told the X-Men, Kim and Ron all about Rini's plan and how they were gathering their allies. "Just becareful all of you. There is no telling who else Atonis has brought back to fight on his side." said Professor Xavier as Kim agreed with him.


	35. Gathering Allies: Whitechapel, Enchantix

**I own The Neo Winx and Neo Specialists as well as Cameron, Molly, Riley, Samantha, Vanessa and Victor as well as the Neo X-Men minus Pietro, Wanda and Laura.**

Chapter 35

Gathering Allies: Whitechapel and Enchantix!

Not many people in the small town of Whitechapel knew that like it's sistertown Pleasentville it also had supernatural protectors. Their names were Ethan and his sister Jane Morgan, Ethan's boyfriend Benny Weir and his grandmother Evelyn, Rory Keaner, Rory's girlfriend Erica Jones, Sarah Fox and Sarah's now redeamed boyfriend Jesse Black. Together they protected Whitechapel from any and all evil. But one day a man by the name of Stern arrived into the town wanting to destory all of the vampires of Whitechapel. Together Sarah, Ethan, Benny and Jesse defeated Stein but it almost cost them their lives. When Crystal Tokyo finally rose each of the couples settled down to have their own families. First was Benny who had married Ethan and had twin daughters: Samantha and Cameron Weir. Samatha was the oldest and had Benny's hair with Ethan's eyes and wore a blue short sleaved shirt and black jeans while her sister Cameron had Ethan's hair and Benny's eyes and wore a green short sleaved shirt and black jeans. Like their parents Cameron and Samantha had powers as well. Samanatha was born with visions like her mom Ethan and level headed one of the group while Cameron was a spell master in trainning but wasn't very good at spells yet. Like their parents Cameron and Samantha were best friends with four vampires. First was Vanessa and Victor Keaner the twins of Erica and Rory Keaner. Vanessa had Rory's hair with Erica's eyes and wore a red short sleaved shirt with black jeans while Victor had Erica's hair and Rory's eyes and wore a purple tank top with black jeans and last but not least was Molly and Riley. Molly had her father Jesse's hair with her mom Sarah's eyes and wore a pink short sleaved shirt with black jeans while Riley had brown hair and black eyes and wore a black tank top with black jeans. However unlike their parents Samantha, Cameron, Vanessa, Victor, Molly and Riley each wore a necklace with a sparkling gem on it while the girls also wore a bracelet with a matching sparkling gem on it given to them by Evelyn to help Cameron and Samantha control their powers and help Vanessa, Victor, Molly and Riley control their blood lust.

Samantha sighed once again as she watched her sister flirt with Doni who had then started crying leaving Samantha worried as a smiling Cameron walked over to her. "Cami please tell me that you're not planning something stupid in order to go out with Doni are you?" Samantha asked worringly as they walked over to their lockers. "Come on Sami where's your sense of adventure? If you must know Doni's cat Toodles died and.." but before Cami could finished her sentence Sami had put a hand over her sister's mouth. "Don't even think about Cami. Do you remember one of the first rules dad taught us about magic: When someone dies their spirits move on leaving their bodies to be used as a demon's playground if someone stupid enough tries to bring them back to life." said Sami as she removed her hand from her sister's mouth. "Aw come on Sami!" whined Cami as they headed to the lunchroom where they met up with their friends Vanessa, Victor, Molly and Riley who were already eating and each had a thermos next to them. "What is wrong with you now Cami?" Vanessa asked as soon as Cami and Sami sat down. "You guys know about Doni's cat right?" Sami asked as the vampires nodded. "Well genius over here wants to bring the cat back to life and refuses to listen to reason." said Sami right before she took a bite of her chicken sandwitch. "Sami, there are other ways to get a boy to like you that doesn't involve bring their dead cat back to life using magic." said Victor who unknown to Cami had a big crush on her but he was too afraid to tell her. "Victor's right. You can't depend on magic all the time." said Riley as he finished his thermos and began to head to his next class with the others right behind him. But before they could walk into the classroom Sami's eyes began to glow as she found herself inside a vision.

+Vision+

Cami had their dad's old spellbook in her hands while Vanessa, Victor, Molly and Riley had their fangs bared as they looked like they were about to attack a shadowed figure who was laughing in front of their classroom while their teacher and classmates were nothing but ash. "You five are as weak as your parents and now look at them nothing but dust and dead bodies including your precious.."

+End of vison+

"Guys, don't go in there." said Sami worringly as she tugged on her sister's sleave. "Why not Sami?" Cami asked as the vampires walked over to them as well leaving the other students to roll their eyes and head into the classroom where they started to scream as the evil laughter began to fill the air. "That's why. I had a vision of a strange man cloaked in shadows." said Sami as Cami made her dad's old spellbook appear in her hands while the vamps put on their game faces. "Come on Sami. Let's teach this shadow person why attacking our school is a bad thing." said Cami as they walked into the classroom and found that their teacher and classmates were ash while a man was smirking as he sat on top of their teacher's desk. "Ah the children of the teenage brats that defeated me before. Atonis told me about all about you six. Cameron with magic like that brat Benny while little Ethan's visions were past on to Samantha with Vanessa, Victor, Molly and Riley as vampires like Erica, Rory, Sarah and Jesse." snarled the man as he glared at the teens. "Who are you and how do you know us and our parents and who's Atonis?" Cami asked causing the man to snort. "Atonis is my master and the reason I have returned to life. You brats can call me Stern." said the man as he jumped off of the desk and summoned a large ball of fire. "Let's see if you brats can dodge this." snarled Stern as he threw the fire ball at the group causing them to dodge. "Hey ugly! Let me show you real magic." yelled a voice as a pink sheild encased Stern causing the group to look towards the now ruined classroom door to find a teen dressed all in pink with her hands glowing as she walked into the room followed by a group of teens who looked odd. "Now who are you brats?" Stern asked as he freed himself from the girl's trap. "I am the Scarlett Witch one of the members of the Neo X-Men and this is the Neo X-Men." scowled Scarlett Witch as a blue furried man ran over to Cami, Sami and their friends to make sure they were alright. "Hiya i'm Nightangel or as you guys know me Danny'. Are you guys alright?" Danny' asked as the group nodded. "Danny', what's going on and who's Atonis?" Sami asked worried about her family.

While Danny' was explaining to the Whitechapel gang what was going on the Neo Winx had been called to Alfea by Headmistress Faragonda who had news for them concerning their next transformation. "Girls, during your mothers battle against Valtor they gained a new power called Enchantix. It was the only thing they had to defeat Valtor with along with the Water Stars which was destoryed by Valtor himself. Now that Atonis has brought him back it is up to you all defeat him along with your brothers but you must earn Enchantix to help you in your mission to help The Minis." said Headmistress Faragonda. "In order to gain Enchantix each of you must save someone from your home world and show great sacrifice while you do it." said the headmistress as the girls nodded and then left the headmistresses's office to meet up with their brothers outside of Alfea in order to teleport back onto DECA. "So what did Headmistress Faragonda want?" Buddy asked as the girls arrived at the gates. "Headmistress Faragonda wants us to earn our Enchantix so that we could be more powerful in order to defeat Valtor who is back thanks to Atonis." said Daphne causing the neo specialist's eyes to widen. "Enchantix? Really? Girls that's great." said Buddy smiling. "Buddy's right. This will be a whole new level for you all." said Bahari as they were teleported onto DECA where they were surprised to find their parents waiting for them. The Neo Winx and Neo Specialists were happy to have their parents back and caught them up on Rini's plan as well as what Headmistress Faragonda had told them. Bloom sighed as she remembered the pain Valtor had put her and her friends through as well as the pain he put their families through. "Valtor is powerful and he might not be the only one Atonis has returned to life so I want all of you to be careful when trying to earn your Enchantix and remember to never give up when the fight gets tough." said Bloom as the Neo Winx and Neo Specialists nodded. "Don't worry mom. We won't ever give up." said a determained Daphne as the other Neo Winx and Neo Specialists agreed with her.

"That's good because Domino is under attack thanks to Valtor and it's up to you neo Winx and specialists to defeat him." said Sky causing the neo winx and specialists to look at Sky in shock. "You guys really think we can defeat Valtor?" Anna asked worringly as they ran to the teleporting area. "Of course just believe in your selves." said Roxy as the neo Winx and specialists teleported to Domino to help Queen Marion and King Oritel protect their kingdom. Once they arrived they found the palace being attacked by Valtor's minions while King Oritel, Queen Marion and Princess Daphne were fighting Valtor. "Winx Charmix!" yelled Daphne as she and her friends transformed into their fairy forms while the neo specialists got out their weapons and went to work helping the soldiers fight the minions.

"Daphne, Fairy of the Dragon Flame!" yelled Daphne.

"Terre, Fairy of Nature!" yelled Terre.

"Dawn, Fairy of the Shinning Sun!" yelled Dawn.

"Morea, Fairy of Waves!" yelled Morea.

"Azul, Fairy of Technology!" yelled Azul.

"Matlin, Fairy of Music!" yelled Matlin.

"Anna, Fairy of Animals!" yelled Anna when they were done transforming and had jumped in front of Oritel and Valtor leaving a worried Oritel to help his wife and oldest daughter. "Stay away from my grandparents and aunt, Valtor!" growled Daphne as fire began to glow in her eyes. "Well, well, well, it looks like Atonis was right after all. Little Bloom and Sky had children along with the rest of their little friends. Let's just see if you brats are as tough as your parents." said Valtor as he threw a spell at Daphne but she flew away from it. "Incandescent Sphere!" yelled Daphne as she threw a fire ball at Valtor but he dodged. "How weak." said Valtor as he absorbed the fire and then threw it at Buddy who had his hands full fighting some of the creatures and didn't see the spell coming. "BUDDY!" yelled Daphne as she flew as fast as her wings could take her straight toward her brother and barely got there in time causing the spell to hit her in the wings injuring them. "DAPHNE!" yelled Buddy and the others causing Valtor to laugh at his handy work. But before Buddy could run over to his sister she began to glow and transform into her Enchantix form which was just like her mom's old one down to her wings. "Daphne, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! Fire Ray!" yelled Daphne as she used her new attack on Valtor but he just laughed as he absorbed it and threw it at Radian and Arbre causing Dawn's and Terre's eyes to widen as they flew over to their brothers who were to absorbed in their fighting to notice the attacks and both girls were hit in their backs roasting their wings causing them to scream in pain alerting their brothers. "Dawn! Terre!" yelled Radian and Arbre as they ran over to their sisters worringly. "I feel funny Arbre." said Terre as she began to glow just like Dawn who had tears in her eyes from all the pain. "You both saved our lives." said Radian causing Dawn and Terre to smile as they began to transfrom into their Enchantix forms as well.


	36. Gathering Allies: Phantom Detectives

**I own the Neo Detectives, Raf, Angel, Nina, my versions of Devlin, and Kenny, and the Neo Power Rangers minus Danny, Sam, Tucker and Trent.**

Chapter 36

Gathering Allies: Enchantix and Phantom Detectives

"Dawn, Fairy of the Shinning Sun! Enchantix Sunburst!" yelled Dawn as she attacked Valtor after transforming into her new Enchantix form which resembled her mother's old Enchantix form. "Terre, Fairy of Nature! Green Luxurious Ivy!" yelled Terre as she too attacked Valtor after earning her Enchantix which also resembled her mother's old one but Valtor was too quick and absorbed Dawn's attack while dodging Terre's. "Is that the best you little fairies got?" Valtor asked as he hit James, Bahari and Tec with fire spells and then began to fight Daphne but before the spells could reach them Anna, Morea and Azul jumped into the attacks blocking their respective brothers getting seriously hurt. "Anna, Fairy of Animals! Enchantix Wolf Talon!" yelled Anna after she transformed into her Enchantix form causing a blast of aquamarine light exploded from Anna's hands and began to form wolf and attacked Valtor who laughed as he absorbed the energy. "Morea, Fairy of Waves! Plasma Magic Bolt!" yelled Morea as she attacked Valtor who dodged the attack and laughed. "Azul, Fairy of Technology! Digital Blast!" yelled Azul as she blasted Valtor who laughed as he absorbed the attack and fired it at Muse frightening Matlin causing her to fly in front of the attack getting hit instead causing her to scream in pain. "MATLIN!" yelled Muse as his sister began to glow and transform into her Enchantix form causing her once short hair to lengthen causing it to go down to her waist making her look just as her mom did in her Enchantix form. "Matlin, Fairy of Music! Bass Resonance!" yelled Matlin as she blasted Valtor but just like the others he just absorbed the attack and laughed. "Attacking him one on one isn't working. We have to attack him together." said Azul as the others agreed.

"Fire.." began Daphne as she charged up her attack.

"Enchantix.." said Dawn.

"Green Luxurious..." said Terre.

"Enchantix Wolf.." said Anna.

"Plasma Magic.." said Morea.

"Digital.." said Azul.

"Bass.." said Matlin as she and her friends aimed their attacks at Valtor.

"Ray!.." yelled Daphne as she launched her attack.

"Sunburst!" yelled Dawn as she launched her attack.

"Ivy!" yelled Terre as ivy sprung from the ground wrapping around Valtor.

"Talon!" yelled Anna as she launched her attack.

"Bolt!" yelled Morea as she launched her attack.

"Blast!" yelled Azul as she launched her attack.

"Resonance!" yelled Matlin as she too launched her attack which combined with the other attacks and blasted Valtor.

Valtor didn't even have a chance to change into his monster form for the attack hit it's mark and destoryed Valtor once and for all. "We did it!" yelled Daphne happily as she and her friends cheered along with the people of Domino. King Oritel, Queen Marion and Princess Daphne smiled as they walked over to the Neo Winx and Neo Specialists after all of the creatures were defeated. "We are very proud of you all. Not only did you girls get Enchantix but you also defeated Valtor while working as a team." said King Oritel proudly as the Neo Winx and Neo Specialists thanked and after helping repair the palace the Neo Winx and Neo Specialists teleported back onto DECA to help get things ready for the guests.

When Crystal Tokyo rose the crime in Beika went down and the Black Organization was defeated leaving the great detectives of the East and West to be able to settle down with their loved ones and start families of their own. At the moment a man was running from Detective Aoko Nakamori after he had murdered a young woman when a soccer ball flew though the air hitting the man in the back while another soccer ball hit him in the back of the legs knocking him down onto the pavement letting Detective Nakamori catch up to and arrest him. "Thanks for the help Conan and Molly." said Detective Nakamori as two teenagers walked out from the shadows and over to her. "It wasn't a problem Aunt Aoko." said a boy wearing the same blue suit that Jimmy once wore, dark brown hair, dark green eyes and dark skin while the girl had dark brown hair in ponytail tied in a blue ribbon, dark skin, blue eyes, and wore a long blue skirt, a sleaveless blue top, white stockings and black flats. "Conan's right. This guy was way to easy. I mean jeez the reason he murdered Mrs. Millerd was because he loved her and was crushed that she was married. Then he decided that if he couldn't have her then no one would so he shot her in the chest and made it look like suicide but he didn't count on the neighbors hearing the gun before he could kill himself so he ran while the neighbors called the cops." said Molly shaking her head. Then Molly and Conan headed to the park where their cousins Doyle and Rose were putting on magic acts for the little kids.

But when they got to the park Molly and Conan found strange creatures attacking the park with only Doyle and Rose trying to fight them off with their mini card guns. "About time you two got here." said Doyle as a soccer ball went flying in the air attacking the creatures thanks to Conan who had ran over to his cousins while Molly went at them with a bokken that once belonged to her dad. "Any idea of what's going on?" Conan asked as he sent another soccer ball flying. "We have no clue." said Doyle as his card gun keep shooting cards at the creatures but every time a creature was defeated more would take it's place. "What in the world are these things." said Molly as she had to dodged what looked like ice shards from a strange creature who seemed to be made of the stuff. "They're called EVOs." said a teen with short black hair, blue eyes, a red jacket with an orange stripe, an olive green shirt underneith, black pants with light blue stripes, black boots, black gloves and googles as he flew over to Doyle, Conan, and Rose on a jetpack that seemed to be attached to his back. "And just what are you and who are you?" Molly asked as she aimed her bokken at the stranger. "I'm Raf Nixon-Salazar and I am half EVO thanks to my dad who is a human EVO while my mom's human. These jerks are known as The Pack and work for a guy named Van Kleiss who wants my dad as his bride. I can help you all defeat them since I deal with them all the time back where I live." said Raf as the neo detectives nodded knowing he was telling the truth. With Raf's help they were able to defeat the EVOs but Raf had a feeling that the battle was no over."They're just standing there." said Molly as the EVOs that wern't defeated stopped fighting and stood still along with The Pack who started to get up. "Their king is coming." growled Raf as he made his hands turn into a giant sward and aim it at a figure who was slowing walking over to them. "Hello Raf. What a pleasent surprise." said Van Kleiss as he walked over to Raf but was surprised to find four teenagers glaring at him. "And who are you four?" Van Kleiss asked the four when he found a bokken, two card guns and a soccer ball aimed at him. "I guess you can call us the Neo Phantom Detectives." said Conan as he glared at Van Kleiss who chuckled.

"You brats really think you can defeat me even when the great Rex Salazar and Ben Tennyson couldn't. Don't make me laugh." said Van Kleiss before he found himself almost frozen. "I don't know who you are or how you know my mom but you will leave my friends lone." said a blue being as she flew over to the group followed by the Neo Lightspeed Rangers who each took a stance, a blond girl, a brunet boy and a raven headed boy.

"Red Ranger, Rescue Ready!" yelled Odette.

"Blue Ranger Rescue Ready." yelled Donny.

"Green Ranger Rescue Ready." yelled Gina.

"Yellow Ranger Rescue Ready." yelled Rebecca.

"Pink Ranger Rescue Ready." yelled Joey.

"Titanium Ranger Rescue Ready." yelled Kayley

" Neo Lightspeed Power Rangers!" yelled the 6 new rangers at the same time.

"It's Hero Time!" yelled the brunet as he pressed his green watch transforming into a strange creature. "Heatblast!" yelled the creature as he glared at Van Kleiss while the raven absorbed the pavement causing it to incase him and then formed his hand into a giant hammer while the blond girl's hands started to glow pink. "I'm Angel Tennyson-Levin, the oldest daughter of Ben and Kevin Tennyson-Levin." said Angel as she landed next to the group. "The name's Devlin Tennyson-Levin and you arn't touching my sister or her friends." growled Devlin as Heatblast nodded. "I'm Kenny Tennyson-Levin and you'll be fried before you even think about hurting anyone." growled Heatblast. "Nina Daniels, the daughter of Gwen and Cooper Daniels." said Nina as she glared at Van Kleiss who just laughted as a potal appeared taking him and his allies away from the scene.


	37. Gathering Allies: Neo Power Rangers

**I own the Neo Power Rangers except for Kira, Conner, Ethan, Trent, Danny, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Z, Syd, Bridge, Sky and Jack.**

Chapter 37

Gathering Allies: Neo Power Rangers and getting ready for Battle

Eralla Chen-Corbett, her sister Elana and their friends: Malax Morgan and his sister Millena, Penny Henderson-Corbett and her brother Prallet couldn't believe their eyes as they found their parents trapped in stone. "Eralla, what are we going to do?" Elana asked worringly as she looked at her older sister at the same time their friends did. "Well for one we are not going to panic and remember our parents stories? Well I think this is as good a time as any to pull the sabors from the stone just like our parents did." said Eralla causing her friends's eyes to widen in shock. "Eralla, are you sure?" Prallet asked as his cousin sadly nodded. "Alright then. Let's go." said Malax as he and his friends took one last look at their parents and then headed to the stone alter where the Quasar Sabers were placed in stone. One by one Eralla, Elana, Malax, Millena, and Penny stood in front of the respective sabor that their parent's once weild while Prallet sighed sadly knowing that the Magna Defender's powers were gone. "Prallet Henderson-Corbett, son of Mike Corbett the 2nd owner of the Magna Defender's powers, you have been chosen as the third owner of the powers the Magna Defender." said a little boy's voice causing Prallet to turn around and see a mini Magna Defender. "The powers were destoryed along time ago." said Prallet in shock as he looked at the little boy. The little boy known as Zika just shook his head. "The powers were destoryed before but now they are back and yours to weild." said Zika as he gave the Magna Defender powers to Prallet. "I promise i'll use them just as my dad did." said Prallet causing Zika to nod and disappear. "Looks like the Space Rangers arn't the only ones that are back." said a voice causing the group to turn around to see six teenagers walking toward them. "Who are you?" Penny asked curiously as she and the other neo rangers go into a stance. "Relax, we're not here to fight all of you. We're here to ask for your help." said the blond as they walked over to the Neo Power Rangers.

"Arn't you the princesses and princes of Pluto, Neptune, Uranus and Saturn?" Elana asked the new comers who nodded. "Yes, my name is Tiffany Sets and this is my brother Richie and our friends Aqua and Melody Kaioh-Tenoh and Hailey and Shingo Tsukino. We came here to ask for your help against a man named Atonis who has turned our parents to stone." said Tiffany causing the Neo Lost Galaxy Ranger's eyes to widen. "The same thing has happened to our parents and we want to help you defeat him." said Eralla as Tiffany smiled and thanked her along with Aqua, Melody, Hailey and Shingo. As soon as the Neo Lost Galaxy Rangers were teleported onto DECA the Mini Outers were teleported to The Time Force Building in Silver Hills where the Time Force Power Rangers were.

After Jen, Katie, Lucas and Trip returned from the year 2001 they each settled down while still working at Time Force and had kids of their own. First there was Natilie and Nikki Collins-Myers the daughters of Jen and Alex who turned out to be the son of Wes and Eric. Natilie had Jen's hair and Alex's eyes while Nikki had Alex's hair and Jen's eyes. Next was Katie's son James who looked just like her but had dark brown eyes. Then it was Lucas's and Trip's daughters Ala and Jesse Kendall. Ala had black hair to her shoulders and Trip's eyes while Jesse had Trip's green hair and Lucas's eyes with both girls having green jems in the middle of their foreheads like Trip's and then helping them from time to time was Conner and Sky Collins-Myers the sons of Wes and Eric. But at the moment Natilie, Nikki, James, Ala and Jesse were on their own against a group of Cyclobots after finding their parents turned into stone statues. "I think it's time that we morph." said Ala after she backflipped away from them and straight over to her friends who were backed into a wall. "Right, Time for Time Force!" yelled Natilie as Nikki, James, Ala and Jesse did the same using their parent's old morphers.

"Time Force Red!" yelled Natilie as she took a stance.

"Time Force Yellow!" yelled James as he took a stance.

"Time Force Blue!" yelled Ala as she took a stance.

"Time Force Green!" yelled Jesse as she took a stance.

"Time Force Pink!" yelled Nikki as she took a stance.

"Neo Power Rangers Time Force!" yelled Natilie, James, Ala, Jesse and Nikki just before they began to fight the Cyclobots.

After that it didn't take long for the Cyclobots to be defeated or for the outer minis to arrive asking for their help. Natilie sighed as she looked at her friends after they had powered down. "You can count on us." said Natilie as she looked at Tiffany who nodded. Then after taking one last look at their parents the Neo Time Force Rangers were teleported onto DECA while the outer minis were teleported to Animarium where the Wild Force Rangers lived after The Rise along with Queen Shayla who was the queen of Animarium and their children. Frist was Simba and Leo Evans-Baliton the twins sons of Cole and Merrick. Simba had Cole's hair, Merrick's eyes and tended to wear red while Leo had Merrick's hair, Cole's eyes and tended to wear blue and while. Next was Ethan and Elizabeth Cooper-Delgado the twins of Max and Danny with Ethan having dark skin, flat black hair and Danny's eyes while Elizabeth or Z as she like to be called had brownish black hair, Ethan's eyes and unlike her brother was apart of B-Squad of SPD while Ethan tended to wear blue and stay on Animarium with their parents. Tammy Earhardt the daughter of Taylor Earhardt was next with her mother's hair tied in a yellow ribbon, gery eyes and tended to wear yellow while Allen Enrile tended to wear white and pink and had his mom's hair with dark eyes. At the moment Simba, Leo, Tammy and Allen found themselves against an army of putrids who had somehow frozen their parents and Queen Shayla. "I think it's time we morph." said Simba as he jumped over the putrid that was trying to hit him. "Right!" said Leo, Tammy and Allen as they took out their parents old morphers. "Ready! Wild Access!" yelled Simba, Leo, Tammy and Allen as they morphed.

"Blazing Lion!" yelled Simba as he took a stance.

"Noble Tiger!" yelled Allen as he took a stance.

"Soaring Eagle!" yelled Tammy as she took a stance.

"Howling Wolf!" yelled Leo as he took a stance.

"Neo Power Rangers Wild Force!" yelled Simba, Allen, Tammy and Leo at the same time before they began to fight the putrids with all they had. Soon the putrids were defeated and Simba, Allen, Tammy and Leo still didn't know who turned their parents and Queen Shayla into stone. While his friends and brother went to check on their parents and queen, Simba had gone to the zords to think like he always did when he was worried. "What am I to do. With mom turned into a statue it's up to me to lead the team but I don't know if I have what it takes." said Simba as he began to pet Kovu who was his mom's lionzord who just purred. "Ya know Sim, you shouldn't doubt yourself." said a familiar voice causing Simba to turn around to see Ethan standing next to Ack the Black Bison zord. "Ethan, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Angel Grove?" Simba asked curiously causing Ethan to sigh and catch Simba up on what was going on including how The Minis needed the help of the Neo Wild Force Rangers. Simba sighed as he looked at his friend and knew that his mom and the other Wild Force Rangers would want their children to help so he looked at Ethan and nodded. "I can't speak for the others but I will help." said Simba causing Ethan to smile.

After talking to the other Neo Wild Force Rangers and teleporting them to DECA the mini outers were teleported to The SPD Base along with Z so that they could get the help of Commander Cruger and the rest of the B-Squad which was Jack Vallerte-Johnson, Bridge Aino, Sydney "Syd" Mitchell-Damon, Sky Collins-Myers and Z herself. At the moment Jack and Syd were looking for Sky and Bridge to see if they had any news on what was happening at Crystal Tokyo. "Where could they be? It's like they disappeared." said Syd as they returned tiredly to the mess hall where she colasped onto one of the chairs. "Knowing them they're probally somewhere making out." said Jack rolling his eyes. "Who's making out?" a voice asked making Jack and Syd jump as a smiling Bridge and a smirking Sky walked into the mess hall with their hair and clothes messed up. "You two from the looks of it." said Syd as Bridge and Sky sat down with their teammates blushing. But just as Sky was about to say something Commander Cruger came into the room followed by Z and the mini outers. "Rangers, you're parents are in trouble and it is up to all of you to team up with the other minis to save them." said Commander Cruger causing the SPD ranger's eyes to widen.

Meanwhile in Brairwood the children of the Mystic Force Rangers had their hands full fighting a bunch of styxoids while keeping an eye on their parents who were turned to stone along with Claire and making sure they couldn't get their hands on the Xenotome. "I say it's time we morph." said Derek Damon-Bly as his friends and brother nodded and ran over to him with their parents old morphers. "Magical Source Mystic Force!" yelled Derek, Robin, Chris, Graham, Lianna and Liander as they morphed into the Neo Mystic Force Power Rangers.

"Forceful as Fire, Neo Red Mystic Ranger!" yelled Derek as he took a stance.

"Strong as a Tree, Neo Green Mystic Ranger!" yelled Robin as he took a stance.

"Ever-Changing as the Wind, Neo Pink Mystic Ranger!" yelled Chris as he took a stance.

"Swift as Lightning, Neo Yellow Mystic Ranger!" yelled Graham as he took a stance.

"Fluid as the Sea, Neo Blue Mystic Ranger!" yelled Lianna as she took a stance.

"Power of the Sun, Neo Solaris Knight!" yelled Liander as he took a stance.


	38. Getting ready for the final battle

**Check the credits to see who I do and don't own**

Chapter 38

More Neo Rangers and The Final Battle pt1

Since there were still four more power rangers teams to talk to so each of the outers split up. Tiffany and Richie would go talk to the Neo Mystic Force Rangers, Aqua would go talk to the Neo Operation Overdrive Rangers, Melody and Hailey would talk to the Neo Jungle Fury Rangers while Shingo would talk to the Neo Samurai Rangers and then they would all teleport back to DECA. While Tiffany and Richie were helping the Neo Mystic Force Rangers fighting styxoids Melody and Hailey found themselves in front of a ruined Jungle Karma Pizza where Tommy, Riley, Holly, Garrett, Falina and Milo were fighting against an army of rinshi led by Camille. "I think it's time that we morph." said Tommy as Melody and Hailey ran over to the neo rangers to help them. "Ya think!" said a ticked off Riley as she and the others took out their parent's old morphers including Milo who was given a black solar morpher and Melody and Hailey. "Rhino Morpher Initiate!" yelled Falina as she got ready to morph.

"Ready? Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" yelled Tommy, Riley, Holly, Garrett, Falina and Milo.

"Uranus Star Power!" yelled Melody as she transformed into Sailor Uranus.

"Saturn Star Power!" yelled Hailey as she transformed into Sailor Saturn.

"With the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury Neo Red Ranger!" yelled Tommy as he took a stance.

"With the speed of a cheetah, Jungle Fury Neo Yellow Ranger!" yelled Holly as she took a stance.

"With the stealth of a jaguar, Jungle Fury Neo Blue Ranger!" yelled Riley as she took a stance.

"With the courage of a wolf! Jungle Fury Neo Wolf Ranger!" yelled Garrett as he took a stance.

"With the power of the rhino, Jungle Fury Neo Rhino Ranger!" yelled Falina as she took a stance.

"With the spirit of the Mighty Lion, Jungle Fury Neo Lion Ranger!" yelled Milo as he took a stance.

"I am Sailor Mini Uranus and on behalf of the planet and kingdom of Uranus, " said Sailor Mini Uranus as she took a stance.

"I am Sailor Mini Saturn and on behalf of the planet and kingdom of Saturn," said Sailor Mini Saturn as she took a stance.

"We'll punish you!" finished Sailor Mini Uranus and Sailor Mini Saturn as they pointed at Camille who just smirked.

Meanwhile Aqua found herself in front of the Hartford Mansion in San Angeles where the children of the Operation Overdrive were fighting a group of chillers and were losing. "Dwayne, we're out numbered and over powered, Can we please morph now?" Sara Ortiz as she backflipped over to her friends: Dwayne and Gareth Hartford-Lo, Caitlin and Samuell Aston and Tara.

"Alright, Overdrive Accelerate!" yelled Dwayne, Gareth, Caitlin, Samuell, Sara and Tara as they began to morph using their parents old morphers just as Aqua had tooken out her wand to transform as well .

"Neptune Star Power!" yelled Aqua as she began to transform into Sailor Mini Neptune.

"I am Sailor Mini Neptune and on behalf of the planet and kingdom of Neptune I'll punish you!" said Sailor Mini Neptune as she pointed at the chillers.

"Kick into Overdrive! Neo Red Ranger!" yelled Dwayne as he took a stance.

"Kick into Overdrive! Neo Black Ranger!" yelled Caitlin as she took a stance.

"Kick into Overdrive! Neo Blue Ranger!" yelled Gareth as he took a stance.

"Kick into Overdrive! Neo Yellow Ranger!" yelled Samuell as he took a stance.

"Kick into Overdrive! Neo Pink Ranger!" yelled Sara as she took a stance.

"Kick into Overdrive! Neo Mercury Ranger!" yelled Tara as she took a stance.

"Call to adventure! Neo Power Rangers Operation Overdrive!" yelled Dwayne, Caitlin, Gareth, Samuell, Sara and Tara as they got ready to fight the chillers along with Sailor Mini Neptune.

While Aqua was helping the Neo Overdrive Rangers Shingo had found himself in the trainning grounds of the Shiba home to find the original Samurai Rangers turned to stone along with Mentor Jii while the children of the Samurai Rangers: Kev and Merton Shiba-Garcia, Natalina and Erika Tiege and Flora and Rose-Mary David were fighting a group of moogers who were being led by Octoroo who was laughing as the moogers were beating the Neo Rangers but just as one of the moogers were about to harm Kev the mooger found it's self hurling through the air thanks to a beam of purple energy. "It's over for you freaks! I am Mini Saturn Knight and on behalf of the planet and kingdom of Saturn I will send you to Great-Grandfather Hades where you belong." growled Mini Saturn Knight as he began to swing his mace again. "Saturn! Silent! Strike!" yelled Mini Saturn Knight as another group of moogers went flying giving Kev, Merton, Natalina, Erika, Flora and Rose-Mary time to morph.

"Samuraizer! Go go Samurai!" yelled Merton, Natalina, Erika, Flora and Rose-Mary as they began to morph using their parent's old samuraizers.

"Samurai Morpher! Gold Power!" yelled Kev as he used he began to morph using his dad's old morpher.

"Neo Green Ranger! Ready!" yelled Rose-Mary as she held her spin sword behind her head like her dad.

"Neo Pink Ranger! Ready!" yelled Erika as she held her spin sword like her mom.

"Neo Green Ranger! Ready!" yelled Natalina as she held her spin sword like her dad.

"Neo Yellow Ranger! Ready!" yelled Flora as she held her spin sword like her mom.

"Neo Gold Ranger! Ready!" yelled Kev as he took a stance like his dad.

"And Neo Red Ranger! Ready!" yelled Merton as he placed his spin sword on his should like his mom.

"Neo Rangers Together! Neo Samurai Forever!" yelled Rose-Mary, Erika, Natalina, Flora, Kev and Merton before they began to fight the moogers and Octoroo along side Mini Saturn Knight.

+DECA Two hours later+

Soon all The Minis and their allies were gathered on DECA getting ready to fight Atonis when the last Neo Ranger Groups: The Neo Mystic Force Rangers, The Neo Operation Overdrive Rangers, The Neo Jungle Fury Rangers and The Neo Samurai Rangers arrived on DECA followed by the Mini Outers ready to fight Atonis after defeated his allies. Rini sighed as she watched the groups enter the main room. "Rini, you're our leader. You can do this." said Corina her new cousin who had just joined the fight. "You're right." said Rini as she walked over to the front of the room and cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. "Hello, my name is Princess Small Lady Serenity and as you all now our parent's were attacked by a villian named Atonis who wants Queen Kalenity and has kidnapped her while turning the other kings and queens to stone. It is up to all of us to save her. Marina had found his hideout at the old D-Point where the original scouts: Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Mask first faught Queen Beryl centuries ago. Now it's up to all of us to defeat him and save the world. Now let's transform and head to D-Point!" yelled Rini as she held a familiar broach in her heads and everyone cheered. Soon all of The Minis were teleported to D-Point where they each transformed.

"Moon Crystal Power!" yelled Rini.

"Mercury Star Power!" yelled Marina.

"Mars Star Power!" yelled Raven.

"Jupiter Star Power!" yelled Loral.

"Venus Star Power!" yelled Maggie.

"Rainbow Star Power!" yelled Flora.

"Sun Star Power!" yelled Aurora.

"Earth Star Power!" yelled Carina.

"Pluto Star Power!" yelled Tiffany.

"Uranus Star Power!" yelled Melody.

"Neptune Star Power!" yelled Aqua.

"Saturn Star Power!" yelled Hailey.

D.J. then raised as a rose in the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mini Mas.

"Mini Mercury Star Knight Power!" yelled Ryo.

"Mini Mars Star Knight Power!" yelled Yuii.

"Mini Jupiter Star Knight Power!" yelled Ben.

"Mini Venus Star Knight Power!" yelled Motiki.

"Mini Rainbow Star Knight Power!" yelled Florin

"Mini Sun Star Knight Power!" yelled Charlie.

"Mini Earth Star Knight Power!" yelled Rigel.

"Mini Pluto Star Knight Power!" yelled Richie.

"Mini Saturn Star Knight Power!" yelled Shingo.

"Shadow Star Power!" yelled Berlyn.

"Mini Lights Transform!" yelled Naveen while Adam wolfed out.

"Light Wolf Power!" yelled Phillip.

"Go Dino!" yelled Max, Buzz, Fiona, Caruso, and Roger as they shifted into their dino modes after being teleported onto DECA thanks to Aurora who knew they needed some special help.

"Moon Eternal Power!" yelled Serena.

"Mercury Eternal Power!" yelled Amy.

"Mars Eternal Power!" yelled Raye.

"Jupiter Eternal Power!" yelled Lita.

"Venus Eternal Power!" yelled Mina.

"Rainbow Eternal Power!" yelled Kath.

"Sun Eternal Power!" yelled Kayla.

"Pluto Eternal Power!" yelled Trista.

"Uranus Eternal Power!" yelled Amara.

"Neptune Eternal Power!" yelled Michelle.

"Saturn Eternal Power!" yelled Hotaru.

Darien then raised a rose in the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"Eternal Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Greg.

"Eternal Mars Knight Power!" yelled Chad.

"Eternal Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ken.

"Eternal Venus Knight Power!" yelled Andrew.

"Eternal Rainbow Knight Power!" yelled Fiore.

"Eternal Sun Knight Power!" yelled C.P.

"Eternal Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richard.

"Eternal Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Sammy.

"Neo Avengers, Hero Up!" yelled Iron America as he and his friends got ready to fight.

"Neo Winx Enchantix!" yelled Daphine, Dawn, Azul, Matlin, Terre, Morea and Anna.

"It's Morphing Time! Dragonzord!" yelled Danny.

"White Tiger!" yelled Dani.

"Mastodon!" yelled Trina.

"Pteradactyl!" yelled Trent.

"Triceratops!" yelled Rose.

"Sabortooth Tiger!" yelled Elliot.

"Tyrannosaurus!" yelled Eric.

"Ninjette The Frog!" yelled Sam.

"The Ape!" yelled Celeste.

"Let's Rocket!" yelled Andros, Tiffany, Tucker, Erik, Mera and Zhane.

"Go Galactic!" yelled Penny, Millena, Malax, Elana, and Eralla.

"Magna Power!" yelled Prallet.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" yelled Donny, Odette, Gina, Joey, and Rebecca.

"Titanium Power!" yelled Kaylee.

"Time for Time Force!" yelled Natilie, Nikki, James, Ala and Jesse.

"Wild Access!" yelled Leo, Allen, Tammy, Simba and Ethan.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" yelled Emma.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" yelled Kanoi and Emily.

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" yelled Miko.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up Ha!" yelled Conner, Ethan and Kira.

"SPD, Emergency!" yelled Syd, Z, Bridge, Sky and Jack.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" yelled Robin, Chris, Lianna, Graham, Derek, and Liander.

"Overdrive, Accelerate!" yelled Sara, Dwayne, Caitlin, Gareth, Tara and Samuell.

"Rhino Morpher Initiate!" yelled Falina.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" yelled Tommy, Riley, Holly, Garrett, Falina, and Milo.

"Samuraizer! Go go Samurai!" yelled Merton, Natalina, Rose-Mary, Erika and Flora.

"Samurai Morpher! Gold Power!" yelled Kev.

"Power Pendent, Mew-tamorphosis!" yelled Kiara, Molly, Mimi, Nellie, and Celia as they began to transform.

"Dragon Up!" yelled Shane as he shifted into his dragon form.


	39. The Final Battle

**Check the credits!**

Chapter 39

The Final Battle

But as the gang walked through the snow and ice they came across two familiar villians. "Vilgax!" growled Angel as Nina began to glow, Devlin absorbed the ice, and Kenny got ready to change into an alien. "Van Kleiss." growled Raf as his hands changed into his B.F.S. while Kenny transformed into Heatblast. "Go!" Angel yelled at the gang as she, Devlin, Kenny and Raf went to fight Vilgax and Van Kleiss. 'Be safe.' thought Sailor Mini Sun as she took one last look at her cousins and then rejoined her friends and family on their quest. Soon they left the sounds of the battle behind as they walked closer and closer to a black castle that held Queen Kalenity. But the group soon came across another group of villians. "Gin, Vodka and the whole Black Organization." growled Molly as she got ready to fight along with Conan, Doyle and Rose. "Keep going, we'll keep them busy." Conan told the other scouts and knights before another battle began letting the gang continue on their quest. They soon left the sounds of the battle as they continued to walk towards the castle but were soon stopped by The Dark Phoenix. "Atonis was right." chuckled The Dark Phoenix causing Daphne, Buddy and their friends to glare at him and get ready to attack.

"Daphne, Fairy of the Dragon Flame!" yelled Daphne.

"Terre, Fairy of Nature!" yelled Terre.

"Dawn, Fairy of the Shinning Sun!" yelled Dawn.

"Morea, Fairy of Waves!" yelled Morea.

"Azul, Fairy of Technology!" yelled Azul.

"Matlin, Fairy of Music!" yelled Matlin.

"Anna, Fairy of Animals!" yelled Anna before the Neo Winx and Neo Specialists began to fight The Dark Phoenix letting the other minis get away. Mini Sun Knight sighed sadly as he left his cousins to their fight hoping they would be alright.

Determained not to give up the gang kept walking until they came across an army of vampires and monkey ninjas which were being led by Stern and Monkey Fist shocking Anna. "Leave these nuts to us." said Anna just before she, Alan, Cami, Sami, Vanessa, Victor, Molly and Riley began to fight the armies. The rest of the gang nodded and resumed their journey towards the castle leaving another battle behind them. It soon grew colder as their journey took them closer and closer towards the castle. But they were soon stopped by the roar of The Dark Dragon who landed in front of them wanting to fight the son of the American Dragon. Shane, Randy, Andy and Alison nodded and walked or in Shane's case flew over to the evil dragon. "We've got this, keep going." said Andy earning nods from the gang who took off once again to the Dark Palace. The sounds of battle soon faded away as the group walked and walked hopeing to get closer and closer to the palace. After what seemed like forever the group were soon stopped once again by Deep Blue causing Kiara and her friends to growl.

"Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace! Neo Mew Mew Power in your face!" yelled Kiara, Molly, Celia, Nellie, Mimi and James causing Deep Blue to laugh before he began to attack the neo mew mews who began to fight back letting the others resume their journey althrough Sailor Mini Sun and Mini Sun Knight were worried they knew that their cousin and her friends would fight with all they had. "And where do you brats think you're going?" said Benio as she and the Lobelia girls walked over to the Neo Hero Club. "We're going to defeat you!" said Maree as her sister told the others to keep going. Sailor Mini Moon nodded as they ran leaving the Neo Hero Club to fight the Lobelia girls. The sun soon started to set when the group came across another villian who wanted revenge. "Anzu!" growled Jaden in shock as he and his friends took out their best cards knowing that Anzu wasn't as weak as she looked. "Keep going we'll keep Anzu busy." said Jaden as he looked at the others just as Anzu summoned Vampire Lady a dark monster. Sailor Mini Sun worringly nodded as she and her friends continued their journey leaving Jaden and the Neo Duelests behind. When the moon had started to rise the gang continued to walk towards the palace but were once again stopped. This time they were stopped by Master Xandred himself shocking the Neo Samurai Rangers.

"Neo Green Ranger! Ready!" yelled Rose-Mary as she held her spin sword behind her head like her dad.

"Neo Pink Ranger! Ready!" yelled Erika as she held her spin sword like her mom.

"Neo Green Ranger! Ready!" yelled Natalina as she held her spin sword like her dad.

"Neo Yellow Ranger! Ready!" yelled Flora as she held her spin sword like her mom.

"Neo Gold Ranger! Ready!" yelled Kev as he took a stance like his dad.

"And Neo Red Ranger! Ready!" yelled Merton as he placed his spin sword on his should like his mom. "We'll take care of Xandred, go!" Kev yelled at the gang while he and the rest of the Neo Samurai Power Rangers went to face the same monster that was responsible for the deaths of Kev and Merton's grandfather. So the gang ran away from the fight and soon resumed their journey but they were soon stopped once again.

The minis couldn't believe it as they saw Dai Shi and Thrax smirking in front of them. Both Dwayne and Tommy looked at the others and nodded. "Run!" yelled Dwayne before he and his team took on Thrax while Tommy and his team took on Dai Shi letting the others escape.

"Kick into Overdrive! Neo Red Ranger!" yelled Dwayne as he took a stance.

"Kick into Overdrive! Neo Black Ranger!" yelled Caitlin as she took a stance.

"Kick into Overdrive! Neo Blue Ranger!" yelled Gareth as he took a stance.

"Kick into Overdrive! Neo Yellow Ranger!" yelled Samuell as he took a stance.

"Kick into Overdrive! Neo Pink Ranger!" yelled Sara as she took a stance.

"Kick into Overdrive! Neo Mercury Ranger!" yelled Tara as she took a stance.

"Call to adventure! Neo Power Rangers Operation Overdrive!" yelled Dwayne, Caitlin, Gareth, Samuell, Sara and Tara just before they and Thrax began to fight.

"With the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury Neo Red Ranger!" yelled Tommy as he took a stance.

"With the speed of a cheetah, Jungle Fury Neo Yellow Ranger!" yelled Holly as she took a stance.

"With the stealth of a jaguar, Jungle Fury Neo Blue Ranger!" yelled Riley as she took a stance.

"With the courage of a wolf! Jungle Fury Neo Wolf Ranger!" yelled Garrett as he took a stance.

"With the power of the rhino, Jungle Fury Neo Rhino Ranger!" yelled Falina as she took a stance.

"With the spirit of the Mighty Lion, Jungle Fury Neo Lion Ranger!" yelled Milo as he took a stance.

"Neo Power Rangers Jungle Fury!" yelled Tommy, Holly, Riley, Garrett, Falina and Milo before they began to fight Dai Shi. Even though they were worried for their friends the gang kept walking until they were once again stopped. This time standing in front of them were The Master, Gruumm, and Mesogog. "Keep going!" yelled Derek, Jack and Conner before they and their friends got into stances.

"Forceful as Fire, Neo Red Mystic Ranger!" yelled Derek.

"Strong as a Tree, Neo Green Mystic Ranger!" yelled Robin.

"Ever-Changing as the Wind, Neo Pink Mystic Ranger!" yelled Chris.

"Swift as Lightning, Neo Yellow Mystic Ranger!" yelled Graham.

"Fluid as the Sea, Neo Blue Mystic Ranger!" yelled Lianna.

"Power of the Sun, Neo Solaris Knight!" yelled Liander.

"Neo Power Rangers Mystic Force!" yelled Derek, Robin, Chris, Graham, Lianna and Liander before they began to fight The Master.

"1! SPD Red Ranger!" yelled Jack.

"2! SPD Blue Ranger!" yelled Sky.

"3! SPD Green Ranger!" yelled Bridge.

"4! SPD Yellow Ranger!" yelled Z.

"5! SPD Pink Ranger!" yelled Syd.

"Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of Earth!" yelled Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd before they began to fight Gruumm.

"Tyranno!" yelled Conner.

"Tricera!" yelled Ethan.

"Ptera!" yelled Kira.

"Power Rangers Dino Thunder!" yelled Conner, Ethan, and Kira before they began to fight Mesogog letting the gang escape the battles and keep going to Atonis's castle.

They were soon stopped once again by Lothor, Master Org and Ransid causing Emma to look sadly at Sailor Mini Sun and Mini Sun Knight.

"Neo Power of Earth!" yelled Emma.

"Neo Navy Thunder!" yelled Emily.

"Neo Crimson Thunder!" yelled Kanoi.

"Neo Samurai Power!" yelled Miko.

"Neo Power Rangers Ninja Storm!" yelled Emma, Emily, Kanoi and Miko before they began to fight Lothor making Eternal Sailor Sun, Eternal Sun Knight, Sailor Mini Sun and Mini Sun Knight worried about them.

"Blazing Lion!" yelled Simba as he took a stance.

"Noble Tiger!" yelled Allen as he took a stance.

"Soaring Eagle!" yelled Tammy as she took a stance.

"Howling Wolf!" yelled Leo as he took a stance.

"Neo Power Rangers Wild Force!" yelled Simba, Allen, Tammy and Leo before they began to fight Master Org.

"Time Force Red!" yelled Natilie as she took a stance.

"Time Force Yellow!" yelled James as he took a stance.

"Time Force Blue!" yelled Ala as she took a stance.

"Time Force Green!" yelled Jesse as she took a stance.

"Time Force Pink!" yelled Nikki as she took a stance.

"Neo Power Rangers Time Force!" yelled Natilie, James, Ala, Jesse and Nikki before they began to fight Ransid letting the others ran closer and closer towards the palace. Soon the sounds of the battles began to get dimmer and dimmer as the gang began to near the palace but were soon stopped by Vypra, Trakeena, and the Psycho Power Rangers.

"Neo Red Ranger, Rescue Ready!" yelled Odette.

"Neo Blue Ranger Rescue Ready." yelled Donny.

"Neo Green Ranger Rescue Ready." yelled Gina.

"Neo Yellow Ranger Rescue Ready." yelled Rebecca.

"Neo Pink Ranger Rescue Ready." yelled Joey.

"Neo Titanium Ranger Rescue Ready." yelled Kayley.

"Neo Lightspeed Power Rangers!" yelled Odette, Donny, Gina, Rebecca, Joey and Kayley at the same time just before they began to fight Vypra.

"Neo Galaxy Red!" yelled Eralla.

"Neo Galaxy Green!" yelled Penny.

"Neo Galaxy Blue!" yelled Elana.

"Neo Galaxy Yellow!" yelled Millena.

"Neo Galaxy Pink!" yelled Malax.

"Neo Magna Defender!" yelled Prallet

"Neo Lost Galaxy Power Rangers!" yelled Eralla, Penny, Elana, Millena, Malax and Prallet at the same time just before they began to fight Trakeena.

"Power Red!" yelled Andros.

"Neo Power Black!" yelled Tucker.

"Neo Power Blue!" yelled Tiffany.

"Neo Power Yellow!" yelled Mera.

"Neo Power Pink!" yelled Erik.

"Power Silver!" yelled Zhane.

"Power Rangers Power Up!" yelled Andros, Tucker, Tiffany, Mera, Erik, and Zhane before they began to fight the Psycho Power Rangers letting the others escape. Soon the group was stopped once again this time by Rita Repulsa herself causing Danny, Dani, Trina, Trent, Rose, Elliot, Eric, Sam, and Celeste to fight her letting the others get away. By the time they had reached the palace the only ones left in the group were the mini scouts and mini knights while The Neo Justice League were fighting the Joker, the Neo Team and the Neo Teen Titans were fighting Slade and Terra, Night and Hiccup were fighting a huge dragon, Anna and her friends were fighting an army of evil pokemon, Harry, the Lupin-Blacks, and the Malfoy-Snapes were fighting Dumbledore, the Cullen kids and Ariel were fighting Bella and an army of vampires, the Neo Munks were fighting Hannibal Roy Bean and his army of creatures, The Neo X-Men, the Neo Avengers, the Neo Fantastic Four and Spider-boy, Iron Tigeress, Power Boy and Nova Girl were fighting an army of mutants, the Improbables were fighting Peter the now fully robot panda, and the M.H. gang along with Styrk, Berlyn and the triplets were fighting an army of evil monsters led by a now frankenstein like Victor. But just as the minis were about to open the doors they were blasted away by the Doom and Gloom girls who then disappeared as the minis got up and went into the palace. As they walked in they found King Sammy tied up by a rope which suspended him from the ceiling. "Dad!" yelled Sailor Mini Saturn and Mini Saturn Knight but just as they were about to run over to him Marina and Ryo stopped them. "It's a trap!" said Marina just as 'King Sammy' turned into the red Doom and Gloom girl who grabbed Hailey and Shingo and then disappeared into thin air taking them with her before the others could do anything. "We have to keep moving." said Sailor Mini Moon sadly as she began to lead her friends down a long corridor which thanks to Helio's instructions should lead them to Queen Kalenity. But as they walked Sailor Mini Uranus and Sailor Mini Neptune began to scream as they were being dragged through the floor. "Hold on!" yelled Tiffany as she tried to grab her friends but it was too late they were gone. Tiffany and Richie were soon taken as well leaving only the inners left to save Queen Kalenity and defeat Atonis.


	40. Goodbye Atonis and Hello Berk

**Check the credits**

Chapter 40

Goodbye Atonis and Hello Berk

The inner minis walked down the corridor abit shaken up after what had happened to their friends hoping that none of them were next until they came across a sight that made Aurora and Charlie's blood run cold for being suspended from the ceiling by a rope was Styrk and Berlyn. "STYRK! BERLYN!" yelled Aurora and Charlie as they ran over to who they thought were their boyfriends. Marina and their other friends tried to stop them but it was too late as 'Styrk' and 'Berlyn' snapped their heads up and began to change into two of the Doom and Gloom girls who each grabbed Aurora and Charlie by their necks and then disappeared. "We have to keep going." said Flora just before she and Florin began to sink into the floor. "Don't worry we'll save you." said Raven and Yuii as they tried to save their friends. "Don't, just keep going." said Flora before she and Florin disappeared. Now it was down to the ten of them to defeat Atonis and Rini was nervous. "Come on sis, we can do it." said D.J. as he put a hand on his sister's shoulder. Soon the minis were stopped by 'King Ken' who was suspended by the ceiling causing Loral and Ben to run over to him not even listening to their friends telling them it was a trap. But as Loral and Ben were about to reach him what looked to be wires began to shoot at them from the floor wrapping around Loral and Ben. Suddenly all of the Doom and Gloom girls jumped from the floor attached to the wires. "RUN!" yelled Loral and Ben as they closed their eyes and began to glow green. "JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!" yelled Loral as lightning began to charge around her and Ben. "JUPITER LIGHTNING SPEAR!" yelled Ben as more lightning appeared shocking the Doom and Gloom girls while the rest of the minis ran down the corridor. "Guys, I think Ryo and I are next." said Marina sadly just as an illusion of King Greg appeared in front of them. "Marina. Ryo." said Rini sadly but the Princess and Prince of Mercury just shook their heads and walked over to the illusion while Raven and Yuii dragged Rini and D.J. the other way just as the floor began to spike up around Marina and Ryo. "MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!" yelled Marina after she and Ryo closed their eyes and began to glow blue. "MERCURY ICE STAFF!" yelled Greg just as the spikes began to trap them but they ended up destorying one of the Doom and Gloom girls as well.

"Guys, this just like how our mom's were seperated from Aunt Serenity." said Carina in shock just as the floor opened up and swollowed her and her brother shocking the group. "Let's go!" yelled Sailor Mini Moon as they continued down the corridor and straight to a room that held two hallways. "Which way?" Maggie asked curiously just as vines began to shoot out from the floor and was about to trap Rini and D.J. but instead trapped Maggie and Motiki who got in their way. "Run!" yelled Motiki as the rest of the minis nodded and ran to the left leaving Maggie and Motiki to handle the Doom and Gloom girl. "VENUS METOR SHOWER!" yelled Maggie after she and Motiki closed their eyes and began to glow orange. "VENUS LOVE ME DAGGERS!" Yelled Motiki as orange energy began to encase both the princess and prince of love and the Doom and Gloom girl destorying her. Just as they arrived into the middle of the hall Rini and D.J. colasped onto the floor in tears. "I can't do this. Let's go home and come back when we're stronger." suggested Rini as D.J. agreed with her but Raven and Yuii shook their heads. "Rini, we have come this far. We can't give up now." said Raven as she put a hand on Rini's shoulder. "Our friends would want us to keep going." said Yuii as he did the same to D.J. just as the last Doom and Gloom girl appeared. "Looks like this is it." said Raven as she took her brother's hand who nodded. "Find Queen Kalenity and defeat Atonis." said Raven as Rini and D.J. began to run as the Doom and Gloom girl began to trap Raven and Yuii. "MARS FIRE BIRD STRIKE!" yelled Raven after she and Yuii closed their eyes and began to glow red. "MARS FLAME AXE!" yelled Yuii as fire began to encase them as well as the last Doom and Gloom girl. Finally Rini and D.J. arrived in Atonis's Throne room where they found Queen Kalenity chained to his throne with him sitting on it. "Rini? D.J.? Where are the others? Where are Aurora and Charlie?" Kalenity asked just as Atonis stood up. "Well, we finally meet." laughed Atonis as he summoned a fire ball and threw it at Rini and D.J. but it was blocked thanks to Rini's wand. "You will not win. MOON SCEPTOR ELIMINATION!" yelled Rini as she pointed her wand at Atonis just as D.J. took out his Mini Golden Crystal. "GOLDEN CRYSTAL POWER!" yelled D.J. as a beam of light joined the energy from the wand just as the spirits of their friends appeared next to them.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" yelled Marina and Ryo as blue energy joined the attack after Marina put her hand on the sceptor while Ryo held out his hand in front of the mini Golden Crystal.

"MARS STAR POWER!" yelled Raven and Yuii as red energy joined the attack after Raven put her hand on the sceptor while Yuii held out his hand in front of the mini Golden Crystal.

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" yelled Loral and Ben as green energy joined the attack after Loral put her hand on the sceptor while Ben held out his hand on front of the mini Golden Crystal.

"VENUS STAR POWER!" yelled Maggie and Motiki as orange energy joined the attack after Maggie put her hand on the sceptor while Motiki held out his hand on front of the mini Golden Crystal.

"EARTH STAR POWER!"

yelled Corina and Rigel as brown energy joined the attack after Corina put her hand on the sceptor while Rigel held out his hand on front of the mini Golden Crystal.

"RAINBOW STAR POWER!"

yelled Flora and Florin as rainbow energy joined the attack after Flora put her hand on the sceptor while Florin held out his hand on front of the mini Golden Crystal.

"SUN STAR POWER!"

yelled Aurora and Charlie as yellow energy joined the attack after Aurora put her hand on the sceptor while Charlie held out his hand on front of the mini Golden Crystal.

"PLUTO STAR POWER!"

yelled Tiffany and Richie as black energy joined the attack after Tiffany put her hand on the sceptor while Richie held out his hand on front of the mini Golden Crystal.

"NEPTUNE STAR POWER!"

yelled Aqua as dark green energy joined the attack after Aqua put her hand on the sceptor.

"URANUS STAR POWER!"

yelled Melody as dark blue energy joined the attack after Melody put her hand on the sceptor.

"SATURN STAR POWER!"

yelled Hailey and Shingo as purple energy joined the attack after Hailey put her hand on the sceptor while Shingo held out his hand on front of the mini Golden Crystal.

Atonis screamed in pain as he was defeated once and for all but it came with a heavy cost as Queen Kalenity watched Rini and D.J. join the other minis in Hades. Kalenity cried in sorrow for their deaths and broke free of the chains that held her now that they were weaken. "Please Grandfather Apollo, Hades, please bring them back." sobbed Kalenity as she colasped onto the floor in tears as a bright light began to fill the room revealing Apollo and Hades. "Dry your eyes little Kalenity for the mini's sacrifice will not be in vane." said Apollo as he walked over to his granddaughter and hugged her. "Apollo's right. The minis are now alive once again." said Hades as the souls of the minis returned to their rightful bodies thanks to some help from Pain and Panic. Kalenity couldn't believe it as her son and daughter as well as the rest of the minis appeared before them. "Thank you both so much." said Kalenity happily.

Two weeks later things had returned to normal and the people from the past were back in their own time but Kalenity, Charles, Charlie, Berlyn, Aurora, Styrk, Loki, Thor, Night and Hiccup were in Berk with some good news for Chief Stoick. But Hiccup was a nervous wreak as he knocked on the door of his old home. "Coming!" bellowed Stoick as he opened the door and couldn't believe his eyes. "Hiccup! You're home." said Stoick happily as he hugged his son. "Yeah, about that. Dad there is something I need to tell you. I only came back to visit. You remember Kally right?" Hiccup asked as Stock finally noticed Kally standing near his son with some people he didn't reconize. "Of course son, she's the one who refused to kill a dragon so I told her to leave and that was the same day you left as well." said Stoick after he let go of his son. "Well I wasn't truthful that day when I told you who I was. My full name is Chiefess Kally of the Solarians and this is my husband Charle, our children Charlie and his friend Berlyn, Aurora and her friend Styrk, my aunt and Styrk's mom Lokia, her husband and Styrk's dad Thorin, and Night who is their son and Hiccup's betrothed." said Kally before she asked a stunned Stoick if they could come in.

As soon as they all went inside Kally told Stoick the full story about how Hiccup has helped her return to her own village and had fallen in love with her cousin Night after spending a day in Sol which was the name of her village. Night had felt the same and now thanks to a blessing from the gods themselves Night and Hiccup were expecting. "My son is having a child without a woman?" Stoick asked in shock as he tried to make sense of everything he was just told. "I know it's alot to take in but for the first time since mom died I feel like I truely fit in some where." said Hiccup as put a hand on his father's own. "Alright Hiccup. I'll try to be alright with all of this but there is one thing I want to know. There is a tradition in this village that states that all children should not be born before their parents are wed so Night you will be marrying Hiccup correct?" Stoick asked causing Night to pale and Hiccup to be embarressed while the others laughed. "Chief Stoick, I love Hiccup with all my heart just as my dad loves my mom and Styrk loves Aurora. I promise that when the baby is born that Hiccup and I will be wed." said Night causing Hiccup to blush and everyone else to smile. That afternoon Stoick called a town meeting to annouce Hiccup's news but when the village began to arrive at the meeting hall dragons began to attack causing everyone in the village to fight them except for Kally, Charle, Aurora, Styrk, Charlie, Berlyn, Thorin, Lokia, Night and Hiccup who started to help the elderly and little children to safe areas when one of the dragons swooped down and grabbed Hiccup. "Let me go!" yelled Hiccup causing Night to growl as he shifted into his dragon form shocking Stoick as well as the other villagers. "Night!" yelled Lokia as she shifted into a dragon form as well which was abit bigger then Night's form and was a nightfury as well. Not to be out done Thor summoned Mjolnir and began to lure the dragons away from the village along with Styrk who had summoned his rod causing Kally, Charle, Aurora, and Berlyn to roll their eyes and began to transform as well.

"Sun Eternal Power!" yelled Kally.

"Eternal Sun Knight Power!" yelled Charle.

"Sun Star Power!" yelled Aurora.

"Mini Sun Star Knight Power!" yelled Charlie.

"Shadow Star Power!" yelled Berlyn.

"Eternal Solar Blast Attack!" yelled Eternal Sailor Sun as she began to lead more of the dragons away with the help of Sailor Mini Sun while Mini Sun Knight and Shadow helped Eternal Sun Knight try to free Hiccup.

Finally the dragons were led away from the village but Stoick and the men of the village had captured Night and Loki so that they could lead the villagers to the Queen of the dragons and then they had locked Hiccup, Kally, Charle, Aurora, Charlie, Thor, Berlyn and Styrk in the Dragon Arena so that they couldn't stop them. But as soon as the men left Thor broke them out and had tried to go after them but the boats were too fast and soon they were out of sight. "Hiccup, it's up to you now to save Night and Uncle Loki." said Kally causing Hiccup to shake his head. "No way, I can't do this. I'm not a hero like the rest of you." said Hiccup nervously. "Hiccup, you told me that when you first met Night even though you were scared you refused to kill him. Instead you helped him and became his friend even though he still thought he was a full dragon. When I was just starting out as a heroine I was scared too but my older brother told me that with great power comes great responibility. You are the only one who has the power to tame these dragons and get them to led us to Night and Uncle Loki." said Kally causing Hiccup to take a deep breath and carefully walk over to one of the dragons and put his hand against the dragon's snout showing he was a friend. With the help of Hiccup's cousin Snotlout and his friends: Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs they rode the dragons to the Dragon Queen's nest where they were reunited with Night and Loki but Red Death the queen of the dragons was not happy and began to go after Night by shooting fire at him. "We've got to help them." said Kally as she took out her transformation rod hopeing it would work this time but Thor stopped her. "Kalenity, Night and Hiccup must prove their worth by fighting the dragon on their own." said Thor just as Stoick joined them on the remaining boat along with the rest of the vikings. Suddenly smoke began to fill the area blocking everyone's eyesight leaving only Kally, Charle, Charlie and Aurora able to see


	41. A wedding and new family members

**The credits are next!**

Chapter 41

Weddings and new family

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" yelled Stoick as he led the vikings in the search for Hiccup while Kally, Charle, Charlie and Aurora looked around silently trying to find Hiccup and Night with Thorin, Lokia, Styrk and Berlyn right behind them."Night!" yelled Kally as she noticed a familiar black figure as the dust began to clear causing everyone to run over to him. Once Stoick and Thorin reached him Night sighed as he uncurled his wing revealing Hiccup unconcious. "Hiccup! Oh Hiccup wake up." said Stoick as he nudged his son gently as Kally closed her eyes to see if she could hear Hiccup's heartbeat.

Two days later Hiccup groaned as he opened his eyes to find himself in his old room with Night in human form sleeping in a chair by his bed. "I wouldn't wake him. Night has been up for the past two nights making sure you were alright." said Lokia as she walked into the room causing Hiccup to take his eyes off of his true love and look at Lokia. "Don't worry the baby wasn't hurt but do not do that ever again. I had to use one of my spells to get Night to sleep and he should be waking up about now." said Lokia just as Night began to wake up. "Hiccup! Oh Hiccup, I was so afraid." said Night happily as he gently hugged his true love who hugged him back. "Night? What all happened and why can't I feel my other foot?" Hiccup asked causing Night to sigh and tell him what happened after the battle as Hiccup pulled back his covers to reveal a metal foot where his old one once was. Night just smiled sadly as held Hiccup who began to cry. Once Hiccup had finally calmed down Night helped Hiccup walked outside the hut to find the vikings and dragons working together with Stoick, Gobber, Kally, Charle, Charlie, Berlyn, Aurora, Styrk, and Thorin standing in front of the hut smiling happily.

Soon the gang returned to their own time where they got ready for Danny and Phantom's wedding in the Ghost Zone. Once the queens, kings and minis along with the rest of Kalenity's family got to the Ghost Zone Thomas, Apollyn, Eddie, Kurt, Merton, Peter, Kalenity, Charlie and Aurora headed to Danny's dressing room where the other girl rangers, Billy, Adam, Carlos, Zhane, Kai, Damon, Ryan, Wes, Trip, Cole, Max, Dustin, Cam, Bridge, Nick, Mack, Casey, Jayden and Danny were getting dressed. Once they walked into the room Thomas, Apollyn, Eddie, Kurt, Merton, Peter and Charlie were dressed in black and white outfit while Kalenity and Aurora were dressed in black and white gowns which matched the other ranger's outfits and the color sceme for the wedding. Finally it was time and one by one each ghost of the Ghost Zone from Far Frozen to Clockwork's Tower flew to Pariah's Keep where they were ushered into the ball room where the wedding would take place. When the last ghost who wore a hood took a seat on Danny's side the music began as Prince Phantom walked down the isle dressed in prue white armor with bits of black on it, straight to Clockwork who would marry Danny and Phantom. Then the music changed as the rangers walked down the aisle starting with Trini and Zack. Then the music changed once again as Dani came down the aisle tossing black and white petals on the ground and then stopped next to Kimberly who was sitting in the first bench on Danny's side of the family. Finally the bridal march began to play as Tommy dressed in black and white walked Danny who was dressed in a black and white gown down the aisle where he then put Danny's hand in Phantom's own and then sat down next to his wife. "Now we are gathered here today to wed Prince Phantom to Daniel Hart-Oliver, if there is anyone who objects to this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace." said Clockwork causing Pariah who made his mace appear and Tommy who took out his old dragon dagger to look around the room before they returned their gaze to Clockwork. "Now the vows." said Clockwork as Dora walked into the room with an unlit candle, an unmarked bottle and a glass and then placed them onto the table which stood inbetween Clockwork and the couple. Prince Phantom smiled as he took Danny's hand. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows, Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine." began Prince Phantom as he poured the liquid in the unmarked bottle into the glass and then handed it to Danny who took a deep breath. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows, Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine." began Danny as he took the cup and then smiled sadly at Tommy, Kimberly and Trent who looked at him happily causing him to sigh. Danny then began to drink the liquid to the very last drop and once he was done he dropped the cup in shock as his hair began to lengthen to the same length that his dad had as a teenager while his eyes turned ice blue and his skin turned as pale as the White Tiger Ranger uniform.

"Danny?" Prince Phantom asked as Danny began to blink and smile. "Prince Phantom, please continue." said Clockwork as Prince Phantom nodded and retook Danny's hand while pointed a finger at the candle. "With this my ghostly ray, I will light your way in darkness." said Prince Phantom as he shot a small ray at the candle causing to light with green fire. "With this my ghostly ray I will light your way in darkness." said Danny shocking his family and the rest of the ranger as he too shot a small ray at the candle causing the flame to glow larger. "Cujo, the rings please." said Clockwork as a small green dog flew into the room with a small pillow on his back and then sat down next to Prince Phantom. "With this ring, I ask you to be mine." said Prince Phantom as he took one of the rings and placed it on Danny's finger causing him to smile. "With this ring, I ask you to be mine." said Danny as he took the last ring and placed it on Prince Phantom's finger causing him to smile as well. "I present to all of you both ghost, vampire, werewolf, halfa and mortal Prince Daniel Phantom and Prince Danny Phantom of the Ghost Zone. Please Prince Daniel, you may now kiss your beloved." said Clockwork as Prince Phantom did just that causing everyone to cheer. Soon everyone was led to another ball room where the reception was being held where just as Danny and Phantom were about to go over to Tommy and Kimberly the cloaked figure ran over to them first and began to hug Danny confusing him until the figure took off their cloak revealing Jazz Fenton shocking Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dani, Phantom and Kalenity. "Jazz." was all Danny said before he hugged his adoptive sister tighter afraid that she was going to disappear. "It's alright Danny, I'm not going anywhere." said Jazz happily.

Two days later Tohma, Masaru, Apollyn, Pete, the triplets, Carter, Ryan, Kira, Kayley, Odette, Tommy, Merton, Harry, Conner, Kurt, Warren, Alexis, Danny', Peter, Johnny, Benji, Kate, Eddie, Jarrod, Milo, Casey, R.J., Tommy', Garrett, Kalenity, Charles, Charlie, Berlyn, Aurora, Sky, Bloom, Buddy, Daphne, Bowen, Xander, Derek, Robin, Jor-El, Lara, The Avengers, The Team, The Teen Titans and The Justice League along with The Neo Avengers, The Neo Team, and The Neo Teen Titans were in the Med Bay of the Watch Tower where Brainy layed happily with a little baby girl in his arms. The girl had green skin, blue eyes and blond and black hair. "Everyone, this is Clara Dox-Rogers-Stark." said Brainy proudly as he looked at Clark who nodded and took the child into his arms gently. "Clara is her Earth name while Clara El is her Kryptoian name." said Clark causing Jor-El, Lara and Kara to smile proudly.

Two weeks later Aurora yawned as she, Charlie, her boyfriend Styrk, Charlie's boyfriend Berlyn and their cousins Naveen, Adam, Phillip and Harry arrived at the front doors of Monster High where Harry's boyfriend Conner waited along with their friends Frankie Stein and her boyfriend Andy Beast,

Clawd Wolf and his ghoulfriend Draculara, Clawd's sister Clawdeen Wolf, Jackson Jekyll and his boyfriend Valentine, Lagoona Blue and her boyfriend Gil Webber, Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps, Abby Bominable, and Abby's boyfriend and Jackson's cousin Heath Burns. "So Harry, excited about your first day here at Monster High?" Frankie asked the half werewolf as she remembered her own first day. "Yep." said Harry happily just as the bell rang sending the group to their first class. 'Another great day with my true love, our friends and our family.' thought Charlie as he ran right behind Berlyn straight to their first class of the day holding Sunbeam while Berlyn smiled as he held his newest kitten and Sunbeam's little brother a black kitten with the sun symbol on his forehead, Sol who was sleeping in his arms. "I love you Charlie." said Berlyn happily as Charlie took his seat next to his boyfriend. "And I love you too Berlyn." said Charlie happily.

The End


	42. The Credits!

Xiaolin Showdown(Christy Hui and Cartoon Network)  
>Phineas and Ferb(Dan Povenmire and Jeff Swampy Marsh)<br>NCIS(CBS, Donald P. Bellisario  
>Don McGill, Belisarius Productions<br>Paramount Television (2003–06))  
>Sailor Moon(Naoko Takeuchi)<br>Digimon(Bandai)  
>Power Rangers(DisneySaban)  
>Disney, Robin Hood and songs, Hocus Pocus(Walt Disney)<br>Mutants, Super Hero Squad Show, Namor, Fantastic Four, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes(Marvel/Stan Lee)  
>Young Justicelegion of superheroes(Warner Bros. Animation  
>DC Entertainment)<br>Songs from Quest for Camelot/Quest for Camelot(Warner Bros. Feature Animation)  
>Forever Knight(Glen Warren Productions<br>Paragon Entertainment Corporation  
>Tele München<br>TriStar Television  
>USA Network)<br>Corpse Bride(Tim Burton)  
>Gods and Goddesses, Sky High, I've got my eyes on you(Disney)<br>Yugioh, Yugioh GX(Kazuki Takahashi)  
>Ouran High School Host Club(Bisco Hatori)<br>Pokemon(Nintendo, Satoshi Tajiri)  
>Transformers AnimatedTransformers Prime/Transformers Rescue Bots(Hasbro)  
>Sherlock Holmes(Sir Arther Conan Doyle)<br>Danny Phantom(Butch Hartman)  
>My Babysitter's a vampire(FremantleMedia<br>Teletoon Original Production  
>Fresh TV)<br>Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power(Reiko Yoshida, Studio Pierrot, Nippon Animation, Tokyopop)  
>Big wolf on Campus: Creators(Chris Briggs<br>Peter A. Knight)  
>Generator Rex(Man of Action)<br>Buffy the vampire slayer/Angel(Joss Whedon)  
>Case Closed(Gosho Aoyama<br>Funimation Entertainment )  
>Scooby-Doo and the Witch's ghost, Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School(Warner Bros. Home Entertainment)<br>Pokemon(Satoshi Tajiri, The Pokemon Company)  
>Harry Potter(J.K. Rowling)<br>What's New Scooby-Doo(Hanna-Barbera Productions, Sander Schwartz)  
>American Dragon Jake Long(Walt Disney Television Animation)<br>Winx Club(Rainbow  
>"Under the sign of the Winx"<br>Nickelodeon  
>Rainbow S.r.l.)<br>Monster High (Mattel, Lisi Harrison)  
>Ben 10, Generator Rex(Man of Action)<br>Totally Spies, Amazing Spiez, and Martin Mystery(Marathon Production)  
>Firebreather(FireBreather by<br>Phil Hester, Cartoon Network Studios)  
>House M.D.(Heel &amp; Toe Films<br>Shore Z Productions  
>Bad Hat Harry Productions<br>NBC Universal Television Studios (2004–2007)  
>Universal Media Studios (2007–2011)<br>Universal Television (2004, 2011–present), Distributor  
>Fox Broadcasting Company)<br>Dino Squad(DIC Entertainment, Cookie Jar Entertainment)  
>Tutenstein(Jay Stephens, Porchlight Entertainment<br>Discovery Kids Original Productions)  
>Code Lyoko(MoonScoop)<br>songs from Anastasia(Fox Animation Studios)  
>Inuyasha(Rumiko Takahashi)<br>Pirates of the Carribean(Disney)  
>Pushing Daisies(Bryan Fuller, JinksCohen Company  
>Living Dead Guy Productions<br>Warner Bros. Television)  
>Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide(Scott Fellows,<br>Jack Mackie Pictures  
>Nickelodeon Productions)<br>Twilight(Stephenie Meyer)  
>Secret Saturdays(PorchLight Entertainment, Cartoon Network)<br>How to Train Your Dragon(Dreamworks)  
>Krypto the Superdog(DC comics, Warner bros)<br>Kim Possible(Disney)

Things I do own  
>Kayla(Sailor SunPrincess Kalenity)  
>C.P.(Sun knightSir Charles)  
>Mini knights<br>Mini scouts(except for rini)  
>Richard(Pluto knight)<br>Kath(sailor Rainbow)  
>Clover<br>Solar Crystal(Mini solar crystal)  
>Alexander( Prince Apolyn)<br>Light Knight(Peter Ali/Prince Pete)  
>the triplets(Naveen Shang Damon-Wayne, Adam Milo Damon-Wayne and Phillip Flynn Damon-Wayne)<br>Berlyn/Shadow  
>Bala<br>Sun Wolf  
>Mini Sun Wolf<br>Mini Light Knight  
>Derek Herc Damon-Bly<br>Robin Basil Damon-Bly  
>Victor Brown<br>Garret Mao Damon-Finn  
>Tommy Swoop Damon-Finn<br>Mitchel  
>Odette Tiana Damon-Mitchell<br>Kaylee Mulan Damon-Mitchell  
>The future red Samurai ranger<br>The future gold Samurai ranger  
>Daphne of Domino and Eraklyon<br>Azul the daughter of Tecna and Timmy  
>The Neo Mews<br>The Neo Winx  
>Angel, Devin, and Ken Tennyson-Levin<br>Nina Daniels  
>Neo X-Men<br>Kate Damon-Storm/ Lady Torch  
>Jasmine Damon-Xavier-Lehnsherr<br>Starla LeBeau  
>Alan<br>Ned  
>Kelp<br>Adam  
>Sky<br>Shane  
>Kaya<br>Robin  
>Crystal<br>Erica  
>Brair<br>Rice(Reese)  
>Altan<br>Cassie  
>Blossom<br>. aka R.J.  
>Flynn<br>Angela Logan  
>Mary Automan-Wayne-West<br>Lionel "Al"  
>Shane KouSailor Mini Star Fighter  
>Pollyanna<br>Annalese  
>Micheal<br>Elise  
>Sara<br>Terre  
>Daphne(bloom and sky's daughter)<br>Dawn(Stella and Brandon's daughter)  
>Lily<br>Matlin(musa and riven's daughter)  
>Azul<br>Marea  
>rose<br>Kerchek(tarzan and jane's son)  
>Swannette<br>William(odette and derek's son)  
>Atonis<br>Crysta  
>Katete<br>Fiona  
>Blaze<br>Raiana  
>Clarissa<br>Ariel Saturday  
>Grace Cullen(based on a new friend i made)<br>Emily Cullen  
>Julie Cullen<br>Nellie Cullen  
>Buddy<br>Muse  
>Bahari<br>James  
>Anna<br>Radian  
>Art<br>Tec  
>Arbre<br>Diana  
>Lizzie<br>Rose  
>Fauna<br>Rebecca  
>Julie<br>Wind the dragon  
>Toothless's human form<br>Emma  
>Emily<br>Kanoi the 2nd  
>Miko the 2nd<br>Anna  
>Donna<br>Reggie  
>Elsa<br>Clara  
>Isabella<br>Julie  
>Rose<br>Colu  
>Calla<br>Dash  
>Stars<br>Mechanikitten  
>Delilah's new look<br>Mary  
>Lara<br>Tommy"  
>Lily<br>Johnna  
>Alice<br>Susan  
>Annalese<br>Angela  
>Derek<br>Robin  
>Chris<br>Graham  
>Liander<br>Lianna  
>The neo MMPR rangers<br>Neo Power Rangers except for Mina,Danny, Dani, Sam, Trent, and Tucker  
>Donny and the neo power rangers<br>Alena  
>Neo Hero Club<br>Shane  
>Alison<br>Randy  
>Andy<br>Anna  
>Alan<br>Ricky  
>Jr.<br>Cami  
>Sami<br>Vanessa  
>Victor<br>Molly  
>Riley<br>my version of Ken Tennyson-Levin  
>Angel<br>my version of Devlin Tennyson-Levin  
>Nina<br>Raf Nixon-Salazar  
>the Neo Phantom Detectives<br>Iron Tigeress  
>Power Boy<br>Nova Girl


End file.
